Pokemon - I can level up too!
by Kitsune Gaeshi
Summary: A young man died, a knife in the stomach, he thought it was the end... before he wakes up in an unfamiliar bed in a world filled with weird... things. Wait aren't they are Pokemon? Wait did I took over the body of a kid! Am I gonna be a trainer? Well, it seems to be the kid's dream... as respect for taking over his body, I guess I will try my best. Gamer!OC x Pokemon/System
1. Isn't this Transmigration?

**Don't own Pokemon, only my OC, just in case some want to cry for no reasons. M rated to be safe.**

* * *

Isn't this Transmigration?

 _It hurts.  
_ _My chest is warm and red.  
_ _Some sticky liquid flow of it.  
_ _It's bad, my instinct tells me it's better in than out.  
_ _But what is it?_

Looking at his state, the young man sees his body on a cold ground, a _fucking_ cold ground _.  
_ Strangely he feels like he is burning and cold at the same time.  
Inspecting his chest, he sees a dagger on it, suddenly understanding.

"Isn't that my blood? Shit."

Looking ahead with half open eyes, he sees a man like figures covert from head to toes with black clothes. The man ran, trying to escape with a wallet on hand. The noise of ambulance or police car can be heard. The young man is sleepy. His mind tells him not to or it will be over.

It hurts.

It burns.

It freezes.

He is sleepy.

 _Just let me sleep a little...I'm tired..._

The young man closed his eyes.

…

…

.. **ey**...

.. **stay**... **ere**...  
... **You will**... **peace**... **stay here**...  
 **Let**... **me take you-  
**...  
 _ **Young man, wake up!  
**_...  
 **Tch, he is mine!  
**...  
 _ **Young man, you have to wake up!  
**_...  
 **Stop it! He will stay here!  
**...  
 _...Who are you...?  
_...  
 _ **Young man, WAKE UP NOW!  
**_...  
 _ **NOOOoOooOO #75" #[[|[{ [{^|42 't:;4t 4t ++-*-è(-(")=+)=çà_ ^\\[\\}~£" #[[|[{ [{^|42 't:;4**_ _ **#7 #7 #7 #7...**_

A bright pinkish light blinded his eyes. The sensation of a body floating in a sky without light, a lone world, a light piercing the darkness, an immense pressure from 2 invisible entities. One dark and cold that seems to absorb all light. Another, luminous and warm that seems to envelop my cold body.

Then, the sensation of falling.

Falling, falling, falling, falling, falling.

Wait, falling?

 _I'm fucking fallinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!?_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHhhhhhhh...Ah?"

The young man woke up with a start. Sweat dripping from all part of his body. Immediately, he scans his environment. He is on a bed, in a room that he doesn't recognize. There is a desk with some furniture, a wood like floors, shoes are next to his bed. There is a tv in the room and a game console, he doesn't recognize this type, there is also a pc and lastly a picture on the wall. He doesn't recognize these people, a mother and a child. There is no adult man on the picture, he noted. A window is next to his bed, looking through it he sees an unknown scenery, of course. Strange birds are flying in the sky, but he has a strange sensation.

"I know these birds..." he muttered to himself, this strange sensation gripping his heart, like a nostalgia of his younger years.

"This room too..." he doesn't know or been in this room before, he is sure, but there is this strange sensation like he has seen it a lot of time before.

The door opened with a loud *bang*, by reflex, the young man jumped out of the bed and took a boxing position. Ready for any danger.

"Kyle are you alright ?!" The woman who opened the door looked at him with concern but...

"Who are you?" The man totally disregarded the woman's concern out of confusion and asked back.

"What? I'm your mother! Does your head still hurt? Are you ok? Does it still hurt?" The woman asked a flurry of questions back.

The concern of the woman was so overwhelming that the young man was extremely confused but it calmed him down. Expiring a big gulp of air, he tried to understand his situation and try to organize what happened.

 _I woke up in an unfamiliar room and hurled because of a strange dream. This woman came when she heard me out of concern for me, clearly, and said she is my mother but I don't know her. What happened before I wake up-_

At this moment he remembered the thief, the surprise attack, the knife, the cut, pain, burn, cold, pain, pain, blood, pain, sleepiness and...

"Argh!" The man cried weakly before falling on the ground gripping his stomach.

 _Death_.

"Kyle?!" The woman rushed to the young man side and embraced him. The man panicked but a strange familiarity with this woman appeased him. He didn't know her but his body knew. She was a person that would protect him and love him, not like a lover, more like a...

"Mother?"

"Yes, yes, mum is here calm down. Does it still hurt? I was so scared when you took this trunk on your head. It has been 2 days since then!"

 _Took a trunk on my head? What is this shit, how is it even possible?_

The thought made him laugh and calmed down the last bit of panic in his heart. With his heart calm, he suddenly knew something was weird with his body. Looking around, he saw himself in the reflection of the TV. Black hair with some spike, a younger face, lightly tanned skin and green eyes. He didn't know this person. Moving his hand, the figure moved at the same time. Making a grimace, the figure did the same. At the same time.

 _Holy mother of shit, it's me! I became younger?! No, not younger, my body changed!_

" _RoseRo?"_ A figure appeared behind 'mum'.

"! What the heck is that?!" He panicked a little. This...'thing' was the size of a 3 years old child but had a light green skin, on its 'hands' there seem to be 2 roses like big flowers, one red, one blue. The 'thing', seen him scream, also panicked and took three steps back, some pink particles escaped from the flowers.  
It had a sweet scent.

"What are you talking about, don't remember Roselia? Are you still confused?" 'Mum' looked at him with concern. Seeing a shocked expression wasn't making her better. His answer was even worse.  
His mind couldn't follow, unfortunately.

"...isn't that a Pokemon?" A certain brain worked overtime trying to follow up the suite of events. It was about to break.

"Yes... oh my poor boy, please rest a bit more and come down when you are better, alright?"

 _Is one month good enough? I think I will need a year to process this shit thought.  
_ He nodded.

When 'mum' and...'Roselia' left, closing the door, he was hit by an epiphany.

 _Did I just freaking transmigrated to the world of Pokemon?  
_ _Yep, that is the most logical explanation that my 1.000.000 tr/min brain could come up with._

…

 _Holy mother of shit._

* * *

In the kitchen, one stair down the room is a woman and a young boy talking. The boy now named Kyle Meen said to her mother, apparently, that the shock on his head gave him amnesia. Mum panicked and became really worried but didn't suspect anything. Amnesia banzai, banzai.

"Does that mean you don't remember mother?" Mum asked after calming down a bit clearly saddened. Sorry.

"I have this familiar sensation that you are my mum but nothing specific, I'm afraid."

"Sniff...even your speech is different... sniff... you don't even remember yourself right?...sniff...sniff"

The boy nodded.  
He was secretly surprised of this keen observation, guess this is a mother for you? Not that he knew how the son talked before. She took a big breath while making her best not to cry, not really effective but she was not crying out loud.

 _What a strong woman, she thinks that I am the one who wants the most to cry but steel myself for her. Therefore, she tries to steel herself for me, her son, she is a good woman. Was my parents like this in my world too?  
_ _...Shit, tears are coming up._

"...sniff, so... what do you...remember exactly?" she asked after a moment.

 _Yes, what do you remember exactly stealer-of-the-body-of-my-son? I have memories that the son didn't have but no memories of the son himself. Do I say I don't have any, or my extensive knowledge of the Pokemon world or better, I say I come from another world... Mum really, you had to ask, don't you?_

Seen him hesitated, mum started to panic again, her eyes became moist again. Hardening his resolve, Kyle thought of a solution. He is a man that doesn't like to lie, even more against a woman that is worried about her son. Half lie and half truths are not a lie.  
It is called bullshit.

Kyle is a pro at bullshitting.

"Actually, during my coma, I had a dream about a certain man who lived in a world totally different from this one..." Kyle started. Mum seeing his serious expression was somewhat at a loose but thought that it was apparently important for him, she started to listen like this was the solution to all cancers.  
"In this dream, I was this man and lived his life, learning what he knew and feeling his experiences, I remember his 'memories'... even if I am not sure all of this is realistic but for me, it feels real. I remember a lot about Pokemon, somehow, even if I am sure that I never learned about a lot of them."

He bullshitted like a bike on the freeway. Mum had a gradually growing confused expression but she seems to see where this is going and a realization is growing stronger and stronger in her. Her heart is hurting at the same rate. Now the final blow.  
Sorry.

"...But, memories of my real life, the life of Kyle Meen, there is like a hole. Where is this place? What was I like? What my friends are like?... what my family is like? Nothing, just this small feeling of familiarity, but specifically? The darkness, sorry."

"..." Mum was silent, eyes red, tears falling like a freefall. The tiny suspicion that she wanted to kill, now exploded. She was an intelligent woman, how could she not understand the meaning of it? She cried out loud.

"hAaAhhhhh...D-Doesn't-HaaAhh... you are l-lik-hAAAAhhhhh...another person nooo-"

"NO!"

She was surprised, the crying stopping a moment but the tears still falling. He hugged her, strongly, she was just sniffing her tears.

He was prepared for that.

So he thought it through. This might be called manipulating her feelings but even if he doesn't really know her, his heart stirs from seen her like this. He wants this person to be happy. Is this Kyle's feeling? Is he still down here, somewhere in the body he took over? He didn't know, he didn't care. Everything has a time.  
Now is not the one.

"I may not remember who I was but I know something, I know that the person in my arms is my mother. The person who lived with Kyle Meen during all these years. I may not remember a lot about others but what of it? If I lost my memories I just have to get them back, if I don't get them back I just have to create new ones. And look, aren't I just got some back already? I am Kyle Meen and you are Kyle Meen's mother. You are my mum."

 _I swear to god, if this doesn't work, I will curse all the legendary Pokemon and I will find a way to fucking kill Arceus. Don't underestimate otherworlders, we can be a real bitch in the ass.  
_ _Even to gods._

Don't know if the Pokegods heard his 'prayer' but mum looks like she understood the thought. She stopped crying and hugged him strongly. Her warm feelings spreading on him.  
It was nice.

 _Maybe I can adapt pretty easily in this world..._

Some shadows moved behind the door, it was Roselia and some other Pokemon, they were...smiling?

 _Ok, maybe adaptation will take some time..._

Reals Pokemon are really something else.


	2. Studie

**Stills don't own Pokemon and still won't own it for... maybe 3 years? Who knows, shit can happen. But for now, I don't. Just own my OC. This chapter was already done and I wanted to try something with the interface of Fanfic. So yeah, plus one chapter free.**

 **Whouhou!**

* * *

Studie?

When mum finally calmed down, they talked for more than two hours.

She told him a lot of things about his previous life, or should he say Kyle Meen's life? It still creeps him out and gives an uncomfortable feeling. It was like he stole the life of an innocent boy by killing him. Letting a poor mother living with an imposter.  
 _I hate this feeling._

Mum was also very interested in this dream of his. This bulshit dream, but close enough. He said how the dream world was like, how his world was like, she was surprised. She compared the technologies and found curious similarities, also there was this strange sense of miss with the degree of complementation and complexity for a mere _dream._

This weird feeling vanished has as he said the world didn't have any Pokemon. At this moment, her mind immediately categorized this world as a mere imagination and didn't dwell more. This was because one needs to be extremely open minded, for believing in a world that completely differs from the basic of his own world.  
Namely, the _Pokemon_.

On another note, it seems that Kyle Meen was a 13 years old boy and attempted a school to become a Pokemon Trainer. Thing is, normally one started his adventure at 10 years old, but due to some troubles and bad grades, he stayed 3 more years.  
It looks like he was an idiot.

Mother didn't talk about his father, he noted, but didn't dwell on it. His imagination had worked for him. Leaving them aside, disappearance maybe even dying? It was the worst but he didn't care at all. He had no memory of him anyway and her mother seems close lipped about it. About his friends, she didn't really know, there was a girl that looked like his friend but Kyle never really talk about them. _Maybe I was a lone boy, the silent type or shy one?_

Kyle seemed to be a nice boy, at least for his mother, never caused troubles with no particular problem at school. A normal, good natured boy. At this time, he had a pretty good idea of what type of person Kyle Meen was like. The type of boy that care about others, maybe a little timid, not really smart, he had the gust or determination to still go on for 3 more years, only to become a trainer.

 _This impression seems pretty accurate for now, still need to verify it when I go to school with the kids. I don't really want to be a trainer but staying here make me feel guilty. I could still try to pass the exam, if I pass I could travel the world like a adventurer, finding a peaceful place and live there. If I don't pass... well, I guess I could try to find something else._

Everything has its time.  
Now is time for school.

 _Hope my knowledge of Pokemon from my world will be useful here. It's not an alternative Pokemon's world, right? Right?_

Kyle's confidence was still alright.

* * *

Kyle's confidence died an ugly _fucking_ death.

"We will now start the test for this last year of Pokemon Trainer Course. These who pass this test will obtain the recommendation of the school to start their journey as a Pokemon Trainer. The top 3 on this test will be awarded a starter Pokemon from the Professor. Lastly Kyle..."

The middle age man looked at him. He was informed of his amnesia, he, who normally always has a big smile, wore now a weak smile and looked at him with pity and sadness in his eyes. After a moment of awkward silence, he sighed.

"Do your best..."

Even the man himself though it was empty words, even the class of kids though it was a weak try at encouraging Kyle. The boy, who the next day of his awakening, had a test that he already missed 3 times. A 4 time will surely be added because he unluckily got amnesia.  
What is this irony?  
Kyle who looked around him saw boys and girls look at him with pity and didn't meet his eyes. He suddenly though of an incredibly silly possibility.

 _Did Kyle miss this exam always because of shits like this? I mean, the guy had the balls to continue after failing 3 time the exam, just to become a trainer. With this kind of determination, how dumb would you need to be to fail a 10 years old oriented test. He should have studied all days to get it, but still fail... Was he so unlucky that something always happened making him fail?  
_ _Like a cold or something?_

He felt extremely angry, in his world, he had a policy.

 _These who work have to be rewarded._

This was a saying that he had close to his heart, but the boy named Kyle Meen worked for nothing. Like he was the plaything of Fate. In anime and things like that, there was always a _defying Fate_ part that the hero had to do.

 _Well, it's time this otherworlder man to point his middle finger toward Fate-sama and beat him up.  
_ _Come, test of Satan!  
_ _The new Kyle Meen will laugh and vanquish thee!_

He was here.

The new Kyle Meen will overcome this _test_.

* * *

The new Kyle Meen was extremely disappointed.

After surveying all the questions, he finally understood something.

 _Was I really that dumb?_

Logically, he should have thought of it. This may be a final test for Pokemon trainers, but these trainers were normally 10 years old. Did he really think their test would be difficult? You just need to learn things by heart to score the max! There wasn't even a question about where to find a certain type of pokemons, not even all the different type of pokeballs... hell, the most difficult question was a mathematic problem! About division!

Kyle's motivation became dead and buried.  
He just absentmindedly wrote the knowledge that he remembers of Pokemon from his world.  
He didn't re-read his sheet.  
He just wrote what comes to his mind. _All_ of what comes to his mind.  
He didn't think about what he wrote, he just wrote what he knew.

What the otherworlder man knew...

Not what Kyle Meen knew.

 **What is a Pokemon?**

 _The creatures that humans have named as and who possess mysterious powers based on their type. The difference between a human and a Pokemon is still not accurately know because some Pokemon have higher intelligence than humans, some have also humanoid form while others can speak human's languages. They have feelings like humans too and can show a civilized comportment. At this time, the most accurate line we can draw between human and Pokemon is that Pokemon have an ancestor common who is the legendary Pokemon Mew. Others legendary Pokemon are apart from this analogy._

He didn't think about it and just continued.

The second question didn't ring a lot of bells but he still remembers a good deal, he wrote down.

 **How many regions are known and what are their name.**

 _There are thirteen regions that I remember but there is more and humans did not discover all the world yet, so I will just write some down.  
_ _-Kanto  
_ _-Johto  
_ _-Hoenn  
_ _-Sinnoh  
_ _-Unova  
_ _-Kalos  
_ _-Alola  
_ _-Sevii Islands  
_ _-Fiore  
_ _-Almia  
_ _-Oblivia  
_ _-The Orange Archipelago  
_ _-The Decolore Islands_

 _There is also an island called_ Mirage Island, _that have its own territorial facade and could be considered a tiny region by itself because the type of Pokemon inabiting it possess a civilization system. But as it is called an_ island _by humans, I did not include it in the regions._

It was a little long, but he wrote in one strike, so he did not lose too much time.  
He thought it was perfect.

Continuing on this answer spree, he wrote what he knew down.

Again, and again.

His eyes never quitting the sheet, only focus on this boring task of remembering and writing down.

Knowledge and answer.

He was so focused on this task that he didn't notice the teacher that draw close to him, out of concern. He didn't notice the eyes of this man almost bulging out of their socket when he saw the answers of the boy that had _amnesia_. Not that in this case amnesia would have too much effect. The teacher at this moment had just three though in his mind, starting with a W going with a T and finishing with an F.

Kyle didn't know at the moment and just wrote down all the answers to the questions that he remembers.

Finally, the last question.

 **How many type of Pokemon exist and what are their weakness and resistances?**

Kyle let out a small laugh and sneered.

He was sooo sure this question would come that it was almost amusing, the irony being that it was almost the most important thing a trainer should know, but it was the last question instead of the first. Even Ash Ketchum didn't know all of them in the anime.  
He heaved a sigh and started to make an array with his ruler.

 _This is sad._

* * *

 _This is madness._

The teacher looked at this young boy who fails 3 times the exam but still had the guts to try again. He just wanted to see what would the boy write when his mother said that he had amnesia. That is why he got close to him lightly, trying not to make him nervous.

What he saw shocked him.

 _These answers are too well developed and the explanation he gave feet with observations already done..._

This is what shocked him.

The thing is... he didn't know half of the information the boy wrote down but his explanations are logical and can be supported by recherche and observation already done. Plus, there is a logic that is too complete to belong to a boy's imagination. Therefore, it should have a base already written down.

 _But where did he learn all this? This is not what is learned in our school. Hell, not 1/10 of all he wrote was on the cursus!_

There was even information regarding Pokemon mythologies, reading what the boy wrote, he knew that a lot of what he said was right. The rest of it? How the hell would he know? The explanations are logical though, and it gave legitimacy to his words.  
After all these shocking answers, it finally was the last question.

"Aha..."

The boy let out a small laugh when he saw the question, he sneered too.  
Does he think lightly of this question? Was what the teacher though.  
Although this question is not eliminatory it is the most important of all the test, but only truly good trainers took this seriously. Even himself, a teacher didn't know all the intricacy of all these types.  
The boy took out a ruler and started to draw an array.  
He had to admit that this way to mark the types is really effective and seems pretty useful.

 _Maybe I should use this method when teaching next year children._ He though with a little smile.

After the boy started to write the answer, the teacher was surprised.

 _Eighteen types of Pokemon?_

The teacher was relieved, it was still a child, after all, everyone knew there were only seventeen types of Pokemon.  
Now the question is whether he will see his mistake or not?

He didn't saw his mistake, too bad...

 **How many type of Pokemon exist and what are their weakness and resistances?**

 _There are 18 types of Pokemon. These types against each other can have greater or lesser effect, some type even nullifies another type. Here we will use multiplication to see the effect against other types. '2' mean greater effect, '½' mean minus effect and '0' mean effect nullified, a blank means no differences._

 _(Include the array of type and resistances of the Pokemon generation where the fairy type appear)_

 _What a nicely constructed answer._

It was really good for children, there is a legend, explanation and the structure itself is not that hard to understand. It's an effective way to summarize interactions between types.  
The teacher looked at the _18_ _th_ type out of curiosity.

 _Strange, it feels like I heard of this before..._

His brain started to work overtime trying to remember something.  
He had heard it before, he is sure.  
Suddenly.

 _Now that I think about it, wasn't the Professor said that one of his colleague, in another region has found a new type of Pokemon? If I remember correctly the name should be... ah._

It was _fairy_ type.

His brain shut down, there was just one question on his mind now.  
The boy that finished his test got back his lucidity and noticed the teacher behind him, observing his sheet with strange eyes, the teacher calmed down and finally asked the question that was killing him inside.

"How...?"

Just one word.  
Just this word was enough to resume all his questions in one.  
The boy seemed confused and looked at his sheet, before turning back to face the teacher expression even more confused.  
He chooses to follow the rule of the game too.

"Studies?"

Just one word.  
He surely though this one word could also answer his question.  
He was wrong, though.  
The teacher erupted.

"BULLCRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!"

Everyone was shocked.

The silence that followed was quite awkward too.

* * *

 **Done! Unfortunately, I couldn't include the little array I made for the weakness and resistances. Because Fanfic couldn't take the format, so instead of something totally ugly and incomprehensible, I took it out. If you want to see the array just call google-sensei and he will help ya.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Did it just used Double Kick?

**Yeah, uh, don't own Pokemon and uh... shits I don't own. I own the OC though, yeah uh... you get that hum?! So, yeah, here you have... who the hell read this thing anyway?**

 **So hey the story is advancing, slowly yes, but it just feels better.  
Here come chap 3!**

 **[] = Pokemon's moves.**

* * *

Did it just used **[Double Kick]**!?

At home.

"Peace is the best."

Leaving aside the over-reaction of the instructor, for some reasons. _It was like the_ _ **[Super Voice]**_ _move, my ears still hurt..._ He did his best and used all the knowledge he acquired in his world. If he remembers correctly? he may have used references to some legendary Pokemon but... Oh well, it was just a little. It's fine, right? Right?

Right.

For now, Kyle takes his time at home and look at the TV, which has Pikachu ears for some reason, with his 'mum'. The program is about a contest competition with some coordinators in it. It showed a woman in a long violet dress, that sparkled like crazy, who had violet hair and violet eyes. She also had a Mismagius levitating around her, looking happy.

 _Holy shit it's Fantina._

There also were other participants, of course. Some who looked unknown but others who ran some bells. A tall guy with turquoise hair and eyes in a white disco like suits? Red short hair with red eyed, girl and tomboy traits? Blue eye and blue hair made in a ponytail wearing a princess like outfits?

 _Clearly Wallace, Zoey and... Dawn?!_

"Dawn?!"

Mum, who was beside him almost had a heart attack before she processed what he just said.

"Did you start to remember?! You remember her? You loved to see her contesting!"

 _Damn, she looks so happy._

"I-It popped in my mind suddenly, m-maybe I start to remember things...?" his guilt was building up from the bullshit but he didn't technically lie, plus she looks happy so it's all good.

Maybe.

She took a thinking pose and started mumbling something. He thought this since yesterday but this woman is really the thinking type. Everything he does seem to be analyzed, he feels so stressed that mum finds out. It seems, on another side, that this story of dreams made her misunderstand things and she now doesn't mind him being different.

 _Even though I say this, my heart can't help but skip some beats when I look at her like that._

"I know!"

 _Was I found out?! I'm fucking sorry, I- It's not me I swear! I am sure your son is alright. I promise I wo-_

"Maybe if you make a lot of experiences it would make you remember. Like an adventure!"

 _...Or maybe I wasn't but instead got the perfect excuse to leave this house._

"...Yeah… sure, let's go with that, I guess something like a trainer journey. By the way, did we received the results of the test?"

Mum froze.  
Looking at him with a sheepish smile, she slowly pulled out a letter still closed.

"I-I didn't have the courage to open it yet."

Looking at her dumbfounded because he was just joking, he couldn't help but think.

 _It didn't past 4 hours since the test and the results are already up? What is this, a chinese factory?_

Taking the letter from her hands, he mimed opening it before her mum had a look of panic on her face and placed her hands on her chest. Chest who was going up and down like crazy, she even started to hyperventilate. By the way, _they_ were pretty big, but for some reasons, his body wasn't excited. Ignoring the 'My heart is not ready', he promptly torn up the letter and read quickly its content. A few seconds later.

"I passed."

Mum was shocked and looked at the paper too. When she saw the big red 'PASS' on the top of it... She promptly passed out.

 _What the hell?!_

Was it so shocking for him to pass, that she blacked out? That question went unanswered for he placed her on her bed, verifying if she was breathing too... just in case. Feeling tired by today, he walked instinctively to his room. Falling into slumber.

* * *

During the night.  
In the room of a sleeping black haired boy, tired of his day.  
There was silence, with only light snoring occasionally.  
In this peace, a dark hole appeared on the floor.  
From it, a black shadow came out, little dark flames like pattern coming out of certain parts of its body.  
Looking at the sleeping young boy, it slowly extended its arm.  
When the arm approached the boy, a pink energy surged and repulsed the shadow.  
The light glowing enveloped the boy's body for some seconds, before disappearing.

"Tch..."

The shadow really wanted to curse.  
Thinking for a moment, it finally decided to leave, knowing that the future will give it chances.  
It would be up to it to take them.  
It could wait.  
In the end, it would win.  
The shadow disappeared without a trace.

* * *

It has been a while since the last time he was waking up by his mother. Well, _his_ , was stretching it but fair enough. First thing she said to the waking up young boy was that he needed to go to the professor lab. Apparently, he was summoned by him. Surely because he passed the exam, she added.

Walking on the small road he passed a wooden sign with _Welcome to Kuroyuri,_ wrote on it. Kyle felt a reference here but ignored it. It seems it is a small town in the region of Unova. It also means that Kyle is in the region of the team Plasma and the legendary Pokemon Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem.

 _Could be worst though, if I were in the region of_ _Sinnoh_ _... nop, nop, nop._

Plus, it's not even sure he is in the timeline where team Plasma starts to mess with the Truth and Ideal. He saw Dawn in a contest on TV, this means that if he is in the canon anime version, then he is either after the events or before, what are the odds he is just right on it. Right, let's be positive.

The lab is... a house.

Apart from the big antenna that pierces the roof, yep, it's a house.

Entering after knocking, the first thing he saw was a boy, two girls, an old man and a middle age woman. Looking at the kids that seem to be younger or around his age, he just wanted to swear extremely cruelly.

 _Fuck my life, I am either in the game timeline or an alternative universe._

"You are late!"

A girl with bright amethyst eyes wearing an orange one-piece dress and a beige bag. She had long blond hair that finished in a drill form, letting off a princess like atmos - Wait, drills? Who the heck is that?

"A drill girl?"

"H-How dare you?! I will have you know that my hair care is perfect, thank you very much." the girl stuttered angrily.

A boy with short black hair and who wear glasses, having a cool and intelligent air around him took a step. It was Cheren, a rival in _Pokemon Black and White_.

"Letting aside the hair misfashion of Patricia-"

"Hey!"

"-How are you feeling Kyle? When I asked, your mother said you got amnesia."

"Amnee-what...?" the last girl, who looked like she had a fusion between a blond afro cut and a helmet as hair, asked confused. Her bright green eyes blinking in the distance. This should be Bianca. Taking a look behind them, he saw the middle age woman raising an eyebrow at the old man. He didn't recognize this old man but he was hella sure he knew the woman.

 _Brown hair and green eyes. Wearing a white blouse, a green skirt, a lab coat and white shoes with red stripes. Have red rectangular earrings... Well, hello Prof. Juniper!_

Looking at the old man wearing also a lab coat, it goes without saying he is the _Professor_ that summoned him. When Kyle returned his gaze to the kids, they were looking at him with worry. Apart from Bianca who just looked confused.

"It's the truth, I don't recall a lot of things but I think I remember your names at last. Cheren and Bianca, right?"

"That's good." "It's me!"

Drill-girl took a step, hesitating before fiddling with her fingers and asking hopefully "D-Do you remember me...?"

 _Nop, I don't and that's what is worrying me. I never saw you in the series or manga or games. Which means you are a variable that is unpredictable, also it means I am in an alternative universe of Pokemon, which can pretty much fuck up all my knowledge of the timelines. This is bad._

Seen him hesitating, Drill-girl was feeling down. Somehow, he got a familiar feeling from her, not as strong as _mum_ but still. There's only one thing that pops up on his head when he sees her though.

"I'm sorry but the only thing I can think of is _Drill-girl_."

"These are not drills!"

Cheren placed his hand on Drill-san's shoulder while facing me, his mouth fighting to stay neutral while an explosive laugh is desperately trying to escape. "If you can call her that, it means you remember her."

 _So, Kyle was calling her like that after all, they should have been friends, I suppose Cheren and Bianca were too._

The two adults, looking at this reunion, felt warm somehow but they needed to get to business now. Professor Juniper took a step facing them and the children all looked back.

"For the new one that just arrived, hi, my name is Juniper, you can call me Professor Juniper or Miss Juniper. Cheren, Patricia and Bianca had already received their starters as they finished first, second and third respectively."

That statement shocked Kyle.

 _Bianca? This Bianca finished third in this test? What is going on..._

His doubt surely showed on his face because Cheren approached him before muttering. "She may not seem like it but she has a great memory, she especially got points on the last question."

Now he understood, this test wasn't that hard, after all, you just need to learn by heart and that's done. Proof is, even Bianca can do it. And really, that is some big one.  
There was something that ticked him off with this situation, but he didn't voice out for now.

"So, what did you guys chose as a starter?"

"Snivy!" Drill-san  
"Oshawott, of course." Glasses-kun  
"Tepig~" Bianca

 _Why am I not surprised?_

"By the way, these were the last starter that Miss. Juniper had come with." the old man smiled cheekily. What the man said though, made Kyle's doubt too big to contains so he had to ask.

"Wait a second, what did you summon me for then? Don't tell me there is only one left, which is a Pikachu with a bad temper..."

That comment made the Professor Juniper laugh though. "Ahaha, sorry to break your dream but a Pikachu at Unova would be a first, even for me, I only saw it once and it was just today." she smiled, letting me know she means no offense.

"Though, you are partly right, there is still one Pokemon for you to take as a starter. It is a little special one too".

That old man is freaking great at getting attention, he should become a storyteller.  
Following his look, we all looked down and saw a small creature hiding behind his leg.

"Oi, OiOIOI! Isn't this a Shiny Ralts?!"

Kyle screamed.

The little blue Ralts got scared and was hiding even more frankly behind the old man leg. It looked as if it wanted to fuse with it. The others three surrounded it, with sparks in Bianca and Patricia eyes, while Cheren looked half curious and half confused.

"It is the first time I heard of a Ralts with this color..." he mumbled to himself but everyone could hear him. Patricia took over by asking directly the adults. Professor Juniper just looked at me with a cheeky smile.

 _Shit, she wouldn't dare?_

"We are not really sure but it looks like Kyle here knows of it, could you share with us?"

 _Yeah, fuck you too Juniper... got no choice, I guess..._

"*Sigh* It's not like I know much too. The only things I know is that sometimes, a mutation occurs and make Pokemon take an unusual color compared to their counterpart. Don't know if it's called like that but I call it a Shiny Pokemon. Although I said it's a mutation, all the Shiny Pokemon of the same species will have the same color, I guess you can say they awakened a certain hidden gene or something. Apart from the color, they are generally stronger than their counterpart but that's it. By the way, if a Shiny Pokemon evolves, its evolution will also be a Shiny."

Stopping to take a breath, Kyle saw the gazes of all the persons here, looking straight at him.

 _I overdid it didn't I..._

Seen him somehow embarrassed and scratching his head, the people restarted the gear they called _brain_. There was only the Ralts that looked at him with interest, reddish eyes sparkling. Professor Juniper shook her head and turned to the old man.

"I didn't believe it at first but I am more inclined now."

"Right, so is this good?"

"I suppose..."

The adults had a discussion behind and Kyle was sure they were talking about him. The other child just looked at him dumbfounded before Patricia exclaimed from the bottom of her heart.

"What kind of amnesia do you have exactly?!"

"Nono, I don't think an amnesia would have any influence on this..." Cheren chipped in.

"Amessia is cool~!" no Bianca it's not.

Melodrama ending, Kyle is now with the two adults, the children got back, preparing for their journey. The old man took a big breath after talking for a while

"So, Kyle, that is the story."

 _...Let me get this straight, you want me to take care of this Shiny Ralts because you believe I have the_ potential _for it. Also, you give me the responsibility to, during my journey, try to discover Pokemon that are different from the norm and finally, help to complete the Pokedex, giving it new information like unknown abilities and the like._

"Sure, why not?"

"...Well, that was easy." Professor Juniper commented.

"I have some questions though, even if it's a little cliche, why me?"

Instead of answering, the old man pulled out a paper with things written on it. _Ah, it's my test sheet._ Kyle looked at his sheet and skimmed his answers... he wanted to puke blood. Looking at the big grin of the two adults, he just sighed.

"Point taken."

 _I'm just glad they didn't ask how a 13 years old that should have amnesia knew all this, really, really glad.  
...no, actually I would just say 'Studie' and that would be it.  
Yeah, totally no problem.  
None._

"Any other questions?"

"Just one." looking at the Ralts so suddenly made it timid, it then tried again to merge with a human leg.

Strangely, it didn't work.

"She is a girl, isn't it."

"Oh~, do you have a way to see it that fast?" Juniper asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, just instinct..."

 _It feels sooo like the start of a bad fanfiction, with a Gardevoir as the heroine and a human as a mate... Nay wa~._

Giving me a device that looked like a Pokedex, the old man finally gave me 5 pokeballs and one other pokeball, separately.

"This is Ralts' pokeball, take great care of it."

"The pokeball or her?"

He cracked a joke but the two adults just deadpanned at him.

 _Tough crew..._

Looking at Ralts, who had finally stop trying to use the fusion move of DBZ, Kyle took out her pokeball and send it at her. Ralts panicked and did something that shut off Kyle's brain.

When the pokeball was right in front of her she jumped and kicked it up. The ball's momentum redirected upward before Ralts, still in midair, did another kick by rotating her body and send the pokeball right on Kyle's face.

It didn't hurt much, although he took a step back from the shock.

Looking at Ralts, his brain finally treated what happened.

"Did this Ralts just used **[Double Kick]** ?!" he hurled.

Because of the loud voice, Ralts got surprised and disappeared before reappearing behind a machine. Only her head popping out to look at Kyle, reddish eyes scanning him for any treats. Ignoring her reaction Kyle turned to the two adults. They almost instantly turned their heads away, it almost looked like they snapped it. The old man made a poor imitation of a whistle, while Juniper just looked out of the window. "What a beautiful day!" she cheered.

Kyle just deadpanned.

"You do realize this is not normal, right?"

The two adult them looked at him fast, too fast, at the same time.

""That's why we want you to find out!""

 _Fuck my life._

Looking at the Ralts, who seems to enjoy this drama somehow, Kyle could only draw a sigh.

"I will try my best but I can't guarantee anything... For now, I will go home and come back tomorrow for Ralts and me to get to know each other better. I am mentally too tired now."  
 _The adults of this world have a really fucked up sense of responsibility. I'm fucking 13, dammit!_

"Before you go, do you want to give Ralts a nickname?"

Kyle thought for a moment, before looking at these round reddish eyes, he then got at Ralts's height level.

"What do you think of... _Tessa_?"

Seeing her nodding draw a smile to Kyle. When he turned to get back, he heard Professor Juniper talk about a thunder storm, Zekrom and a boy with a Pikachu named Ash.

Kyle's hand and face tried to merge together, hard.

It didn't work out.


	4. Am I a Pokemon?

**FINALLY!  
Damn, that took longer than I thought it would. Anyway, yeah here is chapter 4, a slightly longer one as I didn** **'** **t want to cut the action in two chapters. As always, blabla don** **'** **t own Pokemon and halleluiah.**

 **Information about the music. It gives a better atmosphere if you, for example, open a YouTube** **video when you see something like _Battle Theme: Music name._ If you want the music to loop, just right click on the video and click on _Loop._**

 **Anyway, here it comes!**

* * *

Am I a Pokemon?

Kyle is an intelligent person.

...Well, no, not really, he just has knowledge from another world and knows what he's doing...mostly know. Close enough. Anyway, he is intelligent, that is why he made up a sorta plan before setting on his journey, to become the best Pokemon Trainer that the world ever had...ever!

Yeah, no. He just wants to explore this world full of wonders and be far away from the guilt he feels. You know, the whole stealing-a-supposedly-dead-child-body-and-his-life. That doesn't make him feel THAT good.

So yeah here is the plan:  
-Prepare for the journey, like bags, rain clothes, provisions, camp equipment, destination, ...etc.  
-Take a few days starting tomorrow, to bond with Tessa (Ralts), learn what she can do, her personality or something and train a little.  
-Do a 2-day-outside test, to see how it's going and what problems may appear from it.  
-Finally setting the flag to become Pirate King! Oups, wrong anime.

So yeah, you know, prepare?

Instead of - Oh I don't know - setting off the very same day you got your Pokemon, who is a Pikachu that hate your guts and that likes test his electrical attacks on you to see when you will break, then get attacked by a colony of Spearows, then almost die! Because your _goddamn_ Pokemon don't want to listen to you, until he saves you, cause you kinda took all the _godfucking_ attacks for him and... well, in other words, don't be Ash _motherfucking_ Ketchup. Yep, _Ketchup,_ problem?

 _To be honest, this method of bonding is very effective, though. I just don't want to almost die and have a twisted_ suspension bridge effect _in my ass for that._ Even more when Tessa is a female Ralts... trauma from fanfic intensified... anyway, yeah, that was the plan.

That _was_ the plan but...

Turning around suddenly, Kyle hears a surprised yelp and a small flash of light. Looking 20 meters away, he saw a small humanoid thing with a blue headgear that turned its head toward... never mind, it's just Tessa that followed him.

 _You just had to fuck up the plan hum?_

Approaching her, he was surprised when he saw Tessa take a step back. Each step he took, she took one back. When he turned around and continued his path, he heard small footsteps behind him, turning again, he saw a small light and Tessa reappeared behind a rock her size, again 20 meters away.

 _Ok, that's going to be annoying..._

As if sensing his irritation, Tessa teleported this time 30 meters away, is she afraid?

 _Now that I think of it..._

Having a brief epiphany, Kyle took out his _sorta_ Pokedex and pointed it at Tessa.  
 _*Ping*_

* * *

 _ **Ralts: The feeling Pokemon.**_

 _Ralts is a psychic type Pokemon, it possesses feelers on its head that let it capture the feelings of people and Pokemon around it. As it is timid, when feeling negative emotions it will try to hide. If its feelers capture the warm feelings of people or Pokemon, its body warms up slightly._

 _Special Capacity:_ _[Synchronize]_

 _Move know:_

 _Confusion - Double Team - Teleport - Double Kick_

* * *

 _Ok, that shit is fucking useful! But just as I though, Tesa stay away from me because of my negative emotions. I have to control myself better, it will surely be better when we depart though._

Taking a big breath, he steeled his thoughts and start to think about happy stuffs, after mere moments there already was an effect. Ralts looked confuse, then curious and almost like she saw a pretty butterfly she started to trot toward Kyle. He didn't move away, just waited for her to come at him. It was almost funny, she looked like a small child which run at their parent. It was funny because the child had a sort of oversized dress that ate the earth, hard. He knew it was sorta her body but it was still a bit silly.

When she was just a meter away, he burst into action, grabbing her. She panicked but didn't teleport away, maybe she can't if she is in contact with others? _This is something to test later._ He thought. Before Ralts starts feeling in danger and **[Double Kick]** his face to a pulp, Kyle brought his hand to her head-sort-of-helmet-thingy.

He petted her.

He didn't know if it would calm her down and just in case keep thinking about funny things. Even he, couldn't anticipate what effect his petting skill would have on her.

Tessa, melted… not literally of course.

She relaxed almost instantly and it looked like she tried to merge with Kyle's chest. _Again, this is the wrong anime, ya can't fusion-dance with me._

Some petting time later.

Tesa having got her happy bonding session, started to grab Kyle's shirt and escalate the human's tall body. Kyle didn't move but looked mildly amused by the action, especially when she tried to cling on his head using his shoulder as staircase and his hair as thin ropes. Strangely, it didn't hurt much, it was as if his hair was stronger than it should… meh, Pokemon world logic. After some unsuccessful attempts, Tessa finally step foot on the vessel that would bring her to a world of adventure, riches, and piratery!

Ok, no, not really but even if he couldn't see her face, the happy cry-thing Pokemon do with their name was enough. Making sure she wouldn't fall of, Kyle took a small peek at her before asking.

"Want to go on a small adventure?"

"Ralts!"

 _I will take that as a 'Yes you are the best big brother ever'… don't judge me. Anyway, we're just going for a small walk out, where I saw this pretty lake._

 _I'm sure there won't be any problem._

* * *

 _Go fuck yourself, Murphy._

We see our heroes, Kyle and Tessa (Ralts), crouched down behind a bush. Tessa trembling slightly in Kyle's arms. The raison? No, it was not because of a swarm of Spearows.

It was because of Patrats, a lot of squirrel like Pokemon that took so much cocaine that their eyes have gone fuck u– _let's stop here before Tessa panics because of my emotions_.

Waiting for the colony to pass them by, Kyle regulated his breath to calm his beating heart, eyeing the pack of Patrat, just in case. He tried to remember what he learned in Hunter x Hunter about Zetsu, the suppressing of one aura, useful to hide your presence. Why did he even try that?... He just transmigrated in this world 3 days ago, why other anime logic wouldn't apply here?

Although he did pray a little for it to work, it actually worked, if the group of Patrat leaving them without seen them is any indication. Kyle let out a sigh of relief at not having to fight for his life against, at least, 10 Patrats with only Tessa. Taking a peek at the Ralts in his arms, his eyes were seen through by the small creature red as blood eyes of doom… he almost screamed like a little girl.

Almost.

Ignoring the strange look in Tesa's eyes and her… is this confusion? Why? Wait, how the hell can he even tell if she's confused or not? _Maybe because I'm awesome._

"We got to move, maybe they won't attack us if we're found, but I don't want to take the risk." At that, Tessa nodded, apparently understanding what he just said. Kyle was now a bit jealous of Pokemon understanding human language but him only hearing _Pika! RaltsRalts!_ and things like that, it's almost sad.

"Grab on." She did so.

 _Time to go all nin and stealth, of course looking at my feet to dodge the stupid tree branch. Though, in our run we kinda got lost… hope there is a sign or something ahead or we. Are. Fucked._

Continuing ahead, they never saw the lone Patrat spotting them a distance away. His look was tired, wild… desperate.

* * *

15 minutes or so, our heroes came out of the sea of trees.

They were now in front of a cliff that gives view on a big and clear as sky lake. Their original destination. It seems this cliff is just up the lake and give view all around the place.

 _This place is not bad at all!_

Kyle was happy, he would never have guessed that being lost and almost attacked by a swarm of squirrels pokemons would have led him to this kind of scenery.

While contemplating the view.

"Ralts! Ralts!" Tesa screamed.

"What?"

Then Kyle felt a sharp pain on his back. "Fucking son of a-?!" losing his balance, Kyle impacted the ground face first, hard. Instinct flared up, still having Tessa on his arms, he rolled on the side and _deposited_ her at his right. Now on his back, Kyle brought up his legs, ready to kick away his mysterious opponent. It was proved to be a good idea as just when his feet were in position, a shadow was on him. Without hesitation, Kyle kicked the shadow as hard as he could.

A loud *PAA* was heard.

The shadow cried and was projected a good 5 meters away. Taking this chance to get up, Kyle took a peek at Tessa.

 _Shaken but no wound, she's alright._

Kyle just now remembered that he still has an unknown enemy in front of him and that he took his eyes off of it. _Shit!_ Bracing himself for a possible attack, Kyle quickly brought his arms in a X defensive form. He waited for the pain… anytime now… anytime… aaaaaannnyyyyyti-"What the hell?" Kyle was confused.

Taking a peek at his opponent, Kyle saw a squirrel like Pokemon, a lone Patrat. But this Patrat was… weird. He was still on the ground and was twitching some time. It was fixing Kyle with a strange look, there was no light in these eyes, it was a tired look and on its last leg. Kyle frowned, he has more experience in the Pokemon games so he doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Now that Pokemon have become real and he live in this world, normal animal patterns and science should be effective. _Taking that into account, this Patrat should be in a state of desperation and looks pretty weakened. Desperation give power to creatures but he won't be able to use it in this state… Isn't this a great opportunity?_

Letting the Patrat get up, Kyle turned his eyes to Tessa, the Ralts looked like it wanted nothing more than to become a ball. _She needs to break out of her shell._

"Tessa, we need to fight. I count on you."

She looked at Kyle like he just said to jump in the wolf mouth, she took a peek the Patrat, looking into these soulless eyes. The Patrat looked back at her with some saliva drooping of its mouth.

"Patrattt!" it hurled.

Tessa almost jumped and was trembling even more now, she looked at the Patrat with fear. She then took a peek at Kyle, then twitched. Kyle didn't know what she saw but the trembling softened and she now had a look of determination. It was small, but it was a start. Bringing back the memory about Tessa's move, Kyle smirked, he ignored the fact that, strangely, she didn't have **[Growl]**.

"Let's go!" Kyle hurled.

 _Battle Theme: Pokemon B &W – Wild Pokemon Battle_

 _Great now I hear music coming from nowhere, I'm going crazy with all this bullshit._

The Patrat burst into action and charge right at Tessa, who was trembling.

"Tesa use **[Confusion]**!" Tessa twitched, then gave a small nod, bringing her arms in front of her, a small purple like energy thing shouted out of Tessa and goes to Patrat. It got enveloped by said energy and his charge slowed down.

"PATRATTTT!" It hurled.

"!" Tessa jumped from fright and the purple energy dispersed. "What?!" Kyle was shocked, he knew you could dodge a move or resist it, but disrupt it? Because of a simple cry?  
That was new.

"Raltsss!" Ralts took the full charge of Patrat and was propelled back, rolling on the ground.

"Tessa are you ok?!" the impact was big, even Kyle would have trouble standing up after that. Tessa looked at him before shakily, standing up. She sends him a _I am ok_ look. The color on Kyle's face whitened. Tessa didn't understand and was confused.

"Look out!" Turning around, her eyes widened, mere steps from her, Patrat has its mouth wide open with the illusion of a big jaw in front of it. She panicked, she did the only thing she could think of.

She ducked.

The Patrat passing up her.

She dodged it.

Before Kyle could sigh in relief, though, Tessa did something that almost made Kyle eyes bulging out. When the Patrat was just up her, she jumped, punch high, eyes closed and uppercuted it. The Patrat was shocked and projected in the air.

 _Di…did she just Frog-punch it?_ Kyle was confused, but when he saw the Patrat on the air and still shocked, he remembered what happened today.

"Tessa **[Double Kick]** it fast!" Tessa looked up and hesitated. At this moment, the Patrat shook out of it. _Shit._ Falling on the ground, Patrat kicked it and charged at Tessa.

" **[Double Team]** , quick!" she hesitated but complied. Another Ralts appeared. _Only one?!_

Patrat seemed confused about who the real one was. Looking at them, its eyes grow in size and a… bad look draw on his face. _Is this_ _ **[Leer]**_ _? It's ok, that will just lower Tessa physical defense by 1 stage.  
_ Kyle brushed it off. Who, when they played Pokemon, had conserved this useless ability anyway? Tessa seeing the look the Patrat gave her, flinched, the clone illusion of her disappeared.

 _What the fuck?! Why?!_

No way… because Tessa got scared she couldn't control her move and it was dispersed? But in the game it never hap– _of course it never happened! It was a game, now it's reality. Why did I even expect that moves from the game would have the exact same effects they have in the game? Am I fucking dumb?!_

With the illusion gone and the Patrat in full sprint, plus the fact that Tesa was scared and stuck because of it. She took a full **[Bite]** in the face. She screamed and was projected toward the cliff, she didn't fall off but it was close. If this is realistic, then Ralts should be Psychic/Fairy type, so the Dark type move **[Bite]** should have _normal effect_ instead of _super-effective_ as it should if she was only Psychic type.  
But…

 _She took too much damage…_

Tessa was stunned and Kyle could see the small spiraling circle where her eyes should be. _Weird_ , he thought. Taking a look at the enemy, Patrat was eyeing Tessa with its vacant pupils. He charged at her again, even when she was down and out of it.  
 _If this world is realistic then…_

Patrat jumped at her, ready to end its enemy.

 _Battle Theme: Trainer Red Epic Remix_

What greeted it was a human leg in the face.

The Patrat screamed in pain and surprise, before being projected at a tree.

"Did you think I would stay still like a fucking idiot!?"

The stunned Pokemon looked at him briefly… before completely ignoring him and focus on a Tessa limply standing up.

There was a beat.

Kyle's vein pulsed on his front. _Did this little shit just ignore me? Ok, now it's on!_

There was another beat.

"You **little rats** what the hell do you think you are?! What the hell **the deal with your eyes** anyway? Did you take **too much drug** for it to be **so weird**? And the black thing is what? A bandana? **You think you are so cool** because you look like a ninja? **AHAHA**! You just look like **an idiot brat** that want to be strong. Wait! I just understood what's in front of your mouth. It's a tooth! So, you **only have one tooth**? I don't know if I should **pity you** or **mock you** … you know what, I'm gonna do both. **AHAHAH** look at that guy who have only **one tooth** , oh **the poor little brat** **ahahahAH** , this is **so stupid!** "

There was a beat.

Silence blessed the battlefield.

 _Ok, I will admit, I didn't have a lot of inspiration to taunt it with. It not really in my character to insult people like that. Well, Pokemon in this case. Wonder if it worked?_

A strange dark energy seemed to envelop Patrat.

 _Dah hell is that?_

 **You used [Taunt]!**

A blue window appeared at the low of Kyle's vision. He blinked, twice, trice, at the fourth time Kyle remembered that he was a human, beings blessed by powerful intellect and the capacity to adapt to almost any environment, even adapt the environment to themselves. That is why, using the full power of his incredible brain, Kyle summoned the knowledge and calculation capacity of the human race. From the result of such incredible power, Kyle voiced the answer to all around him to heard.

"Wha?"

Indeed.

"Ralts!" the cry of Tessa brought Kyle back, only to see a big jaw made of energy in front of his face.

He was stunned, the big jaw approached, its teeth numerous and sharp. Time seemed to slow down around him. The world became void and the only thing here was him and his enemy. The jaw was coming closer. A flash in his mind interposed two visions in Kyle's eyes.

A **Jaw** was coming / A **Knife** was coming.

A **Ja-Knife** was coming.

 **Knife** coming.

 **Death**.

…

There was a beat.

Instinct flared up, a desire to survive and a boost of adrenaline was his only allies.  
The knife was coming.  
His mind replayed the last memory he had, trying to do something. Anything.  
The knife was coming.  
He replayed a scene. Time accelerated.  
Knife. Faster.  
Time retake its normal course.  
Knife!

Kyle ducked, almost seem like a blur. The knife was up from him now. He dodged, but the memory wasn't done. Bringing the most power he could muster in his small hand, Kyle punched up, standing to his full height.

Frog-punch.

The creature screamed in pain. _Not enough._ Kyle thought, the knife was still here, he need to destroy it, so that he could live. The creature falls down, but before it could touch the ground, Kyle let his instinct guide him. He charged at the creature, impacting it, he didn't stop. He ran with the creature still on contact with him. Their momentum stopping only when the creature impacted on a tree, stopping Kyle too. _Not enough._ The creature could still scream, it still had energy. He charged at it again, another scream. He needed more streng-

 **You used [Tackle]!**

 **You used [Tackle]!**

 **Patrat fainted.**

 **Level up!  
** **ATT +2 / DEF +1 / SPE DEF +1/ SPD +2**

 **Level up!  
** **ATT +1 / SPE ATT +1 / SPE DEF +1/ SPD +1**

 _Battle Theme End_

Kyle blinked.

Looking around, he saw the Patrat down with spiraling eyes, indicating that he was unconscious. Tessa looked at him again with this weird look. The tree in front of him had a small indent indicating a strong impact. And of course, these blue windows like things floating in his vision. Remembering what happened moments ago, Kyle draws out a possibility.

"Am I a Pokemon?"

It was silly but worth consideration.  
Either that or he unknowingly took a Poke-drugs that let him see weird windows like in Pokemon games.

Take your bet.

His musing halted when a sick crack noise came from behind him. Looking back, he saw the ground under Tessa cracking, she looked under her too…only to widen her eyes and freeze like a statue.

"Tessa **[Teleport]**!" she didn't react. She was frozen.

The crack intensified. _Shit!_ Kyle dashed to her, hoping he could reach her in time. The ground started to break and fall in the lake under it. _I will make it!_ When he extended his hand, Tessa looked up and reflex made her extend her own… the ground finally gave way. Tessa fall. He didn't make it.

Kyle's face blanched.

Looking down, he gave a sigh of relief. There wasn't any spike of rocks under the cliff, just water. The height of it wasn't high enough either to do that much damage, plus Ralts are really light. She was ok.

…

…

She doesn't come up.

…

…

Wait a sec… does she even know how to swim?

…

…

Fuck.

"Why the hell did I take this exam again? Oh yeah, that's right because it was the Original Kyle's dream. Well, fuck you very much, Kyle!"

Kyle jumped.

 _I hate my life._


	5. The answer of life

**Hello...Pokemon are scary... Life is scary... 42 is not the answer of Life...Or is it?!  
Don't own Digi- oups wrong one. I mean Pokemon, don't own Pokemon, just OC... and saying that each time is pissing me off. Anyway, the story is slow to take place but it feel better like I already said. I wanted to advance faster at first but I like the pace the story takes. It feel really like a life that will start an adventure, instead of _speedy-anime-fast-we-have-24-episode-for-the-saison-to-finish-it._**

 **So yeah...enjoy!**

* * *

The answer of Life.

Ralts didn't think the day would go like that… Or was it _Tessa_ now? It's a little confusing.

She will use _Tessa_ , though, since she found it cute.

Anyways.

Today, when she heard that an _awakener_ will take care of her… she was nervous but exited. Wait, now that she thinks about it, humans call them _trainers_ , right? That's right, they find a _trainer_ for her.

At first, there were three humans, she identified them as awak _– trainers-_ and though one of them was hers. There was one male with glass things in front of his eyes, he had an air of intelligence around him but looked a little scary. The second one was a female with yellow hair and a green hat, she looked kind but a little… dumb too.

Tessa was ashamed of herself for thinking like that.

The last one was interesting, she had drills where human's hair should be. Tessa at first thought she was a Pokemon like herself… apparently, it was just her _hairstyle_ , whatever it means.

When they all chose another Pokemon, though… Tessa panicked.

 _They don't want me?_ She thought.

Her thought was left unfounded however as her trainer came a little later. A male human with black spiky hair and piercing green eyes. When Tessa saw him, she immediately hid harders against the old human leg.

He was… weird.

Tessa, is a Ralts and therefore have the power to sense the emotion of beings around her. The other human's emotions varied between excitement, happiness and nervousness. When this human arrived, though. Tessa was bombarded by a lot of emotions. **Nervousness** , **caution** , **fear** , **happiness** , **anger** and **guilt** … a lot and lot of **guilt**. There was also this strange… energy around him that made her uncomfortable. Tessa didn't like it one bit and was starting to get scared.

Then the old human said that he would train her. Her trainer's emotion changed a lot when he saw her.

 **[Curiosity – Astonishment - Happiness]**

The negative emotions vanishing gave a sense of security to her. She thought he liked her, or at least was willing to help her _awaken_. The fact that he knew about her _special condition_ made her even more interested. When he sends a capture device at her though, Tessa reacted and shocked her trainer. She hated this little ball that trainers call a _PokeBall_. It feels like it robes her of her freedom. At first, she thought that he wouldn't want her because of this. Her trainer though, Kyle, just shrugged it off like he expected something like this… strange. Apparently, he was more shocked about how she did it then the action itself. Tessa didn't understand why.

When he left, saying that he would come back tomorrow...

Tessa followed him.

At first, it was fun, Kyle was overflowing with positive emotions and was friendly with her, even letting her on his shoulder so she didn't have to tire herself. She understood that he was somehow forcing himself to make his emotion positive for her. His emotions were just too constant and similar, it screamed _fake_.

Tessa ignored it.

Things became bad when they left for the forest, they hide from a group of really annoyed looking Patrat. Tessa was a little scared, not that she will ever admit it. It's not like she hid in Kyle's arms out of fear, not at all. She heard him muttering something strange.

"…retract the aura inside… like a flow coursing through… just one drop on the surface…"

Slowly, Tessa felt a wave of calm hitting her. The calm enveloped her and she slowly forgot the danger outside. She understood it came from Kyle. How is this human can manipulate his emotion like that, she had no idea, it shouldn't be possible.

This was one thing she would say a lot in the future.

When they thought they were safe, Patrat attacked.

Tessa did her best, she fought against Patrat to protect them. She did good! She just wasn't used to it ok! It was her first fight!

…

…

She was pathetic.

Her trainer gave her orders but all she did was hesitating. When she could have done some damage, she got scared and just stood there.  
How can she think to awaken if she does things like that?  
Heck, it was her trainer who saved her!  
Since when Human fight Pokemon to save their own partner?!

 _Well, not that it means anything now. If I was a water Pokemon at least, but I am a Ralts. Am I going to die by drowning?_

Ralts found the thought frightening.  
She knew there was a risk of dying when you found an awakener, she accepted it. But this early? When they didn't even start their journey? What is this irony, she found a trainer that cares about her, that from what she saw knew what he was doing and… he even fought for her!

And it all ends because of what? Because of HER! Because she is too timid. Too weak. Too scared… Ralts opened her eyes to see the sun for the last time.

"TESSA…!"

Only to hear her trainer scream and… jumping off the cliff?!

" _Whatareyoudoingareyoucrazy?!"_

She blabbered rapidly, of course, because he was a human he only heard some _RaltsRalts-something._ Well, because she was underwater it sounded more like _BlopBlopBLOOOp._

Oops, here goes her breath. Talking underwater while trying to conserve air doesn't work, apparently.

Her trainer was swimming rapidly at her before taking her in his arms. She wanted to speak again but she was out of breath. So now she was going to die because she was stupid enough to scream underwater. _Woah, way to go girl_ , like her trainer would say.

She was going to die anyways.

That what she thought.

Then a soft something was pressed against her mouth.

Then she could breathe again?

 _What the hell?_ She thought and opened her eyes to see what happen.

 _Ah, my trainer is kissing me…_

…

…

…

 _MY TRAINER IS KISSING ME?!_

Tessa panicked.

Just a tiny bit…

Ok, she trashed her body harshly in all direction like she was fighting a God. The God didn't have **[Judgment]** but close enough. Her mouth came free, only to gasp as her air disappeared. Ah, now she panicked again but because she couldn't breathe, yuppie! Her trainer glared at her and pointed at his lips, cheeks bulging.

Ah, so this was why he did it! It was for her to breathe! Of course, she didn't understand how it worked but she knew what he was doing now.

Tessa closed her eyes and extended her small mouth, ready for it to come. She swears she could feel her trainer rolling his eyes, even with her's closed. The soft sensation came again, this time she accepted it. It was soft and… nice.

Then they came out of the water and it ended.

" _Noooo~ Moar!"_ "Raltttsss~!"

"Got no _freaking_ idea _huff_ what ya saying _huff huff._ Fuck I almost died asphyxiated…" he said while muttered the last part under his breath.

Somehow, Tessa knew the last part was her fault. She looked a little ashamed even when she had no idea what _Asphyxiated_ means.

A thought suddenly hit her like a **[Thunderbolt]**.

 _I am alive?_

Tessa blinked. She was alive. She was not at risk of drowning anymore. Oh, they are even out of the water now. Her trainer took her down to the oh-so-blissful mother earth. She was really alive. Tessa looked at her trai- no, to hell with that – her _Master_ with a new kind of gaze. Remembering the softness of a certain sensation, Tessa made a decision this day.

 _I will stay with Master, I will protect you no matter what, even if it cost my life, I will make you happy…_

Tessa completely ignored the way his eyes furiously twitched and his emotions shifted.

 **[Worry – Fear – Panic]**

Com~pletely ignored it.

* * *

Kyle almost shat his pants.

Why?

Because he knows these eyes. He saw them in a certain anime. Let it be said that since this day Kyle, or more like the guy who took over his body, was very wary of doors with letter slots… If Tessa started to say _Yuki,_ Kyle was going to shit _AND_ piss his pants, don't judge him you would too.

Taking another look at Tessa.

 _Sparkle Mekara BEAMMMMMMM!  
_ _My damn eyes hurt!  
_ _ARRRRRGHHHHH!_

Tessa's eyes had an unholy amount sparkles when she looks at him.

 _Mommy, I'm scared. Why is she looking at me like that…? I didn't do anyth- wait the phone._

Kyle instantly remembers what he had done the last 30 minutes.  
Escaping a Patrat horde, hiding themself, first time fighting and losing for Tessa, Kyle who fight for her and win, Tessa almost die by drowning, Kyle jumping from a cliff to save her, again, and give her air by kissi-

 _Fuuucccc-_

Their attention snapped toward a bush that made way too much noises for their liking, especially after a life-death-inducing-sorta situation. Hopefully it wasn't another Pokemon that wanted their blood… oops. Murphy's gonna be a bitch…

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuccccccccc-_

And of course, it was a Pokemon. A very angry looking Patrat. Again. This one had strange eyes like it wasn't even he- oh fuck him side way it was the same one.

"Fuck this shit."

Kyle took out his shirt. Why did he do that? Fuck it, that's why.  
He then took a boxer fighting stance to be ready and give the beating of his life to the little piece o- the little shit drooped on the ground. It stopped moving and closed its eyes. It was breathing heavily too.

Kyle was a little confused.

Tessa used his confusion to snuck on the Patrat, a wooden stick in her hand.  
Tessa used _Stick_ on enemy Patrat.

' _It's not very effective'… The hell girl, you're savage!_

"Ralts…?"

 _Are you dead yet?_ Kyle understood.

"…Pat…Patrat…"

 _Not yet… Helix will save me…_ Kyle translated.

Ignoring the thought process of his brain, Tessa got back at him before attempting to communicate the truth of the universe. Pokemon apparently knew the answer of Life. Tessa looked at him with these cute reddish eyes of her, a look of determination on her face.

"Ralts Ralts, RalRalts!"

"…"

"…RaltRalts?"

"…I see."

He lied.

"…"

From the look she gave him, she understood it too. Tessa opted then for another tactic and started miming actions. She pointed at Patrat, then at her stomach and used both hands to imitate the form of a container of some sort. Bringing the container at her mouth, she opened said mouth, then closed it and repeated this action 2 other times, finally pointing at Patra.

"Ralts?"

Kyle took a long glance at her. Racking his brain for an answer, anything. It was at this moment Kyle understood the universal answer.

"…42."

Tessa promptly drooped to her knee with her hand on the ground.

It seems it wasn't 42. Weird.

A grumbling noise came from the Patrat, or more specifically, his stomach. Kyle was hit by a truck induced pony of epiphany. He turned his green eyes to Ralts, throwing a wild guess. If he was right, he was going to kill someone.

"Don't tell me that this Patrat attacked us because it was hungry and he thought we would have food on us…"

Ralts seemed ecstatic and nodded rapidly.

 _I'm not drunk enough for this shit… Oh shit, can I even drink now that I'm in this body?_

Scoffing out some bays and mushrooms he found in the forest - thanks, _Pokemon Wikis_ and _Encyclopedia of Mushrooms_ \- Kyle made his way to Patrat. Stopping a foot apart from the hungry Pokemon. Kyle unwarily approached his hand full of food at the beast. His brain gives him a half second pause when he realized the stupidity of this action. The time was apparently enough for the little shit to hop on his feet, turning to the plat of sweet delicacies and biting it.

Unfortunately, there was a hand in the mix.

Kyle's face was calm, if not a little too stoic.  
A small bed of sweats rolling down his back.  
His mind had only one thought.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccc-_

No, you know what?  
Screw that.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"

Kyle screamed.


	6. Hit me

**As you guys all probably already predicted, yes Kyle going to use Aura, yes there will a Riolu but no it won't be a female.** **I have already planned the bullshit that gonna happen. As Aura is a** _ **strong**_ **theme in Pokemon-verse, as in everything have Aura and training can let you use it, Kyle obviously gonna use it but only second after his TRUE POWER!... sorta.**

 **You wanna read? Then** _ **Fucking**_ **read!**

* * *

Now… Hit me.

 _Today was too Ash-like for my liking._

Kyle was now on his bed, laying down, thinking about everything that happened today.

 _I wanted to go the slow road, getting to know Tessa, her weakness and strengths while why not training a bit. Instead, what happened? We got almost the Sparrow horde attack thing as an extreme first bonding session._

Plus, they only escaped that because Kyle knew how to be sneaky, Ash did not but he had a Pikachu against Fly type and a, oh-so-conveniently-here, thunder storm that helped Pikachu deal with them. Kyle didn't have that, he had Tessa, a still young and timid Psy (and Fairy too?) type. Their only good option would have been to **[Teleport]** but Kyle doesn't know if Tessa can only use it on herself or with another person too. Which then let only one option, Run, Run like a bitch. Go try to outrun a horde of Patrat, just _fucking_ try.

"And now there is… that."

* * *

Kyle Meen  
Level 3  
Human (Normal / ? - ?)

Attack - 10  
Defense – 5  
Special Attack – 5  
Special Defense – 7  
Speed – 8

Move:  
Tackle – Taunt

* * *

Kyle looked upon the light gold window screen that is in his vision. When he got back home, with _slightly_ tattered clothes and a bruised Tessa, the first thing Kyle did was summon this screen, yet his 'mum' completely disregarded the strange thing. He will take that as a he-only-can-see-it thing. So now two possibilities, it's Real or he is Crazy.

Taking in the fact that he Trans- _fucking_ -migrated in the world of Poke- _fucking_ -mon, it's maybe _not_ that impossible… still in debate.

Now let's be clear, Kyle is happy…sort of. If this is real then he will consider it as bonus or compensation for the transmigration that will let him survive more easily, what bothers him is the implication. _If_ this is real, again, does that mean he is a Pokemon? Human? Or does that mean that all Human are Pokemon too? Will he lay eggs too, what is his egg group, do Pokemon and Human can _fuc-_

 _No, Bad Kyle, BAD!_

Not gonna think of that.

Vanishing his status screen, he remembered how ecstatic he was when he thought of it and it appeared. While Tessa and the little piece of shit (Patrat) ate what he brought from the forest, Kyle has gone through all sort of options… of course also the _Option_ one. Nothing worked. _Skill_ , _Move_ , _Parameters_ , _Settings_ , _Inventory_ , _Item_ , _Bag_ , _Save_ , _Menu_ , _Pony_ , _God_ , _Drug_ , _Too-Drunk-For-This-Shit_ nothing… only _Status_ or something similar.

Feeling a weight on his chest, Kyle took a look.

His eyes were looked upon by shining blood red eyes of death that the night has called-

"Kyaaa!"

…

…

…

"You never heard that."

Tessa just tilted her head cutely to the side, confuse.

"Exactly."

Nothing happened.

Ever.

* * *

A NEW DAY HAVE STARTED AND OUR HEROES-

 _Shut up, strange voice that's coming out of nowhere. The sun rays are enough to frustrate me already._

Waking up, Kyle immediately felt the weight on his chest. Taking a look, he saw a Tessa still asleep, her horns like thing poking against his chin. Did she sleep on him all the night? Kyle knew she hated her pokeball but still… well, if she's ok with that.

Waking her up, taking some breakfast and being kissed on the cheek by 'mum'.

 _Oh shit, the guilt…_

And here they are, in some big empty place with some trees and rocks around. Taking down Tessa from his head, Kyle sat down and explained what he had in mind.

"Ok first of all, can you understand me?" Just in case, he has to make sure.

Tessa tilted her head a little but eventually nodded.

"Alright, in this case, here I go. Do you remember our battle with Patrat yesterday?" Even with her hat like thing, Kyle saw her eyes twitching. She nodded slowly and kept her head low. Kyle saw small tears building up in her eyes. _Good, she feels guilty._

"That was a good thing." Tessa head up when she heard that, confusion clear in her eyes.

"Don't take it wrongly. It was a badly executed battle, your timidity and hesitation to follow my… directives-" he didn't want to say _orders_ "-almost cost us big time. The fact that I had to intervene is proof of it." Each word seems to be like an attack on Tessa, Kyle could almost see the arrows piercing her. At the end, her eyes were full of tears.

"That is exactly why it was a good thing." Now she looked curious.

"…Ralts?"

"No idea what you just say but I will imagine it means 'What do you mean by that?'" Kyle said while imitating a girly child voice at the end. "I wanted to take it slowly but this battle gave me the information I needed, so we're going to start our training, starting today. This battle gave us the knowledge about our weakness and strength, _to become stronger you need first to know yourself_. The bad and the good." Tessa perked up at that.

"Analyzing this battle, the decisive problem lied in your timidity and hesitation, it was honestly a fluke when you landed that punch." The Frog-punch was a big surprise but it let Kyle understood the preference and natural disposition of Tessa. "We will need to fix that."

Kyle waited for her to take in what he said, when she nodded after some hesitation, he continued.

"Unfortunately, these problems can't be resolved in a day, so we need to do our best. Concerning your real training, we will work on basic physical training first and later in mastering your abilities or as I call it, _moves._ During the battle when you used **[Double Team]** , there was only 1 illusion, this is a clear indication of your lack of speed and proficiency with the move. We're going to focus on your speed, you are a Ralts, therefore can't take too much damage before falling."

Kyle got up, so did Tessa, following his lead.

"Now… we run."

Kyle started to jog around the empty field, Tessa just looked at him, confused as hell.

"What are you doing! It's part of the training, we have to build your stamina and speed, jogging is the best for that. Now come and run!" Kyle hurled some distance away for her to hear.

Tessa swapped out of whatever she was thinking and started running. Or more like… drag her dress like thing on the floor and chasing after Kyle. Weird as hell…

* * *

After 15 minutes run.

Kyle was exhausted.

 _How can this body have so little stamina? Did the original never trained or something… god, that's gonna take a while._

He then took a look at her running partner… or more like the sack of potatoes on the ground. Tessa was breathing heavily, almost like she was going to die. To follow Kyle, Tessa had to run faster because of the disparity between her steps and his.

 _Yep,_ really _gonna take a while._

"Alright, I guess for a first time we are going to stop here. I expect that we, at a time, do this each morning for 1 hour."

Tessa's head literally snapped to Kyle. _Scary?!_ She had a look of apprehension and dread, eyes wide.

"By the way, we just ran about 15 minutes, 1 hour is 4 time what we did."

Tessa's face became white as snow, falling on her knee, she had a shocked and desperate look on her face. _Maybe I need something to motivate her. Let's see…_

"If you can keep up with it, I can guaranty you will become very strong!" Tessa looked up but then sighed and fall back. _Didn't work? I thought Pokemon liked to be stronger. Then…_

"Then how about some nice food? After training, food is delicious you know~" Kyle appealed. _If power doesn't work, bait them with food._

Tessa just looked like she considerate fusion-dance with the ground. Like always, it didn't work, either the appealing or the dance. Kyle scratched his head, he had no idea what could motivate a Ralts, just forcing her to train will have opposite effects and he won't like doing it anyway.

 _Wait, maybe I think of it the wrong way. Instead of searching what motivates a Pokemon, maybe I should try what motivates a girl in the long terms. I don't know Tessa too much, like what she likes but if I compare her with a girl..._

What do girls like? Kyle never had a girlfriend but he did some researches. Girls generally like food and sweets, but he already tried. Girls like movies and people that make them laugh, can't use that on Tessa. _What can I use here…?_

"…If you continue the training and do your best…" Kyle started, the light up of Tessa's head indicating she is listening. "…without complaining, then…" he continued, trying to find something, anything that could- an idea appeared, a stupid one but one. _It won't work but I honestly have nothing else._

"If you do that then… then… I will occasionally go on a _date_ with you!" Kyle joked, remembering that girls liked guys who make them laugh.

A big silence blessed the field.

The birds didn't sing.

The rivers stopped flowing.

The big white dog thing on the cloud stopped to stare at Kyle and- wait what?

"RALTS!" Tessa screamed.

"Waah!? What is it?" Kyle looked at the now very excited Tessa.

It was at this moment Kyle knew…  
He fucked up.

 _Far too many sparkles! My eyes! My eyes hurt!_

Tessa's eyes were sparkling, she took a boxer like stances, surely remembering when Kyle did it. She started to punch an imaginary enemy, mixing kick and the occasional punch. It was the wrong stance for this style but whatever…

"Does that mean you're ready for it?"

Tessa just took a victory pose with her arms lifted and huffed. A big smile on her face.

 _I have the vague impression I made a pact with a devil, but if all she wants is a date… I can go behind it._

Kyle never had a girlfriend, so for him, a date is only that, go out and have fun with a girl. Nothing else, nothing less. If this is all she needs to withstand the tortu- _training_ he thought off, then it was cheap. Now he may have made a pact with a devil but…

Tessa twitched.

Kyle smiled.

 _I am The Devil. *Grin*_

"Now that our warm up has ended, there's still one thing we're going to do together. *Smile*" Kyle didn't understand why but Tessa took a step back at that. "Later we are going to do other physical exercises but for now…" Kyle opened his arms wide, in a come-at-me position.

"Hit me."

There was a pause. Tessa just looked at him, like she misheard or didn't understand the hidden meaning.

"There is no hidden meaning and you heard right, I want you to fight me."

Tessa understanding what her trainer said looked shocked, she shook her head right and left rapidly. Clearly disapproving this directive.

"…During the fight, the one that finished it was me." Tessa flinched. "You won't always be here to protect me, even if you become the stronger Pokemon in the world. Things don't always go the way you plan it." He would know, he died once, it's enough for him. Tessa looked at Kyle with worry, feeling his emotions. _Shoot forgot that. Get a hold of yourself man!_

"That's why I want us to fight, I won't always be here to give you directive and you won't always be able to protect me, don't deny that." He stopped her when she opened her mouth, closing it just after. "We are fighting, not to hurt each other but to find flaws and gains more experience." The last part in a more literal meaning. "Plus, I did say it was _**our**_ training, not only yours." He did actually.

"Don't worry **I won't go all out**." Kyle taunted her slightly.

 **You used [Taunt]!**

A dark energy started to enter Tessa's body, she shook, then looked at Kyle unfocused and with a bloodthirsty expression… ok, he _literally_ taunts her. Whoa, Tessa expression right now is fucking scary…please don't say _Yuki_ …

"Now… Hit me." Kyle made a _come-on_ sign.

Tessa started to walk before she violently shook her head, her expression returning to normal. She took a step back, hesitating.

 _Gonna need to learn how to uses this power too. But for now…_

 _Battle Theme: Trainer Red Epic Remix_

 _Here comes the music thing, guess I have BGM too. It's cool and it's enough in the background that it doesn't hinder me in combat._

"If you don't come at me…" Kyle flexed his legs.

"I will come myself!"

He dashed.


	7. Tessa's Day: Hell Training

**I don't OWN anything...I don't have anything...I'm alone... Pokemon is great ye-yet I-I-I defiled it with my way of thinking and I-I brought to live a story that's at the level of a Shub-Niggurath like of creature that- Hey! What are you doing with my OC you son of a bit*h?! It's mine, I own him! I gave him** _ **mother*ucking**_ **birth! Don't touch my son you piece of shi*!**

 ***BLURP* So- uh yeah uh... love is for- huh- loves for suckers an-and- rules are for fools! Yo-you got that!?**

* * *

Tessa's Day: Hell 'Training'.

The day began not long ago, yet Tessa already went through a lot in just 3...hum, what was it in Human's words...3 _hours_? Yes, it did sound right. She went through a lot in just 3 hours.

Tessa went through sadness and guilt.

Her Master said that she did very bad during the fight against Patrat.

Then it became confusion and curiosity.

He explained why it was a good thing and made plans to make her stronger.

Awesome! She was ready, her Master decided to train her and if his fight against Patrat was anything to goes by, then he knew what he was doing! Of course, she wouldn't dare doubt her Master but having proof is always a good thing. At least it's what the old human always says! Every Pokemon know that the older a Human is, the wiser he becomes... though her master was the wisest!

When they starting running, though... Tessa was honestly lost.

Why was he running with her? Shouldn't she be the one training? He explained why but Tessa still thought it was weird. She was a Pokemon, Pokemon are always stronger than Human. That's why Pokemon protect Human, right?

15 minutes run later.

Tessa was dying.

 _How?_ She was on the verge of collapsing yet her Master, apart from some big breath, seemed alright. Wasn't a Human weaker than a Pokemon? Or was her Master just too awesome?! Remembering her fight, Tessa's mind came up with another possibility.

 _Or is it me that is too weak?_

This cannot go! She was Master's partner, she had to be strong to protect him! She needs to train more…Tessa was scared when he said that they would do this every day and it will eventually become harder, she even collapsed from that.

Her Master surely thought that she was dispirited because he tried to motivate her by saying it would make her stronger. If Tessa was a more childish Ralts, then just praising her would give endless energy, unfortunately, Tessa knew that she was a lot smarter than her kin. It's not like she needed encouragements to keep going, she already had a reason to do all this... of course, it was always nice.

She tried to get up but slumped and tried to steady her breath. Master surely thought that his appeal failed, so he tried to find another thing when he saw Tessa didn't stand up. The next thing was sweets. Her breath was now steady but she didn't get up, a small, tiny, microscopic part of her Ralts heart, stopped her. Maybe she could get something more from this? It was quite greedy of her and she was a little ashamed too but... she IS still a child. Maybe she could get something awesome too?!

Tessa waited.

Something was said.

Something _big_ was said.

"If you do that then… then… I will occasionally go on a date with you!" her Master said with a smile.

...

There was a pause.

If Tessa was like the others Ralts, she wouldn't understand what he said, but she was different. She heard before what the word _date_ means for an older female Human. It was a word used when a female and their prince have fun for the day and... possibly m-m-m-ma-mat-mat- NO, SHE WAS TOO YOUNG! She c-c-couldn't do s-such a thing...but...well...if he was alright with it...she could...maybe...possibly...!

Tessa shot up.

Imitating the same position her Master had during the fight, she started to attack some invisible being of darkness that could only be described as her self-restraint. _Die you dark being! Do not stop me!_

Tessa was happy.

* * *

"Don't look away!"

Tessa was brought back from her musing by a strong impact on her head, just between her feelers. She stumbled a little, shaken by the impact, before regaining her attention and focusing on her Master. Master who took some step back and ready his position, prepared for any attack from her. Not like she ever thought of doing it.

"Rule number 1! _Never take your eyes off your opponent_. It's the most basic and important rule in a fight." Her master said calmly to her but still in a fighting position.

 _That's right, we are fighting right now. Though, it's still so strange..._

"...Ral-!"

Just when she tried to open her mouth to convey her uneasiness about the situation... no, precisely at this moment, her Master dashed at her with all his strength. The sudden action totally took Tessa by surprise. She was so surprised that she just _vaguely_ saw the kick coming at her. A kick that was half of her height!

Tessa body reacted before she thought of it. Empowered by fear, her body jerked violently to the side. The sudden action unbalanced her and made her roll 3 times to the side, she quickly got up in fear of a second attack, breath heavy because of the spike in her heartbeats. The second attack never came. Master looked at her with a single eyebrow raised, before his posture took a ready-for-anything position. He looked at Tessa like scanning her, evaluating the smallest of her movement.

Honestly, his cold and calculative gaze made Tessa's body froze. It wasn't like she was frozen against her will, no, it was like her own will _ordered_ her to keep _absolutely_ still. Her will tried to comfort her with something like _his sight is based on movement_.

Master dashed again at full speed to her.

Her will gave a small, _ok I was wrong nevermind,_ before allocating energy into the get-the-hell-out-of-the-way department.

Before he reached her, Tessa jumped on the side. Her rolls blocking her sight for just an instant. Then she remembered what her Master said before... but it was too late. Taking a glance at him, her eyes were greeted with a mix of dirt and grass, she by reflex closed her eyes. Big mistake.

A sharp pain on her head, again, just between her feeler took her down. Her mind went momentarily blank and her vision was hazy. Her sense of balance was distorted because of the shock, making her stumbled down when she tried to get up. When her vision recovered a little, she saw a giant foot coming at her face!

Tessa closed her eyes, preparing for the pain.

...

The pain didn't come.

Warily and almost timidly opening her eyes, Tessa half expected another attack to come. All she saw was her Master looking at her some step afar with his _ready_ position.

"Rule number 2! _Fighting dirty is fighting healthy_! You have to use everything you can to your advantage. Like an enemy lack of attention or what is around you, like the dirt on the ground. Just be creative."

Tessa just looked at him. Looking at his every movement, she was listening but was also dreading for the next attack. Her Master just smiled at her attitude, but still never let his guard down.

"Also...Rule number 3! Talking during a fight is being stupid and/or suicidal."

Tessa just deadpanned at him.

Master scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, relaxing his posture.

 _Finally..._

Tessa, seen her Master taking this innocent posture, thought that the _spar_ was done. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief...

...

...To her credits, it took half a second for her brain to understand what she just did.

Tessa's eyes flew open just in time to see her Master, a foot from her, charging. Instinct flared up, she jumped and throw her left leg at the charging figure. It connected and stopped the charge. Quickly turning her waist on the side, Tessa reflexly executed **[Double Kick]**. During the process, though, she remembered who her opponent was.

Tessa panicked.

Her right kick impacted with her Master's face... or not.

Tess's kick impacted with her Master's hand just in front of his forehead. In midair and foot gripped, she was now swaging left and right, head down and guilt on her face.

 _I just attacked Master... I just... I... I'm sorry..._

She wanted to cry.

"WAHAHAhahaahaha...!"

Master laughed.

 _Wha...?_

"Took you long to start attacking eh? What did you think, I couldn't take you on? This is a spar, you won't get anywhere by just escaping and taking damage, you need to attack me too."

Now Tessa was completely lost. She, Master's Pokemon, attacked him, a Human... yet he was laughing and want more!? What is this?!

" _Kick_ incoming!"

Master's warning was just in time for her to see the attack and react. Squatting low, Tessa _swiftly_ evaded the attack... by crashing her whole mass on the ground.

 _...Ouch._ She dryly thought.

Taking a peek above, she saw the kick still above her head, unmoving. Master grinned.

 _Hu-oh._ Indeed. It seems that staying in the same position after evading an attack, was bad. _Again_. _Something I do wrong._ She lowered her head, preparing for the pain to come, accepting it.

...*Pon*

Hum, that wasn't the noise she expected. She was more expecting *PAF*! Or maybe even a *BAM*! Or maybe even a *YIIIIIIIONNN*?!

 _Ok, the last one was exaggerated._

Tessa looked up, only to see a bright smile shining like the sun. A warm hand patting her head.

"Don't worry, training exists for a reason. It's not good for you to think about sad or complicated stuff. You just need to do your best and be happy, leave all the problems to me! After all, I am your trainer."

 _Ma...MASTERRRRRRR...!_

Tessa jumped on him, burying her head on his chest...only for her brain to restart, forcing her to shoot back and take a ready position. Eyeing her Master for any foulplay or sneaky attack. Tessa immediately noted the rock in his hand... hand raised high and in a position ready to smash down on something. Most probably, her.

"..."

Her Master looked at her with raised eyebrows, like he didn't expect that at all.

"..."

Tessa deadpanned...before shifting her look at the rock on his hand. Her Master also looked at the rock and deadpanned.

"..."

"..."

...Master shrugged and throw the rock behind his shoulder as if nothing happened.

"...I guess you're learning..." He smiled at her. It was so natural, so _pure_ , that she almost forgot he was planning to attack her during her emotional state... _Almost_. Getting up and starting to walk to her, Tessa took a step back, her hands close to her face like her Master was doing during the fight. He stopped.

"...Good, that's the spirit. Alright, let's stop with the _beat_ \- **cough cough** -I mean the _spar_ , yeah, the _spar..._ hum, let's go with that. Take a rest, we're going to finish with some physical conditioning later... Damn, it feels so weird to talk about physical activity for a psychic type..."

The last part was whispered, but Tessa still heard it.

 _So my training is different compared to others psychic Pokemon?...Oh well, who cares?! I can rest!_

When she thought of that, her body actually fell on the ground, ungracefully. It was at this moment she understood she was more tired than she thought... _The ground is actually pretty nice_. She briefly thought.

* * *

"Oraora, don't give up! Just 5 more!"

Her Master said.

"Agh..gh...lats...huff..."

Ralts _smartly_ responded.

Her thoughts were more inclined toward the _GonnaDiedGonnaDiedGonnaDied_ direction, though. Tessa now learned 4 things that she could only describe as beings of the most unholy darkness...

 _Push-up,_ the armstrong Devil of fire.

 _Squats_ , the Fairy of dark wind.

 _Crunch,_ the Geodude of hard earth.

And finally... _Flying-push-up_ …holy Arceus, why...? She even had to use **[Double Kick]** while in midair! Using these techniques is tiring, you know?! These exercises are tiring, you know?! Just why?!

"Done! Good job! Take a rest."

 _Finall-_

"After 2 minutes you will do this arrangement of exercises again for at least 3 times."

"RALTS?!" _NANI?!_

"What did you think? _No pain, no gain_! That's just a basic conditioning workout, sure, but I never said it would be easy. Plus, I'm doing it with you, so no complaints! AHhahahaha...!"

Tessa's head turned to the sky, before a loud cry of grief and despair shook the heaven above.

"RAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTSS...!" _Noooooooooooooooooooo...!_

"Oh, I know what you just said!" Her Master happily commented, _too_ happily even, before smiling like the sun in the sky. For some reasons... the sun wasn't warm... if the cold sweats on Tessa's back were any indication.

"You said you didn't need a pause and wanted to continue immediately, right? Ok, then let's stop the rest and continue our training! 20 push-ups! Go!"

Tessa learned something today.

The happy emotions of someone don't always mean that it's safe.

 **[Happiness - Amusement - Curiosity]**

Oh, she also learned an important lesson.

...

No _PAIN_.

...

No _GAIN._

...

Ah and don't take your eyes off an opponent, cheating is healthy and talking in a fight is stupid.

Yeah...that too.

 _I don't think Master would be a good moral influence for our future child._ Tessa thought.

...

...

... _wait_.

 _What?!_

Tessa punched her right cheek, _don't stop me self-restraint!_ A voice said from inside her.  
Tessa punched her left cheek, _this is wrong and you know it! We can't do that!  
_ Tessa punched her right cheek, _shut up! I don't care!  
_ Tessa punched her left cheek, _I care! You stupid bitc-_

* * *

Kyle was actually debating about what to do. He could either stop Tessa from fighting a sort of invisible enemy and punching herself. An enemy who is more than probably herself.

Or he could continue looking and do nothing.

 _...well, everyone need to face their demons one day... let's continue watching._

He didn't choose that because it was fun watching a small Ralts having a catfight with herself while failing to do any real damage. No, not at all, you're wrong. You sick perv-

-OHHH, look at that! She is biting her arm while rolling on the earth! But since her teeth are not that developed, there was more saliva than any real damage.  
Whoaaa! She just used **[Double Kick]** before realizing that she couldn't kick herself, pausing and looking at her own feet while blinking... before shrugging and again _salivating_ (biting) on her other arm.

 _This is so interesting._

Taking out his sorta Pokedex, Kyle started to record the scene. A function his mother explained this morning, it seems she is an ex-trainer. Ohhhh, Tessa just did a backflip but missed the landing and fall flat on her...hm...butt...or maybe dress…thing?

Ok, maybe he was enjoying this a little too much.


	8. Rise above

**...what?...should I say something here? Ok, well, what kinda put me off in Pokemon is the fact that they rarely do (or at least from what I saw) real training. The only episodes I thought interesting was when they were training to create a new technique, but it was almost always when they were fighting or in a flashback. So, I thought that I would try to do these 'training days' in chapters. Of course not each chapter and only when there's something new added, but yeah.**

 **You guys tell me what you think about it, or not, your choice.**

 **...by the way, I did the little draw for the story avatar. It's not that good buuuuuuut...meh.**

* * *

Rise above...Boop.

 _I'm really like a Pokemon..._ Kyle thought.

 **By exercising your body you gain +1 Attack.  
By pushing your body you gain +1 Speed.**

 **You level up!  
DEF +2 / SPE ATT +1/ SPE DEF +1/ SPD +1**

When they took pauses after doing their exercises, these notifications started to appear. From Kyle's understanding, that's means he can get stronger with training, it sounds completely logical saying it like this but it wasn't in the game. _Then again this isn't a game anymore._ Of course, Kyle won't go all angst character for something like that and he sure is going to abuse this power to the bone. Even so, there is still this fear from it being all real.

What if he messes up?

What if he changed something very important and people died? Not NPCs or fantasy characters, but real people. Would it be HIS fault?

That's why he had still this fear. But he won't go all angst because of a quote he remembered, from a character that he admired. He was a dick, but he still admired him.

 _Nobody belongs anywhere, nobody exists on purpose, everybody's going to die. Come watch TV._

This line is pessimists to the possible and is really just a middle finger to every hard worker...but he still finds it admirable. If your existence is meaningless then why are you still living?

You live because you want to.

That's all.

Kyle is the same, even if he doesn't belong to this universe, he will still live and do _something_. Not to give meaning to his existence but just because he wants to.

So what if he messes up? Everybody messes up.

So what if people may die? People always die and everybody's going to die anyway.

Of course, Kyle won't provoke anything, he would do his best to try saving people if he can, but he won't kill himself for that.

Oops, kinda derived a lot here. Returning to the power subject, now that his existential questioning about the meaning of life is done... it seems like spars give EXP for level up. This is a godsend, he just needs to spar with his Pokemon to get EXP and becoming stronger. He didn't know if the max level is still 100 or what amplitude of power these numbers meant...but the larger the better.

On a different note about Pokemon... _moves stung_!

When he took Tessa's **[Double Kick],** he thought it would be like her normal kick.  
Wrong!  
Even if he blocked the attack, he still felt it clearly! It was like...she unconsciously concentrated all her physical energy into this kick. Not just a simple attack using momentum and muscles but really energy. It was just like his own **[Taunt],** Kyle could taunt someone normally, but when he used the **[Taunt]** move there was also an energy that entered the enemy. Where did that come from, is that Mana, PP, something else? Is every _move_ like this? Or is it because it uses this _energy_ it is called a _move_?

A lot of questions but not enough information. Again, something he would need to test.

"...Ralts..!" The blue headgear creature _raltsed_ while eating a vegetarian sandwich, between his legs...that sounded like some sort of innuendo.

"You like it?" Kyle asked the Shiny Ralts who looked at him before nodding. He decided to take a bite at it too, his had meats too. *Crouch* The bread was lightly crispy, the salad in it was fresh, the meat was juicy but not overflowing and had a beef like taste, the light BBQ sauce fitted very well. All in all, "Delicious..." Kyle blurted unconsciently. Mum really knew what she was doing, it wasn't _pro food_ but close enough.

When they finished the physical conditioning and spar, it was already lunch time, so Kyle took out some food he prepared before for them. Taking a look at Tessa, he thought for a bit.

 _From what I saw, Tessa is an instinctive type of fighter. She doesn't plan ahead and instead react to actions, maybe it's her Pokemon instinct but as a psychic type she needs that planning mind, at least a bit._ He started thinking about the spar and her general attitude.

 _At the same time, her fighting style is physical and she instinctively relies on close combat attacks instead of psychic attacks... she is timid and so prioritizes dodging instead of attacking or defending... when overwhelmed she freezes in fear and can't move. From what I could glimpse, her ability to use a combat type move have sort of...inhibited her nature to rely on her psychic power in combat, the only psychic ability she used was_ _ **[Teleport]**_ _and it wasn't even in action but when she was scared of me, does she think of it as an escaping way and not a fighting move? Argh...this is so messed up!_

Tessa remarked the change in Kyle emotion and curiously looked at him. He looked at her with these calculative eyes unconsciously. She started to feel uncomfortable and tried to think about what she did wrong.

Seen the change with Tessa shifting her body awkwardly, he hurryingly apologies.

"Ralts..?"

"It's nothing, I was just thinking what to do later." Kyle needed more info to make a training plan for her, it needs to complement her instinctual ability with what she needs and what suit her... looking at Tessa, Kyle knew that only her herself knew the answer to his question. _Worth a shot._

"Say Tessa... what type of fighter do you want to be?"

"Ralts?" Tessa raised an invisible eyebrow before thinking for a bit.

"Ralts RalRalRalts, LaRal-"

"Ok, sorry my bad..." Kyle remembered that while she could understand him, he was still clueless when the sentence was too long or complicated. At best, he could understand when she questioned something or simple things like yes and no... An invisible lightbulb lifts up. _That's it!_

Kyle thought of something before deciding why not. His life seemed similar to a game, so let's take it up a notch. Kyle took Tessa off his leg and sat her in front of him, she just looked at him with a questioning face.

"Alright, like I said before what we did earlier was something basic for training our body. What we will do next will be deciding your future fighting style or more accurately, your specialty."

"Ralts?" She asked, and Kyle understood, now here comes the tricky part.

"I evaluated your capacity and have understood pretty much how I am going to train you. On the other hand, it's still your style, so I will give you different options and I want you to decide which you want to become. Understood?" He asked, while he had chosen his words to be simple, he still needs to be sure.

Tessa nodded with a brief pause, alright, here it goes.

"You have the choice between becoming a {Fighter}, {Assassin} and {Mage}." Kyle draws a simple representation of each one on the ground with his finger. "Well, even if I say that you won't understand it, so listen closely."

Tessa straightened her back, demonstrating that she was indeed listening.

"The {Fighter} is someone specialized in physical attacks, so your [Double Kick] will come often. Fighters' style is generally to take the combat in close range and attack using their body to the best. They are powerful and durable. They fell a lot against enemies that attack at distance and fighters can't do anything if they can't close the range."

Tessa nodded, indicating she understood.

"Next are the {Assassin}, they are specialized in deception and their goal is to take out the enemy the faster and most efficiently as possible. Their fighting style is mostly close combat but they use everything they can, they are merciless and sneaky. Unfortunately, their defense is really bad and they fall short against opponents with good defense."

At this moment, Tessa looked at Kyle with squinted eyes, as if saying _that reminds me of someone._

Kyle completely ignored her... the sky is bright today, isn't it?

*Cough* faking a cough, he continued. "Lastly, the {Mage} are the long distance one, they stay far from the enemy and attack at distance. Using powerful magi- er I mean psychic attacks they can do damage while staying safe and always try to stay at distance. They can practically take out any opponent but their defense is very weak and if an enemy close the range, they are basically done for."

Kyle let Tessa take all the information while precising that whatever she chooses they will still work with part of other class, they would just specialize more in one domain. After a long moment, Tessa finally opened her eyes, apparently having decided.

"So... the blue pill or the red pill?" Tessa didn't understand and looked confused. Tough crew. "Nevermind, your choice is?"

Tessa pointed at one of the figures. Kyle raised an eyebrow at the unexpected decision.

"You want to be an {Assassin}?" She nodded in confirmation.

Judging from what he thought of her, Kyle was sure her choice will be something like MageFighterAssassin. Mage for getting out of harming way because of her timidity. Fighter next because of her predisposition to use close combat...but assassin? Of course, Kyle chose these class for reasons and they were all DPS class, but it was still unexpected.

 _An assassin type Ralts... a Pokemon who can use both psychic and physical attack, using everything it can to eliminate the enemy as fast as possible while been adept of hit and run tactics... oh, and that can feel enemies' emotions, yeah that too. Alright, got it._

Kyle saw what type of training he would make for her.

 _It could have lots of potentials but it will need a lot more work... and she will need a lot of variabilities but also be able to fight in any environment. I wanted to take it slowly but no choice now, she needs to face it._

"I understand, for now, follow me. We're going to the lake." Tessa froze, _As I thought..._

"Don't worry, I got you. I'm going to teach you how to swim, you will need it."

She really didn't want to go... instead of walking, she was more like crawling. _Hey, better than escaping..._

"Hey, girl." Kyle stared, she turned to him inquisitively. Coming down to her eyes level, then-

"Boop." he _booped_ her invisible nose.

Tessa was lost. Tilting her head cutely with a confused fac-

"Boop, boop, boop." Kyle unleashed a barrage of _booping,_ tickling the little Ralts.

She started to play with his finger while defending against the attack, laughing in Ralts language. A little time later, he stopped.

"Feel better?"

She nodded, apparently, fully understanding why Kyle was doing this. Sometimes he thought that Tessa was way smarter than normal...meh.

* * *

At the lake.

Tessa was looking at the water with a empty look. Shuffling clothe noises could be heard next to her.

"Yoisho-"

Turning her head toward the noise...is that trunks?

"Peek-a-boo bomb!" Master throw his body in the water with a ball form. The splash was so big it soaked the shocked Ralts, still on the edge of it.

...

He wasn't coming up.

Tessa panicked.

 _Was he going to die?_ Was one of the numerous thoughts that passed her mind. She has to save him, but she couldn't swim. What could she do?

Looking at the water for a moment... _Here goes nothing!_

She jumpe-

"C-C-COLD!" Her Master sprung out of the water violently, arm wide open and his body spamming, his eyes had tears.

"Ralts?!" She didn't expect that. And of course...

*BONK*

Their heads collided.

"Fuc-!" / "Ral-!" They cried at the same time. Tessa fell on the water and started to flail around, trying to not drown. Master quickly grabbed her and maintained her over the water. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She was confused and scared, but over all else, she was angry at him for making her worried.

"RALTS! RalRalts! RaltsRalst RALRALTS?!"

Master just deadpanned.

"..."

"..."

"...boop?"

He booped.

* * *

 _That has gone better than expected._

Tessa actually in the water learning how to swim, Kyle was, of course, holding her hand. He was teaching her how to _bat_ her to move forward while stabilizing her body so that her head was over the water.

The water was cold, that was a fact he completely forgot and was making leaning a little more difficult. The display he did when jumping in the water was of course, fake. He stayed intentionally underwater to make her worry, using the protective trait he remembered from her last evolution form, Gardevoir. Kyle inferred that even if Tessa was still a Ralts, she would have this _protective_ instinct in her and would try to save him... It wasn't _manipulation..._ it was...er...a _work plan_. Yeah, let's go with that.

The cold water just made him come out earlier than planned.

Anyways, it worked.

Now he knew how to handle her.

"You're doing great! At this pace, you will get it in no time." Give praise to boost their confidence. Plus he wasn't lying, she was learning fast. It was still a bit clumsy but she was getting better. She still looked a little angry and fearful, though.

"...You know...If you don't want to do it..." Kyle started carefully "You don't really _have_ to. I brought you here to confront any weakness that may become dangerous... but there is still others way to deal with it, you know? This, this is just the most effective and direct. If you don't want to do this, there is no problem and I can find something else." She looked at him, hesitating. Before she could speak, he continued.

"Yet, I wanted you to have every tool at your disposition to help you but also others. Maybe someday, I would be in a position where I am drowning and can't swim or even someone else. At this moment, maybe the only tool you could use will be what you learned today. I just want you to be a better Pokemon, someone above, someone that could do what others can't do. So, the only thing I can say is...Rise above."

Woah, this speech was very embarrassing _. It's like I copied the embodiment of shonen manga, mixed it in a paste and added the motivational speech of a 5 years old_... _holy shit her eyes are shining!_ Kyle was surprised that his bullshit speech worked, it sounded better in his head. He was blaming his kid body for that. It was so easy to influence her though... Kyle felt a little guilty for that.

"...boop." He booped her invisible nose, making her giggles.

...What? He may be a manipulative bastar- _*cough*_ _work planner -_ but he wasn't a monster. He knew how to make jokes too.

…

...Holy damn the water's cold. Sorry, can't help it anymore.

"...Let it go~ Let it go! Can't hold back anymore~" He sang. "Let it go~ Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't don't care~ What they're going to say~ Let the stor-"

Tessa was _fucking_ lost.


	9. Assassin lesson & Playtime

**...Chocolate.  
...**  
 **...By the way, thanks to the bro who made me remark that the story should be tagged as Humor instead of Friendship. You're right and I don't know why I tagged it Friendship in the first place...I suck I guess? Meh!**

 **Also, the story is M-rated, sooooo...you can't complain about my choice of words later... weak minds should scram now.**

* * *

{Assassin} lesson & Playtime

 _The light of the great sun brings warmth to this world.  
The moon of the night gives peaceful spirit to men.  
Realising the True Concept of Life...  
_ _ **You are filled with DETERMINATION!**_

Kyle awoke.

 _Weird dream_. He thought, remembering the low yet profound old man voice in his mind second ago and the _Game Over_ black screen. _Wrong game too_. Opening his eyes to welcome the new day... He quickly realized something was wrong.

He can't see.

No, really, he can't see at all. It's all black. Did he go blind?! He was fine yesterday! Crapcrapcrapcrap- "NOP!"

Kyle's hand shot at his eyes to assess the situation.

"Ral...❤"

Before being stopped by a solid object. Say object obviously has vocal capabilities, if the...moan? Was it a moan? Kyle didn't know but the shock froze the boy in place. _Is this the situation where the protagonist wakes up to find himself in bed with an unknown beauty who is goingtobeimportantforthescenariolater- stop overthinking!_

Ignoring his internal monologue, the moan moved like to rub itself on his fac- Kyle grabbed the thing and lifted it. A blue headge- he will call that a hat- a blue hat came to view, sorta horn coming out of it. The creature with white purplish skin blinked at him.

"...What are you doing Tessa?"

"Ralts!" She beamed a smile. Did it mean _good morning_ , maybe?

"Good morning to you...Did you...Did you sleep on my face?" He asked in genuine curiosity. How the heck could he sleep like that, Kyle had no idea.

"Ralts." She said.

"..."

"..."

"I see..."

He didn't.

* * *

An uneventful breakfast with a happy Mum, surely because for the first time in Pokemon history even if Kyle received his first Pokemon he did NOT run away from home on the same day like he was abandoning his parents.

He guessed that she was happy for that... even if he DID want to go out of _Guilt House_ like he called it.

Fortunately, if everything goes as planned...no Murphy, don't you dare... Kyle and Tessa would be out tomorrow.

But only depending on one thing...

If Tessa learns what Fear is.

If she understands how to fight, as an {Assassin}.

He looked at the happy Ralts who froze when Kyle flicked his emotion to what he planned, he quickly returned to the happy and fun content.

 _Yep. Gotta need a miracle for that..._

* * *

Their morning jogging was the same as yesterday.

This time they lasted 20 minutes or so but the exhaustion wasn't as apparent as before, even Tessa was in better shape after it. In all honesty, he thought that after yesterday training they would get strained muscles and feel heavy. Surprisingly, they didn't. They did felt yesterday effect but it was more psychological than physical. Kyle wanted to call bullshit on that...before remembering he has a status that can pop into existence like in games...soooo...meh.

"Alright, today I'm going to teach you something that I never saw anybody do, which I don't know why and found stupid. This is going to be useful as an {Assassin} class and when you want to neutralize an opponent fast and with efficiency." He started in their brief pause.

Tessa leaned forward in a way indicating she was listening.

"I'm going to teach you a martial art-" he stopped when he saw her cute tilting of head. "- ok, a martial art is a collection of techniques of a certain _art_ which have as a goal to be used in a fight or combat situation." She nodded, indicating she understood.

"You're going to learn one used for close combat. It is also the one I use, its goal is rapid neutralization of a target, use of everything and anything, and defend against almost any type of physical attack against an opponent with primally, human form. Of course, as a Pokemon, you will fight against non-human like foes but it can still help. Though, it's more like a self-defense martial art than a combat one."

Tessa was now interested, she didn't understand all the explanation but she got the gist of it.

"So, yeah, I will teach you _Krav Maga_."

...

...

...It sounded like a good idea in his head.

In the future, Kyle would think back to this day as one of the many where he overdid things. It was like giving a gun to a creature with telekinesis power, who can teleport, with an {Assassin} training and physical abilities superior to humans. That's not BAD, as per say...

It's just stupidly exaggerated.

* * *

 _Note to self: Tessa absorbs martial knowledge like a sponge._

This time during the spar, Kyle said to integrate Krav Maga in it. She was still hesitant to attack but she did it. Half hearted attacks yes, but she did. Kyle would sometimes strangle her firmly but not strongly, she would escape or use **[Double kick]**. The kicks seem to lose power when she isn't doing the jump thing but it still stung a bit. Also, big reveal, Ralts have fingers. He first thought that she wouldn't be able to use what she learned to the max because of her...not so human form, but it was a wrong assessment. Although small, her hand did possess small fingers that let her do the _spoon_ form to get out of a front struggle. Kyle did use his moves, or skills if you want to go RPG terms, but he also took notice that **[Taunt]** wasn't very effective on her.

He, unfortunately, didn't level up after the battle nor gained any stat points.

Sad...

After lunch done.

This time with a lot of bay for Tessa and onigiris for Kyle. _This donut is great!_ He sneered at his own joke. The true ones would know.

Kyle started the second stage of the training preparation test thing.

"Alrighty, this time we are going to train your psychic ability, even if you can use combat moves...you're still a Ralts. That is something you can't deny, also, during our next spars I want you to start using your psychic power. How you use them at this time would be your choice, just try being creative."

The game/exercise he designed goes like this:  
-Tessa uses her **[Confusion]** or direct psychic power to control small stones.  
-She sends the stones at his position.  
-He uses the stones and sends them back at her.  
-Tessa us her **[Teleport]** to evade the stones without physically moving.  
-Repeat.

This exercise made Kyle realize a lot of things.

First, as he thought, _moves_ are stronger than normal use. When Tessa used **[Confusion]** to control the stones, she does it with ease. When using her natural ability, though... she was struggling a lot. She could do it but she was obviously too focused on it. Kyle decided to make her use this instead of **[Confusion]**. So she could improve her base psychic power stat.

Second, **[Teleport]** takes time, approximately 2 sec. One sec is for the disappearing process and the second for the reappearing process, there is a rainbow light during all of it. Kyle made a mental note to make it so it becomes at least 0.5 sec for the whole process and has the least light emission possible. Don't want to teleport behind someone and make a light show... oh and she can't teleport him. Or more like she CAN but it takes 10sec and it tires her a lot. Inanimate objects are fine if their size is reasonable.

Last... _moves_ are tiring! No seriously, they are really tiring. After around 10 **[Teleport]** , Tessa's breath became heavy. After 19... she was on the ground. Still conscious and maybe still able to do another one but Kyle stopped her. He didn't want to force her to do something he had no knowledge of, he didn't know what could happen if he made her overuse her _move_ like that... Better use his own _moves_ to test it later.

From what he remembered, the **[Teleport]** move had a base of 20PP. As he understood with his game system thing, Kyle could guess that the game logic applied as a base value but training or certain situations could push past the limit. Tessa never trained her _move_ before so she still had a _basic setting_... this way of thinking was dangerous and Kyle didn't like it. _Let's not think too much about the Pokemon game logic._

Now it was time for the first part of the test...

* * *

"Ok, break is over, don't worry this time we won't do physical exercises or anything like that. Instead, you could say we are going to rest." He said, smiling teasingly when she heaved a sigh of relief.

Kyle sat on the ground, placing his leg in a lotus position. Because this body wasn't as flexible as his previous one there was some resistance, however, he somehow did it. Straightening his back, Kyle placed his hand on his knee and relaxed his muscles.

Tessa looked at him like he was an unmoving statue. Firm, solid and unshakable. It was fascinating to her.

"What are you doing? You too, sit down. We will meditate. I will give you the steps." His voice sounded different than before, it was soft yet firm, it made no sense at all. Tessa was lost because of this paradoxism. She tried to sit like him but fall on her back. She tried again, only to fall back.

Ok, now she was frustrated.

"You do not need to imitate me. Take the form which is the most comfortable for you. Your back just needs to be straight." Kyle added mildly amused by the display. She sat down on her knee-robe thingy but her back was curved. She tried to take another position but she couldn't get her back straight for too long.

Kyle grabbed her before sitting her on his lap. Using his abs- yes he had them- to act as a wall to finally straightening Tessa's back. She was sitting normally and looked comfortable.

"Now close your eyes and stop thinking of anything." Tessa made a sound of confusion. "We are resting and calming ourselves but it isn't sleeping. You have to close your eyes and stop thinking- also don't think about not thinking. That's the hardest part."

Now she was lost, it's clear to anyone even without voicing it.

"Then think of this... _I am nothing but I am_." He said trying to be helpful. Honestly, this part is the most annoying one and require experience. "Concentrate on your breath and slow it down. Breath with your stomach instead of your lungs." Tessa blinked at the odd description but didn't question it.

She was having troubles but after a certain time, she found herself in a half-sleeping half-aware state. As it was new to her she kept breaking out of it but her been a psychic type helped a lot.

At the end, she half succeeded.

They opened their eyes.

When looking around they noted that they could see far more details than before. Kyle knew this feeling but Tessa was new to it. She was surprised but with her half meditation state, she did not show it too much. Only a small tilt of her head could indicate her emotional state. Tessa also remarked that the emotions she felt from Kyle were... subdue, like enveloped in a delicate layer of water. She couldn't recognize them but could still make an assumption.

Kyle understood the look she had and decided to process forward. What they did was, in a way, to help her if only a little.

Now comes the test...

* * *

Kyle and Tessa were facing each other. Only apart by 5 meters. Kyle looked at her calm appearance and decided to explain.

"This is a test we will do to see if it is time to go on our journey or not."

He started. She looked at him but didn't do anything apart from nodding.

"To win, you just need to come and touch me, no **[Teleport]** , only walking with your feet. Your speed doesn't matter." Tessa took a moment but nodded, this test seemed strangely easy. Normally she would feel happy to get something like that... but in her calm state which is still in action...she understood there will be a catch.

"I won't move nor attack you. As an advice, I would say _don't worry_. As a second advice, I would say you _can take your time_. Lastly, I just want to say one thing..."

Kyle fixed her eyes to eyes.

His eyes became slithy focused and a somber look arbored his features.

"Sorry."

Tessa didn't understand, it was also at this moment that her calm state started to die down. Through her feelers, she felt something weird brushing over her. It was not agreeable at all.

"Start."

 _Battle Theme: Arceus Theme_

Kyle ignored the new music, he was used to it now. He focused on the Ralts in front of him. She looked confused but started to walk forward...before taking quick steps back.

Her eyes were wide open in horror... a complex mix of emotion greeted her features.

 **Fear.**

 **Sadness.**

Surprisingly, the more prominent emotion was the last he expected.

 **Betrayal.**

There is no anger? Interesting, the more she shows is a feeling of treason. Did she think that Kyle was abandoning her?

Anyway, this is not the time. Since she stepped back, Kyle decided to stop what he was doing. Tessa's face went immediately in shock before going in deep thought. After a moment, she decided to step forward again.

Kyle focused.

Tessa froze.

What was going on? Simple.

A Ralts special ability is _empathy_ , they can literally _feel_ the emotions of beings around them. This ability is a blessing... and a very dangerous curse. Being an {Assassin} means exploit everything to your advantage while eliminating all your weakness. Kyle was doing this test to see if Tessa can use her birth gift for herself...or if she would get drowned by it.

But what was he doing?

Tessa took another step forward.

Kyle made his emotions more clear and vivid in his mind.

He imagined the little Ralt in his mind.

-  
 _She was an enemy, he had to take her down. Kyle took her arms...and pulled. The Ralts cried but he didn't mind, Kyle pulled harder. The bone of her arms was making *creak*creak* noises. He pulled again, taking pleasure in her suffering. Kyle pulled in one shot,*shrrraaaach* the muscles and tendons were torn apart. She cried in pain, Kyle laughed. Her arms dripping with her blood, only one of her arm was still attached to her body...Partly attached._  
-

Tessa fell on her butt. Tears gathering in her eyes.

Kyle stopped his current intent but still focused slithy to make her stay still.

That, was what he was doing.

 **Killing Intent** , in this case, more like **Bloodlust**.

To any normal animal, if your intent to kill it is strong enough, it will at the very least be cautious of you. To an empathic creature, though?

It becomes a dangerous mental attack and torture.

If Tessa goes fighting, she will one day be subjected to it. Between a simulation or a real situation, Kyle kin~da preferred the simulation over taking the risk of her freeze against an enemy who WILL kill her. So he was testing her, _will you die or fight_? The answer will decide if it was time for them to go or she needed more training. Kyle didn't like extreme methods, but it was the more effective he could think of... he blamed his mentor for that. _Stupid Rick bastard_...

Taking a big breath to calm herself, Tessa took another step.

4 meter.

-  
 _The small blue hat Ralts lied on the ground, movement sealed by some ropes warped around her body. Kyle smiled wide. He approached her, bend down... and punched her. A big impact on her small, delicate face. *splas* Blood flew, her mouth now showed a small rip where her red liquid was coming out. Kyle smiled. He punched. *splas* Blood flew. He punched. *splas* Again *splas* and again *splas*. His smile was now feral, Kyle used all his strength to punch the small again and again... again, again, again, again, again and again. Blood was flying in all directions, it was beautiful, like the soft rain in a hot sunny da- ala? There wasn't any blood anymore? Looking down, Kyle laughed. Oh, silly him..._

 _There wasn't a head anymore.  
_ -

Tessa fell on her knee, breathing heavier than before and body trembling a lot. It wasn't because of cold, though. Looking at Kyle, his expression never changed, it was still the same calm poker face as before. Though... because of his thinking, his body made involuntary reactions. His eyes were sharp and slithy opened, focused on her and never leaving. His face features seemed firmer and colder. The jaw was strained with his muscles contracted. The whole frame of Kyle seemed larger, almost like an animal ready to pound and tear her apart.

Tessa walked/ **crawled** forward.

3 meter.

-  
 _The small Ralts was grabbed and throw around, before grabbed again, then throw again. Ground, air, trees, rocks, drowning in the river, it didn't matter. Her body was flying and impacting. Blood was flying. Skins were torn. Bones were cracking. Limbs ripped. When only her head remains, Kyle laughed for a long moment. Opening his mouth big, *Pchuiiiiiiaaa* he ate it.  
_ -

No more.

She couldn't take it anymore. Tessa was on her knees, tearing up with her having spasm every now and then.

Kyle sighed, he honestly didn't think she could do it. But there was this little thought inside that made him want to believe that...maybe... Maybe she would have the determination or even just the right attitude to make it. She didn't.

 _Well, guess we will stay here for a while...if she still wants to be with me._

Kyle turned to her and prepared to stop all that. Returning his emotion to his happy to go state. Only to stop.

 _Was she...sleeping?_

Tessa was actually up with her eyes closed. Kyle was a little confused at that, he frowned and sent his focus again at her. Besides a flinch...there was no reaction.

 _What...the hell...?_

That was new.

For some reason, Kyle was seeing an illusion of a small water drop falling down in his mind. When the water drop made contact with the lake... Tessa opened her eyes. They were calm yet focused eyes. There was still fear in them, Kyle knew it, but it was like... subdued.

 _Did she...meditate? No, it's way too fast to be that...was that... a_ move?

She took a step forward.

Kyle focused, thinking of tearing her small frame appeared and he developed it. Tessa didn't stop, apart from the small flinch, she continued forward.

2 meter.

-  
 _Tessa was in front of him. Kyle's appearance was more feral than human, he was hungry. He leaped, hands grabbing her small face. Kyle fingers found her eyes and pushed forward. Because of the sudden intrusion, her eyes came out of their socket. Kyle jaw tore them free. Cries were the only music of this world. His teeth next found her limbs. Tearing them apart, Kyle was feasting. Blood being the drink, body being the meat. Her brain was last, slowly slurped, like eating pasta._

 _Kyle was hungry.  
_ -

Tessa ignored it.

1 meter.

-  
 _She killed them. She killed him. She needed to die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Why are you alive when we were cut, pierced, drugged, ate, burnedviolatedshootedabuseddecapitedhanged. Why? Why?! Why! Why! Why! WHY! WHY! WHY! I will end you. I will bring your corpse to them and made decorations out of your entrail!_  
-

Something strange happened. Kyle body left escape black smokes. Tessa was shocked for an instant but ignored it.

 _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL!_ _ **I WILL KILL YOU!**_

 **Your raw anger gave birth to a new power!  
Learned move [Rage]**

 **Level up!  
ATT +4 / SPD +4**

 **By leveling up you awakened a new power!  
Learned move [Quick Attack]**

Kyle's eyes became bloodshot.

Seen the small Ralts in front of him.

He lunched.

A small hand grabbed him.

 _Battle Theme End_

Blinking back to his senses. Kyle saw that Tessa had grabbed his leg. Meaning that she won and passed the test. Though, at the moment Kyle was completely focused on the pop up in from of him.

 _I learned a move? And I leveled up DURING a combat situation? What does it mean..._

When Kyle focused again on Tessa...she was a mess. There were snot and tears everywhere on her. Kyle was really feeling guilty now. He gently warped his arm around her, he did it the most slowly and gently as possible. Smiling radiantly. This time, he didn't force his emotions to be _happy get going_. He was truly happy but also very proud of her. It should have been the worst experience she ever had. Yet, she did it.

"Congratulation. You did your very best, I am very proud of you. I am sorry to have made you experienced that." He said at her with sorrow while warmly enveloping her small body. "You are awesome. Take a rest, you really deserved it." He patted her head gently, like dotting her. Bringing his finger to her nose. "Boop".

He _booped_.

Soft snoring escaped her moment later.

* * *

Music: Pokemon - Mite mite kochichi

Tessa awoke to the song of music and happy emotions.

Looking around, she spotted Kyle with a lot of Pokemon. There was Patrat, Liliput, a Herdier, Pidove. Some Cottonee were flying around. And there, in the middle, was Kyle with some Petilil and Patrat, dancing.

"...Pfff."

Tessa gave a small muffled laugh, her expression very amused by the silly dance. Everyone was doing their own movements and no one was in synchro. Kyle's dance moves were also very silly, some sort of breakdance while mixing small turning in it. It was very unorganized but very fun.

Seen Tessa woke up, Kyle scrolled to her while doing his silly moves. When in front of her, he extended a hand and smiled.

"Wanna dance~?" He asked.

She just laughed in Ralts fashion and took the hand. Leading her to the makeup stage (stage made of his sweatshirt and nape of a picnic).

All the Pokemon joined, each with their own moves.

Patrat, Liliput, Pidove, Cottonee, Petilil, Sewaddle, Swadloon and Herdier.

Everyone was having fun.

 _ **Mite mite kochichi~ Kochi lite hoshii~ Mitete kuretara dokidoki, Happy!**_

Kyle found the music with a sort of app his Pokedex had, this thing was very useful.

 _ **Mite mite motonton~ Mottto mite hoshii... Mitete kuretara~ Harihari, Kiriri!**_

He wanted for Tessa to get this little playtime after what he made her go through. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. Luring these guys here was completely unexpected.

 _ **Pajama haya nugi shinki no ku! Miruku non dara shiro hige~**_

The lyrics were a little weird but it was funny, the dance from it he remembered was fun too.

 _Just need a Meloetta to dance with us and it would be the same._

...Kyle never noticed the green haired creature who was looking at the silly dance from her tree. Swinging her head in rhythm with the music.

 _ **Sukina sensei no mono mane~ Moderu aruki de... kidorimasho~**_

The music continued for a while and after that, Kyle sorted out a lot of bay he found on their way here for everyone. Surprisingly, other Pokemon brought food too and shared with the others. That was interesting. While they ate though, the atmosphere turned a little awkward...

There was this Liligant who was eating but a Beautifly appeared out of the forest, flew down to the Liligant...and started glean on her.

The Beautifly extended its proboscis (you know the pipe thing to suck nectar), planted it inside the flower on Liligant head and started sucking. She seemed to melt in pleasure but Kyle was having vibes of doujin about killer giant insects who sucked the brain of humans, letting them in a pleasure induced and comatose state. He was seriously pondering if this was considered a rape situation and if he should intervene or not. From the expression of the other Pokemon, they asked themselves the same thing. In the end, they didn't do anything, only eating silently in this awkward sexually tensed situation. Taking a peek at Tessa...Yep. Red as a tomato.

Empathic Pokemon ladies and gentlemen.

Empathic _freaking_ Pokemon...

Blessing yet Curse.

* * *

 **Yep.**

 **M-rated bit*h, what did you expect? Of course there would be things like that.  
NyahahahHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

 ***COUGH**COUGH* Oh sh*t *cough*...**


	10. Adventure START!

**The shorter chapter is the beginning of all!**

 **To commemorate the 10th chapter of this fanfic I decided to correct all the previous chapter! Of course, nothing is changed (it would piss me off), instead I just decided to correct the grammar and all shitty wording. It won't be perfect buuuuut... meh!**

 **Better than nothing!**

* * *

Adventure START!

Today is the day.

The day where the adventure starts.

Kyle informed his mom that he will depart today after their morning training. Although a little down, she understood. It was already a miracle he didn't go off at day 1 and instead waited day 4. His mother helped pack while he was busy bonding with his Ralts.

...

...

Ok, bonding wasn't the right word.

He was more busy trying to stop Tessa from merging with his cheek.

Seriously, since the _Killing Intent Test,_ she has become really _sticky-pasty_ with him. In the bath, she wanted to wash his back. When sleeping, she was glued to him. During breakfast, she was sitting on his lap...but the most _glaring_ point was...

* _Jiiiiiiiiiiii_ *

"..."

* _Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ *

"..er..."

* _JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ *

 _Stop fixing me! It makes me nervous! What the hell d'ya want?!_

She was looking at him... no, you don't understand, she was _looking_ at him. Like, all the time. She also likes to rub herself a bit more than what would be considered healthy. After what he did, you would think she wants to take some distance from him. But NOP! Completely wrong.

At first, Kyle thought it was some twisted kind of _Suspension Bridge Effect..._ but it was too silly. Then he thought that maybe she was marking her territory or something... why now though, Kyle had no idea. The only moment he saw her take her eyes off, was when some women passed them. If a women eyed Kyle, Tessa's head would snap at her... and _hiss._

She seriously _hissed_ at the shaken woman.

How the fuck a Ralts can hiss, Kyle didn't know.

Kyle didn't care.

It was slightly disturbing how possessive she appeared to be... but it still warmed his heart a tiny bit. It was like she really cared about him, so he didn't try to do anything... well, it was also because it was wa~y too much trouble for his liking.

The morning training was still in place, this time they could run 30 minutes and still be ok! How the _fuck_ they could improve their stamina that fast was a mystery. Kyle decided it was Pokemon Logic and dropped it.

The spar was the most shocking part. Although Tessa was still hesitating in attacking, she tried to mix everything she learned. On the physical point, Tessa was inferior to Kyle, plus the tricky moves he pulled out make it possible to stomp her with relative ease. When she mixed her double kick and teleportation...it was OK because he could predict where she would **[Teleport]** or interrupt her during the process.

When she mixed her **[Confusion]**...

Fuck.

You.

Painfully.

Seriously, this shit is annoying as hell! What is wrong with the _if the purple stuff touches you, she can control your body lalalala-_

This is stupid! He could somehow get out if he pulled all his strength and used **[Tackle]** but it still sucked. Fortunately, it seems she has trouble moving when using it, something they need to work on. Also, you can dodge the attack... as illogical as it seems to dodge a _technically_ mental attack, yes, you can dodge it. It's also really hard to use in close combat.

Kyle tried his new moves too but quickly decided to seal **[Rage]**.

Yes, it made his attack goes up but he also felt that his reasoning let place to a burning anger. After using it, he made an effort to calm down as this was a spar and not a fight.

Next, **[Quick Attack]** is awesome.

Kyle felt like his body became really light, the white particles that burst out of his body were pretty cool too. Tessa was shocked but after taking the attack head on, she decided that it was _maybe_ a good to not freeze in place when your opponent does something weird.

Tessa used the calming thing she did before when he decided to KI attack her a little.

At the end, he won, but the more he trains her the harder the fight will become.

He also won a point in Special Defense!

His status now looked like this.

* * *

Kyle Meen  
Level 5  
Human (Normal / ? - ?)

Attack - 15  
Defense – 7  
Special Attack – 6  
Special Defense – 9  
Speed – 14

Move:  
Tackle – Taunt - Quick Attack

Rage

* * *

 _Wonder how I am compared to Pokemon and other humans._

The values were pretty and all but he didn't know how much it all means. Was it high? Was it low? Was he still human like, superhuman or supernatural? He had no idea.

For some reason, **[Rage]** didn't seem to follow his other moves alignment. Maybe it was because he learned it, instead of getting it by level up? Then that would mean he can learn moves and get some by leveling up. It was...good? At least it was simple enough.

It was now 10 in the morning or so.

Time to go washes and prepare.

Oh, before they go he needed to look at something.

Pointing the Pokedex at the blue hat creature on his head, the male robot like voice came to life.  
* _Ping_ *

* * *

 _ **Ralts: The feeling Pokemon.  
**_

 _Ralts is a psychic type Pokemon, it possesses feelers on its head that let it capture the feelings of people and Pokemon around it. As it is timid, when feeling negative emotions it will try to hide. If it's feelers capture the warm feelings of people or Pokemon, its body warms up slightly.  
_

 _Special Capacity :_ _[Synchronize]  
_

 _Move know :_

 _Confusion - Double Team - Teleport - Double Kick - Calm Mind_

* * *

Ohh, it was updated~

 _But how can it tells when a Pokemon learn a move like that? Scanning, maybe? This is high tech all right._ Kyle thought, impressed by the technology of this world. Also, as he thought, Tessa learned a new move. **[Calm mind]**...if he remembers correctly it's a move that can up _Special Attack_ and _Special Defense_ by one stage. Since this is real he guessed the move could literally calm her mind too.

An instant meditative state just by using it?

Aren't Pokemon total cheaters?

Kyle then thought of an interesting possibility.

 _Wait... Can I learn it too?_

It was already confirmed he can learn moves, so can't he learn [Calm Mind] too? It should be possible... but he did the same thing as her, no, better than her and didn't learn it. So, either he can't learn this or he lacks something... maybe it's a type restriction and he can only learn moves of his own type, which is _Normal._

But then how did he got **[Taunt]**? It's a _Dark_ type move and he is not emo nor a demon disguised in a human form.

Well...not that he knew at least. He doesn't have bat wings and a pointed tail coming out of his ass.

It would be weird.

* * *

"Be careful, and remember to eat healthily! Too much meat is bad for the body. Also, remember to wash your clothes at least 1 time every two days. Also also, remember that Pokemon Centers give free lodging for trainers so do not hesitate. You also need to contact me when you reach the next town, alright? The Pokedex can act as a communication device too so you ca-"

"Yes yes, please calm down mum."

Kyle's mom coughs embarrassingly, before giving him a hug. He awkwardly returned it after a moment of hesitation. When it ended, he turned to the old Professor who came say goodbye. He eyed Ralts while raising his brow.

"I would say, it looks like Ralts is really fond of you now."

Kyle just deadpanned.

Tessa was now on his head, spread as if she was on a throne and was playing with his hair. For some reason, he felt her gaze going to mom now and then.

"In just four days, it is almost a miracle. Its timidity seems to have also decreased...how did you do it?"

 _Suspension bridge effect, manipulating my own emotions to trick her, mentor training effect, saving her when she almost died, training with her, playing with her... but mostly the suspension bridge effect._ He mentally said.

"We had fun." He concluded.

Taking his bag with him, he playfully placed his black cap on Tessa's head.  
Since she was on HIS head.

Taking a look at the mirror, Kyle examined his new appearance.

Lightly tanned skin with black messy hair and emerald green eyes. A height of approximately 160cm with not overbearing but still visible muscles. Dark open sweat-shirt with a red pokeball draw on the back, basic gray t-shirt, green khaki camo pants and black-red sports shoes. At his waist, Kyle has a belt where his pokeballs are hooked. Concerning his Pokedex, he made a hidden pocket on his pants and placed it in. His bag looked like the bag in Pokemon Diamond & Pearl but a little bigger. Lastly, his cap was white and the front black with a small red target symbol on it.

It looked quite decent.

The two adult also gave signs of approval.

After saying a last goodbye, Kyle and Tessa walked out of the house, going to the now familiar forest road.

This time they will stay on the path, though.

Taking out his Pokedex, Kyle loaded the map app. No seriously, this thing is completely abused. Kyle didn't really like the fact that it was a geolocalisation app and would ask the Prof if he can disable this thing. He wasn't paranoid... well...he was a healthy amount paranoid. So, Kyle preferred not be a literal moving beacon for anyone, if he could help it.

"To Nuvema town!"/"Ralts!"

...it's funny how they are excited to begin their journey by going to the literal _town of beginning_.

Hope nothing will hap-

"Fuck!"

"Ral?"

Murphy, Murphy... someone is calling you.


	11. Fuck off rain

**Well, that took some time...**

 **Anyway, here's the first chapter of Kyles adventure, yeah!  
Foreshadows everywhere!  
Danger!  
Passion!  
Lemo-** _ **cough cough,**_ **ok, maybe not but who knows?!**

 **Everyones on board!**

* * *

Fuck off rain...

"..."

"..."

"Well, I did jinx ourselves sooo...sorry."

A black haired boy standing.

A blue hatted Pokemon sitting on his hand.

The green forest reflected her beauty to their eyes.

The clouds thought: _Why not take a little piss_?

...

...It wasn't _a little._

It was big...like, _BIG_ and really _LONNNNNNG_ piss.

In fact, it wasn't done yet.

They have been under Kyle's umbrella for 4 hours. Of course, they first asked help to a Tree-sama so that his foliage could protect them a little more. 2 hours later, Kyle thought _fuck this_ and started to run.

He realized some time after that the geolocalisation map didn't like rains much too and gave him wrong directions...When your map says you are in the middle of the ocean...you start doubting things. Fortunately, the compass app worked; _did he say this thing was almighty?_ So he started running north, using trees as a temporary protection against _cloud piss_ and/or break.

Just when he thought they would have to camp in the rain for the night.

A town appeared far away.

Kyle and Tessa rejoiced.

10 hours.

10 _motherfucking_ hours.

This was the time they took to go from _Kuroyuri_ to see _Nuvema_ town...his mom said it would take at most 1 hour. They took ten times the time! Where the heck has they gone?! Sure they tried to fight a little against other Pokemon, it was surprising how Tessa did so well in this regard. Since Kyle felt a little bad to let Pokemon unconscious after literally beating them like that, he started to give them some berry he found as compensation.

He really has talent in that field.

When the fights were starting to go south, he would join in to help her or just act as distractions. They did get some scratches here and there but it was ok. Though, here is something to take into account: _Base Pokemon and their evolution are in a different league entirely_.

The gain in strength after evolution is no joke, Tessa could maybe win if Kyle directed her but he wanted her to gain experience by herself. When Kyle saw an opportunity or thought something that could work, he would instruct her. If the fight was too one sided or Tessa was too tired, he would join in. If some people say two vs one was unfair, Kyle would answer to them...

 _...Yep?_

And now, there they are just 1,000,000 km away fro... yep, the map appli said that.

That's pretty far.

"Although we can see the town from here... I don't have confidence in this path."

"Ralts..." Tessa nodded, very slowly.

The problem is like that.  
They are on the flank of a mountain.  
There is a path to go down the mountain toward the town.  
The path is 50cm wide and the left side is a ski descent of...approximately 70°...with lots of not-healthy-looking pointed rocks and trees, instead of snow.

For a minute, his mind did question if he couldn't just take the descent. This thought died an ugly death when he thought of misstepping and intimately kissing these sharp rocks...

So yep, gotta take the path.

"Get in the jacket and grab on, Tessa." He said to his partner. The little Ralts was too happy to oblige, having a semblance of security in this situation was always nice.

Kyle closed his jacket just enough so she wouldn't fall and could still look ahead.

"Here I go..." he said before gluing his body to the right side of the path, slowly moving ahead. He didn't want to rush because the rain was still pouring down and it's slippy. The town was still far, around 2-3 km away, not a lot but with their speed, it would take a while.

After a little while, Kyle was bored.

He tried to strike a conversation with Tessa.

"So, this guy tried to eat it but it slipped and he bit his hand ahah!"

"RaltRalts!"

"What were you doing before for fun anyway?"

"Ral...Ralts Ral RaRalts Ralts."

"I see, I see...seems cool."

"Ralts!"

The conversation was like this...

Kyle was still bored.

Kyle thought of something in his boredness.

"Hey, I will tell you a secret..."

He started, gaining the attention of the small Ralts. Curiosity wrote all over her face.

"The truth is...I'm an oracle, I can predict the future."

Tessa was shocked, her reaction made Kyle want to tease more so he pushed it further.

It was at this moment...

Kyle made a mistake.

"Yep, I predict that there will be something that will happen."

He tempted Fate.

Looking at the Ralts that had a face that screamed anxiety, Kyle was having fun, Ralts are pretty expressive. Hum? Why was her face whitening? Ara? Why are her eyes widening when facing his right?

 _Pokemon BGM - Let's Run!_

He deadpanned at the floating notification.

Even with the music that appeared as background, he could still hear some noises at his right. It was like something was rolling and crashing on the ground. Slowly turning his head...boulders.

Troncs, boulders, mud...

Kyle instantly understood. With this strong rain, the ground became muddy, because of the change in plot and inclination of the mountain what should have been stable became unstable...and was rolling down... to them.

"...Nop."

He knew it was his fault somehow.

"If you don't want to die...you should grab like your life depends on it..." he said toward the Ralts who was still in a fear induced state.

Then...

He jumped...

To the left!

"Because it doeeeeeeessssss!"

"Raltttttsssssssssss?!"

And ran.

Kyle was running down the flank of the mountain and it's 70° decent. His steps who were slow until now wanted to protest... but agreed it was a good idea at the moment. The only problem was the fucking rain! Because of it, he wasn't running on dirt but on muddy grounds. It wasn't _running_...it was _surfing_!

"Damnit!" He screamed in rage.

It was so hard. Instead of surfing down he tried to slow down by going left and right, like when skiing.

But the _fucking_ mud made it impossible!

Even if the noise behind him was growing louder, he didn't want to look back.

Because there were trees in front as well!

Pushing his body the best he could to bypass the sliding effect of the mud, Kyle was weaving between trees the best he could. The ground was getting more stable. This meant they were almost there! Then...

*Swlip*

"Ah."

He slipped.

Now in mid air, his face was going straight to a tree. A collision at approximately 30 km/h won't be healthy.

"Fuck! **[Quick Attack]**!"

 **You used [Quick Attack]!**

White particles burst out of his body. Kyle felt light and his reflex was heightened. He didn't need to say the name of the move to use it but it helped. In this heightened state his speed may have increased but so his reaction speed!

Just before impact, bringing his two hands up, Kyle slapped hard the tronc. His momentum, which was completely forward, turned slightly to the side but it was enough. His hand stung a little and his body made spins because of the sudden change in direction, still, it was ok. Using the same technique until his foot touched the ground, Kyle felt like a ninja. Going from tree to tree at breakneck speed. If he wasn't in a death and life situation, he may want a redo.

The next tree was coming. Bringing his hand up, he prepared the ninja slide...before the white particles stopped bursting out. His heightened state took end. Kyle panicked, although he could use **[Quick Attack]** again, there was a tiny cooldown to it. He couldn't wait. So Kyle did the first thing he could think of...

There was a beat.

"Brace for impact, Tessa! **[Tackle]**!"

 **You used [Tackle]!**

Muscles were contracting at an incredible degree, the adrenaline made it even more impressive. Placing his right shoulder ahead, he will destroy this tree! This is what his mind screamed at him to give him power.

*POOOOMMMFFFF* *Cruuunk*

A loud noise reverberated across the forest, while a sickening little crack could be heard from Kyle's shoulder. _It's broken._ He thought. It was actually pretty logical that impacting a tree at around 60 km/h would break a shoulder...he was actually happy it didn't break his whole body!

However, Kyle was mistaking something.

*Crack*Crack*Crack*

The cracking noise wasn't coming from his shoulder.

*CRaCk*SliNTE*

It came from the zone he impacted, spiderweb cracks were appearing everywhere on the tree.

"What the heck-"

*PRAAAFFTFTTTTT!*

What broke wasn't his shoulder... it was the tree!

All of this happened in under 2 seconds.

Chips of wood exploded everywhere.

His body stung like hell but he was...ok? How was this possible?

Because the tree _greatly_ slowed his speed and the ground was a lot better, Kyle started to slow down before coming to a stop. Looking back, he could see that the avalanche-of-nature had stopped. They were drenched, tired and scared shitless... but above all else.

"We survived!" "Ralts!"

 _Pokemon BGM End_

They were very happy.

"What was that?!" A shocked voice could be heard under the heavy rain. In his adrenaline state, Kyle clearly heard a man voice. The panic still lingering in his body made him reflexively crouch down in a stealthy position. Sharpening his senses to listen and trying to locate the man. He quickly brings a finger to Tessa's lips so she doesn't give away their position.

"Jacob take your Houndour and look around!"

"Houndour! Go sniff around boy." A second man voice, presumably this _Jacob_ person.

 _You idiot. What can your Pokemon smell in this crazy rain..._ commented Kyle in his mind with rolling eyes. Wait, a Houndour? This shouldn't a Pokemon from this region. Kyle questioned himself. Now that he thinks about it, Beautifly isn't from this region as well but he still saw one in the wild. Weird, maybe he was wrong and this guy was just a tourist or something... but after the way they ended up in this situation... it smelled troubles.

"I'm gonna do some foreshadowing..." he says loud enough for Tessa to hear but not enough to reveal their position. "100 bucks that these guys are doing something shabby and it's gonna to be a pain in our ass later." He finished with a solemn look on his face.

Slowly getting in a position to observe these guys, Kyle used the trees and rain as cover to not be noticed. When close enough, he could see two black dressed guys with a black hat. The only clue to their identity being the big red _R_ on their jacket.

It was enough.

 _Team Rocket... what are they doing here? Although Giovanni sent Jessy and James in this region first, he shouldn't have sent other members this early... No, I can't depend on what I know._ His knowledge of the events was already compromised because of his very existence. So it's possible that there are Rocket operations here too. In any case.

 _It stinks troubles!_ His foreshadow look pretty legit now.

And that is exactly why.

"Not my problem."

He didn't want to get involved.

Tessa who could guess that these people were bad, didn't object as well.

They left.

* * *

The two wanderers arrived in front of a sign, they finally understood why it took so long.

Welcome to Accumula Town!  
 _The Fast-Growing Town._

They skipped Nuvema town!

Fuck!

Thank you very much, Pokedex! You did a _greaaaat_ job guiding us here. You just took the next town instead of our destination!

Well, to be honest, there wasn't really anything to do in Nuvema town. Except receiving your starter, which Kyle already had in the name of _Tessa_. So, no point. Damn, why all his plans always go south and he needs to pick up the pace? It's almost as if Fate just want to screw him aro- no, no more foreshadows.

"It's already night time, if you see a red roofed building, _ralts_ me." He said toward his blue hatted companion. Said companion only nodded in confirmation.

There wasn't any person around, which shouldn't be surprising as his Pokedex indicated it was already 23:00, plus the constant rain didn't help. Scrolling around, they could see that the town was indeed a _town_ , not the small parcel it was in the game. The sea could be seen from where he was but the distance was still far. The buildings were...a little _countryside_ like? It wasn't old but it wasn't that modern either, it seemed like a peaceful _my-pace_ kind of town.

"Ralts!" _Raltsed_ his companion, pointing her _finger_ in the direction of a red roof. A Poke-center, the heaven of trainers.

"Good job." Said Kyle while patting the now happy Ralts.

The center was still open, thank god. The automatic doors opened and a nice sanitized scent drifted to his nostril. After more than 10 hours in the woods, this shit was a god send. Strangely, the population in the center seemed pretty high with around 10 trainers like people, cramped in the small scale Poke-center. Going toward the pink haired; _holy damn that's so awesome_ ; Kyle passed in front of a sat blond girl. Taking a peek at her form, she was sat on a chair with a dejected look, some tear falling down occasionally. A familiar orange one piece dress with a hair style that finished...in...drills...Nop.

 _I didn't see anything._

Somehow his foreshadow was getting stronger!

"Hello, do you still have a free lodge for the night?" He greeted the pink haired receptionist.

"Oh, hello to you too. Yes, we still have a free room if you want, may I see your trainer license?" She greeted back. Kyle just passed his Pokedex after selecting his ID card, _it has everything I tell you!_

Copying down some information in her computer, she asked next something that made Kyle wanting to swear.

"You came from the direction of Nuvema town? Are you alright, didn't you get attacked by _men in black_?"

 _Foreshadowwwww!_ And no Miss, they cut right through the forest and mountain because... where would be the fun, right?!

" _Men in black_? No, nothing of the sort, guess I was lucky."

 _Lucky my ass..._ His brain, this inconsiderate bastard, commented back.

"Really? It's just that your outfit looks pretty worn out so I just assumed...Oh right, do your Pokemon need any healing? We can also provide free first-aid for you if you need to. Also, please be careful when traveling, these men in black already attacked and stole from some of the trainers you can see here." She turned her gaze behind him with a sad look. Kyle didn't care.

"I would like to heal Tessa please, can you take a look at my right shoulder too? I think I may have a bruise. Also, thank you for the warning, we will be more careful." Kyle just wanted to get the fuck _out_ quickly before shits catch up to him...again.

Nurse Joy #1 (because it's their first town) guided them to a small space in a corner, it had a chair to sit. Joy started to examine Tessa and spray some kind of...spray...on the few scratches she had. Kyle made a mental note to buy some potions, could be useful. After examining his shoulder, Nurse Joy sighed in relief. Look like they were the more _tame_ patient she had today.

"While you do have a big bruise, it should be alright if you don't exercise it too much. It seems it is already mid way from healed too." He actually raised an eyebrow at that.

"Just by curiosity, how much time a bruise like this take to heal?" He asked with small bits of suspicion.

"For this one, I would say 2 weeks but it's already half-healed." This time he succeeded in holding back his surprise.

This is not normal. She doesn't have any reason to lie and Kyle did know that it takes at least a week for a bruise to heal. However, it's already halfway done? 1 week just _poofed_ out in... what... 2 hours? Kyle knew it was somehow because of his _gamer system_ thing but... this is just insane.

Looking at Tessa scrat- wait, no scratch anymore? Was the potion this effective? No, maybe it's just that Pokemon recovery speed are completely insan-

All of Kyle's mussing were interrupted by a hesitant girl voice.

"...Kyle? Is that you...?"

 _...fuck._

Kyle's eyes twitched, he steeled his expression before looking back.

Patricia. The ultimate variable that he had absolutely no idea who she was, the fact that she is apparently linked to the main characters (Cheren and Bianca) make her even more of a trouble magnet. He really didn't want to meet her, at all. The reason was simply that, as a main character, she will certainly be dragged around by her story _plot_ and Kyle didn't want a completely unknown _plot_ to befall him.

"Drill-girl? Eh hi, it's been a while. How you're doin-MGHOM!" Kyle instantly obtruded his mouth with his hands. Ouff, he almost asked the number one question that would trigger a _plot_.

"To be honest..." Uh-oh, she completely ignored his misstep and didn't even comment on the _drill_ thing. This is bad.

"...when I was coming here from the forest..." _No, no, please don't..._ Kyle thought.

"I, I-I was attacked by these men in black..." _NO, nononononnon, don't you dare trigger the plot!_ Kyle erratically shook his head at her, unfortunately, she was looking down so she couldn't see his distress.

"They attacked from behind a-an-and they...They took S-S-Snivy! WauuuAAaaa!" She started crying.

 _Damn you bitch!_

But Kyle didn't give a damn about that. The problem is that she just triggered her _plot_ and Kyle previous foreshadow was now almost perfect. He just needed to accept it for it to be completed.

Which is exactly why he won't say anything.

"Oh, I see... I am so sorry for you... but don't worry, I'm sure the police will find them and bring them to justice." He said in fake sadness.

While his facial expression was close to the perfect saddened guy, his emotion wasn't sad, at all. Tessa picked that up and raised a single invisible eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

 _Good girl. You learn fast._

"..but they don't know their hideout...if something happened to Snivy I-I...*boo-hoo-hoo*"

Oh, he had a pretty good idea where they may be... taking a peek at Tessa, it seemed she also had the same idea as him. If the shocked face that gazed at him wasn't any indication, then the tugging on his pants to get his attention was. Yes! It was most certainly the cave they saw earlier!

Which means his foreshadow was bullseyes!

Kyle signaled Tessa with his eyes to not say it. Although she hesitated, she decided to drop the subject. Seeing that Kyle didn't want to get involved was enough for her to ignore what they saw.

 _Dad is so proud of you!_ He screamed in his mind.

"...Kyle..." The still weeping girl that he almost forgot started again.

"D-Do you know something...? Anything! A-Anything that could help save Snivy...?" She begged for something that could help. Anything.

But he didn't care about them.

"Sorry, I don't ha-!?"

However, Kyle suddenly stopped mid sentence. Tessa remarked the change from his emotions and looked at him with worry and confusion. He couldn't see his own face but if he could... it would be just like when you eat a cake and someone tells you it was poop!

Utter shock!

"Kyle...?" Patricia who remarked the change also seemed worried. But he completely ignored her. His rage wanted to explode!

Why?

Because _THAT_!

* * *

 **MAKE A CHOICE!**

 **Help Patricia save her Pokemon / Ignore Patricia and lie  
** _ **Great increase EXP, ?, ? / Slight increase EXP, ?**_

* * *

"Damnit!" He wanted to cry. Patricia, Joy and Tessa were shaken by his sudden outburst. But to hell with that!

 _What is your problem with me, game?! Why do you have to implement a new function now?! Damnit, damnit, damnit!_ his mind was in a state of shock, rage and a little curiosity.

"W-What i-is it, Kyle...?" Patricia asked again with shock and... was that a shiver of hope?

Kyle took a look at her, then at the floating window... he took into account the rewards linked to the two option.

He sighed... before slamming a fist on his choice. The notification _poofed_ out of existence. A strange feeling racketed in his mind, pushing him to reveal his answer.

"I...I think I have an idea where they may be..."

"Really?!" _Too close!_ Patricia's face almost impacted his. She rejoiced.

"How much time before the police come here?" He orde- _asked_ Nurse Joy. Although he has info on their possible hideout, like hell he would do it himself, better let the pros suffer. For some reason, Nurse Joy instinctively straightened her back when facing Kyle. He blinked in confusion but ignored it.

"When we asked earlier, they said because of the rain they couldn't make it until tomorrow morning."

" _Motherfucke_ -!" Kyle half swore before taking a big breath to calm himself. _Damnit, seriously! You guys have magical creatures that can fucking fly, create seisms and do almost every shit you want but you are slowed by rain?! Heck, there are even_ moves _that can change the_ fucking _weather! Use them, gosh..._ His mind was seriously tired of this shit. He heaved a sigh again.

"Rejoice, Tessa. You will get your first infiltration training as live practice. Isn't it, _freaking,_ great?" He asked the blue Ralt who answer was under the form of a perfect deadpan. The sarcasm was strong in this one.

"Guess I will bring a cardboard box..."

He just wanted to sleep... was it too much?

 _The reward better be worth it._

If it wasn't... he swears he will find the _Azure Flute_ and give a visit to a certain big white ass dog.

Oh, you can bet he will.


	12. Quick, Effective and a Fox

**A _little_ longer chapter than usual but you guys prefer that, right? But damn, listening to Ash-greninja theme while writing really gave some ideas...**

 **IKŌZE!**

* * *

Quick, Effective and a Fox

"We're here, one guard at the entry and minimum one more inside." Said Kyle after seen the state of the cave. It's approximately 1 in the morning but there is still a guard, the probability this is the target is very high. The guy guarding the entry is not the Houndour trainer. Wrong move for them, very good for Kyle. Well, the rain was still pouring down even if it decreased.

"W-why a-are we here...?" came a scared voice from behind.

Kyle sighed.

"Why did you follow us, Patricia." It wasn't exactly a question, Kyle makes it so she could understand it as: _What the fuck is your problem bitch?!_

"I-I can't just let you go alone like that! I have to help you." The message didn't work out.

"First, yes you can. The others trainers didn't move their asses-"

"You were avoiding them!" Commented Patricia.

"Secondly, I can do this on my own-"

"You are 12 years old!"

" _I'm 13 so shut the fu_ \- I mean, what are you even talking about, you're 3 years younger than me and...oh, nevermind." He gave up. Arguing with a kid wouldn't do anything anyway. "Just don't get in my way and lower this voice of your before we get found out." While berating, Kyle continued to observe the guard. Wouldn't want him to sneak up on them because of their stupidity.

"What!? I can help too!" Patricia was outraged.

"Who was it that got swiped of their Pokemon, again?"

"..."

This silence is delicious.

"Now shut up, I'm thinking."

"...ok." *sniff*

Kyle sighed again. He did catch Tessa snorting at Patricia, but he ignored it. _**Status**_. He thought, the golden screen spreading in his vision.

* * *

Kyle Meen  
Level 8  
Human (Normal / ? - ?)

Attack - 22  
Defense – 14  
Special Attack – 8  
Special Defense – 12  
Speed – 20

Move:  
Tackle – Taunt - Quick Attack

Rage

* * *

Their escapade in the forest did help with leveling up and his stats did grow quite a bit. Still, he can't point out how much they represent... The only thing he is sure about is that _moves_ are really powerful and his recovery speed; _at least in damage recovery_ ; is insane. He should be able to neutralize an adult with a move easy, using only his stats would be a surprise to see.

"If only I knew how much people they have..." Kyle muttered while feeling dejected. If he had his previous body he could sneak past the guard, check the enemy and come back, but this body is not trained for it. The cave is completely dark and he can't see what there is inside. Kyle frowned.

Tessa, who could feel his emotions, gripped his shirt in worry. He patted her while smiling.

"I'm alright don't worry, I was just thinking how to...check...them..." Kyle expression floated around Tessa's body and stopped at her orange like horns. His eyes went wide.

 _That's it!_

Kyle grabbed the surprised Ralts and bring her head close! Their eyes were swimming in each other.

"I have you!" He exclaimed.

She panicked and her face was getting a little red. It seemed the ground was getting pretty interesting, as her eyes didn't meet his. For some reason that Kyle couldn't understand, she closed her eyes and tried to approach her face. He decided to explain what he had in mind.

"Tessa, can you feel the emotions of the people in the cave?" He asked her. The small Ralts blinked ones, twice...before adverting her head and seemed annoyed, but nodded.

"...tch."

She _tched_ yo! While letting her on the ground and feeling like he did something wrong, Kyle drew a circle with an entry, it was the cave. He asked how many she could feel and she started to make points to represent each person. Kyle's brow twitched. _That's a lot..._ He then thought of something.

"Try to feel the ones that are bored or happy and place them on the draw." He knew he was asking a little too much with that but... who knows.

Tessa tried to concentrate, hard, but after some time, she shook her head.

"You ask a little too much of her, Kyle..." came the hesitant voice of Patricia.

"Keen observation drill-girl." Came the answer. Said drill-girl took a fetal position on the side with a dejected look. "...Tessa, try again after using **[Calm Mind]**."

A Ralts is a Psychic type, her empathy ability is 100% sure linked to her psychic power. **[Calm Mind]** is a move that can increase the user special attack and special defense, in short, the user special abilities. Even shorter, psychic power. He had a guess that using it would improve her ability to feel emotions... and he was right. Tessa made points on the cave to mark the position of these she felt boredness and/or happiness. Meaning, more them probably the Rockets. She also made a big circle at the back end of the draw, that should be the stolen Pokemon.

Damn, wouldn't she be a {Super-Assassin} at this rate?

Alright, 4 enemies and he got their position. Not so bad.

"Good, here is the plan..."

* * *

My name is Beppo and I'm a Team Rocket grunt.

Our job is to steal and do whatever our boss says to do...well, a job any others you can guess. But our is serious business. Our primary objective is to take over the world after all! That's a pretty big objective and that's why I do my best...as a grunt. I'm still new here you know, I've been around for, what, 3 months? Yeah, sounds right. Anyway, this job here is my time to shine. Giovanni, our big boss, send us in this region to start Rockets operation, apparently, there is another group here to that started to make moves and boss didn't like it. I don't really get the boss intentions but...that's why he's the boss, I guess?

Our first operation was to steal the people that passed by this road. Since new trainers are common here it was pretty easy. The rain is a real pain though. We did get enough Pokemon since we started so we decided to move tomorrow morning. Just a couple of hours and we can get out of this muddy pumpkin place.

* _Swishh_ *

"What was that?"

There was a noise coming from the bush. Not the rain but like something moved in there. Normally, I would call Jacob and let him use his Houndour to look at the perimeter, but I already did it earlier and it was nothing. Jacob was pretty pissed that I woke him up for little noise and called me a chicken.

 _I'm not a chicken._

I will prove him wrong! Maybe it's just a wild Pokemon that got curious or something. Yeah, it's surely that! Man, I'm so smart.

"Hey there, lill' buddy..." I approached slowly the bush, don't want the little guy to be scared and all.

* _swish_ * _swish_ *

Small noises came out again but it was very thin. Now I'm sure it's a little Pokemon. Wonder what will it be? If it's something rare I can capture it and maybe I gonna get a reward, if it's not...well, one more is always bett-

"Idiot~"

A voice came from behind.

"Who's th* _GRUNNGHMMMM_ *?!" Someone warped an arm around my throat and covered my mouth! It's so shocking that I momentarily froze... _guh, my breath!_ I tried to trash my attacker away but he kicked my leg and made me fall on the ground. The pain was so sudden that I inevitably tried to take a big breath, but with my throat compressed, I was only suffocating faster. I couldn't move my body, only twitching around like a useless Magikarp. The scenery was becoming more blurry and fuzzy. I could only hear a faint voice behind me.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru..."

 _What does that even mean..._

Then.

The world became black.

* * *

"...Here is Snake. Target destroyed."

1 down, 3 more to go.

 _Swishing_ noises came from behind after voicing the situation. A blond girl and a blue Ralts appeared. The blond girl eyed the fallen male on the ground with a worried look.

"I-Is he...alright...?" She asked.

"As alright as a corpse could be." He answered.

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth and her breathing became ragged. Kyle snorted.

"Of course, I'm joking. He's just unconscious... _I think_." He added, with a weaker voice at the end.

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE TH-wait, what was that at the end?!"

"You heard wrong."

Ignoring Patricia grumbling, Kyle took out a take that he prepared beforehand and started ties him up. He made Tessa look at how he used the tape to make it solid and leave little movement to the target. Tessa was observing intensely.

"You teach your Pokemon the wrong things..." Commented Patricia.

"Oh god, you're right...should we ask your Snivy what he thinks about it? Where is he again?"

"Guh...!"

Like an invisible arrow pierced her body, Patricia bent down and fall silent. Kyle could swear he heard Tessa snort again. Taking a look at her, she was only gazing at him and tilted her head cutely. _Hum...nevermind_. When he finished tying up the guy, he said to Patricia to guard the body and passed her a big wooden branch, saying that if he wakes up, bash hard on the head. She seemed shocked but still accepted the stick.

Kyle and Tessa moved at the entrance of the cave stealthily. Tessa used techniques she learned just moments ago, so it was stiff and clumsy. Meh, better than nothing. The cave wasn't especially large but had 3 rooms. The main one where the entrance is, one on the right and one on the back. They started with the one on the right. Going slowly and silently, nobody hurled, so it was a good sign that tells they weren't spotted yet. The room had only vaguely arranged camping beds, four of them, confirmation there were only four members. There was one bulge in one of the bed, someone was sleeping there, lucky!

"Err...Bekko..? Isss that yo-" The woman who was sleeping in the bed woke up and took a look at Kyle with sloppy eyes. Her eyes went wide for a moment, she couldn't help but ask.

"Who are you-" * _BAM_ * * _Thung_ *

Savage!

Kyle's merciless kick on her temple silenced her, her body only made a noise when falling on the ground. He took advantage of her confusion and mercilessly beat her unconscious! A true and magnificent bastard. Taking the tape out again he promptly tied the girl up. Her long green hair was a little weird but she was pretty cute, the bruise on her temple spoiled her beauty face, though...Kyle suddenly thought it would be quite awkward if someone arrived and saw a boy tying up an unconscious older girl with tape-

"Girly, it's your turn to change-" A man with a bored expression came precisely at that moment, and froze.

"..."

"..."

The man took a look at the situation. An unknown boy was currently tying up the only girl member of his team with tape. A small light seemed to shine briefly on this scene. The boy looked at him with a deadpan and had stopped tying the thin legs of the girl. The girl has her eyes closed and a little trail of _saliva_ coming down her mouth. He blinked.

"..."

The silence was awkward.

"..."

The boy firmly gripped the girl's tits and started massaging them. Placing the girl in a comfortable position to massage both of her peaches. The man's mind went white.

"Don't you know how to tock? There are people who want some raw sex here!" The boy exclaimed in outrage because of the interruption. Saying some pretty shocking words very smoothly... The man's brain was about to collapse, he could only answer what passed his mind.

"Oh...sorry man." He apologized.

"It's ok, I'm forgiving you at one condition." Said the boy while still playing with the girl's peaches, her expression was slightly shivering from the contact and cheeks reddening too.

"Oh...ok...?" This guy still couldn't follow the suite of events, so he just accepted.

"You start believing in the one true God, _Helix_... and take this **nuts shot**."

"Nuts whu- **URRGAHHH**?!" A small _foot_ connected with the man's daddy balls, before a violent shock kicked him forward. He rolled on the ground before stopping a foot away from Kyle. Kyle bitterly smiled at him but the man gave no shit 'bout that. He only clenched his balls in a fetal position with tears in his eyes. He did try to say something but his voice couldn't work well 'cause of the pain. Kyle's foot connected with his temple, the pain stopped.

3 down, 1 more left.

What happened here was very simple. When Kyle distracted the man, Tessa teleported herself behind him, all his attention being on Kyle made her unnoticed. Finally, Kyle taught her where to attack to inflict the more pain possible to a man. The balls.

It was pretty effective.

Tessa gazed at Kyle, or more precisely, the girl on his arm with a fierce look. Kyle just remembered he was still playing with the girl's tits- he immediately let her go and placed his hand in the air, like to say _not me I'm innocent_. Her body made a * _thung_ * noise on the ground and a small _yelp_ escaped her. Tessa immediately kicked her in the face. He could understand that it would be bad if she woke up, but was that necessary...? He wanted to ask but Tessa looked pretty pissed, so he _shaddap_.

A couple tied up and their Pokeballs in a hidden corner, later.

Kyle walked to the last room in the back. Then...

 _Battle Theme: Trainer Red Epic Remix_

The music came. Kyle snorted.

 _This is too easy._

He already understood the basic of what these music mean. First, they only appear when the system considered him in a combat situation, earlier he discovered that it can also appear in special situations like when he ran away. Second, the system takes into account not only his but the opponent perception. Last, there is different music, each for a situation and this particular one?

It's Kyle's theme.

The one that occurs only in a fight situation where he has the advantage. By using only the appearance of a single music, Kyle already knew the situation ahead.

"Tessa, be careful, our opponent know we're here and have most probably prepared an ambush. Try feeling the emotions of the people in the room and point their general location." Tessa nodded and started concentrating. Moments later she pointed straight ahead, where the back should be...but she also pointed at the corner left just after the entrance, right in their blind spot. Kyle sighed.

"This is almost cheating...but I like it!"

After going through 3-4 simulations in his head, he gave Tessa the plan.

Quick and effective is always best.

* * *

A certain Rocket member with most waist then necessary was waiting. His Mightyena, in the corner left after the entry, waited for its prey to come. When they heard some loud noise in the cave and his teammates became silent, he immediately thought they were attacked, so he decided to wait in ambush instead of going see like an idiot. Seriously, who would do that?

"...lllllLEEEEEEERROOYYYYY-" A loud voice was coming. The man was momentarily shaken by that but quickly tensed.

"-JEEEENNNNKIIINSSSS!" A little blue something came flying out of the dark corridor.

"RAALLLLLLTTTSS!" It was a blue Ralts!? It was coming straight at his face!

"Mightyena attack!" The man shouted in panic. The loyal Pokemon immediately rushed at the flying Ralts bullet but...

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!" A figure coated in white light came in at insane speed and rushed his Mightyena. The white light was like bursting out of its body, as if a power coming from its very soul, illuminating the entire cave. Everyone eyes focused on the light, even the Mightyena who just noticed that the figure arrived at his side.

"IT'S A ROCK!" A lively voice announced. The Mightyena's mind went momentarily blank at the what-the-heckish situation he was in...before a violent shock on his face made him yelp in pain. The Pokemon fell because of the sudden pain and a second shock impacted his stomach and made him roll away.

When the man's brain tried to understand what just happened, his vision was being covered by white and blue. Realising there was still a Ralts coming quickly at his face, the man yelped and shot his arm up in protection while closing his eyes. The Ralts **[Double Kick]** the man arms away, now unbalanced, the Ralts falling quickly stomped the ground and shot toward the man's ball.

* _PAM_ * "OOuOUUGHHHhh-!" The man clenched his balls before falling to the ground.

"Tessa, **[Confusion]**!" The light said before the man felt his Pokeball getting away as if attracted by an invisible force.

"Ralts!" His Pokeball flew rapidly toward the light. His Mightyena was in the middle of jumping on the light before-

"Bad _doge_." The _light_ grabbed his Pokeball before a red laser stuck Mightyena. The Pokemon seemed to transform in red light before returning to his Pokeball. The light stopped and he saw the figure of a child. The child seemed to sigh in relief before a brief panic greeted his facial feature when the Pokeball shook violently. Mightyena wanted to come out, but the child wouldn't let that happens, he used all his strength to leave the Ball closed. During his struggle, the child took out some tape and started to wrap it around the Pokeball. The Pokeball who should be red and white was now a big ball of tap wrapped together. The Pokeball shook a while but became silent at the end.

"Now..." The child turned his face toward the man on the ground, the very, very, pained man on the ground. Approaching the man, the child only muttered unknown words.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru."

Foot, pain, then darkness.

* * *

Kyle was observing, the now awake, four Rocket members all tied up in a half-crouched position. Patricia had a shocked and dumbfounded look on her face next to him. The four members eyed their captor with a mix of shock, fear and suspicion and a little anger.

Kyle was just _fucking_ smiling.

Why?

Because he got two level ups and even learned a new move! But that's for later, now he needs answers. Going bad cops, good cops? Meh...why not.

"Sup!" Oops, that came out way too cheery.

"Gru...You fucker! What the hell do ya wan-" * _PAF_ * * _Thung_ *

"Jacob!" The girl member screamed the man's name Kyle just kicked and made unconscious. Patricia gasped and the other members looked over their now sleeping teammate, all dumbfounded by this degree of violence.

"I don't like big bad words~" Kyle added in a childish tone and a big smile. Everyone fell silent, even the Pokemon in their cage in the back. They already opened the cage of Patricia's Snivy, who was now in her arms.

"SO! I think it's time to introduce ourselves!" He said with way too much enthusiasm. The Rockets gulped. "My name...you don't need to know. Your names...I don't really give a shit, ahahah!"

 _Then what do you want_... was the thought of everyone in the cave.

"What I would like to know is... what is your Boss name and what you were exactly doing here." He started smiling but finish with a chilly solemn face. The members looked at each other, then, as if a stupid passion burned in an idiot's heart, the first one they knocked out, talked.

"As if we gonna talk, you idiot!" Said a drenched man with a stupid smug face. Kyle eyed the others members who looked at their friend in shock likes: _Wait whut mate_?

Kyle noted their lack of unity, not surprising coming from a thief band, really. He stayed silent a few moments with his eyes closed.

"I see..." He muttered.

The silence seemed to almost materialize the pressure in the cave.

At this moment.

" _SPLENDID_!"

Kyle erupted, he even started clapping in his hand like a maniac. Everyone in the room started to get very uncomfortable and a little scared.

"Ahahahah, honestly? I really wanted you guys to say something like that." _What? What was that mean?_ It was the one million dollar question. Kyle scrolled to where the Pokemon were caged.

"You see... getting answers would be fast but very boring." * _CLICK_ *

He opened the cage of one of the Pokemon.

"I already know what you were here for anyway..." * _CLICK_ * * _CLICK_ *

He opened others caged.

"You attacked the trainers and stole their Pokemon, that's obvious..." * _CLICK_ ** _CLICK_ ** _CLICK_ *

He kept freeing the Pokemon. Instead of running away, they slowly came out and eyes the Rockets with red eyes.

"But I wonder...What do these guys think about that?" He pointed at the wall of angry Pokemon behind him. In response, the wall hurled. Lots of cries filled with anger, some saying names, others just feral noises.

"""Hiiiii...!""" The trio shivered.

Patricia looked worried and ready to stop this but Kyle's gaze made her back off. He approached the passionate man from earlier.

"Now..." and took out a knife.

"HIIII...!" "What!?" Patricia's voice was mixed in it but he ignored it.

"See that?" He swung the knife for emphasis. "It's called a _Knife_ , it's normally used to cook ingredients and eating, however..." He eyed the knife with an unknown passion and fascination that could only be bone chilling. "...it can be used against people too!" This smile, was pretty _fucking warm_ , if the sweats on their faces was any indication. Their eyes went wide.

"It can be used to **pierce** people..." He approached the dangerous looking knife to the brave man's eyes.

"To **cut** people..." He switched to the guy with the Mightyena, doing cutting motions on his throat with the back of the blade.

"And finally..." He moved to the girl. " **Peel off** the _delicate skin_ of people..." He gently caressed the snow like cheeks of the girl. Girl who closed her eyes at the cold metal contact and was now tearing up. Kyle went back to the brave man.

"So..." He smiled, before bashing him flat on his back. The knife up his nose.

"ARE YOU GONNA _FUCKING_ TALK OR-!?" He screamed at his face.

"Kyaaaaa!" "OH SHIT-!" Panicked screams appeared at the sides.

"YOU WANNA PLAY IT BRAVE HUM, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, _HUM_?! WHERE IS YOUR _GUTS_ NOW!"

"P-Please stop!" "Kyle what are you doing?!" He Really wanted to swear at Patricia's stupidity for this one but endured it.

"Oh wait, YOUR GUTS ARE HERE, RIGHT?" He pointed at the man stomach. "WANNA SEE WHAT _COLOR_ THEY ARE?! I REALLY WANT TO SEE THAT SHIT! **AHAHAHHA** " He laughed crazily.

They started to apologize and the girl kept screaming with the last guy face going whiter and whiter.

"YOUR BOSS! WHO IS I-"

"Stop it, please! Kyle sto-" Patricia came behind him, trying to get him off the man.

"WHAT'S YOUR OBJECTIVE, TELL ME! _MOTHERFUCKING,_ TELL ME-"

"Stop it-!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING CUT YOUR BODY AND EAT IT, SO TALK-!"

"Sto-"

"DO IT! ANSWER ME!-"

"sto-"

"ANSWER MY FUCKIJNG QUESTIO-"

" _ **STOP NOW!**_ _ **"**_ A powerful _roar_ echoed.

The _roar_ washed over Kyle's body and made him froze for a moment. His very _core_ seemed to shook before a sort of _rejection_ made him back in control. Everyone in the cave became silent. Kyle blinked once, twice, before slowly turning around and noticing that all the Pokemon also froze. The origin of the _roar_ was a girl with a one-piece orange dress and blonde hair, her _drills_ being a little dismissed by the rain. A tearful and angry expression on her face. Patricia. Kyle's mind went blank for an instant.

"Whu-?" He tried to ask but something weird happened.

 **MAKE A CHOICE!**

 **Stop the interrogatory / Continue it** _ **  
Small increase EXP / Slight increase EXP**_

 _What. The. Fuck?_

Kyle couldn't understand. Why now? What was that? What the hell was going on. Kyle blinked at the floating screen and clicked on his answer.

"No." He turned around and decided to continue, he didn't get what he wanted.

"... Please... stop i- Gugh!" Patricia started while feeling dejected but a sudden pain made her groan and shut up. Kyle ignored her and something appeared.

 **CHOICE REWARD** **  
** _ **+50 EXP**_

Wao. First time he saw a value attached to the EXP he gained. Kyle felt a very slim...something...entering his body. It was like a small spark fused with a small fire that was like hidden in his very core. It felt...pretty nice.

"Now... where were we?" He asked the scared shitless members who hoped for the interruption to work. Too bad for them!

"...Gi...nni..." Kyle heard a muffled voice.

"...Hm, what?" He looked at the origin of the voice, the girl member.

"I-it's G-G-Giovanni...our Boss...name..." She said while shuttering. Kyle crouched down to her and their eyes made contact. The girl yelped a little but he ignored it.

"Interesting...go on..." He said, making moulinet with his knife.

So, apparently, Giovanni send a multitude of small teams in this region for something like _territorial war_ because another group started to move and he didn't like that. The other name is probably Team Plasma. Sending small group and gaining influence in the region through stealing and other things. Basic types of action for territorial conquest, send scouts, judge opponent force, take what you can with it, finish by sending the true army if you're confident. Very basic stuff. It was enough for what Kyle wanted. The only thing that Kyle thought strange was the smuggling operation. Apparently, they took in the region some Pokemon from other regions, as grunts, they didn't know why either.

"Alright, time to go back." He then looked at the Pokemon in the back.

"For those of you that can understand me, listen. We came here to help you out." Some of the Pokemon looked at each other and other..talked, he guessed? "The ones that want to go back to their trainers, come with us, those that don't want to, scram." The Pokemon looked very hesitant and pretty afraid. "If you don't believe me that's ok, I don't care about your choices anyway. I just give you options... _Go back to your trainers_ or _Freedom in the wild_. The choice is yours." The Pokemon talked between each other before eyeing him after some time passed.

"Looks like you have decided. Just to be sure, those that want their trainer back, go there. Those that want to go back to the wild. There." He pointed in two directions. Kyle was surprised when all the Pokemon choose to go see their trainer again. That was interesting.

"...Hm?" Kyle noticed a red something in an open cage. It was a small red fox Pokemon. A Vulpix. Kyle had stars in his eyes. _Damn, a fire fox! I don't need chrome anymore_. Get it? The pun? Firefox...Chrome...internet and all...Well, at least he tried ok!?

"Hey, little guy..." He slowly approached the scared fox. Kyle tried to be as harmless and friendly as possible-

"KOON! * _Chomp_ *"

It didn't work out.

Enduring the _freaking_ pain at being bites at your hand. _Oh shit, it hurts, owowow_. Kyle recovered his hand with the fox still biting it. He quickly stopped Tessa from jumping on the small guy and beating him to death...she looked _that_ pissed, yes. Kyle placed the fox in his lap and started petting him slowly and gently.

"There there, it's all right now...you don't need to be afraid..." The pain decreased slowly but surely. At some point, the Vulpix let go of his hand and started yelping a little. After some time, the fox seemed to have calm down and taken a liking at his lap. Everyone in the cave was looking at them, nobody wanted to interrupt the moment, almost like it would be a sin to do so. The small fox started to paw one of Kyle's Pokeball on his belt. He raised a single eyebrow at this.

"You want to be my Pokemon?" He asked, frankly surprised and a little curious.

"Kon!" It replied, looking at him in the eyes. Kyle blinked.

"So, you want me to catch you to become a weapon, enslaving you away from your family and then forcing you to engage in battle after battle for the rest of your life, living a chaotic nightmare where you will be injured again and again until I decide to let you go, which will probably never happen except if I get bored of you and throw you away like old used tissue?" He asked.

Every people and Pokemon in the cave gasped at that. They only had one thought in mind.

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM!?_

"KonKon!" The Vulpix completely ignored the strange atmosphere and continued pawing the Pokeball.

"...ok." Kyle shrugged.

He took a look at the ball, realizing he never actually captured any Pokemon, so he didn't know how to do it. Was the small round thing in the center the trigger? Kyle looked at the fox for answers. His mind thought of one.

"Boop." He booped the fox's nose. Bright white light coated the fox's body before he was like absorbed into the Pokeball. One swing, two swings, * _Tannn_ * and the noise that said the capture succeeded. He gazed at the Pokeball an instant.

"...hm, guess not all Pokemon understand human language." He said, seemingly unaware of the look of disbelief on everyone's else face.

Kyle jumped up with his hand high up.

"Vulpix, _GETO DAZE_!" He exclaimed very happily.

He then noted the gaze of everyone around him. They looked either shocked or gasping at him.

"What? There are bad guys everywhere, I may be an asshole for all you know."

"... _you psycho_..." Muttered the earlier knocked out Rocket member.

"And _fuck you_ too." He replied, Tessa, started to climb up his body and stopped on his head, gazing at all the miserable insects under her from the higher position. Kyle clicked on the Vulpix Pokeball, and in a bright red light, Vulpix appeared in his arm.

"Ralts!" "Kon!" They exclaimed. Kyle nodded.

"Good! Then with everyone ready, Lets, Yeah, Go!" He exclaimed, walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Sigh...GUUAHHH!" Patricia sighed but then, as if stroke by a violent pain, she bent down and hugged hard her body. * _Thungh_ *. And fall over. Her eyes closed.

 **CHOICE REWARD** **  
** _ **+7000 EXP**_ **  
** _ **Pokemon VULPIX aquired!  
Patricia's Record release!**_

 **Level up!  
ATT +1 / SPE DEF +2 / SPD +2**

 **Level up!  
DEF +1 / SPE ATT +2 / SPD +3**

 **Level up!  
ATT +4 / DEF +1 / SPE DEF +1**

 **Level up!  
ATT +1 / SPE ATT +1 / SPE DEF +1/ SPD +1**

 **Level up!  
ATT +1 / DEF +1 / SPD +3**

 **By leveling up you awakened a new power!  
Learned move [Glare]**

 **Level up!  
ATT +3 / SPE DEF +1 / SPD +2**

 _Holy fuck-!_

A suite of notification invaded his retina and with it...power. A rush of power entered Kyle's very core, _feeding_ the fire inside and making it grow stronger, bigger and hotter. When Kyle came back from his power trip, he noticed Patricia on the ground and rushed at her, _fast_! Wao, that was surprising.

Taking her pulse, she was still alive, just unconscious. At this moment Kyle thought it may be linked to this _Choice_ of his. It was way too coincidental and there was no reason for her to suddenly fall like that.

Kyle sighed.

"Can someone take her back with us, please?" He asked the swarm of Pokemon. One came out moments later, it was a Throh, the human-like Pokemon that specialize in throwing and grappling.

"Thanks, Throh." He nodded at the sturdy looking Pokemon. Throh nodded back, before taking Patricia in a fireman carry. Kyle wanted to laugh at that but hold back.

 _Time to go back._

And an army existed the cave, all lead by one, young human boy.

Just need some thunders and it would be perfect.

* _THUNDER_ *

Thank you, Zekrom.

* * *

 **Things are happening!**

 **And there you have it folk. That's what Kyle think a true Pokemon battle should be, use everything you Pokemon can do to your advantage, not only moves but their very characteristic too.**

 **Also, BOOM, new member! It's a Kitsune! YAY!**

 **Well, then, CIAOS!**


	13. Enslave this Deer!

**Sup.**

 **For those that find Kyle's actions a little nonsensical, I will give you some hints:  
'Otherworlder', 'Unknown People', 'Unreality Feeling' and the most important...'Don't give a shit'.**

 **Anyway, I realized that my way to describe actions is a little long and compose normally an entire chapter. I don't know if I should try to make the story more dynamic** _ **by accelerating the scenes**_ **or** _ **write more content by chapter**_ **or** _ **continue like this**_ **. If you want to give your opinion, don't hesitate, I may make use of it...maybe...if I feel like it...**

 **EUHHHHHHHH...GO!**

* * *

Enslave this Deer!

* _Whitsle_ ~*

Kyle was happy.

It could be confirmed by the constant whistles that escaped his mouth while walking on the road. The blue Ralts on his head and the red Vulpix in his arms were also affected by the overwhelming positive energy and rejoiced.

"You look happy..." Came the tired voice of Patricia. Seems like she didn't sleep well last night. Wonder why?

"Of course I am~" Why wouldn't he be? After all...

 _That_ , is quite something.

* * *

Kyle Meen  
Level 16  
Human (Normal / ? - ?)

Attack - 36  
Defense – 17  
Special Attack – 12  
Special Defense – 16  
Speed – 35

Move:  
Tackle – Taunt - Quick Attack - Dizzy Punch - Glare

Rage

* * *

Their little raid on the cave doubled his level and he even learned 2 _moves_! Plus, if the pattern is the same, he should learn a new move each 5 levels. So, the next one should be at level 20. _Wonder what it will be._ There was this little excitation that came from discovering something new in a game, the only thing was that it _is_ applicable in _real life_ and it felt like a new _super-power_! Maybe it was his younger body that messed a little with his thought process, but he felt great.

Although, there is still a question left.

"So, you follow us because...?" He asked Patricia with hints of annoyance in his voice.

"D-do you have a p-problem with that? We are going in the same direction anyway, so it is fine!" She replied with a smug face. Like she was proud of her answer. Kyle mussed a little about that.

"While it should be fine if it was just that...this doesn't explain the: waiting just outside of my room in the morning, taking breakfast at the same table, being 2 meter behind me at all times except when I'm going to the bathroom and that's only after you realised that it was a man only WC." He commented, listing on her actions since this morning. Really, he didn't feel safe in this toilet, even Tessa doesn't follow him there! AND SHE'S ALWAYS WITH HIM!

"..." She exerted her right to stay silent.

"..." Kyle didn't press on.

They continued walking on the dirt path of the forest. Why not take a normal road? Because it's shorter this way. Oh, and the rain stopped by the way. The ground is still muddy here and there, but it's ok.

"..."

"..."

Although they stayed silent, Kyle could literally _feel_ her fidgeting around, it was very annoying. As more time passed the fidgeting intensified. _OK, fuck it._

"I can't take this anymore. Shout."

"W-what...?" She asked confused.

"Your question. You have one, right? Shout it."

Patricia stopped walking, so did Kyle. Patricia pondered before apparently steeling herself.

"I-In the cave... what wa-"

"An act."

He interrupted her.

Of course, she would ask that. Kyle was no idiot, the fact that she was there and saw the scene was only of minor consequences anyways. However, if she tagged along, it would be best to come clean with her. While Kyle doesn't _like_ her, he doesn't _mind_ her too much. The only real problem he has with her would be the possible troubles she would bring on him because of her status as a completely unknown variable. So while he doesn't really like been around her, Kyle won't actively chase her away or abandon her.

"At this time, I needed answers, as I didn't have any time nor resources to confront them normally... I chose the direct and easiest way. People who are scared and not in control of a situation are more prone to do as you say and... honestly, in a situation where you are at the mercy of a **violent psychopath** with a possible **personality disorder**... you _kinda_ want to do as he says, to live a little longer, if you're normal of course. That's why I acted, used some horror movie lines on the way and it worked pretty well, I think." Kyle explained in greater detail.

"I-I see... acting...hm. I see, of course, I knew that! But can I ask a question?" He rolled his eyes, as he was back at her, she couldn't see it.

"Shout."

"Why were you almost running away from Officier Jenny?"

Kyle's eyes twitched.

When he wanted to start their morning training, he saw Officier Jenny enter the Poke-center. As it would have been really annoying to explain all the shits that happened without raising certain questions... He took the first window and jumped out.

"Annoying. I didn't want to explain and I made a small report that I gave Nurse Joy, anyway. They know what happened, have the thugs tie up and witness under the form of _stolen trainers_. They will have to be satisfied with that." He concluded. Seriously, if they have done their job better, Kyle wouldn't had to do it, and he needs to be interrogated for that? Yeah~, no.

"..."

"..."

"...thank you."

Kyle stopped. Turned to look at Patricia with the most confused face she had ever seen. He blinked twice, before raising a single eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why are you thanking me?" His question was so genuine that Patricia became dumbfounded. _Was he serious?_ She was thinking.

"Do you really have to ask? You saved Snivy! You helped me and brought back all these Pokemon to their trainers and even stopped these bad people!" Her voice increased in intensity at each word. She looked almost outraged at having to spell it out.

Kyle blinked before realization struck him.

"...Ah." Was his intelligent answer.

"Yeah sure, no problem..." He finished.

...Kyle completely forgot that.

As he only did go there because of the curiosity of the reward, after receiving the literal wave of EXP and gaining all these level up... It completely slipped out of his mind. You could even say that, for Kyle, the _EXP_ was more attractive than _saving them_...not that he would ever say that, though.

Yes, he is an asshole.

Patricia just gasped at his answer, her _drills_ even _drilled_ the air in shock...ok maybe not, but you get the idea.

 _How can he be so nonchalant about this?_ She thought.

Doesn't he want to boast even a little about it? Was her sincere thinking. It was indeed a fact that he single-handedly (with Tessa), neutralized 4 dangerous individual that have already stolen from several trainers, in little time and even recovered the stolen Pokemon. Why not be proud and boast about it? It's a pretty big achievement!

Or so was Patricia's view on it.

Kyle's view on the other hand...

 _That was ridiculously easy._

Throw some bait and they jump at it. One attack and they are almost taken care of, they didn't even have the time to use their Pokemon except the last one. Unfortunately for him, Kyle knew about his ambush, his Pokemon's position and the guy didn't even have any improvisation skills or combat ability by himself. It was like taking care of some _clowns_ in black clothes. It wasn't something to be proud of, it was just sad.

 _This world fighting power is almost only based on the Pokemon. There are some special humans that can be a treat but since the most common weapons are the Pokemon, people don't see the necessity to train their own body and as such, are pretty weak._ Kyle was seriously thinking.

His musing was interrupted by fidgeting noises from behind. He sighed.

"What is it again..." He half asked, half complained.

"...I-I, hm I..." Patricia shuttered.

"Yeeaaahh...?"

"C-can you wait for me, please? I-I need to, hm..."

"Toooo what...?"

"T-T-to have a moment...in the w-wood...alone..."

"Er..to do what?" Kyle started to get annoyed.

"Er...to free my... _heart_." She concluded as if it explained everything.

"..."

"..."

"... _wut_?" It didn't.

"Y-You know...the thing that people-"

Kyle had enough.

"NO, I DON'T KOWN! EXPLAIN CLEARLY, DAMNIT!" He shouted.

"I-IT'S IMPORTANT! WHAT ALL PEOPLE DO, YOU KNOW IT IS TO-!"

"WHAT'S IMPORTANT?! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND LIKE THA-!"

"I NEED TO **URINAAAATE**!" She roared with all her might.

"..."

* _URINAAAATE_ *

"..."

* _Urinaaate_ *

"..."

* _urinate_ *

The forest seemed to like this word as it echoed it 3 more times. Each repetition made Drill-girl's cheeks redder and her eyes tearing up more. Now that he thinks about it, he didn't see her go to the WC this morning, as she was following him everywhere. Seems legit.

"..."

"..."

What a pure and delicate silence...

And that's why Kyle broke it.

"Why didn't you said that earlier? Here, want some tissues?" He asked in a nonchalant way while taking some out.

"...yes, thank you.* _sniff_ *" Said very embarrassed and flustered Drill-girl.

Kyle heard some weird noises coming from above his head. Bringing down Tessa with one hand, while the other had Vulpix on it, Kyle was greeted to the sight of a bent Ralts which was twitching violently while grabbing her stomach. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks puffed. Some muffled noises coming out of her mouth.

"...als...Pfft, PFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT!"

Ah.

She was laughing.

"...Pfft."

"DON'T LAUGH!" Pee-Pee girl yelled.

Oh, come on! Really?! Tessa can laugh it up but Kyle has to swell his chuckle down? Now, if that isn't unfair... Wasn't there some criminal organization for the rights of Human and Pokemon _equality shit_ or something? What, Team Plasma?

...weren't they just evil hippies?

* * *

"I said I'm sorry..."

"...Hm!" Was the answer of _Pee-Pee girl_. "You just thought of something rude right now, didn't you?!"

"You're imagining it."

 _How did she know?! Mind Reading? FLYING UNICORNS!_ Kyle thought. As there was no reaction, it didn't seem to be it.

Taking a look at his companion. Kyle saw a blond girl with puffed cheeks, her Pokeball nowhere easy accessible for her, and a bag on her side. Kyle creased his eyes in suspicion. Does she always travel like that?

"Drill-girl, I need to ask. Do you always travel with your Pokemon in their Pokeball?" He asked.

"These are not drills! And of course I do, why would I take Snivy out just for traveling?" She asked back, Kyle wanted to swear but hold back.

"There is a lot of reasons but let ask this then, when do you take him out?"

"Well, like every other trainers I suppose? For Pokemon battle, training, eating and sleeping or playing." She answered with confusion and curiosity. Kyle finally got it.

"Yep, you're an idiot." He nonchalantly informed her.

"WHAT?! No, I'm not! Instead, wouldn't you be the idiot? It's weird to have your Pokemon always out of their Pokeball you know!" Screamed the very angry Patricia.

 _Is it? Not that I care about their common sense, though._ Kyle commented in his mind, while at the same time trying to hold back Tessa from jumping at her. Although he should be angry that Patricia insulted him, he wasn't. Instead, it was like he instructed a child that thinks his way is the best way. For these type, a demonstration was necessary.

"... _Hop_."

"W-What are you doing?" She asked when Kyle deposed Tessa and Vulpix on the ground. A little scared that she may have angered him.

"This." He jumped on her.

* _SWOOSH_ *

"Kyaaa!" She yelped reflexively while closing her eyes, her hand protecting her face. When nothing happened after several seconds, Patricia slowly opened her eyes, gazing at him.

"Now, what can you do?" Asked a smirking Kyle, playing with a certain Pokeball.

Patricia blinked. When her eyes went wide in realization, she hastily searched for something, something she obviously didn't found.

Of course she didn't, it was in Kyle's hand after all. Patricia understanding that, immediately jumped on Kyle, trying to get back what she just lost... keyword be, _trying_.

"Give me back Snivy!" Screamed the panicked drill-girl.

Yep, what Kyle took her was her Pokeball, where Snivy was in.

Patricia frankly tried to take back her Pokeball but the taller Kyle only had to raise his hand to make the action very difficult. It was almost comical, a blond girl who is continually jumping, in the hope of grabbing the ball in the man's hand...wait, that sounded like an inuendo...meh.

After some unsuccessful attempts. Patricia bent low, trying to recover her breath, poor girl didn't have too much stamina. Kyle still had his _fucking_ smirk plastered on his face. Judging it should be good now, Kyle decided to break the silence.

"I will ask again. _What can you do now?_ " He asked once more. The concerned person only lifted her head, glaring at him with an angry and tearful expression. Kyle rolled his eyes, before send back her Pokeball. When she caught it, Patricia's face looked like a fish out of waters, confused and with a _what-the-fuck-is-this_ expression.

"The right answer is: _nothing_. Your only Pokemon have been taken away from you, you yourself do not possess any combat ability nor knowledge. Nor even anything that could help you. You are completely _powerless_." He has been direct, sure, but it was true and she knew that as well. That's why it hurts, it hurts so much that the tears are flowing freely. If it was just a leçon, it would be fine but... didn't this already happen not long ago? Be stole of her only Pokemon, be alone at the Pokemon Center, crying over her friend been take away from her? This is awful.

"Wah, WAHHHHHHHH!" She cried.

" _OH FUCKIN_ \- Shut the hell up! Damnit, my ears, _Helix-damn_..." While she did stop crying it was ready to start again at any moment. Her eyes were still a little red from all the events of yesterday too.

"First, to solve the principal problem, just have at least one of your Pokemon out at all time... If you had any combat skills you could skip that but you don't, so you have to rely on your Pokemon." He explained to her calmly, like an older man teaching a child how to survive, which... actually was pretty accurate.

"O-Oh...? Ok..." She answered with hesitation.

"..."

"..."

Kyle sighed.

 **"TAKE YOUR** _ **FUCKING**_ **SNIVY OUT!"**

"Hiiii...!" She shrieked.

Said Snivy, came out moments later when Drill-girl finally got the message. Looking around as if searching for ennemies, it turned to Patricia with a confused expression, as if asking why it has been called for. Kyle groaned. You see, _that's_ the problem with playing it like the game, AKA taking them out only because of necessity.

 _The guy first reflex, after getting out of the Pokeball, was to search for enemies. This isn't a_ _ **Pokemon**_ _... this a_ _ **weapon**_ _._

Although Kyle doesn't agree with the _evil-hippies'_ view, it is a fact that people are conditioned to use them as weapons, particularly trainers. Well... it technically is part of their job. Kyle do it too so he can't argue back either... who is he kidding? He doesn't give a crap about unknown people or Pokemon.

"Good, now at the very least, you can immediately enter battle if something happens. Next, in case your Snivy is taken out, you need a safe extra...Fumu, before we reach Stration City you need to capture another Pokemon from here." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Another Pokemon...what do you suggest me to get?" She unexpectedly asked. Kyle was taken aback for a moment but quickly steeled himself. Going through some simulation in his mind. He can't just take any random one and let her roll with it.

"While you could still change it later... what's your fighting style and what type of Pokemon do you like?" He asked her. For immediate necessity she won't need a particularly strong Pokemon, just an escape or counter one, but if it can become stronger later...why not?

"Hmm..." The _drill_ didn't expect to have her opinion asked and so fell into profound reflexion. "While I don't really know about a fighting style..."

 _Ooh Arceus, just_ _ **[Judgment]**_ _me already..._

"I do like Grass-types Pokemon and have a preference for cute ones!" She exclaimed, proud and happy.

Kyle fell on his knee.

" _I soo want to kill you right now..."_ muttered a certain 13 years old.

"What did you say?" Asked the ignorant and _**almost**_ violently killed _drill_.

"Nothing." What are you doing with this hand, Tessa? Please, lower this hand that glows a particularly ominous purple and stop pointing it at Patricia's neck. No seriously, stop that, you're getting a little scary here.

"OK! Tessa, try to found some Pokemon around by using their emotion."

While she concentrated, Kyle did notice her using **[Calm Mind]**.That's good, it will make it easier and stronger. Exactly 10 seconds after _emotion scanning_ the area, she pointed to a direction, everyone followed her.

30-40 seconds later they found a little river with a pink colored Pokemon, drinking peacefully. Kyle did his best to retracted his emotion. If he remembers correctly, this was Deerling, the pink fur would indicate this is Spring right now. Those Pokemon have the particularity to run when feeling hostility. _This one should do..._ He was about to tell Patricia to prepare until-

 **{Deerling: The season Pokemon.** **Deerling's fur color and scent changes to match...** **}**

-a particularly loud and robotic voice came from his right. Turning around dumbfounded, Kyle saw a curious looking Patricia, with her Pokedex out and pointed at the target. Kyle blinked. He didn't expect that.

"...Patricia."

 _THAT_ grabbed the girl's attention instantly. It should be said that Kyle _NEVER_ calls her by her name, only _drill-girl_ or things like that. The fact that he used her real name, meant that he was either in a very good mood...or extremely angry.

When the surprised girl turned her head and saw the smile on his face... she wasn't feeling good. Why? Because behind Kyle, there was a _giant hannya mask_ that seemed to materialize in existence! What the heck is that?! Kyle was still smiling but his next question could almost freeze her blood.

" _What. The_ _ **fuck**_ _. Is your_ _ **goddamn**_ _, problem...?"_

"W-What...? I-I just w-wanted some i-i-information..."

"Great idea~ you just got useless information and our covert blown up. _Splendid_." Sacarsm was on discount for this one.

The Deerling had, of course, found them and turned away to take a sprint.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kyle focused all his intent on the deer. His eyes went wide as if he became a predator ready to pound on his prey. An illusionary pair of giant eyes appeared behind him.

 **You used [Glare]!**

A fine and invisible to any, except Kyle, _thread_ of some sort rapidly crossed the distance between. This _thread_ was slightly out target but Kyle fast thinking made it turn just enough to touch the Pokemon.

"Kyuyu!" Deerling yelped in surprise. His body muscles all contracted in one go, stiffening his body, the sudden stop made him fall forward and his face impacted the ground. It got paralyzed.

"What was that!?" Screamed the scared shitless, Patricia. Well, if you see two giant eyes appear behind your friend and in the next instant a Pokemon falling for no reason...you tend to be surprised.

"Probably _God_ , nothing important. Anyway, it's your turn now, capture it!" Kyle _ordered_ her. Although not very content with this explanation, she still did as told.

 _Battle Theme: Pokemon B &W – Wild Pokemon Battle_

Coming out of the bush, Snivy immediately jumped in front of her with a battle cry. The Deerling, seen that he wouldn't escape easily, decide to face them. His body was slightly twitching and his expression would sometime tense. Kyle could almost see imaginary electrical discharge appearing around his body. Yep, it has the _Paralysed status_ now.

"To capture a Pokemon you need to weaken him first!" He advised her.

"I KNOW THAT! Snivy, use **[Vine Whip]**!" Instructed Patricia to her Pokemon.

The Snivy jumped before vines extended from his back, assaulting the deerling. Said Deerling, stood completely still as if welcoming it. When the vines hit its body, it didn't scream, instead, Kyle could see a slim green energy coating around his body.

 _What is that?_

Patricia, realizing that the attack didn't have a lot of effects, decided to change of attack and instructed Snivy to use **[Leaf Tornado]**.

"Sniiiiivyyy!" A small tornado of green leafs started to form on its tail. The tornado grows a good 5 meters in height before Snivy slammed his tail down in the Deerling direction. The leaf tornado followed his tail direction and slammed on the Deerling.

"YES!" Exclaimed Patricia in glee. In the other hand, Kyle thought that something was weird.

 _I didn't hear any scream when the attack landed..._

"Be careful, something's weird." He advised again with a serious voice.

When the dirt born from the attack dispersed, they could finally see the state of the Deerling. A perfectly and completely uninjured Deerling. On top of that, the deer was glowing with a visible green energy now.

"WHAT?!" That was Patricia reaction.

It was at this moment that Kyle understood. His eyes went wide and panic dripped from his face.

"Shit, it has **{Sap Sipper}**! Grass-type attacks will only make it stronger!" Kyle informed her but it was too late.

"KYUUUUUU!" It cried while charging Snivy. The smart Pokemon, who heard Kyle's warning, was already ready for something to happen. As such, it jumped away just in time from the charging Deerling. The pink Pokemon impacted the tree behind and-

* _POOMMMM_ *

Splinter of woods flew everywhere. Patricia gasped and Kyle's eyes twitched. If that kind of attack impacted the small Snivy... _ouch_. The Deerling did take some damage from impacting a tree full strength, but it was small. However, the green energy around his body did regress a bit, which means it can be used up.

"Stop using Grass-type attacks and find something else!"

"I KNOW! Snivy, use **[Tackle]**." Answered the now frustrated Drill-girl.

Snivy dashed forward. Using his momentum, Snivy jumped again and used all his body weight to slam the deer. _Very bad idea..._ commented Kyle's mind. Indeed, it was a bad one. As the deer wanted none of that, it turned its body to be back at Snivy and used **[Double Kick]**. _That's gonna hurt_...or so he thought, but the next instant.

"KYU?!"

Deerling's body twitched.

Like the _fucking_ plot armor of the main character. Snivy was embedded by the _logic of anime_. Using the energy of his _Nakamas_ , the love of its trainer, the years of suffering from his past and the burning emotion of revenge born from its parents' death... a _miracle_ appeared. All the _bullshit craps_ from earlier manipulated the _Schrodinger cat of probabilities_. _Be_ or _Not Be_. Snivy's plot armor decided to _Be_ , and so, proc the _Paralysed status_ of the Deerling, just at this very moment.

 _I call bullshit._

It was bullshit.

Snivy tackled with all his might the frozen deer. It yelped and its whole body mass impacted the previously damaged tree. Because Snivy's _Nakama Power_ was too strong, the tree broke, falling down on the Deerling. Say deer thought that it was really painful and decided that screaming loudly was fitting the situation.

"YES!" Exclaimed the happy Patricia.

"Great, you just made a poor innocent pink deer suffer in pain. You must be proud." Commented Kyle. Patricia ignored him but her small paused said it all.

"...Snivy **[Wrap]** around it!"

"Oh right, after _beating_ it to death, why not _struggling_ it?" Patricia twitched but Snivy executed. The Deerling yelped because of the vines struggled its body. As **[Wrap]** is a normal type attack, so it didn't get nullified, even if it used vines. Go tell the logic.

"Now that it's half dead, enslave it!" Kyle advised.

"WHAT?!" Patricia was shocked.

"Use your Pokeball to catch it! MAKE IT YOUR SLAVE!"

"I WON'T MAKE IT A SLAV-!"

"DO IT! JUST DO IT!"

"NO I WO-"

"DO IT!"

"I-I-I AM-!"

"ENSLAVE. _THE FUCKING_. **DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR** -"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH POKEBALL **GOOOOOO!** "

Patricia throw the Pokeball.

Say Pokeball impacted Deerling's head.

Bright white lights appeared, sucking Deerling in the Pokeball.

One swing.

Two swings.

* _Taannn_ *

The capture succeded.

"Congratulations. You just doomed an innocent deer to a life of fight and pain. How do you feel about this?" He asked her with a small smile. Using his hand to imitate a microphone, he approached the _drill_. Drill-girl turned around, look straight into Kyle's eyes with her own teary eyes. With puffed cheeks, she answered.

"...You are an asshole."

"Yes. Yes I am."

He succeeded at making a _princess like_ character use a big bad word.

Kyle was proud.

* * *

During this time, in a certain Pokemon Center.

Officer Jenny wasn't feeling good

"Let me get this straight." She started. A hand holding her head back from kissing the table.

"A random child came here yesterday, late at night."

"Hmm." Nurse Joy nodded.

"The random child seen the situation, decided to help stop the thiefs, because his friend had her Pokemon stolen and they have gone get it back."

"Hmm." She nodded again.

"And then, in only about 3 hours. The two children came back with the boy leading a ten of Pokemo-"

"17 actually." Nurse Joy _helpfully_ corrected.

"...17 Pokemon, all by himself. Not only that, he also brought back the supposed criminals, which are these people right here-" She pointed at the four people, all tied up by tape, who seemed strangely happy to see her instead of a lone 13 years old boy. "- and on top of that, has made them confess what they did."

"Also, he made them reveal certain information about the infamous Team Rocket group." Again, _helpfully_ added Nurse Joy.

"...And acquired information on a violent and dangerous criminal group who is based on another region, right, of course..." Officer Jenny nodded rapidly. As if she just remembered that _small_ detail.

 _This is insane._

Her mind gently commented.

However, she could deny all she wanted, the facts was here, the witness too...heck, even the culprits admitted what they did! What is that?! Why did these guys want to go to prison so much? What do you mean protecting you against the _crazy psychopath kid_? What happened back there?!

"Oh, he also gave me a message for when the police arrived but..." Seen the nurse hesitating made Officer Jenny's eyes shrink in suspicion.

"Yeeesss...?" She carefully questioned.

"I am only quoting and nothing else, alright? Start quoting * _cough_ * _cough_ *..." She faked some coughs.

Then...

 _"How does it feels to be outpaced by a kid, dear protectors of civilians? Also...how the heck can you be slackened because of clouds' piss?! Seriously? What the hell!"_ Said Nurse Joy while imitating a boyish but strong voice.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...End quoting."

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy's eyes swam in each other for a while. While Jenny didn't know what Joy's thoughts were...she did know what her own was.

 _I want to go home..._

Yep, Officer Jenny wasn't feeling good.

* * *

 **Yeah!  
Patricia has a new Pokemon!**

 **Yeah!  
But you all don't give a shit.**

 **Ohhhhhh...**

 **...**

 **SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	14. Tessa's Day: Date!

**Oh whoah, would you look at that?**

 **Is it a plane?**

 **Is it a man?**

 **No! It's a shit** **t** **y author's note!**

 **You thought I'll say** **'** _ **S**_ _ **uperman**_ _ **'**_ **, didn't you? Well jokes on you, it's a new chapter! That's right, Kyle's adventure starts again...hm? Why did It stop** **in the first place** **?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Chapter Start!**

* * *

Tessa's Day: Date!

«Striaton City, arrived!»

Was the first thing Master exclaimed after getting out of the forest.

It took a while but they finally came out. Tessa liked being with Master but constantly fighting was very tiring... seriously, what's with searching the road for any wild Pokemon to fight. Levels? What does he mean by leveling up? She didn't mind fighting for him, and she can feel herself becoming stronger, but him fighting by himself?!

NO!

What if he gets hurts?! What if he falls _asleep_ and won't wake up anymore! She doesn't want him to be like her mother... if she thought about it calmly, she would take notice of the fact he is stronger than her and isn't an idiot who overestimates himself. However, Tessa is still a child. Also, it's not like they are alone, they have a Vulpix and another trainer, with them.

 _Ah, right... the_ _ **whore**_ _..._

Talking about this blondish- _bitchy_ -human whore _,_ Tessa didn't really know what to think. After the trip in the forest, Tessa had a word to describe her.

'Useless'.

Yes... that should be the word. Maybe she was going a little far but comparing with Master, the difference was clear as water. Easily scared, quickly out of breath, complain about nothing and very, very loud. If it's only that, she can ignore, but...

HOW DARE THIS _WHORE_ TALKS TO HER MASTER LIKE THAT?!

It looks like her Master and the _whore_ are friends. Even if from her Master's reaction and emotions, it looks more complicated than that...

 **[Annoyance - Acceptance - Guilt]**

Why? Tessa couldn't understand. But, well... with the _whore_ around her Master, they can fight fewer battles than usual, so her Master is safer. Therefore...

 _I will tolerate your presence,_ _ **whore**_ _._ Thought Tessa, in slight arrogance.

About the Vulpix that her Master have benevolently accepted- _still a little put off by the speech_ \- she didn't really know... you know...

It's a fox that can spout fire.

In a forest.

She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. So, for now, her judgment of the fox is... _neutral_.

«Konkon Kon!» / (Big Brother, it's so big!)

Nevermind, the _dog_ could be lost for all she cared! She did her best to glare at the dog with all her might. Recalling what her Master did against her before, Tessa unconsciously released Killing Intent toward the young Vulpix. Because of her Pokemon physiology, her instinct is higher than humans, so while her KI wasn't as smooth as her Master, it's raw power was higher. Taking in Tessa is the _Feeling_ Pokemon and the result's obvious.

«Kon koko...» / (Iii, big Sis, scary...)

Tessa snorted.

«Okay, let's go get a room at the Poke-Center then straight to the Gym-!» Master started.

«You can't.» Interrupted the blond human girl. _THIS WHORE!_ Tessa thought. Glaring the best she could at the human girl for being so rude... She was completely ignored.

 _Weird, it worked on the dog, why not now...?_ She was confused, the _dog_ was scared of her but the blond _whore_ ignored her. Of course, it's because human's instinct isn't as developed as Pokemon's, so her undeveloped KI has little effect. But Tessa couldn't know that.

«...What do you mean?» asked Master. Tessa noted _annoyance_ in his emotion coupled with _curiosity_.

The whore blinked, surprised and confused. «It's Saturday, so the Gym Leader is absent...?»

«What...? What's with this normal like work-time? You're gonna tell me they work 40h per week at max too.»

«Being a gym leader is a normal job, though. Why are you so surprised-» The _whore_ stopped when Master pointed at his head, taping it, as if making a point. «-right _amnesia..._ I tend to forget this detail.» Tessa noted his _amused_ feeling, but caching what he murmured next confused her.

 _«Amnesia's really convenient...»_

What does that mean?

The _Poke-center,_ as the humans call it, was actually pretty close to the entrance of the city. Tessa likes this place, the humans in it are always nice and heal you when you're hurt. They also let you sleep in the building for free. Her Master explained that normally you need to pay something to stay in a stranger's _house_. She knows that a _house_ is something like a small territory for humans, however, she couldn't understand what you need to _pay._ Wasn't it _tributes_ like fruits or other foods? Why do they keep exchanging green papers? Is that useful?

She couldn't understand.

Tessa decided that humans are just weird like that.

"I will return to my room for today, I'm too tired. What about you, Kyle?" Asked the whore.

"Well...I'm a little tired but not enough to just sleep in. But I also don't want to train now, so...Ah." Master seemed to realize something before taking the blue-hatted Pokemon in his hand.

"Let's go on a date."

...

There was a pause.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The whore exclaimed. Confused as hell.

"RALLLLLLLLLLLLLLTS?!"/ (EHHHHHHHHH!?) Tessa exclaimed. Confused as hell.

"Da' hell with you guys?! Anyway I did make that promise, right?" He said to her. She took note of his emotion.

 **[Confused as hell]**

"Well, let's just stroll around the city and see what to do."

They first did a small checkup with the nice lady with pink hair; lady who was also at the last poke-center they were before; to see if Tessa and the dog didn't have bad injuries.

Tessa wondered if there was a different type of human like the Pokemon. Maybe this pink haired human is a certain human-species that specialize in healing.

 _I mean, she looks too similar to the last one._ Tessa absentmindedly thought. Sure, for her human looks all pretty similar but she has ways to differentiate them. But this lady and the previous one are just like a mirror!

She nodded. Her theory made more and more sense, for her at least.

When they passed through the door, Tessa saw that the whore was still stuck in place. Her mouth slightly opening and closing like twitching, wanting to say something but not really knowing what.

For some reason, Tessa felt smug.

Before leaving, she _gracefully_ stuck out her small tongue and * _pruuuuuuu_ * at the whore.

The whore gasped.

After taking in their new environment, one thing was sure. It's a big city. Like, biiiig, you know? Completely different from where the _old-human_ lived. There were a lot of different Pokemon and humans around, some together, some alone. It was interesting.

They stopped at a shop who sold drink and food. It was called a _Maid Cafe_. Tessa thought it was a strange name. Like the name, some strangely dressed human female went in and out. One of them passed her Master a small pamphlet. Apparently, you need to choose what you want on it. Master was having this weird expression on his face, like he didn't know either to laugh or cry, he decided to stay silent instead. After the human girl left, her Master showed them the pamphlet. Yeah, _them_ , the dog was with her and her Master. Isn't this supposed to be a date? She was slightly depressed.

"Here, you can choose what you like."

 _Even if you say that, I don't know what they taste like... well, they all have pretty images._ Thought silently, Tessa. Let's be clear, Tessa is smart, she can also read human language... well, one of them, because humans have more them one. They are just weird like that. Anyways, while she understands it, she never really went out like this so she doesn't know what's good or not.

"Konn kon!" / (I wanna that!) Said the dog while pawing the image of a yellow oval-thingy with some red lines. Tessa read it was called 'Omurice'. She noted Master smiled but was making that weird face again.

On her part, Tessa just took one that had a lot of fruits. It was called 'Super Natural Parfait', apparently. When Master saw the numbers attached to her chose, his expression became complicated, his right eye twitching.

Did she do something wrong?!

With quick thinking, she compared her chose with the dog. Hm, her chose's number seems to be 3 times the dog's. AH! Maybe a too high number is bad?

After some hesitation, she decided to change to one slightly under the number of the dog's. Her Master understood what she was thinking and said not to worry. After that, Master called the weird dressed human from before and said their chooses. Her Master took one 'Coffee'. She recalled that the old human liked that thing too, is it good?

When their command arrived...

Big.

That was the only thing on her mind when her 'Super Natural Parfait' arrived. Master just smiled kindly at her, like looking at a child.

She decided to finish it even if it killed her!

* * *

Tessa was dying.

'Super Natural Parfait'... what a powerful foe.

She felt like her stomach would burst at any moment now.

Seen her like this, her Master stopped her from stuffing her enlarged belly any further. It was as if he predicted this situation and waited for the right time to finish her 'Parfait' for her.

 _I feel like I lost..._ was what passed through her mind.

Noticing he didn't finish his order either, Tessa had a mischievous idea. After all, he was eating her order, why can't she do the same? Acting fast, she grabbed the cup of black liquid and took a big gulp of it. She didn't understand why instead of stopping her, Master just took his napkin and used it as a shield-

"_!" Her eyes widened.

* _PTTTFFFFFFFfffffffffffuuuuuuuuu_ *

A beautiful spring of black liquid sprout from her mouth.

"RALLLTS!" / (BITTER!) She exclaimed in outrage. Her Master like that taste? But it's- wait a second...!

Taking a looks at said Master, he was able to protect himself from the black liquid assault with his napkin. Slowly lowering his _shield,_ Tessa could see a perverted smile on his face, as if a villain finding delight in the hero's suffering. Tessa was shocked.

But Tessa was smart, she understood very fast.

 _I HAVE BEEN SET UP!_

She was deceived! Everything from the start was all a trap for her to fall in! He let her take the 'Super Natural Parfait' because he KNEW she couldn't finish it. Then, acting like a benevolent GOD wanting to help her out, he took on himself to finish her order... however, it was all FAKE! He knew that she wouldn't want to let it here and would want to imitate him, which is WHY he took this evil black thing to drink. If not, then why anyone would drink this bitter black _stuff_ , it's disgusting!

Tessa had a very big imagination.

 _To see every event that forward..._ her thoughts started to spin.

Terrifying!

Truly terrifying!

She gasped.

 _Impossible... is this **[Future Sight]**?!_ Her thoughts started to go wild.

Tessa was _fucking_ smart.

 **[Future Sight]** is a technique she will obtain after awakening twice and becoming a Gardevoir. Like its name implies, it's a technique (or move) that let the user see the close and, in certain circumstances, distant future. Is this possible for her Master to have mastered this technique? She normally would think that a human can't masters it. But it's her Master! From what she always saw of him, it could be possible!

She understood everything.

Or so she thoughts.

Tessa's eyes glinted in admiration when looking at her Master.

Said Master on the other hand.

 _I think she's taking my joke way too far._ If Tessa could read minds, she would have understood it was just a joke he thought of when he saw her going for his coffee. He first wanted to stop her but when he saw these mischievous eyes, his mischievousness was triggered and didn't move. He was however sure she never drank coffee of her life and would most likely spat it. So, he just decided to shield himself with the first thing he found, the napkin.

If she could read minds, she would have understood.

Unfortunately, she still can't.

A little black- _demonic-_ liquid cleaning, later.

They have gone to see a movie.

Master said it was what people do on a date. At least, he thought, it was the first time for him too, so he wasn't sure. Tessa was happy.

She was his _first_.

...

Why did that sound so wrong?

The movie was about a human male and female romance. Master wanted to see a movie called 'Attack On Pokemon' (with giant Pokemon attacking human or something) but under her insistent crying, that she learned from human kids, they watched 'Steins;Love'. She liked it at first but then it started to talk about time travel and thing that made her confused. Master watched with a raised eyebrow and grabbing his chin, he was making the same face he makes in training when he thinks ' _can I use that_ '?

The dog just slept.

The sun started to go down and the date will soon end.

Tessa was sad.

But she had fun.

On their stroll before going back, they passed by a lot of small stand selling various stuff. Tessa saw cute things like plushies, clothes and pretty stones. Master fixed a bright yellow stone with a fire image on it. He took a look at the dog, greatly hesitated, before asking the price.

His eyebrows twitched.

A lot.

His face paled before, with great reluctance, he took out the count and passed it to the other human.

There was a silent pause where neither of them let loose of the green papers, just smiling at each other. Master let the green paper go at the end.

He looked bitter.

Tessa found a small, very pretty, white peddle. But Tessa was smart. She knew her Master didn't like buying stuff, so she demonstrated her maturity by shutting her mouth closed, silently looking at it. She was satisfied just looking at it.

It was time to go.

She had a nice time. People keep looking at them for some reason but she doesn't care. Tessa only eyes for her Master, too bad! The dog was a miscalculation and keep loud, but it was _bearable._ She had fun and feel closer to Master now. She thinks Master had fun, too.

So why was he frowning right now?

She was always looking at him so she noticed. He has kept frowning since they left the street with all those stands. Why?

"Tessa use **[Scan]** and show me where they are, _discretely._ "

Tessa didn't think too much and used it out of reflex.

 **[Scan]** was the name Master gave to the move she used to detect life in a zone around her. It wasn't an official _move_ but more of a _technique_ developed using her species' particularity: Emotion detection. First, she used the move **[Calm Mind]** which enhanced her psychic power and, indirectly, her capacity to feel emotion. She then focused on what her species was best at. Feeling emotions. Every living being has emotions, be it curiosity or anger, every one of them feels _something_. Therefore, Tessa can _feel_ any living being around her, the longer she focused, the larger the zone of detection. Master said it wasn't foolproof and demonstrated it by playing hide and seek with her eyes closed. She couldn't find him. It wasn't until she felt something patting her head she realized he was behind her the whole time. She didn't feel him. Well... no, she was lying. She did feel _something_. However the _something_ was what she felt from small insects, not a human or Pokemon, so she disregarded it.

It wasn't foolproof.

But it was enough.

 _...2 people behind us. Wait, are we being followed?_ Her mind caught the two mess of emotion from two humans behind them. They stayed always at the same distance and the same pace, as if minding it.

Tessa blinked.

Tessa showed her two _hands_ to show the number of people, before discretely pointing at _7 o'clock_ , like her Master taught her. Fortunately, she had enough _hands_ to show the number of people. What's with the human having _five_ fingers per hand and her having _ONE_ per hand?

Seriously?

Well, she could always close her hand to show she increased the number. Though, if they could talk with each other, it would be a lot simpler. No, if she could use telepathy, it would be a LOT simpler. One day she will be able to talk with Master.

Tessa was suddenly filled with **DETERMINATION**!

Master sighed, he looked very tired. Ah. That's the face he makes, when the whore isn't with them, before saying 'Fuck this sh-'

"Fuck this shit."

Yes.

That.

...

Tessa was smart, so she decided to learn it.

"Raltsss Ral." / (Fuck this shit) She exclaimed, nodding.

See?

Tessa was _fucking_ smart.

"*s _igh_ * Well, let's see if my stealth is not too dull." He said in a muttering tone, before zigzagging around a crowd of humans and pulling in a back alley. Going around different small streets before returning in a crowd of humans, returning in a back alley and entering a big green... _trashcan_.

Tessa made a disgusted face.

Master returned the dog to its pokeball, fixed her and making the universal sign of 'Silence'.

They waited 6 seconds or so before they could hear hasted steps outside their hiding place.

"Where did they go?!" (Some human)

"I don't know, don't ask me!" (Another human)

Two voices, she wasn't sure but Tessa thinks they were human male. She understood it was the two human who followed them. The steps continued ahead faster than before. Master peeked a look outside, so did Tessa, she saw two humans in weird gray and white clothes. They were hooded but Tessa noticed a _sign_ on both of them _._

A big blue _P_ interlocked with a _Z_ , background half-black half-white.

"The evils hippies? What the hell..." Master muttered, very confused. He took a look at her before shrugging. "I have a feeling all the conspiracy theories on my mind are completely exaggerated, so let's not mind it for now."

Tessa didn't understand.

Master hid her in his jacket and pulled his hoodie up, hiding his face. Passing through some crowd of human and some back alley, they finally came back to the Poke-Center. The place where they can eat, sleep and bond together. Tessa likes this place. Then a wild blond-bitch appeared.

"You guys stink!" She exclaimed while pinching her nose.

 _THIS WHORE!_ Tessa was outraged.

"I may have taken a nap in a trash bin." Said her Master without any shame. He's just so cool like that.

"What, why would you do that?! It's filthy!" Argued the whore. As much as she loved her Master...it was filthy.

"Your hairstyle is filthy, look as those _drills,_ the construction sites would love you." OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, get dunked on you whore! Master knows how to roast you. Tessa took note of this new insult for later use.

"RalRaltsss" / (Yeaah, _drills_ ) She intoned. As if they felt a mystic connection, she and her Master high-fived, before smirking at the whore.

The whore gaped.

She then realized something.

"THESE ARE NOT DRILLS!"

Tessa paused when her hair started to drills the air.

 _...Are you sure about that?_

She idly thought.

"Oh, by the way..." Her master took her in his arm before showing her a white peddle mounted on a necklace. This is! "I saw you fixing this thing really hard, so I asked the guy to make it in a necklace, hope you like it." He said, carefully placing the necklace around her neck.

 _MASTERRRRRRRRR!_

She hugged him.

Tessa was happy.

* * *

A good night of sleep.

Kyle woke ups.

The first thing he saw was a blue-hatted _thing_ , sleeping on his chest.

Again.

 _Can't you sleep_ next _to me instead of_ on _me, Tessa?_ Kyle commented in his mind. This little Ralts had a thing for skinship. Not that he minds, really, this level of affection was acceptable and refreshing sometimes.

Anyways, about yesterday. Kyle couldn't understand what's the deal with Team Plasma. He did notice his party stands out, a lot, for that matter. Well, having a Shiny Pokemon with you tend to attract attention. He was prepared for Team Rocket to come, sure. Cause Kyle's a pessimist.

However, attracting the _evil hippies'_ attention?

Why?

Yes, he is a trainer and imprisons Pokemon in pokeballs, oh god he's so evil dark _toi-même-tu-sais._

But they shouldn't be the type to follow you around like a rogue, or at least, Kyle didn't remember them been like that. There was a moment when he thought with _anime logic_ , something like Tessa was a genetic weapon created by Team Plasma before she escaped and now they want her back, or the like.

His mind mentally slapped him before he returned to earth and thought it was stupid.

Or not...?

Who knows!

A breakfast and a run later. A human in a black jacket-hoodie and a blue-hatted Pokemon faced each other a little out of the city. The tension was palpable.

"Why are we here again?" Asked drill-girl, sitting on the grass and bored.

"You know, It's you who followed us without permission." Kyle rightfully explained the girl. Seriously, he especially got here so no curious folk would see them train. How this untrained girl noticed him sneaking out was beyond his comprehension. He decided to just let her come, all in all, she was still a companion. Plus, no one would believe what she could see here, anyway.

Kyle took out his jacket and throw it between them.

Just when the jacket was blinding Tessa vision-

"START!"

Kyle dashed ahead.

Using the distraction of his jacket, Kyle reduced the distance as fast as possible before doing a low kick at Tessa's figure. The kick connected, however, he didn't expect her to disappear like a mirage. Confused, he looked around only to see 3 Tessa in front of him. He snorted.

" **[Double Team]** , hm..."

It seems Tessa used his diversion too and created clones with **[Double Team]**. Smart. It just shows how his way of thinking has been transmitted well. Oops. While he was praising her, she created more clones and have encircled him. There are now 9 clones around him. Kyle decided to stay put for now and adopted a judo-like stance, ready to counter. If Tessa was stronger he would want to get the hell out asap but he knows... He knows she isn't strong enough to use long range attack like **[Confusion]** on him while maintaining her clones, so the only answer is...

"Rallllltsss!"

A Ralts came at him. He smirked at the bad move. There is only one _true_ Ralts, the rest are illusions made by after-images. Therefore.

Kyle dashed at the attacking Ralts. The Ralts made a right kick at him but Kyle just sends his hand to lightly deflect the kick. Normally, he wouldn't do something so stupid and potentially harm himself like this. But, either it's an illusion and it would disperse itself, or it's the real one and Tessa **[Double Team]** become useless. His hand passed through. Illusion. Instead of staying put, Kyle continued his run to the place where this illusion came from. Due to its disappearance this let out a hole in Tessa's encirclement. He would make use of it.

Making it at the border, the two Ralts at his right and left jumped at him. The probability that one of them is the real deal is high. Since he doesn't know which one it is, Kyle resolved to use a move.

 **You used [Quick Attack]!**

White pellet like energy burst from his body.

Everything slowed down, especially the Ralts movements. Dodging the left Ralts attack, he lightly touched her body, his hand passed through. _Fake,_ he thought. Throwing his body on the ground to dodge the second Ralts, who would most probably have gotten him if not for his speed increase, Kyle decided to kick her.

It did NOT pass through.

The Ralts spatted saliva before getting projected 5 meters away. That gotta hurts.

He followed, but his **[Quick Attack]** bonus ended with this attack. Because it takes a load on his stamina, Kyle decided to use it only when needed. With the Ralts on the ground, he decided a quick kick was preferable, as ground combat and strangle on a small opponent isn't very effective. Just when he lifted his leg to kick her...

A bright purple light engorged him.

"Fuck." Cursed the boy while his body froze from the psychic force. His mind was been jolted. He hated that fucking move!

 **[Confusion]** , the weaker and early version of **[Psychic]**. However, compared to the latter, the former, while less powerful had a very annoying thing that could make all the difference. Kyle's mind was getting jolted pretty hard but his training with Tessa bore their fruits, he escaped from getting confused. Yep, like its name, **[Confusion]** can makes you confused! AND IT'S VERY ANNOYING!

Using his distraction, Tessa let go of her **[Confusion]** and used **[Double Kick]** on him. He took one in the stomach an the other on the chin. If he had HP, he would be at 2/3 right now, maybe less. Getting projected a good two meters away, he willed himself to get away befor- a bright purple light enveloped him.

"OH, COME ON!" Kyle just realized that while he liked playing dirty against people, he hated them playing dirty on him. This is ridiculous. His mind jolted but he got a grip of himself, unfortunately (fortunately?), Kyle taught Tessa well. He got a **[Double Kick]** on the back this time. Kyle's face had an intimate contact with mother dirt. He attempted to push himself and quickly turned- a bright purple light engorged him.

...

This is ridiculous.

"Fuck you!"

 **You used [Glare]!**

A scary face with two big, intimidating eyes, materialized behind him. The two eyes locked on Tessa and an invisible to any, but Kyle, _thread_ shot from it and touched Tessa. She spammed and the purple light dispersed itself. Kyle used this moment to activate **[Quick Attack]**. As if appearing in front of her, Kyle didn't attack, no, he used another move he got at level 10.

 **You used [Dizzy Punch]!**

Because he used another move, his **[Quick Attack]** ended and so did the boost.

But the momentum was still here.

The move took effect and the punch he throws started to vibrate, just looking at it made him a little sick. His attack connected with the biggest part of Tessa's body. Her head. Because of her small weight, she was propulsed away, but Kyle used another **[Dizzy Punch]** which grazed her.

It's ok, he just wanted the effect to pop, the damage was just a bonus.

Tessa got up but she was... _woogling_ around...and had a stupid smile on her face. Kyle smirked.

 **[Dizzy Punch]** , a move with a chance to proc confusion, it was the same as Tessa **[Confusion]** but his was a physical move instead of special move. And now that Tessa got confused it will be a lot... easie-eh? What's going on?

 _Why do I feel so sick?_ His mind commented while his body started to... _woogling_ around.

Wait, didn't Tessa have the ability **{Synchronize}**?

"OaH, fUck my lifuuuuu" He incorrectly says when trying to move his body to attack Tessa. Unfortunately, he felt like his body had vertical and horizontal command inverted. Oh god, it's sickening.

* _Bleurghhh_ *

Kyle started to vomit.

Tessa was just doing circles like a drunk man, a stupid expression on her face.

Because Kyle's breakfast on the ground looked very disgusting-

 _*Bleurghhh_ *

He puked again.

Looking at this show on the sideline was a certain little girl.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Drill-girl was confused as hell.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Jesus, I thought I would never finish.**

 **Honestly, I started to think this chapter was cursed, each time I wanted to write, something happened, and when I decided to re-read it and correct the errors I saw...**

 **I fell ill.**

 **...**

 **Nigga, cursed, I tell you.**

 **Hope the next one wouldn't be.**


	15. This Battle Tutorial is late

**Supppppppp boys!**

 **...and girls? Maybe? Rule 30 of the internet says I'm wrong, though.**

 **Anyways, it's funny how instead of posting new chapters I make new storie in my 'stories stock who will maybe never come out' right? I think I'm around 25 possible fanfic stories, 10 that I know have good potential, too bad I take so much time making more story's ideas instead of writing the chapters. Right?**

 **RIGHT?!**

 **AhahAHahahAHAhAHHAHAAHhahaHAhA...**

 **...**

 **I hate my life.**

* * *

This Battle Tutorial is late

Kyle and Tessa gulped down water like no-tomorrow.

"...Never gonna do that again." Commented _Pukeman_ , or as people call him, Kyle. Sitting up, he lightly tapped the back of the blue Ralts, also knows as Tessa, trying to offset her confused state.

Tessa crashed to the ground.

"..."

It wasn't very effective.

 _*Clap*_ "Ok, times for the spar review." Kyle gathered the attention of the Ralts and the _Drill_ on the sidelines. The Vulpix was taking a nap. "Basically, you misused your **[Double Team]** by sending only one clone at a time. This isn't an action movie where people take turns to attack. Just go all _full-in_ or use your clones as a _distraction_ to either attack or hide. I trained you in stealth attack, not movie acting."

Tessa lowered her head.

Well, that's the only obvious mistake here. Using my own distraction against me was very smart and the kitting you did with **[Confusion]**... I honestly want to strangle you." He glared at her for good measure. When Tessa started to shed tears, however, he hurriedly continued his thought.

"Which is why it was very well done." Now she's confused, better explains more precisely. "Your fighting style is how you did there. I have trained you to take out enemies the faster and most effort-efficient possible. Stealth attack is from the 'fast' part of this style. Basically, an {Assassin} style, like you wanted."

Tessa nodded. Understanding his point and also remembering it was her herself who chose this path.

"But this isn't all there is." At this moment, Kyle sounded like an older man who tried to teach his child.

"Distraction, manipulation, weakness exploitation, kitting. Being {Assassin} isn't exactly about _winning in one strike_..." Kyle turned to the small Ralts. "It's about _winning._ That's it." He started to circle around her again. "Using everything you can, with the less cost possible, with the less effort possible...with the less _sacrifice_ possible. Maybe it could take a week before you can win, maybe you will need to attack someone or something other than the target itself. However, you just need to win and that's done." Kyle looked at the contemplative look on the blue Ralts and her slightly creased eyes.

How did he see through her hat-thingy was a mystery.

"But yeah, well, I guess you did pretty good!" He smiled at that and give her a thumbs up. She smiled back and gave a _thumb_ up, too. Since she only had one finger per hand, it was weird looking, but the feeling was here. "I guess the training you're gonna do is mastering **[Double Team]** and learn how to use your stealth, you really need to use that."

Kyle sat back down. Grabbing his chin in a thinker pose, he tried to recall the fight.

"Now my turn." His thought process paused when he saw Tessa looking at him strangely. "What? I also need to review what I did wrong too, you know." He decided to ignore her.

"My mistakes... honestly, were more numerous than you." Kyle looked bitter. "I was thinking too much, letting you create more clones when I could have stopped that. I played it risky on your clone because I knew about your weakness, but I can't use that in a real fight and most of all... I completely forgot your **{Synchronize}** ability!" He looked ashamed, his cheeks slightly red. He then understood what he did wrong that regrouped all of this. "I got conceited!" He lamented.

He took this spar too lightly and because of his increases in strength, he started to get conceited and almost lost. This wouldn't do. If he continued like this he'll become a danger not only for himself but potentially for his Pokemon... and _maybe_ Patricia...he guessed.

To counter that... he needs to increase his stats, sure, but also his mastery over his _moves_. The stamina cost could prove fatal one day. The most problematic thing right now, though-

"I need a ranged attack."

Kyle cruelly lacked a long distance technique or _move_ to defend himself. Tessa used this weakness well by spamming **[Confusion]** when he couldn't move away. But what could he do? He can only learn a move each 5 levels and even if he could learn moves naturally, it is very limited. He could always try to get a weapon for long distance, like a gun, problem is... where the hell he's gonna get that? It wasn't realistic. If he could understand how to learn 'typed' (fire, water, ground...) moves, then his problem would solve itself, though...

Kyle decided to try and understand how moves worked from now on.

"Any question before we start the _move's training_?" He asked, before realizing he couldn't understand Tessa even if he questioned her. That was his bad. Surprisingly, someone's hand was raised.

"..." Kyle paused.

The hand was attached to a certain blond _drill-girl_.

"...Yes, Student Drill. What could it possibly be?" He asked with as much snark as humanly possible.

"THESE ARE NO-* _cough_ * I only have one question." She took a big breath befor- "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

She hurled.

Kyle and Tessa blocked their ears in fear of them exploding. The _firefox_ literally jumped awake and rolled some distance away.

"There's a white light! Then some sort of giant eyes materialized like last time! Then you became soooo fast and, and you fought against your Pokemon-WHY DID YOU EVEN DO THAT!? Then, then after there were, _that_ , then-!"

"Calm the hell down, gal!" As she started to get frantic, Kyle thought calling her out was a good idea. When the blond-walking-amplifier stopped trying to kill them with sound-based attack, he continued. "The answer to all those questions is really simple." Kyle had all her attention. "The answer is..."

Patricia gulped.

He revealed the truth.

"Training."

Patricia blinked. BOOM, didn't expect that did you!

"LIAR!" It didn't work, apparently. "There's no way any form of _training_ makes you able to do something like that! You were just like... just like a... Pokemon...?" Patricia blinked before frowning, like trying to recall something she heard before but couldn't remember.

"Well... obviously, that not the only reason. There is a secret behind this." Patricia attention was grabbed by the word _'secret'_. Everyone is interested when hearing this word. Heck, even Tessa was listening closely. "My secret is...".

 _What could it be?_ That thought was all over their faces.

It was time.

The time of revelation.

Kyle resolved himself to reveal his most hidden secret.

"I'm just too _fabulous_ ~!"

There you have it! It took a lot of bravery to admit it. Look at those cheeks! Those are as red as a tomato, his, they are!

"* _Sigh_ * nevermind..." looks like drill-girl gave up. What's up with her?

Kyle turned to Tess- OH MY _HELIX!?_

The light!

The light in her eye is too goddamn bright! What's up with HER?

Trying hard to ignore the shower of sparkles directed at him, Kyle thought about how to take down the Gym Badge. From what he remembers from the game, Striaton City has 3 Gym leader, each with the 3 basic type Pokemon (Fire, Water, Grass) so you need to fight the one with a type advantage on you based on what starter Pokemon you took... what a band of bastards.

"Cough, cough..."

Since the presence of Ash Ketchup is more than probable, either Kyle is early and the 'Grass Gym Leader' didn't leave yet or Kyle arrived later and he already left with Ash to become a side character like Brock... btw is it normal for Gym Leaders to literally say 'Fuck this I'm done' and left on a journey, just like that?

Is it?

"Cough, Cough!"

Since Kyle has a Ralts and psychic-types have not advantage-disadvantage with any of them, he could fight any of them. However, they probably gonna make him fights against either the fire-monkey or water-monkey, if he remembers correctly their name was Pansear and Panpour respectively. Why? Because of plot shit. Ash either will or already fought with the grass-monkey, as the main character he has the plot behind his back. So why would a possible second MC have to fight the same one, out of three Gym Leader, as the main character?

...

...Woah, that thought confused even himself.

Taking into account the fact that he doesn't have any badges yet, the Gym Leader should choose weaker Pokemon, probably around level 10 to 20 max. Of course, he doesn't have a way to discern others level but it wouldn't make sense for a Gym leader to take out their _End Game_ Pokemon against a new trainer-

"COUGH!"

Based on the worst case scenario where their Pokemon are level 20, Panpour and Pansear should know something like [Scratch], [Leer], [Lick], [Water gun] or [Ember]... or was it [Incinerate]? Well, in anyway a fire att-

"COUGH, COUGh-!?" Kyle's finger silenced the annoying mouth. Turning around, he directed his sight on the orange-dressed blond, using the best deadpanned he could muster.

"You know, there are better ways to get my attention, saying something like 'Hey, Kyle!' for example, instead of dying from _pneumonia_." Drill-girl blinked. She embarrassingly shoves off the finger on her lips, before straightening her outfit for...whatever reasons people do when trying to appear more important than they are.

"Cough, cough..." She started by faking coughs.

"Like I said-" She didn't let him finish.

"You want to try your chance at this city Gym Battle, exact?" She asked him, with a slight smirk on her face. Kyle got suspicious.

"...That's what I told you since you followed me around, yes." Drill-girl nodded, confirming facts she already knew.

"You also know, that _I_ , too want to gather the 8 badges and participate in the Pokemon League of Unova... right?" She asked again with an ever-growing proud smile.

"I don't give a shi-"

"WHICH IS WHY!" She very expertly cut him at the right moment.

Impressive, she's learning.

Patricia took a step in front of her before smugly pointing a finger at Kyle's face. It took a certain degree of self-control to not outright break it. Taking a big breath. Patricia seemed about to deliver a war-peace speech. She grandly started.

"Kyle Meen-!" (Drill)

"Yes, I'm Kyle." It needs to be pointed out.

"-In my name, Patricia Claudius Flameheart-!" (Drill)

"Wuts da' fucking nam-!?" (Not-amused Kyle)

"I nobly challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" She finished by sending her new Pokemon, Deerling, creating a small light show because of the Pokeball's effect. "Kyuyu!" the pink dear excitedly says. "What's your answer!".

There was a moment of silence, Kyle just looking.

Drill's face started to show confusion. Making an expression as if trying to remember what she could have possibly forgotten. Her eyes brightened before she took out a white glove from her bag. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

 _She wouldn't dare-_

His thought was interrupted by says glove _splashing_ on his face.

...

It then slowly fell to the ground like a wet towel.

...

"I challenge you!" Drill proudly exclaimed still pointing her finger at him.

"..." Kyle though a quick _'fuck it'_ before taking out his knife, making throws movements at Patricia's direction before asking "I challenge you?". The girl promptly shook her head while making a 'nop, nop, nop, nop' with her hand. Kyle finally puts the knife away. Seeing the sad expression on the girl's face, who make circles on the ground with her finger, he couldn't help but sigh.

"What was that all about anyway?" He jokingly throws the glove back.

"I just... wanted to help..." _Say what? Help?_ Kyle was confused.

"I mean... This would be your first Trainer Battle since you lost your memory, right?... I thought it could help you..." She meekly said. Indeed, it would be his first battle against another trainer. Sure he can fight wild Pokemon but a trainer is more cumming. Even if he has the 'I saw the fights in the series' excuse, his experience was still zero.

Damn... that was pretty nice of her, unexpectedly.

Kyle chopped her head.

"Ouch!" She let out, surprised.

"Seems legit to me... next time though, I wouldn't recommend the glove-throwing and finger-pointing... except if you want it broken?" She hastily shook her head. "Thought so, also... Tessa, can you stop that? I can feel the psychic power rolling behind my back, it's annoying." Patricia turned her head behind him, before getting frightened to life. Let's just say, a Ralts glaring at you with red eyes while having purple energy flowing out of its body isn't very reassuring.

"Cough, cough..." After getting herself together. Patricia faked some cough, _again,_ and proudly announced.

"Deerling! I choose you!" The Deerling obliged, excited.

"Tessa, I choose you... or... whatever." His Ralts slowly advanced in front while cracking her _knuckles_ , a waaaay too serious expression on her face.

Music came to life.

 _Battle Theme: Pokemon B &W 2 - Rival Battle_

"...Okay times out, can I object the _rival_ part?" He asked really not amused.

"Deerling, use **[Tackle]**!" She totally ignored him.

A pink deer, twice the sizes of the small Ralts, charged straight at her. Tessa raised an eyebrow, the distance between them is still a lot, from what she remembers the good move should be...

Purple energy traveled and impacted the Deerling.

 **[Confusion]**.

Kyle nodded.

A preemptive attack. Because of the distance the time Deerling was at Tessa's sides he already took a wave of **[Confusion]** , the effect didn't pop but the full-front psychic attack was enough to destabilize the charge and makes it crash on the ground.

"Deerling!" Ignoring the cliche of trainers calling their Pokemon when they take a hit, because it's a thing, Kyle was content to just spectacle this fight. Getting up and letting out an energetic cry to reassure its trainer, Deerling turned its head to the opponent Ralts... and took a **[Double Kick]** in the face.

 _*Poom*_

The Deerling fell flat on the ground.

 _That gotta hurts._ Kyle lightly thought.

Under Patricia encouragement, the Deerling shakily tried to get up, like in a boxing match.

Tessa wanted none of that.

While the Deerling tried to stand up the Ralts, very viciously, **[Double Kick]** a second time in the face.

 _*Pam*_

It didn't get up.

"I won." Kyle was bore-

 **You level up!** **  
** **DEF +1 / SPE DEF +2 / SPD +2**

Hum? Oh right, Kyle just remembered he can level up even when only his Pokemon fight. Just get significantly less EXP than normal... in insight, this is still pretty _cheaty_.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Patricia hurled angrily and quickly came to check on her Pokemon.

"Wait what?" That confused him as hell.

"Why did you attack when Deerling was down?!" She sounded very angry.

"Hum...'cause it's a fight?" What did you expect? Flowers and a 'Are you alright dear sir, do you need any help'? What's up with her.

"It's forbidden to strike _downed_ opponents." She deadpanned.

"..." Kyle deadpanned.

"..."

"...Ohhhhhh...I see..."

That's gonna piss him off.

* * *

Yep, Kyle was pissed.

From what he just heard, battles against trainers _do_ have rules. He would like to argue about given rules to something similar to _dogfights_ , but what can you do. There are some specific ones but here's the crux of it.

First. The trainer cannot leave his designated spot after the start of the battle and cannot directly intervene with say battle. _Directly_ means anyways the trainer has to directly launch an attack, protect or disturb his or the opponent Pokemon. The _designated spot_ is the little rectangle drawn on the ground where trainers stand that he always saw in the anime, if left, it is similar to giving up the current battle.

Second. Any use of external objects, considered as a weapon, by the battling Pokemon are forbidden. A Pokemon can hold a single item during the battle if it doesn't directly disturb the opponent. Meaning you can't give a gun to your Pokemon but something inconspicuous like a bracelet is ok. It also means your Pokemon can hold a single object that make them stronger or let them heal, like a 'Black Belt' or 'Oran Berry' in the game. It's, surprisingly, not used a lot because Pokemon often get distracted holding them or have trouble using it in the heated battle.

Now the bullshit rule.

Three. When a Pokemon is in _half-down_ position and receive an attack the judge may, _at his own convenience_ , either give a warning or outright disqualified the trainer from the complete battle.

 _Bullshit._

 _Half-down_ position is typically when the Pokemon is lying on the ground and is between conscious and _I-will-NOT-give-up_ kind of state... you got the gist of it. In this case, his opponent should not attack but take his distance, around 3m away or something. Basically, a mix of boxing and MMA fight. Oh, and you can't use an attack which has high risks of dealing mortal damages to your opponent...

...

Complete. And. Utter. Bullshit.

You can battle a lizard spouting _FIRE_ and a dog with the bulb of a _PLANT_ on his back, yet you _can't attack if there's a high risk of mortal damage_?

YOU MAKE FIGHT _GRASS_ AGAINST _FIRE!_

What do you expect can happen? Do you mean the lizard should _hold back_ his power because he _maybe_ gonna burn his opponent to death?

Maybe the pack of Spearow outside will hold back too? Why don't we ask Ash Ketchup, oh right...

HE ALMOST FUCKING DIED BACK IN THE DAY!

How did he survive?

Fucking plot-armor, that's how!

Do you guys really think everyone out there has one of those?

Rhetorical question, they _don't_.

 _*Sigh*_

 _"_ Do you remember now? _"_ Asked Patricia while observing the succession of strange expressions on her friend's face.

"Oh, I remember alright... I remember everyone here's a bunch of _fucking_ morro-"

"Alright, then without further ado..." The blond interrupted just in time, again. She's really getting good at that, impressive. "Snivy! I chose you!" This time her Pokemon jumped from her shoulder with * _Sniiii_ * cry and a proud and confident expression.

Kyle thought for a bit and wanted to test something.

"Tessa, come here, come here..." He made a sign for his Ralts to come and whispered something. She nodded a few time before facing the Snivy with a similar expression on her face.

"Are you done strategizing? In this case, LET'S BEGIN- Euhh, what are you doing...?" Asked the overly excited blond before getting confused at her opponent attitude. Here he is, Kyle, lying to the ground on his side with the expression of someone about to watch a good TV show.

"Oh, don't mind me and do your thing." _*Puchi*_ That was the noise of vein-popping on Patricia's front. "Of course, I _could_ get up but that's, like... if I needed to, ahahah-"

 _*PUCHI*_

 _Whoa, that one was loud._ Kyle idly thought.

"...eh, eheh... I see I'm being underestimated here..." She muttered with her bangs shadowing her eyes. After all, if your opponent does something like that, this clearly shows a lack of respect and literally imply a quick 'you suck' and 'what a weakling'.

"..."

Kyle knew the perfect reply to that.

"Totally."

Music came to life.

 _Battle Theme: Pokemon B &W 2 - Rival Battle_

 _Ohhh, she's angry-_

"SNIVY USE **[Vine Whip]**!" She hurled in anger. Snivy was more than happy to oblige, as he himself started to get irritated.

Two green vines sprout from his back. The vines moved like tentacles and quickly closed the distance between him and Tessa. Although the attack was fast the distance between them made it possible to see it. Not wanting to experience _tentacle-play_ , Tessa rolled out of the way to dodge the attack, Snivy manipulated his vine to press on the attack but the distance made the vines sloppy and easily dodgeable.

She didn't even had to really dodge, just running in zigzag was enough. Tessa decided to taunt Snivy by turning her back and patting her butt, in the universal 'Catch me if you can'... before running away.

Patricia and her Pokemon was furious.

"GO! **[Tackle]** IT DOWN!" Snivy let out a _*SNIIII*_ noise close to a serpent's and dashed straight at her. Quickly turning around, Tessa sends a wave of **[Confusion]** at it making it stumble and fall to the ground. "Snivy, are you ok!" Snivy stood up while shaking his head to clear his mind. The confusion state didn't proc but he still took some damage.

While Snivy cleared his head her trainer started to panic, "You need to get out of here!" she said. The Snivy looked around only to see 10 blue Ralts encircling him. Snivy looked around in panic not knowing what to do... this is exactly why trainers are here.

"Snivy, use **[Vine Whip]** to clear them all!" Hearing her trainer Snivy decided to put his fear in the trashcan and just listen.

"Ehhh..." Kyle muttered while looking at this show. _She didn't order to tackle his way out but instead use mid-range attack to be safe. I see, indeed number two of the academy._ He nodded, this is indeed a good and logical decision to make against normal opponents.

He smiled.

"Too bad you're against an {Assassin}."

When _every single one_ of the Ralts jumped at the panicked Snivy, who did his best to strikes _every_ mid-air Ralts by manipulating his vines... Kyle noted a single spot of blue, slowly making its way to the Snivy, close to the ground to not get accidental hit and using the small presence of grass to not get spotted.

...It took a great degree of self-control to not explode in laughter.

 _If this works... I don't care anymore._ He continued to watch this comedy with a weird _'I want to laugh, but I can't now'_ kind of expression.

Out of the ten Ralts, four weren't hit and about to strike the Snivy. Out of instinct, Snivy crouched down like a turtle and thrown vine strikes randomly as fast as he could. Striking 3 out of 4 Ralts. The last one kicked him. To the surprise of Snivy and his trainer, it disappeared like a mirage. Out of ten Ralts, ten were illusions, meaning all of them were... "What...?" Patricia asked no one.

Snivy, on his part, recovered faster and noted a single blue spot at his right-

 _*POOM*_

Snivy spat saliva when a quick kick made his body bent in a 'V' motion.

A second kick closely followed, impacting his chin and sending the small Pokemon flying 3 meters high. As if following a combo, Snivy's body became coated in purple energy and slammed on the ground waaay faster then gravity should have allowed.

Kyle exploded.

"BUAHAHAHahahah, I can't believe it actually worked! AHahah my stomac- it hurts- AHAHahah!" With tears in his eyes and a shit-eating grin, he rolled on the ground covering his stomach in pain. Patricia was red in a mix of anger and shame, although she wasn't much she DID finish second at the final academy test, so she quickly understood what happened. Tessa used **[Double Team]** to create 10 illusions of her, however, it was just a distraction so the real Ralts could stealthily approach and make a surprise attack. As Patricia and Snivy were too focused on the 10 Ralts about to strike in mid-air, they failed to notice the little Ralts sneakily making its way to them. After that, it was just a little **[Double Kick]** and **[Confusion]** combo.

Patricia was ashamed, noticing things like that should be her role as a trainer...

"...hum? What the-" A surprised boy voice brought her out of her musing.

Kyle looked up in interest, a slight expression of surprise on his face.

"...Holy shit, this guy got guts."

The blond saw a shaking Snivy trying his best to get up. His body was full of dirt and you could see a big mark on his stomach from the earlier kick. Yet, even when slipping and falling back, the small Pokemon still tried to get up. Tessa wanted to kick his light off for good but was stopped by Kyle, as he was still in a _half-downed_ position.

 _Like hell, I'm gonna lose like that!_ That kind of thought was clearly written on his expression. Kyle lightly frowned. If there was one thing he hated but couldn't mock was this kind of idiot who thought guts could save the day. In his mind, he could already see what gonna happen next. Turning his back away from the fight, he couldn't care less now, this was over.

Patricia on the other end decided not to give up until the end and encouraged Snivy the best she could. Her Pokemon was now in a bad shape, it would probably be over if he took a single attack, so a fight of endurance was out of the question. Her only option is to finish it in a single move! Patricia noted Snivy's body was coated in a bright green energy. This was Snivy's special ability, {Overgrow}, giving its grass-type attacks stronger power when in a pinch. Perfect! She just needs to use her strongest grass-type attack.

Snivy was finally up.

"Snivy let's finish this! USE **[Leaf Tornado]**!" Patricia shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kyle and Tessa both grinned.

"SNiiiiiii...!" The green Pokemon made circles with its tail, gathering winds, grass, leaf and creating a small vortex of wind from its tail. The circle became faster with the tornado growing stronger, the green energy on his body seemed to seep into the tornado giving it a particular greenish color, making it grows at an impressive 10m of height and 6m of width.

"GO!" (Patricia)

"Snivyyyy!" (Take a guess)

The tornado started to fall on the _poor_ and _small,_ little Ralts...

"Checkmate." Kyle clearly stated to the confused Patricia. Why? The Ralts wasn't fast enough to dodge and certainly didn't have an attack powerful enough to offset Snivy's...

The answer came quick enough.

Tessa placed her _finger_ on her forehead before smirking and disappearing in a flash of light, the tornado impacting the empty ground. Patricia's eyes grown in size when, in another flash of light, Tessa appeared just behind Snivy.

 _ **[Teleport]**!_ Her mind quickly commented. "Snivy, dodge!" The green Pokemon saw exactly what happened and also wanted to dodge... but it couldn't. Snivy didn't have the time to stop his own attack, which was still ongoing, to dodge.

Tessa sends a very quick _palm strike_ on the unprotected neck of Snivy, more precisely, just between the cervical (neck) and the cephalic (head).

Snivy felt like stricken by lightning, except electric-type attacks shouldn't do that much damage to him. He felt like his brain was shook at high speed and turned to much. His eyes lost focus and balance was a complete mess. Snivy took two step before falling flat on his face. He tried to get up, only to fell on his ass, trying again he fell on his side. His mind was in a complete mess, he felt that if he loosed focus just an instant, he would blackout.

While some Pokemon have beasts or weird like body shapes, Snivy had a relatively humanoid shape, the same as Tessa. Plus, he and Tessa have practically the same size, meaning this is similar to a Human vs Human in close combat. With Kyle teaching Tessa _Krav Maga_ which is COMPLETELY made to take down your opponent as fast as possible... Let's just say, she knows where to strike.

"By the way, he keeps getting up and down so is it still considered a _half-down_ position?" Kyle asked Patricia over the fight.

"Eh? Hmmm..." The blond seemed conflicted for a moment. There weren't any judges here to decide if it was or not, but using what she learned at the academy she could still make an accurate judgment. "It shouldn't be..." she honestly answered while frowning.

Kyle face-palmed.

Loudly.

Taking a look at Tessa, the Ralts quickly understood his expression and high kicked the head of her opponent.

This time, Snivy didn't get up.

* * *

After patching up Snivy at the Poke-center.

The gang returned to the place from earlier, Patricia watches Tessa working on her **[Double Team]** with Kyle next to her and... tossing rocks at his Ralts...

"..." (Patricia)

"It's training" He defended. "So, want to do the cliche thing where I ask if you know why you lost before giving advices to help... or do we skip it?" After all, he's _technically_ almost her age, receiving advice from him could deal a large blow to her pride. Personally, Kyle doesn't care, but it's her choice.

" _*Sigh*_ I know... I didn't train enough and wasn't observant enough, right?" She said slowly.

"No...well, _yes_ but that can be overcome fairly easily with time and experience." Patricia raised an eyebrow at that. She couldn't understand what else could be wrong. "No, the problems come more from your habits and personality."

"Wut...?" Her face cramped into a weird Picasso's art.

"Three problems to be exact. First-" grabbing her shoulder, Kyle shook her violently "YOU'RE TOO PREDICTABLE!"

He stopped when her face started to change color.

"When things don't work try to be creative, use the terrain or something else... heck, even doing something stupid could throw your opponent off. Stop abiding by the textbook, you're not in school anymore." She brushed her hair in embarrassment. "Second. Your control over your emotion is..." how to say it nicely and precisely "...Poopy." Do 10-years old still say that? Kyle wasn't sure.

"What? No, it's not! I'm a calm and kind person." (Patricia)

"My ass is calmer than you." (Kyle)

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU-"

"My point exactly." He pointed at her with 'there you have it' sign.

"But you insulted me..." She glared slightly at him.

"Duh! I'm your opponent, if lying and insulting make you do harsher or stupid decisions, of course, I would do it. You should do that too... within limits."

Wouldn't want her to make someone go berserk and attacking her. Kyle can do it cause of his power and experience, Patricia is... she's a _fucking_ 10-years old. She can't defend herself without her Pokemon.

"I-I can't do that, that's just mean..." That's just stupid.

"Which bring us to your last problem, you..." He took a step toward her, slowly making his way.

"Patricia Claud _-something._ "

"Claudius Flamehear-" She corrected.

"I don't care. You..." He precise.

Taking a big breath.

"Are way too honest."

"..."

"..."

"...wut?" Patricia's brain stopped working.

She was too honest? _Too_ honest? How could she be too much of something good, it's almost like Kyle wanted to say it was a bad thing. Which was preposterous.

You cannot be too much of a good person.

"If you're thinking something like 'You can't be too much of a good person'-"

" _*Gasp*_ " Patricia gasped.

"-which you obviously did. Then you're also a _moron_."

"Hey!" The blond was outraged but ignored.

 _This girl is so expressive it's almost sad._ Being honest with your feelings and able to express them out can let you make friends easily. Unfortunately, being _too_ expressive means easier to read and manipulate around if inexperienced. Although water makes you live, too much can kills. As a 10-years old, this girl has close to none emotional control and let's not talk about experiences.

"During the fight... when I asked if Snivy was in _half-down_ position or not... why did you agree?" It seemed like a normal question, but depending on the answer Kyle would greatly understand her.

"...Because you asked?" It was her obvious and honest answer.

"... _*sigh*_ " Kyle couldn't help it. It was as if his soul was released in this sigh. Strangely, however, his body felt lighter, like a worry lifted by itself.

Unfortunately, another weight took its place.

A lighter one, though.

"You always got everything you asked for before, didn't you?" Although it was formed as a question, it was more of an affirmation.

"That's not true!" She denied. Turning her head in a haughty attitude to not meet his eyes. Kyle raised an eyebrow making Patricia uncomfortable. "...Not entirely true." She slightly conceded making him remember a certain Ice Queen.

Moving on.

"When I asked... you should have lied."

"What?" She asked confused.

"During the fight." He continued the conversation. "There wasn't a referee here, you could have lie, giving you and Snivy time to recover and get a better chance to win... you should have." Kyle was serious.

"That's cheating!" She hurled.

"That's being _wise_." He corrected

"It's sneaky!" She opposed.

"It's _smart._ " He corrected.

"B-BUT THAT'S BAD!" She wouldn't accept it.

"..."

Patricia breathed louder, angry at what her friend implied. His way to correct her word made a bad thing sounds like a good thing. She has principles, what is bad is _wrong_ , what is good is _right_. If you do bad things you're a bad person, if you do good things you're a good person.

This was logical.

"...Yes."

Patricia didn't expect that.

"Y-You, you agree...?" That was the most shocking thing today.

Kyle Meen.

Her friend.

The asshole who treats her like an idiot and a little girl.

Agreed with what she said.

Her mouth was wide open like she couldn't believe it, she looked at him as if seeing a freak.

Kyle just rolled his eye.

"Yes you're right, lying is bad yadaya, being bad is wrong blablabla... but here's the thing." Lifting his finger and closing his eyes, the _old-teacher like_ auras from before came back. It made him look much older than a simple 13-years old. Although it was still young, it had this hint of someone who experienced more then people should have.

Dying once can do that to people.

"In a fight, there is no right or wrong... only a _Loser_..." Kyle pointed at Patricia making her frown.

He then pointed at himself.

"...and a _Winner._ "

...

A small silence made what he said sink deeper.

...

*CLAP*

The clap of his hand seemed to magically break the silence who could have continued forever.

"Tessa you trained enough! Let's go back and take a rest for the day, tomorrow we got a Gym Leader to tackle." The blue Ralts gave a _thumb_ up with a smug face. Her trainer mirrored the gesture and took his thing, ready to go. "You're coming?" He asked his blond companion.

The blond girl took a glance at her Pokemon, Snivy looked to have recovered quickly enough, the green Pokemon glanced back at his trainer as communicating something. Patricia turned her back to Kyle before taking out her Deerling.

"I, I think I will train a little more." She said.

"..."

Kyle just glanced at her back, it didn't look like she would start before he leaves. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

She nodded and Kyle turned back.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be his first true battle against another trainer, a gym leader.

 _That was one long tutorial..._ He thought lightly.

And abruptly realized something insane.

 _Wait, I never trained Vulpix yet... am I gonna challenge a Gym Leader with only ONE Pokemon not even evolved yet?_

He took a glance at the Ralts standing straight on his head. Gone was the timid Ralts who hesitated against others, this Ralt looked like Albator commending his motherfucking spaceship, a spaceship named Kyle.

 _...Meh, should be doable...felt like I just raised a flag here, though._

Kyle shrugged.


	16. Crazy Chalenge require Crazy Ideas

**...Hey.**

 **Been a while, hum.**

 **I think this is the lon~gest chapter so far. Even though there isn't THAT much action in it... weird.**

 **Maybe I 'm thinking too much about detailing the action itself and don't go enough in the crux of thing?**

 **You guys can tell me and I will try to change it.**

 **If you prefer the old long descriptive one, that's also fine.**

 **Either way won't bring the chapter faster, though!**

 **AHhahAHAHahahahAHAha!**

 **Anyway, see ya!**

* * *

Crazy Challenge require Crazy Ideas

"It hurts~..." A wild Patricia complained.

"You're an idiot." Pokemon Trainer Kyle commented.

"Guh...can't you comfort me for once...?" The blond girl asked for mercy while massaging her shoulder.

Taking a thinker pose, her traveler comrade tried to think of a way to make his friend better and distract her from her pain. His mind finds it.

"Don't worry, although you're still an idiot, humanity had seen worse."

"..."

Nailed it.

"It's actually incredible how you can make something worse _sounds_ better. Maybe you have talents?" She replied without any emotion, still trying to make her aching body feels better. On the other hand, Kyle fixed Patricia with surprise, his eyes bulging like looking at a freak. At something insane.

"D-did you just u-u-used _sarcasm?_ " Impossible. Inconceivable. This drill-girl actually had the brain cells necessary to use second-degree humor? What is this! What the heck is going on?! Maybe it was a dream?

Yes, that's it! He was dreaming, that explains so much.

"...I learned from the best after all." Glared the girl.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! What's wrong with this world?!" He sounded truly panicked, as if the world was going insane and only him could see it.

Patricia just sighed. Too tired to entertain the conversation with her thought process.

Jokes aside here's what happened.

Yesterday, Patricia stayed behind to train a little more with her Pokemon.

Caught up in the activity, she tried to train her body too. Kyle did it so why not her? Was her thought process.

Although she felt tired she didn't feel bad so her stupidity enticed the idea of 'Just a little more, just a little more'. And now...

She has muscle aches.

Her body feels heavy.

And she has a slight fever.

...

...

"You're a goddamn _genius_." The genius of idiots, that is.

"Guu... Helpppp~ it hurtssss... pleaseeee..." Like an animal in pain, the blond Drill made an attempt at the 'Puppy Eyes' S-ranked forbidden technique, to try and possibly bring out a shred of this weird feeling Kyle never truly understood...

'Compassion'.

* _Snort_ *

Kyle deadpanned before his inner Gilgamesh decided to made itself know. "Rubbish, do not think this kind of trick will make me move-" Kyle took out an ointment out of his bag "-for idiots who don't even know-" rubbing his hand with it "-their own-" going faster to make the cold gel warmer "-goddam limits." He finally moved to her back.

"..."

Patricia looked at him with a raised eyebrow, hints of smugness on her face.

"...Shut up and show me where it hurts."

Patricia complied and the boy started to rub the pained limbs of the girl, some moans followed the action but her 10 years-old bodies couldn't break the iron will of Kyle.

He now understood why the 'Puppy Eyes' was an S-ranked forbidden technique, though.

Truly a terrifying jutsu.

Maybe even stronger than the 'Talk no Jutsu' of a certain blond ninja.

After rubbing the slimy substance on the skin of this 10 years old little girl... okay, let's stop this description here. After the act, Kyle, prepared himself to go see the Gym of Striaton City and take the challenge.

"Ah, wait I'm coming too!" The blond girl got up after some difficulty, prepared to follow. She looked like a grandma.

"...you sure about that?" his voice was very flat when gazing at the girl grimacing each step she took. The tiny heart inside of him wanted to let her rest and until she felt better, after all, she's still a little girl. Too bad, Kyle's heart was locked behind the 'do whatever you want' principals he inherited from Earth.

Patricia just nodded, doing a small smile to signal she was alright. She tumbled a little, probably because of the fever, before quickly righting herself.

* _tumb_ *

A small noise of something falling on the ground bring his attention. Looking down, Kyle saw a very pretty blue stone, the size of a peddle mounted like a collar. It was round and gave off slight lights, focusing his attention on it made ripple appear on the surface seemingly changing at random interval.

 _...Suspicious._ He frowned.

Patricia also noticed the stone falling but her expression was quite different.

She panicked.

Quickly grabbing the stone off the ground, she observed it meticulously, looking for any scratch. When she saw none, she heaved a large breath of relief... before stepping back from the intensity of Kyle's glare. He looked at the stone with a cold and calculative expression, as if trying to assess if it killed his parents or not.

"W-Wh-What is it?" She asked very unsettle.

Hearing her made his gaze shift from the stone to her. He only asked one question.

"What is this?"

Weird. Although the question was simple it was very disconcerting. Patricia was a kinda confuse from this attitude but answered nonetheless.

"I-It's a gift from my grandmother... she said this was a legacy from our family. It is very precious for me..." She finished by fixing the stone with a longing expression.

Kyle facepalmed.

 _A mysterious stone emitting light? Heirloom of the family? Given from the grandparent to the granddaughter? Come on that's so fucking obvious..._

Turning to face his Pokemon, Ralts and Vulpix, he deadpanned. "I bet you anything you want this _piece of shit_ ," he pointed at the stone "gonna be a pain in our ass later." They both tilted their heads, though moments later Tessa widened her eyes as if remembering something, then she fixed the stone with the same grimace as Kyle.

Sure, he could steal her stone and make it disappear so his foreshadow wouldn't happen...

But it was just all conjectures in the end, plus looking at the girl expression, he couldn't bring upon himself to take it away just because of his vivid imagination.

Kyle just shrugged.

Going out of the Pokecenter, he started to walk ahead.

"Let's go, to the Gym!"

"It's this way." Patricia interrupted, pointing to her left.

Kyle blinked, before realizing that while he knew the appearance of the building, he knew jack shit about its location.

Turning right he walked with a hint of red on his cheek "TO THE GYM!".

"* _Sigh_ *" Patricia shook her head with an expression similar to when dealing with a child.

Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

Inside the Gym of Striation City.

The morning doesn't bring much customers but some souls still lingers in. Sitting at tables, discussing with friends and eating some breakfasts. Women and men alike enjoyed their food inside the restaurant like Gym, unique to this city.

How nice~

...

Someone needs to change that.

* _BAM!_ *

The big door slam open, a testimony of the person's physical strength behind it. The client almost spat their food out from the sudden noise. Turning their face toward the door revealed two kids. A blond little girl, with a one-piece orange dress and hair-style similar to drills; girls who expression was close to tearing up from fright from the violent action.

The second kid was a boy, black-haired and jade-like eyes, dressed in a black sweater-hoody which screamed _dark street kid._ His expression was particular... how to say it... hummm... oh right!

He had a shit eating grin.

All the women in the room felt violated.

"FIGHT ME!"

Screamed the boy, a small blue Ralts slowly climbing up his head, before standing tall.

"RALTS!"

Affirmed the _uncommon_ Ralts.

"Oh no..."

Murmured the blond, doing her best in hiding her face with both hands, believing that if she couldn't see people they couldn't see her either...

She was wrong.

"Welcome friends!" A red-haired waiter said, appearing out of nowhere. He flew his arms open grandly as if an actor in a theater. _Chili, the fire-monkey, one down._ Kyle thought calmly, ignoring the increasing confusion of Patricia at the restaurant which should be an arena to challenge the Gym Leader.

"Welcome, Miss and Mister. Here, let me bring you to your table." Another colored waiter, this one with blue hair, appeared out of nowhere. His atmosphere was more restraint compared to the red one but was a lot more classy and smooth. Some of the few women squeaked at that. _And that's Cress, the water-monkey._ Kyle added.

 _Now...where's the last one?_

"Eh...? Hm... please pardon us but we are not here to eat..." the blond tried to explain.

"Would like some refreshment-" Fire-monkey asked.

"-Or maybe light breakfast-" Water-monkey interrupted.

"-An early lunch is also available-" Fire-monkey commented.

"Eh? No like I said...we...euh...no, no early lunch...excuse me but..." She tried her best but the super influx of question was too much to handle.

"I would like to command." The barrage of question stopped when someone raised his hand. It was Kyle. Like dutiful waiters, they stopped what they were doing and turned from Patricia to Kyle...materializing a small notepad in their hand. _That's actually impressive._

""Certainly, what would it be?"" They say in perfect synchro. Whoa.

"I would like a **BATTLE!** drink, some **POKEMON!** salad with **CHALLENGE!** sauce, oh, and could I have some of those little **BADGES!** umbrellas thingy in the drink? Thanks."

...

Drill girl stared.

...

Fire and Water-monkey stared.

...

The fucking clients stared.

...

"Ralts!" Demanded the blue Ralts.

"Oh yeah, some **FIGHT ME!** pokeblocks for her too, please." He added.

The monkeys blinked a few times. An unknown link between them connected as they made eyes contact, a silent conversation happening at the moment. At the same time, Patricia wanted to die, the red on her face was enough to make a vampire drool. Her hand was hiding her face which shook in a 'no, no, no, no' fashion.

Before long the Fire-monkey grinned, while the Water-monkey smiled.

The two walked at the end of the room, the light slowly dimmed, creating a light suspense.

* _TING_ *

* _TING_ *

* _TING_ *

Light projectors went on, directed to the two monkeys, illuminating the room of their presence. Some fangirl squeaked again. Scooping out micro from their pocket, Chili and Cress exclaimed.

 _"It appears there is a challenge, Cress!"_ Fire-monkey exclaimed.

 _"Indeed Chili, it appears we have been defied."_ Commented the Water-monkey.

 _"Let's start over then..."_ Fire-monkey faked two coughs before-

The wall behind them creaked and, as insane as it sounded, opened up. While he didn't take any architecture's course in his life, Kyle was pretty sure the cost to create this sort of mechanism was astronomic. Especially, when you have to take into account the stability of a large building like a Gym Arena AND the possible damages to the structure made by the fight of magical creatures that can make _fucking_ seisms.

Behind it appears an arena full of rock of different sizes and a flat earth-ground without any green. Same as the anime then, got it.

 _""Welcome, to the Pokemon Gym of Striaton City!""_ They both exclaimed (add fangirls scream here).

Patricia gaped, realizing this _restaurant-like-place_ was indeed the Pokemon Gym of this city. Surprise, surprise... at the moment, Kyle thought their speech sounded like Team Rocket's intro.

 _"My name is Chili!"_ (Fire-monkey)

 _"And mine is Cress~"_ (Water-monkey)

 _"Together, we form...The Gym Leaders Triplet of Striaton!"_

* _FANGIRL SCREAM INTENSIFIED_ *

" _Meowth, that's right_..." He couldn't help it. Patricia looked at Kyle weirdly before catching up on what was just said.

"Wait, _triplet?_ " She took a look at them but from whatever numerical system you used, it's clear it doesn't add up. "But there's only two of them..."

"I guess the Power Range*s lacked the budget, but hey, they still got Blue and Red." Kyle muttered lowly enough for only Tessa to and Vulpix to heard. Yeah, the fire-fox is actually sleeping in his backpack right now.

Cress and Chili smiled awkwardly at Patricia comment.

"Unfortunately, our brother had embarked in a _tasting_ quest for new _spices._ " (Cress)

"A wha...?" (Patricia)

"He left to become a better _Pokemon Connoisseur_." (Kyle)

"A _connoi_ -wha...?" (Patricia)

"Some bullshit profession that cooks Pokemon's battle into imaginary tastes and finding affinities between Pokemon and trainer with it..." (Kyle)

The blond fixed her friend with a neutral expression.

"...I don't get it." (Patricia)

"Exactly." (Kyle)

The two monkeys open their arms _grandly_ before Kyle and Patricia.

""Challenger! Which of us would you like to battle?"" They asked in perfect synch again.

There was a little pause before they realized something important.

"By the way, what're your names?" Fire-monkey asked with his hand behind his head, a little embarrassed they didn't ask before.

"Oh, right..." Patricia took step back before doing a light curtsy by slightly raising her skirt. "My name is Patricia, pleasure to meet you." Kyle just grimaced at this princess-like presentation, once more confirming she would be annoying later on.

"Sup, I'm Kyle." That's how you greet people. Chili and Cress both nodded.

"So, Kyle, who would you like to battle?" Chili asked. "Our rules say that whoever you choose, you can get the 'Trio Badge'... if you win, of course."

"I wouldn't mind battling with you, but the decision is yours." Cress added.

Kyle nodded, he already anticipated such a situation where Ash came before him and he would have to choose between the two of them. In this case...

"Alright then, I want to figh-" (Kyle)

* _ping_ *

"!?" (Kyle)

A noise in his mind interrupted what he was about to say. Chili, Cress and Patricia were all confused by his sudden pause. Kyle just looked in front of him, eyes blinking a bit, then he grimaced.

"Well, that's new..." He muttered silently.

"I-Is something... wrong?" Patricia asked with some concern in her voice. Kyle took a glimpse at her, before turning to the two Gym Leaders. Smiling awkwardly, his hand went behind his head in mild embarrassment.

"Eh eh, this might sound weird but... hear me out for now, alright?" He made hand gestures to give his point across. The two Gym Leaders looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Kyle said what he wanted to do to the two of them...

Chili stared.

Cress stared.

* _Breath in_ *

They both breathed in...

"BUAHAHahAHAHAHhahAHAHHAhahHA...!" (Fire-monkey)

"Ku, kukuehehhe..." (Water-monkey)

And exploded.

* * *

Kyle stands on the spot designed for trainers on the battle stage. Tessa in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cress asked opposed to him on the other side of the arena. He looked curious.

"Yeah... I want my first badge to be memorable and _that_... _THAT_ is very memorable." He answered with an awkward smile.

"I admit, no one ever did something like this before...but aren't you underestimate us a little?" Chili asked this time, standing right next to his brother and on the other trainer's spot in the arena. "Do you truly believe you can win?"

"Oh, there's no way I'm going to win." He replied shamelessly.

The two brother jaw-dropped. They wanted to ask why do that if you already know you're going to lose. The boy raised his hand as if reading their mind.

"However, nothing is set in stone when fighting, and if I lose... I will just train and be back stronger." His seriousness came across and you could fill the conviction in his voice "Isn't this what defying a Gym Leader's and obtaining a Badge all about?"

They smirked.

"A Gym Badge is a proof of your strength as a trainer-" (Chili)

"A test to see if the training you did have paid off-" (Cress)

"What you propose is similar to taking a test once to feel the odds, then come back later to try and pass it." Chili concluded, and if you take time to analyze it calmly, you can see... that what Kyle want to do is illogical and pretty dumb. But in fact, there is a reason for that. "Do you realize that?" he asked again with a grin on his face.

Kyle looked.

"Ye~p." He answered popping the 'p' at the end.

Chili and Cress knew they're gonna enjoy this. What's up with people these days coming and making things more interesting? First, a boy with a Pikachu comes and fight them all three brothers instead of only one...

And now a boy with a blue Ralts want to fight them both?

At the SAME time?

With only his Ralts?

...

"VERY WELL!" (Chili)

"We accept your challenge, Kyle." (Cress)

A young man placed himself between the 3 of them next to the arena. He was the referee of this battle. Taking a breath to let everyone hear his voice, he explained the rule of the math.

"This battle will be a 2vs1 between the two Gym Leaders of Striaton City, Chili and Cress," Fangirls screamed their names with some actually blacking out "and the challenger, Kyle!" He took a small pause before continuing.

"This times' battle has special rules, all participant can only use one Pokemon. For the Gym Leaders to be victorious, they will have to knock out the challenger's only Pokemon or the challenger give up the fight." He looked at Kyle next and continued. "For the challenger to be victorious, he will have to knock out both Pokemon of the Gym Leaders or the Gym Leaders both give up the fight."

This was insane and everybody knew it.

"Take your position!" The referee finished.

"Panpour, come out." Cress throws his pokeball on the air. White light came out of it before a blue colored monkey Pokemon appeared.

"Pansear! You too buddy!" Chili also throws his Pokemon, this time revealing the same monkey but red in color.

"Tessa, come here first." The blue Ralts came trotting to him. Why do a 2vs1 you asked? Plus, at the same time? Was Kyle insane? While this last one was debatable there is a perfectly reasonable reason why he would try something like that.

He got a quest... well, close enough.

 **Challenge discover!**

 **MAKE A CHOICE!** **  
** **(** **Challenge) Win against Chili and Cress at the same time / Win against Cress or Chili** **  
 _Limiter Release (partial) / None_**

This was the first time it happened. Sure he got those _quests-like_ things since he started traveling with Patricia, but this is the first time there is no reward for a decision. Also, it's called a _challenge_. More importantly, the challenge's reward has a super-important name with the keywords 'Limiter' and 'Release'.

That sound fucking important.

If it can reappear later on, then cool, if it's a one-time thing and he misses it, however... that could be very bad. But the most important reason of all is...

It doesn't cost him anything to try.

"Alright Tessa listens, I will be honest, your chance of winning are pretty low" the Ralts snorted before making punch motions on the air. Full of determination aren't ya? "Motivation is good but don't get too excited here, you won't win in a 2vs1 against them, I can guaranty this." He took a look at the two monkey Pokemon before gazing back at his Ralts.

"Luckily, the monkey's types are opposed so we can use that. Just do like you always did but remember these rules. 1) Do not get between the two of them without a VERY good plan. 2) When moving, stay close to the red-monkey, this way the blue monkey's water attack can damage his fire-type ally, making him hesitated to attack. Last rule, except if I tell you..." he looked at her in the eyes.

The Ralts gulped.

"Do NOT jump... Got it?"

Tessa nodded.

Kyle nodded before tapping her back like a coach... who he... actually, kinda is. "Go get them girl."

"Ralts!" Tessa nodded.

"Are the two sides, ready." Chili and Cress looked at each other, silently communicating. They nodded. Kyle looked at the state of the arena, middle-sized, lots of rocks for possible covers but not tall enough to create a maze, distance between each of them large enough for ease of movement. He also nodded toward the referee.

 _Battle Theme: Pokemon B &W - Battle! Gym Leader_

"BEGIN!" (Referee)

"Pansear-!"

"Panpour-"

The two brothers exclaimed at the same time as if already planned before.

""Use **[Flamethrower]** / **[Water Gun]**!""

The blue and red monkey Pokemon directed both attacks toward Tessa. While one spout a torrent of flame the other was delivering a concentrated jet of water out of his mouth. As the two attack had the same general direction they collided, water got heated because of fire and fire spread around because the water pierced the torrent. This created a new attack made of boiled water and fire growing around.

"Overkill much?!" Kyle had to shout out his disbelief. Sure, starting big is not bad, but even a certain skeleton would call them out on this shit. Fortunately, while this attack would probably one-shot any idiot directly running at them at the start of a fight... it's dodge-able for an {Assassin}.

Good thing Tessa is one.

When the fight began, the little Ralts directly dove for cover behind a rock, so she could make use of her stealth. The _bullshit_ attack impacted the rock where Tessa hid, essentially protecting her against it. Fire scattered all around but as it was earth-grounded, it didn't spread and dispersed instantly.

The two _bastards_ felt a little sad the technique they thought up when their brother left didn't work. But they soon shrugged. They waited for the Ralts to come out but she never did.

"What's wrong? Are you scared now!" Chili provocation made the Ralts frown.

"Why don't you go see yourself? What, don't tell me you're scared." Kyle answered back, indirectly telling the Ralts to not come out. She got the message.

The two Gym Leaders understood they wouldn't get things done that way and decided to take the bet.

"Panpour, go to the left." (Cress)

"Pansear, you take the right!" (Chili)

The two monkeys ran around the rock where Tessa hid, wanting to make a pincer attack.

"Tessa, distract one and go for your target." Using this sort of instruction confused the two Gym Leaders as, normally, people say the Pokemon's name and the attack to use, after that the Pokemon do depending on the situation. What kind of instruction was that suppose to be? Was their thoughts.

A Ralts quickly came out of cover and rushed toward the water-monkey, intending to punch him. Cress ordered it to take distance while the fire-monkey directed his attention to the running Ralts.

"Pansear **[Flamethrower]**!" (Chili)

The fire monkey started to build up fires in his mouth before hurling the torrent at the Ralts... and got confused when a second Ralts came out from the rock.

"What!?" (Chili)

"...!" (Cress)

Taking advantage of the confusion the second Ralts' leg hurled to the stomach of the still-spouting-fire Pansear. His mouth opened wide and got damaged a little from the forcefully stop of his attack, what made everyone in the hall jaw-dropping except Kyle, Patricia and the Ralts itself was what came after.

The Ralts jumped and high kicked the other Pokemon head, they almost all understood what happened. This Ralts used the move **[Double Kick]**. A _combat_ type move.

"WHAT?!" (Chili)

"That's...!" (Cress)

...which it should in no way be able to learn.

Even less, use.

At this time they saw the first Ralts getting consumed by the previous attack, making it disappear and understood it was an illusion. Tessa pursued the flying fire-monkey but the water-monkey used precise **[Water Gun]** shots on her, forcing the Ralts to dodge and take distance. She ran back behind a rock for covert, again.

Pansear who crashed on a rock from his fly shook his head a few time before getting up, ready to go. Chili made a small smile.

"You are just like a hidden spice inside a plain looking dish..." The red-haired Gym Leader, Chili, commented.

Kyle started to weep. "Oh, for fuck sake, please don'-" his plead went and died.

"While simple it is hidden from the eyes and only shock you when tasted." He continued as if aloof to the boy cringed expression. His blue-haired brother, Cress, slightly nodded before opening his mouth.

'Kill me now...' Kyle thought he really wasn't paid enough for this... oh wait, he's NOT PAID AT ALL!

"Indeed, a spice which can only show its aggressiveness when employed in a dish without much aromas..." Kyle honestly thought he just got insulted with this. He had to give it to Cress, this kind of _food-sult_ was very rare. Cress continued his tirade. "But did know? A dish with only spices will brin-"

"TESSA GO, GO GO!" (Kyle)

Tessa came out of her spot using **[Confusion]** on the water monkey before rushing to the fire-one. Purple energy coated the surprised water-monkey and made it crash on the ground. The confusion effect didn't proc.

"-wait, I'm not finished yet!" Cress complained. This is the first time someone blatantly ignored his analysis as a Pokemon Connoisseur.

"HAHAha, guess we don't have time here! Pansear, **[Fury Swipes]** then use **[Bite]** to grip it!" (Chili)

The fire-monkey jumped toward Tessa, his claw glowed white before elongating slightly. The claw came fast, but after training against a human who uses **[Quick Attack]** in conjecture with dirty strikes... this kind of attack was just too predictable now. The Ralts saw the attack coming from the right and dodged by dropping her body to the ground. The second swipe came dropping from above and she rolled to the left to dodge, the Claw lifted some dirt up by impacting the ground. Before the third attack came, Ralts dove straight toward Pansear...

* _BOMP_ *

...Headbutting his stomach.

"Pannn!" The monkey cried in pain gripping his stomach.

"Rallll-tttts! " The Ralts cried while gripping her horn.

Yep, a Ralts' _horns_ that let it feel emotions around is placed on its head. More precisely one is on its front and the other on the back-head. So when Tessa headbutted Pansear, her _horn_ was the thing that took the impact.

Kyle facepalmed.

It apparently hurts... good to know.

"Panpour, **[Water Gun]**!" (Chili)

"Ral?- RAAAAAALLLllltsssssss-!" The Ralts screamed when a jet of water projected it against a rock, bearing the pressure of the water and rock impacting on her back. Its the first attack she took during the whole fight but the damage was considerable.

"You wouldn't have forgotten about me by any chan-" (Cress)

"Tessa get out and take cover!" Kyle ignored him.

"Hey-!" Cress bitched again.

The Ralts shook its head before running toward a big rock.

"Won't let you! Pansear, **[Flamethrower]**!" (Chili)

"Panpour use **[Water Gun]** repeatedly." (Cress)

Kyle wouldn't let that.

"Tessa, disperse with **[Double Team]**!" (Kyle)

The Ralts complied creating as many clones as she could while running in random directions, the 6 created clones also ran in random directions. The two monkeys targeted as much Ralts as they could but the rocks where all close to each other so they could only shoot down 3 clones before the 3 others Ralts took refuge.

The battle was at a stalemate.

If the brothers try to encircle Tessa again, it would just be a repeat of before. They know it and Kyle knows too. That's without mentioning they also don't know which of the 3 hidden Ralts is a clone or not this time. They also know Tessa won't come out like a flower in spring and will stay hidden if she deems it necessary. Even if she gets frustrated and would want to come out, Kyle will be here to make her rethink.

So, now they had three options, either they try an encirclement like before and they bear a very probable counter, or one go close while the other support him at distance, or...

Kyle's eyes flashed.

 _They both attack at distance._

"Tessa use **[Scan]** and remember Snivy's attack from yesterday!" His instruction was again a little vague but it was intended. While Tessa took a moment to understand what he meant, his opponent had no idea what the hell he was talking about. **[Scan]**? What was that suppose to be, a move? What did it do? That kind of thinking.

Both brother indeed didn't understand shit about what was said... but they did know something was up and they had to do something. Quick. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Panpour, jump and use **[Water Gun]** when you see Ralts." (Cress)

"Pansear, support him with **[Flamethrower]** from the ground!" (Chili)

Kyle jumped from happiness in his heart.

"NOW!" (Kyle)

The Ralts placed her _finger_ on her front-head, imitating a certain monkey-tailed alien, and disappeared in a flash of light. Before anyone could react a second flash of light appeared behind Pansear. Just like with Snivy yesterday, although Chili reacted fast and ordered him to dodge... it was way too late.

"PANNnss-!" the red monkey cried.

Tessa _punch_ impacted the monkey's cervical, shocking him and making his mind go blank. Wonders why no one uses the **[Teleport]** move offensively... Just in case, Tessa used **[Double Kick]** on his back and then high kicked his head... JUST IN CASE, she also threw a wave a **[Confusion]** at him. After the purple light coated the monkey body, he froze...then fall on his back.

The common whirling eyes said it all.

"Pansear is now unable to battle! Gym Leader Chili, please retire your Pokemon." The referee announced and made a sign by raising his hand.

Chili made a wry smile and chuckle before retiring his Pokemon in his pokeball. "You did a good job down here, rest for now." He said to the pokeball.

Tessa was relieved of having won that. She relaxed a little knowing there i-

"NOT OVER YET!" Kyle screamed at his Ralts.

There is this saying 'killers are the most vulnerable when they just killed someone', while Tessa isn't a murderer this saying can apply to anything involving in a fight. When you won a battle, you relax. Only experience makes you learn that.

Tessa got her first one today.

 _*SHIIII*_

A jet of pressurized water made the small Ralts fly into a rock. She spat saliva from the shock and her emotions was on high rush from getting attacked when she expected it the less. _Instinct_ took over _calm thinking_ when the second attack came before her eyes. _Instinct_ wants to _get-the-fuck-out-da-way_ as fast as possible.

 _Instinct_ decided to jump as high as possible, dodging the attack at the same time...

 _Oh, shit. (Kyle)_

 _Instinct_ was a fucking idiot.

"Tessa use **[Confusion],** quick!" The haste in Kyle's voice was plain to see. The Ralts tried to use the move... Unfortunately, while **[Confusion]** and **[Water Gun]** have similar in power there is a big difference between them... having the word _'gun'_ in the name isn't for nothing.

 **[Water Gun]** was a shit load faster.

"RALttt-!"

 _*PUSHHH*_

Even more unfortunate was she could have dodged from the ground, but in mid-air...?

That's why Kyle said not to jump. Her specialty is stealth and quick/effective close combat strike, even if its hard to believe a close-combat Ralts exist... anyway, jumping is one the thing that can disable her very fast. The second one? Quick long range attack. These bastards aren't Gym Leaders for nothing, they spammed the long/mid-distance attack like **[Water Gun]** and **[Flamethrower]** since they understood Tessa was better in close-range. She couldn't even counter with **[Confusion]** because this move was slower to use than theirs.

"You can continue?" He asked his Ralts. Seen his small partner battered from the damage she took made him slightly angry. But since this is a Gym Battle, he can't just run in and start attacking the other Pokemon while glowing white from using his **[Quick Attack]**... hum, now that's an idea.

The Ralts got up with difficulties but made a _thumbs_ up to signal she wants to continue. He nodded. While she was breathing harder because of the intensity and length of the battle, so did the Panpour. While they were two at the start, the two monkeys did spam a lot of _moves,_ and Kyle knew using they could eat at your stamina very quickly.

"Let's end this." Cress announced in all his _fabulous_ way. Pointing at the Ralts "Panpour finish this with **[Dig]**!" he finished.

"SAY WUT?!" Kyle was surprised. **[Dig]** is supposed to be a ground-type attack, Panpour is a water-type Pokemon. He shouldn't be able to learn that kind of attack, some specific like **[Mud Sport]** sure, but even so it was an egg move. Panpour can learn **[Dig]**?

As if reading his mind, Cress explained in an even voice "While more difficult for water-type, **[Dig]** is move a lot of Pokemon can learn". He made a 'no, no, no' sign with a finger while shaking his head in ridicule. "It appears your quality as a trainer is pretty low."

Was it anyone else, they would have been pretty angry, Cress was very surprised however when his opponent just rolled his eyes.

During the short interval, Pansear already went under-ground and Tessa was on the lookout for where it will come out.

Kyle remembers what happened during Ash fight, not a lot, but still enough. Jumping was out, his **[Water Gun]** is faster than them. Running is also out, the damn monkey somehow has a way to locate running target. While she could use **[Scan]** to detect where and where he is, the technique wasn't intended to be used directly in combat, it takes too much time. It was a detection technique, if they tried to use it when under attack, Tessa will take the blunt even if she sees it coming. The only things that come to mind when you can't dodge the attack...

Is do so it CAN'T happens.

"Tessa go on one of the Rock!" (Kyle)

The Ralts directly jumped on the nearest big rock, it was around 2m tall and 1m large.

 _She should be safe here._ Kyle thought silently.

A chuckle broke through the arena. The boy stared at the blue-haired Gym Leader who was now covering his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing. Kyle frowning. This was not a good reaction.

"Do you... ku, kuku..." he tried to ask but he was really enjoying himself right now. Kyle had a had a bad premonition. Although his gut-feeling already had an idea of where this was going, his brain still thought it was impossible. Cress's next line would later become very important for Kyle's understanding of this world.

"Do you believe **[Dig]** can only _dig_?"

This line sounded stupid and it's a fact Kyle thought so too. However, the underline of this question hid something very important that no-one here, Cress included, could understand at the moment. Cress only said that with a simple meaning for Kyle. A meaning he had a feeling but didn't want to believe. He still believed one thing thought.

 _F*CK!_ (Kyle)

He fucked up.

"TESSA GET O-!"

His warning was interrupted when the rock under Tessa literally exploded.

A red monkey came out from the fucking rock and send the shocked Ralts rocketing through the air. **[Dig]** can go through rocks?! THAT'S BULLSHIT! Digging a ground made of dirt is one thing, but digging through minerals is another! If you have a drill you can but you still need some time, plus, how did this monkey do it? USING HIS **CLAWS**! You're gonna tell me his claws are better than drills? Is this common sense? Is he just uninformed?

The gasp of shock and disbelief in Patricia's voice when she shouted a loud 'WHAT?!' told him he wasn't. If the number two of the academy didn't know it was possible, then it sure as hell wasn't common knowledge.

The Ralts fell on the ground, Kyle could only stare at her whirling like eyes. The message was clear.

"Ralts is now unable to battle! Which means, the victory goes to the Gym Leaders of Striaton City, Cress and Chili!" (Referee)

He lost.

"..."

Kyle completely filtered out the squeaking and applauds of the fangirls. He was completely stunned. He blinked, once, twice, thrice... After that, he tilted his head, as if a child trying to understand a very complex problem. Then he placed his hand on his front, taking a sort of _thinker_ pose, his brain seemingly contemplating something mind-boggling.

"...hum." (Kyle)

Then he snorted.

 _I actually lost a pokemon battle... never thought this was actually possible._ He remembers again his nights as a kid playing pokemon in his chamber. Losing a battle in the game storyline was highly improbable, if you somehow knew what you were doing. But here he _lost_.

 _INTERESTING!_ Although he knew it was reality and things were different he still had some doubt.

Before, he knew if he messed up in the wild, he could die. Therefore, he decided to play dirty and use everything to survive.

Before, he knew Pokemon were living and intelligent beings. Therefore, he decided to treat them as he would _someone_ else. Not as an animal or a human, but neutrally like _someone_ who can think for themselves.

Before, he knew Ash existed and his coming into this world _could_ and probably already _had,_ fucked up the timeline and making events change in the long run. That's reality for you, things unexpected happens and you survive through life by reacting or preparing for it.

Although he already knew all of this there was this... tiny... tiny part of him that compared it the Pokemon series he knew. It's logic. Its rules. It's _fucking_ X' numbers of same Nurse Joy in each _mother-freaking_ Poke-center!

And in a way... he was right.

This world is the same Pokemon world he knew. The only difference is this...

It's all REAL.

He's not saying he didn't believe the people here to be real and just fake, nononono, that's not it at all. He knew a few of these kinds of story and while he had to admit he had his doubt at first, there is one thing he was sure.

He can think.

If he can think, act, believe and see for himself then he is real.

If he is real, the world around him is real. If the world is real, the people living in it are too. Even in the 1% chance it wasn't, the people are robots or illusion... or maybe even a SIMULATION, the memory he has and the people he met are still here. Even if the people are fake, the memory he made is real.

So it is reality...

Holy shit, that thought has gone wild. Ignoring the existential questioning of reality he just made in his head. His point was this:

'Kyle was restraining himself.'

His thinking was enraptured inside the logic and rules of the Pokemon world.

Reality has no rules.

There are laws. The law of Physics for example, but it has to made clear this was made by _humans_. It is a law explained after _observations_ , there are still things we don't know or which maybe didn't exactly work the way we thought. THAT, is the logic of his previous world, the planet Earth.

Pokemon are creatures with different abilities. They can create fire, water, and a lot of different things. Some can alter or even give the middle finger to the laws of Physic. Take **[Teleport]** for example, go try to explain that shit. Because of this, Kyle's understanding and logic were challenged, so he found the easier solution.

'That's the rules of the Pokemon World, Pokemon can do that, that's all.'

Reality has NO rules.

Only humans make rules to regulate things. Kyle also made rules. To regulate his thought process, to adapt to the environment where he transmigrated.

Now... now, he understood something.

Fuck _logic._

Fuck _rules_.

This battle proved reality was a bitch and cared very little about other people way of thinking. Here it's possible to punch through rock, her it's possible to instantly move from point A to B by destructing your body's atoms, here it's possible for every Pokemon to give Darwin an*l introspection with a middle finger in the face by _evolving_ in 5 second max time.

 _How does it work...?_ Kyle's eyes flashed. Before he was curious about it but his restraint from the logic he had accumulated made it just that, a curiosity.

Now he feels enlightened. By not being stopped by his belief anymore, a lot of question popped. What he saw when battling Pokemon that he just ignored started to pop up again. He wanted to know, no, he feels like he needs to know. If he could understand something like this, he could do anything he put his mind on. How does it work? Where does it come from? What are types? Moves? How can it break Physic's laws?

At this moment, Kyle finally noticed the pop-up that appeared before he started to go into _la-la-land_.

 **You level up!** **  
** **ATT +2 / SPE ATT +4 / SPD +1**

 _Hum, guess losing but taking a Pokemon out still count- Ohhh? That's a new one._ (Kyle)

 **You have reached level 19, the limit of the physical body!**

Kyle opened his eyes wide in shock!

That's it? That's the limit he can't pass? That's a weird number to stop at, normally it would stop at 99 or 100 for Pokemon. Sure that's reality but this still feels weird. This says his body has reached the maximum he could go but is that truly finished.

Fortunately, it's not.

 **Unlocking [Aura] is necessary to liberate the body's full potential.**

Aura... THAT'S IT!

This is the mysterious power of the Pokemon-verse, said to come from the soul and present all over the world. Though that sounds like RWBY all over again, in this world, Aura is said to be everywhere and Kyle knew from the films it could do some pretty bullshit things on its own.

He could feel it.

That's the link. That's the origin of all his questions. If he could understand how to use it, then he would understand how Pokemon can do all those things. But it's wasn't the time yet.

Although his curiosity was raging inside of him, he couldn't do anything about it now. For now, he only had one goal.

Beat Chili and Cress.

They explained he could only challenge them again after a minimum of 3 days. He would have to find a way to beat them during these 3 days. Although he lost, Cress and Chili were still impressed he could take one of them out. They thought for a bit and decided Kyle merited to get the Badge Triple even if he lost his challenge.

Kyle refused.

The deformed expression of disgust on his face was enough to understand how he thought of the idea. While he didn't mind people taking pity of him, as it would make them underestimate him and give him an advantage, obtaining a ' _Piety_ Badge' was out of the question. He lost, so he will train to beat it later, he didn't care if it was unfair as he was fighting 1vs2. That's what he chooses, so deal with it.

...

And... well... if he gets the badge now he couldn't get the challenge reward, right?

Kyle wants the reward.

Yes, its all about material gain, fuck you.

On his way back he started to think about what has gone wrong. Obviously, the 1vs2 made things difficult but not impossible. The problem was Tessa only had one mid/long distance attack named [Confusion], but the two monkey mid/long attacks are faster, so it wasn't very usable.

No, the real problem was her lack of experience in dealing with multiple opponent at once. Kyle gave her advice but her practice was still lacking. And it sure as hell wasn't something a mere 3 days could solve. Kyle has this experience from Earth, but he's not the one fighting. He could warn her during the fight but this was often split-second decisions that appeared.

How should he use these 3 days?

The only problem was her experience... speed, strength, endurance, stealth and mastery over her _moves_ were all at a good enough level for the battle. He could make her fight multiple opponents as training but, again, 3 days are too short. What they need is an edge.

Some _thing,_ that could reverse the situation, like a limit breaker move or a trump-card.

Kyle started to use his knowledge of Pokemon, unrestrained by logic or what he thought possible. The best trump-card he could think of at the moment was the Mega-evolution, the temporary evolution that goes past the normally last evolution of a Pokemon, empowering the heck out of it. Fortunately, Gardevoir as one of those, and Tessa is the first stage of a Gardevoir.

Unfortunately, you need a special mega-stone and key-stone to do that. Even more unfortunate is the fact you can only find that _shit_ in another continent and it's the _fucking_ Champion of the region that has it. The nail in the coffin is you need a Gardevoir, so unless Tessa evolves TWO times in the span of 3 days, it's useless.

So Mega-evolution is out, what is there that is similar to it?

...

...Ash-Greninja?

Right... the toad transformation was close to Mega-evolution but didn't use any mega-stone. How did it work again? Kyle remembers it was when Ash and his Pokemon's intent synchronized or something.

...could he do that?

His brain told him it's impossible. This situation only happened because the Pokemon was special and for plot development.

His guts say it was unlikely. Such a technique should have surely been theorized before and tried, but since no one ever heard of it means it failed. How could he do something like this out of the blue? This wasn't logical.

A scene where a monkey exploded a rock by digging through played in his mind.

Kyle decided to take his brain and guts opinions before throwing them with the garbage.

Instead of searching reasons how it wasn't possible, let's try thinking about what could make it possible.  
First, it happened so it was possible, _check_.  
Two, it needs a bond between a Pokemon and a Trainer, _check_.  
Three, they should have the same intent to win... doable, _partial check_.  
Four, the Pokemon and trainer need to synchronize... how the fuck can he do that?

When Kyle didn't know something he asked someone, fortunately, there is _someone_ that helped him during his whole adventure... except during rain.

"Pokedex! Come saves me!"

 _*Beep*_

He lighted it on, before pointing at Tessa to see what could help him with this... Kyle just saw his Ralts learned a new move but he only learned of that now because he almost never uses it except when necessary. The move was **[Magical Leaf]**... a _grass_ -type move... move that could have been really useful against the _water_ -type of Panpour...

Kyle wanted to kill himself.

 _Note to self: Use Pokedex every morning to see what's new._ (Kyle)

Noted.

When looking at it, something flashed. Either it's the biggest _giant_ fucking coincidence in the world... or it's a sign from Bird-Jesus.

What he needs is a way to _synchronize_ himself with Ralts. Guess what Ralts' special ability named?

 **{Synchronize}**.

 _...Is this works... I swear to god... I'm gonna to drop my pants and praise the Sun._ Kyle made a promise in his mind. What he would be trying is completely unthinkable, if you're not thinking outside the box but it's also a very dangerous unknown...

Is it insanity?

Is it genius?

SPOILERS ALERT!

...

...

...

It's both.


	17. Link

**I'll never die!**

 **For the curious souls that wonder where yours truly have wandered, the answer is simple. This brother of have cultivated himself in seclusion after coming upon an art called CYOA and it's derived Jump-chain. Instinctively reaching upon this art, yours truly gained insights on the Dao of Imagination and Creation, which prompted him to study the deepness of its sea.**

 **After countless CYOA secret manual, this one reached enlightenment. All the stories idea and world-building he stored inside his computer? ALL TRASH! They were lacking something essential...**

 **A FUCKING MESSAGE!**

 **Yes, yours truly had an epiphany that made him understood that a story without messages is like ramen without broth. A dragon without dragon-breath. Or a Pokemon with no special ability!**

 **It can be good but it's lacking!**

 **So... yeah.**

 **Ps: Also kinda reached a state where I could reverse engineering a story to its basic elements, greatly improving the imagination concerning the creation of isekais, magic systems, characters, powers and story foundation. But meh, who cares about that? Still working on the Dao of English, though...**

* * *

[Link]

After his defeat against Chili and Cress, Kyle took the rest of the day off in his Pokemon Center's room.

Focusing on his knowledge from the show, his Pokedex's databank (very useful) and a lot of hypotheses born from a crazed mind... Kyle came up with three ideas on how to perform the Ash-Greninja's synchronization.

If at least one of them works, future battles will be way easier than they have any rights to be.

If none works... well, at least he'd gain knowledge that would benefit him later on. Hopefully.

Stay positive!

Now, here they are, the next day's morning in their usual secluded part of the forest. The morning wind is a bit chilly and last night rain damped the ground. Nothing too bad but still notable, as this could affect their movements. The gang's all here, Tessa, Vulpix, Patricia-

 _*crunching noise*_

 _*gulp*_

"Eww... this doesn't taste good... guuu..." (Patricia)

-who tried her best swallowing medicine, to cure her light fewer, and be operational before trying her chance at the Gym three days later. Why not before that? Based on her words ' _I cannot be so disrespectful as challenging a Gym Leader without being at my best_ ' or so. When pointing out that it was her Pokemon and not herself that fights, she just ended the conversation with _*Umff!*_ while turning her head away. On top of that, she still came here to train, which contradicts what she said earlier.

Girl, you make no sense.

Just to reconfirm if his ideas are doable, Kyle took a peek at his status.

* * *

Kyle Meen  
Level 19 [Locked]  
Human (Normal / ? - ?)

Attack - 41  
Defense – 20  
Special Attack – 19  
Special Defense – 20  
Speed – 40

Move:  
Tackle – Taunt - Quick Attack - Dizzy Punch - Glare

Rage

* * *

 _Alrighty, should works... (Kyle)_

Grabbing Tessa's cheeks, he raised the surprised Ralts at eyes level and intensely looked in her gaze. The Ralt started sweating.

"I have a question." (Kyle)

 _*intensified Pokemon nodding*_

Seen the zealous commitment and pure intention of the Ralts in helping her trainer, Kyle felt more confident in asking this.

"Do you..."

 _*doki doki*_

"... by any chance..."

 _*waku waku*_

"Know how to reach Ash-Geninja's transformation?"

The Ralts paused, her mind going overdrive trying to perhaps understand something complex. As if the blue glint of the sky called for her attention, her gaze turned upward, a tiny smile harboring her features. For some unknown reason, the view of this vast sky made tears run down a bit.

 _What the fuck? (Kyle)_

He was prepared for either a shook or a nod, why did she just start crying? A Pokemon thing? Probably. In any case, the answer to his question was clear. She has no idea what the hell he's talking about.

"Well, here goes my first solution... two more to go~ yeah~"

His first solution, out of the three to reach _super-saiya_ \- wait no, to reach Ash-Greninja's synchro was just that...

Asking!

...

Look, he's trying to reach a metaphysical state where his Ralts and himself are connected and empowering each other by some magic bullshit, probably called Aura, similar to the energy of their soul interweaving with one another...

Nothing wrong trying the simplest solution first, right?

Next try, the _scientific_ solution... or at least the most _logical_ one.

Kyle's guess was that to get the Kyle-Ralts' synchro operational, he could ask Tessa to link their mind together with her psychic powers. She can't do that yet but the capacity is still present, just too weak to use. Therefore, using a more instinctive method should be acceptable. What does Tessa have which can create a link between her and someone else?

Ralts' special ability **{Synchronize}** , as conveniently named as it sounds.

This ability let a Ralts victim of a special affliction, like poison or confusion, able to transfer this affliction to their opponent. Ralts doesn't lose the affliction in the process but, kinda copy it before giving it to their opponent as well. Kyle's thinking bring up the fact that the capacity needs to create a connection between Ralts and their opponent to transfer the affliction. That connection is the key point. If they can somehow learn how to force it or make it more constant... the result _may_ be similar to Ash-Greninja's synchro.

Explaining his plan to Tessa, the blue Ralts looked pumped for some reason. For now, they only need to try and feel something off when the effect of **{Synchronize}** happens.

" **[Glare]**!" (Kyle)

First, to make the effect start, Kyle needs to inflict a special status to Ralts and he, as weirdly convenient as it sounds again, had the perfect _move_ for that. **[Glare]** inflict paralysis, which is the best affliction for the situation at hand. It doesn't affect the mind, _an indispensable element for this experience_ , like confusion, infatuation or sleep. It also doesn't hurt the body too badly like burn, poison or freeze...

Truly, what a convenient situation!

Giant eyes appeared behind Kyle and, like before, a thin string shoots out. Directing the string toward the immobile Ralts, it stuck and Tessa was successfully paralyzed. Now comes the tricky part! Heightening his focus, Kyle waited for the counter of Tessa's **{Synchronize}** to try and pick something up. Tessa on her part also tried to see when it would happen.

Not more than two seconds later, Kyle felt a twitch in his stomach before spasms assaulted him. He got paralyzed. Waiting a little to see if anything else would happen, he gave up after the paralysis cleared naturally.

Trying a few more time with different variations, like _where_ Kyle attached the _string_ on her or making Tessa use **[Calm Mind]** before **{Synchronize}** took effect, each attempt trying to get as much data as possible. Before they noticed, midday was up.

Fatigue.

That was their only thought right now.

Kyle felt drained both physically and mentally. He didn't move one bit but the strain of using a move over and over was physically torturous, on top of that he needed to stay focused to peek up anything weird and try to _play_ with it. The mental strain of staying mentally focused for a long period of time was more _tiring_ than using a move over an over.

Tessa on the other end was physically alright but her mind started to doze off now and then. Yes, she's a psychic type Pokemon, but she was still in the base form of her species, she can be compared to a kid. Expecting a kid to stay focused for a long period of time was outright stupidity. Kyle was different as although his body was 13 years old, his mind was much older, on top of that his willpower was higher than average.

The experience did bore fruits, though.

After multiple times, Kyle got used to the effect of **{Synchronize}** and could now almost predict when it would happen. Each time the paralysis status was transferred, the sensation it brought became more pronounced, going from a very light tingling feeling to something like the poke of a finger. Tessa's improvement was more interesting. It appears after concentrating with the help of **[Calm Mind]** she became able to delay or accelerate the speed at which the connection start. Going from 1 second after being inflicted up to 6 seconds before **{Synchronize** } took effect and transfer the affliction to Kyle.

These results are very promising!

Why? Because this proves it's possible for Pokemon to control, to a certain degree, their special ability! More than that, it also gives his theory more credibility as Tessa can manipulate the delay at which the connection start. Doesn't this mean she could start it by herself? Potentially even make it permanent? What about deriving its effect? A lot of possibilities may emerge!

Kyle hid a toothy smile and made his best to calm his excitement down. He's supposed to be the adult here, don't be overwhelmed by some supernatural power's possible outcomes when their potential's explanations have ever only been close to the expression of 'A Wizard Did It'...

...

Wut?

Eating some food to restore their strengths, Kyle and Tessa got back at work. Patricia and her two Pokemon could be seen doing mock battle against each other. Well, she looked and her Pokemon battled, of course.

"Back to our horses, **[Glare]**!" (Kyle)

Giant eyes appeared again at his back and Tessa became paralyzed. The Ralts focused her attention on the weird feeling of her ability taking effect and tried to make it _slower._ 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7- something snapped and the feeling was lost. Kyle, after so many times, could almost feel when Tessa stopped delaying it.

 _It will be here right... now. (Kyle)_

Just as he predicted. A finger poke could be felt pushing on his gust for a quart of second before disappearing. Then came the twitching, followed by paralysis.

 _Again... this feeling of poke is always pushing on me before the paralysis take effect... (Kyle)_

At first, it was always just a tingly feeling that he sometimes missed. Now it's similar to the poke of a finger, but when before it felt instantaneous, now it's taking more time. He's getting used to it. That's his reasoning on the matter. Tessa's getting used to controlling the starting point, where **{Synchronize}** begin to take effects, while he starts to predict the endpoint, where the ability finish its travel and end its effect. There's only two things that seems impossible to control at the moment.

First, the traveling path. It doesn't appear to be something like Kyle's **[Glare]** move where there is a sort of string he can manipulate to grip on others.

Second, the trigger. Tessa doesn't appear able to trigger her ability on purpose and it requires her to be inflicted with a status problem to begins. This kind of instinctive response seems pretty similar to the immunity system. However, since she was able to delay it's activating effect maybe it's closer to... a sneeze? Maybe? Now it's impossible but there could be a possibility to start the process later on, but that is for another time.

Kyle thought it was time to start something a little more adventurous. His goal isn't fulfilled yet but a large number of his theories had been confirmed.

Using **[Glare]** again he latched the _string_ on Tessa and paralyzed her. The Ralts focused on her part, getting quite used to this feeling, and delayed the activation for 7-8 seconds. Not being able to hold it anymore, she let go of the feeling and Kyle felt it coming.

Sharpening his senses, his attention turned to his whole body. Feeling the light breeze on his cheeks, the humidity in the air touching his skin, the fabric of his clothes, the poke of a finge-

"NOW!" (Kyle)

Kyle metaphorically launched at this feeling in an attempt to grab it... before falling head first on the ground. Twitching.

His Pokemon and Patricia's team looked at him weirdly.

Ignoring their gazes, Kyle felt he was on to something. He failed to catch the _poke_ but he felt as if he had grazed it, if just for an instant. Waiting for the paralysis to wear off, _which is faster than before_ , Kyle decided to hold on this feeling for now. After the paralysis wearied off.

" **[Glare]**!"

As if becoming a mantra or ritual, both Pokemon and boy prepared themselves. The Ralts delayed it for a full 8 second. The boy felt the now familiar signal and focused himself, ready to grasp on the _poke._

 _Wait...wait, wait... wai- NOW! (Kyle)_

Almost predicting when the poke would happen, Kyle launched his focus on the _poking_ feeling. His mind tried to grasp at it as if a hunter on it's prey until...

"GOTCHA NOW!" (Kyle)

He grasped it.

"RALTS?!" (Take a guess)

 _*grriii*_

His blue Ralts exclaimed weirdly, as if shocked about something. Sure, the scream of Kyle surprised her but this wasn't it. She felt as if something immaterial caught her gust and didn't let go. It didn't hurt per say but it felt similar to having ants crawling under your feet.

It's unnerving.

"GUH! You little-!"

That thing's resisting!

The _poke_ that Kyle captured was debating like a child throwing a tantrum. His body felt assaulted by a feeling of little ants crawling on his skin. It didn't hurt but was very unnerving.

 _*griiiiiiiiiii*_

 _I'm... I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! (Kyle)_

He just found something new that could give him a hint on creating a natural Ash-Greninja's like transformation. Letting something so awesome go just because of some annoying feeling?

NEVER!

 _Pokemon X/Y OST - Secret Super Training_

Kyle's eyes flashed.

If the music comes in now... that means he's on to something. No way he's letting go now!

What felt before like a _poke_ became hot. Like a tiny marble of hot water stuck in his stomach. The marble pushed its way from inside trying to escape but Kyle wouldn't let it. Focusing on this hot tiny ball inside his guts, Kyle retrained it by imagining two big hands encompassing the thing.

"That... BURNNNNN-!"

This shit burns inside his intestines! After being firmly maintained by the hand in his mind, the tiny marble seemed to feel even more pressured and redoubled in hotness. What felt like hot water changed to boiling. Ignoring the feeling of his inside being cooked alive, as he could tell it wasn't real, the _mind hand_ didn't let go one bit.

Against such resistance, the marble turned into a red-hot metal marble.

"SON OF A-!" (Kyle)

 _*GRIiiiiiiiiiiii*_

Some strange noises started emerging from Kyle. Patricia noticed the anomaly and walked cautiously at him, confused.

"Kyle? What are you-" (Patricia)

Then, she noticed. His hands were clutched into a fist and shaking. His muscled appeared to bulge for an instant before slowly calming down, just like a heart beating. The most abnormal thing was this sweat. He was sweating so much, you could even see the refraction of the light due to how hot the steam escaping was.

"Are you alright?!" (Patricia)

Panicked she tried to grasp his shoulder but-

"HOT!?" (Patricia)

A simple contact forced her hand to escape from the high heat on his skin. It felt like touching a car steering wheel left a whole day under the sun. Kyle opened his mouth slowly, a raspy tone to it.

"DoN't... WorrI..." (Kyle)

"..." (Patricia)

Yeah, no problem Kyle. It's not like your body is so hot it burns people just from touching it.

Or like there's so much steam coming out that you could cook an egg with it.

Or that the constant _*griiiii*_ noise coming out of your stomach isn't _not_ normal at all, or anything.

NO WORRIES!

Slowly calming down, the red hot sensation that **{Synchronize}** brought out appeared to lose energy, little by little. Like a child crying itself to sleep, the marble slowly cooled off, before becoming closer in feeling to a marble ball of tempered glass. Nor hot, nor cold and very calm. It didn't appear to try and break out anytime soon.

Releasing a breath, mist could be seen coming out of his mouth.

 _Pokemon OST End_

 _That was painful... and all that for what? A freaking marble. (Kyle)_

Guess you could say marbles hurt him.

"Ahhh, I'm so thirsty..." / _"Raall, alts RalRalts..."_ (Kyle/Tessa)

Kyle blinked.

Tessa blinked.

Looking at each other, a Ralts and a boy had ' _confusion'_ written all over their faces.

" _Ehhh...?"_ / "Ralts...?" (Kyle/Tessa)

Kyle's hand flew to his mouth.

 _What just happened? Why did that 'ehhh' come out of my mouth?! (Kyle)_

Kyle was one hundred percent sure he didn't say anything after commenting on his thirst. Yet, his mouth flew open without any warning and he says something-

" _Whut's this?"_ / "Allts Ralttts?" (Kyle/Tessa)

What the hell?! Again! His mouth flew open and he said things he didn't even think of! Kyle couldn't understand this weird situation. It doesn't make any sense after all! He says things coming out of nowhere and, hell, even Tessa's acting weird! Why the hell is she talking at the same time than him-

...wait.

Tessa is talking... at the same time as him... in perfect _synchro_...

...

No way...

Kyle looked at his blue Ralts very strangely. The Ralts cutely tilted her head in response.

"...Did we literal- _fucking_ -ly synchronize?" / _"...Ralts raltr-all-lts Ralts Ral?"_ (Kyle/Tessa)

" _Fucking? Fucking!"_ / "Rallts? Rallts!" (Kyle/Tessa)

"LANGUAGE!" (Patricia)

Patricia interrupted when Kyle started to say big F-word. But...

"No that wasn't me, it's Tessa that..." / _"Ral Ralts ral ralts Rallral..."_ (Kyle/Tessa)

The glare he received from the blond didn't drop one bit. In fact, it became even colder as his explanation, even for himself, it didn't sound quite right. He decided to give up on that and try to understand this strange occurrence.

Kyle's mind went into _scientific mode_ , his emotions became calmer and his concentration turned on the present occurrence.

On the other hand, Tessa felt very excited for some reason and the previous word appeared funny to her. Kyle could somehow guess her emotions at the moment, probably because of this strange connection. A passing thought made him reflect on the words he should use before the still young Ralts. Should he abstain himself from saying vulgarities in front of children? Probably. Would he stop from now on?

Nope!

Both of their feelings and focus became too different.

 _*crack*_

"Eh?" / "Ralts?" (Kyle/Tessa)

Both felt something wrong.

At this moment.

 _*SHATTER*_

"FUUUUUU- MY HEAD! _"_ (Kyle)

"RALTS!" (Tessa)

The marble shattered.

Kyle and Tessa crashed on the ground gripping their head with reckless abandon. It was as if someone used a hammer to test their head reflexes. That's on the leg, not the head! Stupid doctor...

Patricia looked lost when her friend crashed on the ground, obviously in pain but for no reason, again. Not knowing what to do she took out a bottle of water and splashed his face with it. Shocked by this, Kyle took a big breath after coughing the water that almost drowned him. His gaze of fury met the wandering eyes of the criminal.

"What. The. Fuck." (Kyle)

Patricia stayed silent a moment, turning to him, expression full of the haughtiness from some foreign princess.

"I panicked."

"How can you look so prideful when saying that?! It's actually impressive!"

"Why, thank you."

"SARCASM, DRILL-GIRL!"

"THESE ARE NOT DRILLS!"

"Yes, they ARE!"

"No, they're NOT!"

"Did you ever look at them in a mirror?!"

"Yes, very fashionable. _*nod*_ "

"IT LOOKS LIKE MODERN ART!"

"See? Very fashionable."

Kyle facepalmed.

Although his traveling comrade's sense of style is very questionable, it did have the intended effect of distracting him from the head pain.

Thank you, weird fashion senses of drill-hairstyles.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center, a Nurse Joy intercepted Kyle and Patricia's arrival before leading them at the back of the building. The door leads to a makeshift plain of around 100m² or so of cut grass. Some flowers acting as decoration on the edges with a lone tree shadowing the place at the center. A true small patch of green in this urban city.

A big, humanoid-like, pink and cream-colored Pokemon came into view. Its cyan and round eyes twinkled when noticing the group presence, feelers drooping from its puffy ears and waving lightly with the wind.

"Is that... the Nurse you wanted to meet?" (Patricia)

"Your phrasing's a bit rude but yes, that is the Nurse I was meeting." (Kyle)

Patricia paused an instant to take a good look at the _Nurse_.

"...it's an Audino." (Patricia)

"Indeed." (Kyle)

"Audinooo~" (Audino)

As if to confirm this fact, the Pokemon said its name in a honey-coated voice. Patricia didn't buy it. Brain not comprehending what the heck was going on.

"So... the Nurse you want to meet is an Audino...?" (Patricia)

"The keenness of thine eyes art truly this world wondrous mystery." (Kyle)

Ignoring the snipe and weird change of tone, the blond only had one question.

"Why?"

"Oh, don't make any mistakes. This Audino isn't any normal Pokemon nor Nurse."

Bowing toward the pink Pokemon, which looked full of jovial pride, Kyle used a serious and grandiose voice.

"Meet our new coach for the next 2-3 days to come. Master Nurse, **Audino**!"

"Congratulation~ _*clap**clap*_ " (Nurse Joy)

"Audi~nooo~" (Master Nurse Audino)

"..." (Patricia)

While this group seemed content to bath in their acting, there was one person who didn't.

"What...?" (Patricia)

Patrica didn't understand what's wrong with those people.

Basically, it's like that. Kyle thought of using the next 3 days to the fullest. However, living beings can't continue any exhausting activity without sleeping. This can take at least 6 hours of your schedule and it's too wasteful. To make up for that, Kyle thought ' _why not use a move that does exactly that_ '? What he thought off was to make his Pokemon learn the **[Rest]** move which, based on the Pokedex, is a move that let the Pokemon heal fatigues and wounds faster.

"That's why I asked if Audino could teach us some moves. Like **[Rest]** and maybe even **[Refresh]**." (Kyle)

"Audi~" (Audino)

"This was the first time someone asked us for something of the sort. But I asked Nurse Audino and she appeared interested in doing so." (Nurse Joy)

Patricia looked at them weirdly.

"Why not looking it up on the PokeNet?" (Patricia)

Kyle cringed silently at the name but fired another question instead.

"Why do that when someone who knows of it can teach you directly? Pokemon to Pokemon, even."

Although she still thought it's weird, Patricia took out both her Snivy and Deerling when Kyle's Ralts and Vulpix sat in front of Master Nurse Audino. The Master Nurse apparently transmitting some ancient knowledge to her new pupils. While Patricia wanted to rest and look over her Pokemon, she noticed that Kyle also took a sit in front of the Audino, intensely listening as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Shuush, Master's teaching us how to _rest_..."

Patrica took a look at the big pink Pokemon, which currently started swirling on itself while making some _*Audi**Audinooo~*_ cries. She could feel her eye twitch.

"...do you even understand what Audino is saying?"

Kyle took a look at Master Nurse Audino. Straining his ears, a honey-coated voice entered his mind. The Audino of the world Audined on the Audition of his Audinooooooo~ thinking. Kyle's eyes met Patricia's.

"I've no freaking idea."

She facepalmed.

"But I believe that with enough guts, anything's possible. If you can't understand what someone's saying, that means you didn't listen strong enough."

Her eye twitched again.

"So... is it working?" (Patricia)

"Of course not. What kind of idiot would believe something like that? It's like saying ' _if you can't beat someone, you didn't punch hard enough'_ or something." (Kyle)

Double facepalm.

The rest of the day passed with the four Pokemon learning with Master Nurse Audino, Kyle trying to learn a new language, and Patricia playing with her Pokedex. This feels more like a smartphone than a Pokedex, at this point...

 _Back in my day the Pokedex only gave data on Pokemon you already caught. Now, it's like the **[Analyse]** skill cheats from one of those Isekai stories. (Kyle)_

Not that's bad but it just feels... forced? Like an easy way to toss out all the annoying problems in a story conveniently. Your character doesn't know where the next town is, and you forgot to give him a map? _Pokedex has a map_ , answer. Need to telephone? _Pokedex can do that,_ answer. Wanna take a picture or video? _It. Can. Do. It_.

Seriously, just need to add an AI and the ability to move around then, there you go! The Pokedex become a new Pokemon! But they wouldn't dare do something like that, right... wait... oh crap-baskets.

 _Now that I think of it... (Kyle)_

Kyle scooped his _smartphone_ out of his pocket before pointing it toward Tessa's sleeping form. The mechanical voice informing him of what he already knew, until arriving at the moves section. [Teleport], [Double Kick], [Magical leaf]... gotta remember to train that and... **[Rest]**!

"Nice."

When Master Nurse Audino stood up, Kyle understood it's time for them to turn in for the night. Getting up himself, he thanked the Poke-nurse for the help they freely gave, before shaking _hands_.

"Audi~di"

The Audino looked kind of happy with the gratitude offered, even if it's just words with a handshake. No worries you pink teddy-bear, the soft feeling your hand gives off is a reward on itself. Holy woah, that's actually incredible. Kyle didn't really want to let go so it voiced the first thing on his mind.

"Master Audino's teaching is such a wondrous experience. If this isn't too much asking could you continue teaching us more? Here, please accept some of this bribe."

Shamelessly saying, Kyle retrieved 3 Pecha and 1 Sitrus berry from his pocket, which he found around their previous training ground in the forest. At this rate, his talent at finding berries could be on part with dogs trained for Black Truffle's search. Was this a good thing?

Master Audino accepted the bride but cut the berries into equal parts before distributing them around our group. _Sharing is caring_ , hm. What a good-natured Pokemon. Audino made a _thumbs_ up with a quick wink that Kyle understood as a 'leave it to me' sign. Patricia decided to follow the Nurse back to the Pokemon Center, her Pokemon following suit. Tessa also thought it wasn't a bad idea and so decided to go to bed...

Before getting stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Kyle looked down at the confused Ralts while smiling _kindly_.

The Ralts smiled back awkwardly as a bad premonition start to make its way inside her mind.

"You just learned the **[Rest]** move, right?"

One hesitant nod.

"And we need to train for the next two days, right?"

Second less-hesitant nod.

"So~, that's mean we can keep training for two whole days and just use **[Rest]** when you're feeling tired, isn't it?"

Furious head-shaking no.

"Ho, come on~ It's like camping! A gruesome boot-camp where our mental and physical capabilities gonna be tested, pushed upon, and limit-break them due to sheer pain and willpower. With as only 'rest' session the teaching with Master Nurse Audino... but camping neverless!"

Tessa smiled.

Kyle smiled.

Tessa's body started to glow with a rainbow hue-

"NOP, NO **[TELEPORT]** THIS ONE OFF!"

The hand that grabbed the blue Ralts head interrupted the process, making the rainbow color burst before dissipating on the grass. Kyle holds the now dispirited Ralts by the head before facing her.

"Don't worry about food and water, I stocked the bag with them."

So saying, the internal of his backpack spewed berries and canned food on top of water bottles and some of those Poke-blocks thingy.

To start with...

The Ralts find itself flew into the air before hastily trying to get her balance back-

" **[Glare]**!"

And crashing on the ground paralyzed.

"Again!"

Saying so, Kyle grabbed the Ralts by the head and thrown her again.

" **[Glare]**!"

And the circle continues...

* * *

Two days have passed.

Morning light meets flush grass. The birds are singing, the flowers' blooming... on days like this kids are-

 _*BAM*_

-enforcing restaurant's doors-

"FIGHT ME!" (A certain 13-years old trainer)

-while screaming dangerous things at stunned clients.

"H-Hello... ha-ha... sorry, for t-this... please don't mind us..." (Patricia)

Or stutter-apologizing while dressing up an incredible hairstyle, not far in awesome-insanity from muscular men fighting vampires over an Alien's reference of a stone-mask. Which is to say, pretty freaking amazing. You could even call it...

Awesomely _Bizzare_.

…

 _Why do I have this sudden impulse to murder someone...? Meh, probably the lack of sleep from the past days... (Kyle)_

"Well, well, what do we have here?" (Cress)

A light-projector shined on a blue-haired waiter, smug and calm voice resounding across the hall. Some clients turned their attention with a knowing smile, aware they're about to see something good. A second projector shined upon a red-haired waiter this time, white teeth sparkling an instant before a more energetic voice continued.

"It seems some leftover from last time, came back!" (Chili)

The blue waiter hid half his face using his palm, the shadow of a sneer slowly making its way up.

"But is it still appetizing... or good to be cast out?" (Cress)

"Don't worry, the leftover..." (Kyle)

Lightly moving his body around, small but neat _*creak*_ noises erupted all around his body, as if the boy didn't move for a long time.

"...got some new spices." (Kyle)

Blue-monkey sneered.

Red-monkey laughed.

""WELCOME BACK! To Striaton City's Pokemon Gym and-"" (Cress and Chili)

Rambling noises accompanied the movement of walls at the hall's end, to reveal an arena of flat earth and erected rocks.

""-now... Who will you choose?"" (Cress and Chili)

Two sets of _punch meeting hand_ resonated inside the hall. One from a black-haired boy, another from a blue-hatted Pokemon.

"Both. 1 versus 2. My Ralts against both of yours, at the same time." (Kyle)

"You know this will just be a repeat, don't you?" (Cress)

"My mother always says insecure people like to talk a lot." (Kyle)

A nerve mark appeared on Cress' front, the forced smile on his face made nothing to change that.

"...Or maybe, they just want to save the face of an arrogant boy." (Cress)

"What? Oh sorry, my mind was stunned by that monstrous blue wig on your head." (Kyle)

"... that's my natural hair." (Cress)

Kyle paused a second.

His eyes observed the ball of blue hair on Cress' head with wide and sharp attention, as if it would unravel some profound truth about the universe and life itself. After some hesitation, the boy's hand find its way to his mouth, deep shock and vast pity reflected on this face. Only an audible whisper escaped the hand.

"Poor thing..." (Kyle)

"THAT'S IT! Panpour, it's your time!" (Cress)

Cress broke, took out Panpour from the pokeball on his pocket, and made his way to the arena with hast.

"Jeez, and I'm the one supposed to be hot-blooded... Guess I'll have to be more fire-up than I thought, Ah-ahah!" (Chili)

Kyle made an almost imperceptible fist-pump that only Patricia caught, before following Chili toward the arena. Patricia, on the other hand, directed herself to the tribune. The same referee from last time took his position between the three people on the arena.

"This battle will be a rematch 2vs1, between the two Gym Leaders of Striaton City, Chili and Cress-" (Referee)

Cries of wild fangirls echoed inside the place. Probably from a force of habit, the referee completely ignored it.

"-and the challenger, Kyle!" (Referee)

After reiterating the rules from last time and checking if the three people were ready, he finally checked the field. One blue Ralts facing against one Pansear and one Panpour. Nodding to himself, the referee raised his hand before...

 _Battle Theme: Pokemon B &W - Battle! Gym Leader_

"BEGIN!"(Referee)

"Panpour use [Water G-]"(Cress)

"Tessa, **[Draco Meteor]** NOW!"(Kyle)

""""-WHAT?!"""(ALL)

Chili and Cress almost spat their gust in disbelief. Eyes zeroed on the glowing blue Ralts, rainbow colors permeating its skin before... vanishing. Only a flash of light behind Panpour revealed the scam. The blue monkey Pokemon flew through the air with a well-placed kick on his back.

"That's **[Teleport]** not [Draco Meteor]!"(Cress)

Cress couldn't help but shout, however, he was really just embarrassed at being tricked-

"Tessa, use **[Hyper Beam]**!"(Kyle)

"OH, COME ON!"(Cress)

The Ralts rushed to the close Pansear while sending a straight punch at his face. Bending backward from the impact, the red monkey Pokemon was stopped by Tessa grabbing his shoulder.

"[Hyper Beam], [Hyper Beam], [Hyper Beam], [Hyper Beam], [Hyper Beam]...!"(Kyle)

The sound of punches on skin resounded in the arena, as Pansear tried his best to protect his face only to be punched in the liver. When his guard dropped to protect his organs, a punch went straight for the face making his guard goes up, only for the circle to continue.

"Stop saying **[Hyper Beam]** , already! It isn't even a move anymore it's just a punch!"(Cress)

The exclamation from the blue waiter momentarily brought silence on the battlefield, as if time paused. Kyle fixed Cress in the eyes, the waiter frustration was clear for all to see. Chili was about to say something but got interrupted by a boy with a disgusting sneer on his face.

"Tessa... use **[Punch]**."

Tessa grabbed the head of Pansear... and rammed it violently on her knee, a sickening * _crack_ * noise escaping.

"That's not even- ARGHH, PANPOUR **[WATER GUN]** NOW!"(Cress)

"Wait Pansear is still-!"(Chili)

Kyle raised a pointed finger at Cress as he stuck his tongue.

"Tessa, use **[Monkey Shield]**."

Demonstrating a physical strength unlike any normal Ralts before, Tessa lifted the body of Pansear using her hands with relative ease, shocking both Gym Leaders. The next shock came in the way of a Ralts using a fire-monkey as a literally monkey-shield, against a stream of water. A loud scream of pain was the result.

"PANNNNNnnnnnn-!" (Pansear)

"PANSEAR! Cress stop this quick!"(Chili)

"Too late!" (Kyle)

Tessa stabilized herself strongly on the ground still using the monkey as a shield against the water attack. However, using the foundation built through the physical training Kyle make her do, the small Ralts started to slowly step forward. Then walk.

Then run.

"...!" (Panpour)

Although Panpour stopped using his **[Water Gun]** , he now had a crazed Ralts running at him using his bro like as a living shield.

"Pan, pannn?!"(Panpour)

Panpour didn't know what to do.

"W-What th-?"(Cress)

Cress wasn't better.

"..."(Chili)

Chili looked with a dropped jaw.

"Paaaaannnnnnn..." (Pansear)

Pansear wanted to fucking die.

With no ones knowing what to do, Tessa rammed in Panpour using Pansear as a makeshift shield. Ignoring the cry of pain from the two monkey Pokemon, Tessa did something that made the two Gym leaders want to wash their eyes with bleach. Using even more unbelievable strength, Tessa pushed back Panpour slightly into the air and continue her mad rush while grabbing Pansear, which was pressed between Tessa and Panpour. The course came to a hard stop as Panpour's back slammed into a big rock. This made Pansear's back slam into Panpour's stomach, followed by Tessa's shoulder slamming into Pansear's stomach. Shaking the shock of the collision away, Tessa lightly back walked.

And slam into them.

 _*BAM*_

Again.

 _*BAM*_

Again.

 _*BAM*_

Again-

"Enough! Pansear use **[Flamethrower]**!"

All those previous attacks may have rendered him numb to pain but the monkey found the clarity of mind to spout a spray of flame during the short interval between the charge of Tessa. The situation didn't permit to charge the move, however, so the flames did less damage than expected. Nevertheless, this forced Tessa to back away if only to take the least damage possible. Both monkeys fell on the ground, before attempting to get up.

Kyle successfully stopped himself from screaming to attack them while down, as this would be him breaking the rules.

Damn rules.

While the water monkey took the least damages, his posture's still hurt and he had troubles standing up. The fire monkey was struggling. The damages he sustained were considerable, making the only line maintaining him conscient be his gritted teeth.

Chili walked next to his brother...

 _*CHOP*_

"OUCH-!" (Cress)

...and karate-chopped his head.

 _Battle Theme End_

"What was that for?!"(Cress)

"Don't you see?! He's trying to rile you up, he plans to use it so you can make mistakes!" (Chili)

"Me? Pff, naahhh, no way..." (Kyle)

"I, I-it's just..." (Chili)

Cress took a step back. Of course, he knew that. It was plainly obvious but... he's a Gym Leader. He's someone that represents Striaton City, and at a lower rank, all the Pokemon Trainers of the entiere Unova region! To have his abilities questioned like this by someone that wants to fight with a disadvantage? Against Gym Leaders?!

There is a limit to arrogance-!

"Just look at you right now!"

Chili pointed at Cress' waiter suit. A look over it gave him a pause. Since the three brothers started their idea of a restaurant Gym, Cress made a point of honor to always look presentable even when overbooked... but now?

His hair was a bit disheveled, his suit full of creases and a smidge of some tear, but the worse was his posture. What was once the dignified and straight like a tree standing form, degraded into the roaming and feral form of an animal.

"I-I'm..." (Cress)

"..." (Kyle)

Looking at this scene.

Kyle felt weird.

"Can't we just go back to beating each other using our magical beasts?" (Kyle)

"..." (Cress)

"..." (Chili)

Both brothers looked at each other, a solemn expression harboring their features.

"Ignorance, hm. Nono, it's okay, I'll just wait..." (Kyle)

 _Pokemon B &W – Emotion OST_

"-Oh come on!" (Kyle)

"You know bro... I admire you." (Chili)

Cress looked up with surprise and a small dose of disbelief in his eyes.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. I may be brazen and direct, and you might be the polar opposite of me... but there're plenty of things to be envious of." (Chili)

"Chili..." (Cress)

"You're a cool brother. Both in attitude and in style, and I admire you for that." (Chili)

Yes, Cress was a very cool brother, a member of his family. He may seem snobbish and perhaps smug at times... but this isn't the true him. Chili knows, he knows how many hours he passed perfecting his posture to be seen as both dependable and welcoming. How many times he endured the comments of unsatisfied clients, smiling through the insults. Not a degrading smile, but an unyielding yet apologetic one. His attitude... his determination... and his analytic skills are the things that made him change from a Trainer...

To a Gym Leader.

"Even if now you represent a lot of people, don't forget where we all started... and what made you able to climb." (Chili)

"Where... I started..." (Cress)

"Plus, don't you remember?" (Chili)

"...?" (Cress)

"One dish is at its finest...-"

"!"

Cress' form immediately straightened, a smug smirk growing slowly on his expression and words flowed naturally.

"-When the three pieces are supplemented." (Cress & Chili)

"What- That doesn't even make any sense?! Stop spouting random stuff just to try sounding cool!" (Kyle)

Kyle's cry of irritation molted in the background as both brothers shook their hands with a firm grip.

 _OST End_

"*Sigh*... Sorry about that, maybe the stress got to my head, I wasn't myself. I'm good now."

"Great! Good to know we don't have two _fire_ -up Gym Leader and only me, now."

"Pff-f, indeed. I sure would be embarrassed to look like that."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?!"

"Just what I mean-" (Cress)

"Tessa use **[Draco Meteor]**!" (Kyle)

Whatever conversation was interrupted by a flash of light appearing behind Panpour, already in motion to strike.

"I already saw that trick, Panpour use **[Aqua Tail]**!" (Cress)

The flash of light revealed a Ralts ready to punch but was interrupted by a jet of pressured water coming from the blue monkey tail. As if already predicting this outcome, the Ralts dropped low almost immediately, proof of the sheer reflex and predictive ability of the Pokemon. Even so, the distance made it impossible to dodge it completely, slightly striking the side of the Ralts. However, this same lack of distance made the attack's momentum too low for any severe injury.

"I have more than one, fool!" (Kyle)

Tessa grabbed the base of Panpour's tail, ready to make it fly.

"Hey, don't forget me! **[Bite]** on Ralts, Pansear!" (Chili)

The red monkey jumped when he saw his comrade attacked. Colored in purple energy, a giant jaw formed in front of Pansear mouth, ready to bite down of Tessa. Lacking time, Tessa decided to throw the blue monkey on her hand at his friend, hoping for both to collide.

""Pansear/Panpour use **[Helping Hand]**!"" (Chili and Cress)

Both pokemon did something which made Tessa and his trainer pause. As Panpour almost rammed into Pansear, they extended their hand at each other. Gripping firmly, Pansear jumped on the side opposite to Panpour direction while Panpour surrounded his body to gravity. The collection of opposite forces made both Pokemon spin in a circle, before stabilizing themselves on the ground.

"...bullshit." (Kyle)

Kyle muttered to himself. Cress noticed that the Ralts' form surprisingly lacked wounds even after taking the flamethrower from earlier. His surprise birthed a mocking laugh from Kyle.

"While you guys were being all dramatic and stuff, I made Tessa use **[Rest]** to recuperate. Thanks, by the way." (Kyle)

"I see, an astute thinking you had." (Cress)

"Is that a compliment I hear? You, who were in berserk mode, now switched to bootlicking?" (Kyle)

Cress closed his eyes before taking a deep breath...

As he opened them back, his smile took a kind yet unyielding form, his eyes fully set on his opponent.

Kyle didn't like that.

"Don't worry, my services are sure to surprise you." (Cress)

"Ohh~? What's it gonna be then, your second wind... or your last gasp." (Kyle)

"Let's just call it..." (Cress)

Cress took a thinker pose before calmly saying.

"This menu's desert-" (Cress)

"-WITH A BIT OF SPICES!" (Chili)

 _Battle Theme: Pokemon B &W - Battle! Gym Leader_

"Tessa distract them!" (Kyle)

Using **[Double Team]** , the Ralts started to multiply itself and run in all direction. Panpour turned his back before holding the hand of his comrade. Both monkeys started spinning in a circle around their joined hand until they build enough speed.

" **[Water Gun]** / **[Incinerate]**!" (Cress and Chili)

Both monkeys hurled their elemental attack, the thing is, they were spinning. So what should have been a directional water or fire breath...

Became a chaotic omnidirectional madness of flames, water, and steams obscuring the vision.

Many Ralts died (disappeared) to this and Tessa had a hard time seen through the pattern to dodge, taking damage several times before finally hiding behind a rock. Of course she couldn't see the pattern, there was no pattern to begin with. It was a purely random spray of elemental attacks in all direction.

"Tessa, **[Confusion]**."

Revealing herself from behind, purple energy started to build up but a pray of quick water gun interrupted her making the Ralts hid again. Turning to Kyle, she made an embarrassed expression before shaking her head.

"Try **[Magical Leaf]**."

Again the Ralts came out to take in the position of her opponent before leafs appeared out of nowhere and flew sharply toward the monkeys. The course of the leaves now decided, Tessa had time to hid again as this attack was faster to enable than **[Confusion]**. This time, unfortunately, it was a spray of fire that burned the sharp as knife leafs mid-air, making than disappear.

"Are you serious?! What is this! Some sad music comes in, making you realize the power of Nakamas, then when the music gets epic you pull some super-attack out of your back... wait... did you guys just do a _'Midoriya-you-say-run'_ on me?!" (Kyle)

"Well, those were words." (Chili)

"It seems you finally lost your mind... How _truly_ tragic." (Cress)

"Oh screw you, blue hair." (Kyle)

"What's a ' _Midoriya'_ anyway?" (Chili)

The battle was at a stalemate.

If Tessa wants to attack, she needs to come out of her hiding spot as while the rock hid and protect her, it also impedes her vision. On the other hand, the two monkeys know they are no match on 1vs1 against her in close combat, meaning they cannot approach easily. Damn it, it's the same situation as last time, except this time they know about the _peekaboo-teleport_ and have a technique against **[Double Team]**.

"What are you going to do now? Don't tell me, after all that bravado, you will just wait and lie down."

"Come on let's fight more! Just when things started getting fun."

"..."

Kyle was conflicted, he did have a trump card that he worked on the last three days. But it was still in the experimentation stage, and it's not like he could use it for a prolonged fight or against two opponents with great teamwork. Taking a look at the two monkeys, however, he noticed that they were on their last stand. The accumulated damage until now was great, only a bit more and he could take them down, just a bit more...

"Screw it, I'm gonna do it too." (Kyle)

"Pardon?" (Cress)

"Didn't want to use it here but meh, I'm gonna do a _Midoriya_ too." (Kyle)

"...?" (Cress)

"Seriously, what's a _Midoriya?_ " (Chili)

"Imma gonna do it!" (Kyle)

"Do what?" (Cress)

"I swear I'ma gotta DO IT!" (Kyle)

"Just do it already!" (Cress)

"Aagagagagaga gonna do it!" (Kyle)

"... you know, I don't care anymo-"

"TESSA UNLEASH **[KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU]**!" (Kyle)

"RALLLLL-TTTTSSS!" (Tessa)

Tessa jumped in the air both hands crossed on each other, screaming out the melody of her soul. Copies of Ralts started appearing mid-air, all of them with the cross-handed pose. The closed sky of the arena started resembling a Ralts-sky.

2 Ralts.

4 Ralts.

8 Ralts.

20 Ralts

It stopped after reaching 30. That was the limit of Tessa's simultaneous number of copy even while using **[Double Team]** multiple times.

"Useless, let us show you again, despair! Panpour-" (Cress)

"That sounded pretty villain-like, but I got it! Pansear-" (Chili)

"" **[Helping Hand]** followed by **[Water Gun] / [Incinerate]** "" (Cress and Chili)

Followed by the spinning dance of the monkeys, the Ralts-sky was bombarded by bolts of fire, water, and steam, dropping the number of Ralts to a mere 6. But then those copies and the original rushed to hid behind different rocks. This was exactly like before, distracting them so they don't know where the real Ralts would be, it didn't solve the problem though. They knew it and Kyle knew it, but it wasn't his only goal.

"Tessa let's do it, use **[Link]**!"

It was to hide what was about to happen.

An almost transparent giant eye appeared behind Kyle, who used **[Glare]** on Tessa, the string attached itself to her body. Her special ability **{Synchronize}** activated, and with the last days of constant training, she extended the time where the ability took effect to give Kyle time to detect it.

"You. Won't. ESCAAAAAAPE!"

And he grabbed it.

Kyle's body warmed up quickly. The mysterious marble of energy he felt in his guts grown, before stabilizing. A thin connection appeared in both their mind, confirming the success of **[Link]**.

Kyle punched the air with his left fist and Tessa imitated him. This followed by a right kick, two punches, knee-high, then hammer punch. Tessa mirrored the movement at the same time, as if this being some kind of performance that has been practiced... at least, that's how the others saw it, if not...

How could the Ralts imitate him without even _glancing_ at him?

"Yosh, **[Link]** success! Tessa, take the legs, I handle the arms." / " _Altts Ralts, Ralts! Raralts Ralts ra!_ "

" _Yep!_ " / "Ralts!"

Chili and Cress looked at each other in confusion. Why the hell were their voices overlapping? That kind of look.

"First of all, **[Confusion]**!" (Kyle)

"Did you forget? You can't attack without exposing yourself-" (Cress)

Panpour was sent flying, his body enveloped in purple energy.

"What?! How!" (Cress)

"What just happened?!" (Chili)

Both brothers exclaimed in confusion and funnily enough, the effect of **[Confusion]** activated, making Panpour confuse. This proved that Tessa used [Confusion] even without looking at them. That's impossible! **[Confusion]** needs to have a clear view of the subject to be effective.

"Oh-ho, but _we_ do have a clear view on you..." / " _Alts ralralts al Ralts..._ "

"And what's up with you and your Pokemon's weird speech?!" (Creed)

"GO TAKE A GUESS! **[Confusion]**!" / " _RALTSSSS! Haats!_ "

Kyle sharply focused his gaze on Pansear and, not two seconds later, he's sent flying away too.

"I still don't know what's a _'Midoriya'_ but that's strong!" (Chili)w

"HAHahaha! More spam, more, **[Confusion]**! **[Confusion]**! **[Confusion]**!" (Kyle)

"Tch, Chili you need to stop him! Panpour, come on buddy, get a grip of yourself." (Cress)

"Chaos! Chaos!" (Kyle)

Like a madman, Kyle laughed but still had his gaze firmly focused on the running red monkey. Sometimes projecting him in a random direction and sometimes the ground around him cracked from a missed **[Confusion]**.

As Pansear jumped above the rocks to give him a bird-view... his face met a Ralts' punch. The red monkey body crashed on the ground. It was as if Tessa already knew the moment he jumped without even looking at him.

"Use **[Magical Leaf]** -!" (Kyle)

Before he could even finish his sentence, Tessa already gathered leaves created from the _move_ and sent them toward the still confused Panpour. The sharp leafs bombarded the monkey full front and inflicted great damage, since water-type Pokemon were weak against grass-type moves. After that, she disappeared behind a rock using the 6 previously surviving clones as a distraction.

"This is ridiculous!" (Cress)

"Your tears give me powaaaaaa!" (Kyle)

"See Cress? It's giving him strength!" (Chili)

"Alright, alright! I'm calm..." (Cress)

The clones that survived slowly began to fades away from behind the rocks, but Chili and Cress couldn't see it. It appears the time limit was reached.

…

Guess they just have to make more?

" **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**!" (Kyle)

Tessa used **[Double Team]** behind her hiding spot and, as if knowing what to do next, sent five of her freshly created clones running toward the monkeys. Just when the red monkey wanted to use his fire attack, something extremely weird happened.

Five others Ralts came out, dashing at them just like the previous ones. However, there was something extremely strange about this group. While the movements those Ralts made were similar and they moved together...

They moved completely differently from the first group.

""..."" (Cress and Chili)

Perhaps having enough of exclaiming their disbelieves, the two Gym Leaders contented themselves by simply observing this oddity with an _I-am-dead-inside_ kind of look. **[Double Team]** can create illusions, yes, in certain case the illusion can be so well made that an attack from it can be felt, alright. However...

They cannot be remotly controlled.

You can, with training, give the illusion they're controlled by fine-tuning your movement and mental exertion to slow or accelerate their movements. You cannot, however, control two groups of clones to perform two sets of completely different movements.

It's was as if there's two Tessa instead of one.

And in fact, it was practically that. Except there wasn't two, only one Tessa... and one Kyle supporting her. Yep. Although the goal to attain an Ash-Geninja's form failed, there was some sliver of that power which they salvaged.

That was **[Link]**.

A technique that connected Kyle and Tessa in a way where the Ralts gained a sort of second brains. Giving Kyle the opportunity to move Tessa's body with her permission, and where the Ralts could see through the eye of her Trainer.

There are some side effects, though, like the overlapping voice thing. That's pretty annoying, more so for the people that listen to it. Also, every pain one feels will be transferred to the other one as well, although less potently. And finally...

Backslash.

A thin trail of blood dripped from Kyle's nose. For whatever reason, the longer he used it, the stronger the backslash they both felt. Even more for him as his body isn't made to support such a strange situation... no, maybe his body, which became stronger due to leveling up, just became barely strong enough to support this situation in the first place?

Kyle didn't notice any of that. His mind, completely focused on the fight, didn't let any feeling of pain or irrelevant information cloud it. There was only one feeling that went back and forth between the Pokemon and her Trainer.

"This is so... FUN!" / "Ralts... RAAAAL!" (Kyle/Ralts)

 _*POW*_

With such exclamation, the fire monkey was sent flying back, being overwhelmed by a kick dissimulated through a _body-wave_ of illusions. The assault didn't stop there. The literal _wave_ of Ralts clones regrouped into a spear-head formation and chased him.

"You can do it, buddy! Use **[Incinerate]**!" (Chili)

Call it his second wind or nakama's power, but despite the drained state Pansear was in, he still somehow managed to activate the move while flying mid-air. Fireballs started to flew haphazardly into the spear-head formation of Ralts and raised a screen of smoke in the air... only for a second later to have two smaller groups rushing spear-headed, instead of one.

"OH, COME ON!" (Chili)

Chili wanted to swear.

"MUAHah-hahaha!" / _"RALRArara-ra!"_ (Kyle/Tessa)

Kyle and Tessa were laughing maniacally. The clone imitated the Ralts making a cacophony of crazed laughs.

"Pannnnnnn...!" (Pansear)

Pansear was tired as fuck.

Then, he looked up, and saw a bloodthirsty Ralts smiling brightly one centimeter away from his face. As if the world want into slow motion, the fire-monkey could see the Ralts had its punch raised as if some martial deity.

Pansear wanted to piss himself.

His monkey-eyes followed the trajectory of the martial punch coming at his face. Whether because of his tired self or some light's shenanigans, the punch appeared to sparkles with some ethereal purple arcs of energy. As if the divine judgment was brought down upon mortals, Pansear knew, he knew it was the end of the journey for him.

"...Pan." (Pansear)

He's okay with this.

Letting go of his body's tension, the fire-monkey gladly accepted judgment from the crazed blue-hatted Pokemon deity.

He welcomes the end with open arms.

 _I'm ok with this... (Pansear)_

Yes, it's for best you little monkey, you.

"Don't forget about me. Panpour, **[Watergun]**!" (Cress)

As if to deny his entire determination, a voice came from far away, and a jet of pressurized water headed toward the Ralts. It was completely in her blind spot. She'd no choice but to get hit. The fire-monkey only had a split second to see the face of the Ralts, which was completely focused on him. Even so...

 _*wooch*_

The Ralts jerked her back into a back somersault, the pressured water passing above her harmlessly.

"I NEVER FORGOT YOU, FOOL!" (Kyle)

 _Battle Theme: Pokemon B &W2 - Victory is Right Before Your Eyes!_

The rush of emotions going forth and back through Tessa and Kyle started peaking at that moment. Feelings of excitement and happiness from him and even herself gushed in and out endlessly... until the required amount was reached. Then...

Tessa glowed white.

The onlookers widened their eyes, all knowing what was happening.

Kyle didn't even notice that.

Only that a burning pain rushed up inside his guts.

The Pokedex had this entry:  
[When Ralts' horns capture the positive emotions of people and Pokemon, its body warms up slightly. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way. Studies have shown that Ralts' growth rates are directly proportional to the amount of positive emotion it is exposed to.]

In other words, Tessa was evolving.

The figure inside the light grown in real time, its figure elongating and body changing. Pansear felt something grabbing his neck before realizing with stuppor that the figure, which was still in the midst of evolving, didn't stop fighting at all. Rather, it grabbed him with its still growing legs and used the rotation power of its somersault to throws him... in the direction of the water attack.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! (Pansear)_

Pansear turned a hateful glare at Panpour, cursing him inside his heart. His body made contact with the water-type move, that was it. Instead of dying as a warrior against the attack of a martial goddess, he would die drowned by the spit of his asshole friend.

 _I hate my life... (Pansear)_

Darkness greeted the monkey.

While one monkey crashed on the ground, one Pokemon acrobatically landed. The light receding, revealed its true form. Using an energetic and joyful cry, the being declared its presence with an elegant curtsy.

"Kir~lia!" (Tessa)

"It evolved!" The majority of people said.

" _Mutated_ , guys!" Kyle countered.

" _I AWAKEN?!"_ / "KIRLIALA?!" The synchro voice of Kyle and Tessa wondered in shock.

"Pansear is now unable to battle!" The referee didn't give a crap.

Nobody was on the same line...

Chili smiled awkwardly before shaking his head and retrieving his fire-monkey to rest. A quick 'good job' uttered at his Pokemon prooved enough comfort for the monkey. Now retreating from the arena, there're only two trainers left.

Kyle and Cress.

The confronting Pokemon being Tessa, now evolved from a Ralts to a Kirlia, against Panpour. Perhaps because of the evolution, Tessa's clones also dissipated into fine air.

That's the same line-up as last time.

"Fuhuhu, would you look at this situation? Don't this bring back memor-" (Cress)

"Tessa, he's distracted, use **[Magical Leaf]**!" (Kyle)

"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST LISTEN?!" (Cress)

"YEP!" (Kyle)

"Then-" (Cress)

"But I refuse!" (Kyle)

Leafs covered by purple energy started to conjure in the air. Against a water-type Pokemon like Panpour, such attacks will cause a lot of damage, moreover, with all the previous damage it already took...

"Damn it, Panpour use **[Dig]**!" (Cress)

Panpour quickly dug into the ground like a mole, effectively dodging the attack. The leaf harmlessly passed above the hole and started rising up, probably to disappear away. Cress recalls how _this_ was the move that won him the match and couldn't help but snickers. His amusement turned into confusion when he looked at the 13 years old trainer crouched down with half his face stuck on the ground.

"...what are you doing?" (Cress)

"Shhhh... I can feel the breath of the earth, broooo..." (Kyle)

"..." (Cress)

"It smells like dirt, fascinating... brooooo..." (Kyle)

"This is getting ridiculous, Panpour, just finish this." (Cress)

The ground made some noise, as if something was slowly crawling under it. Tessa looked focused on something, Kyle, on the other hand, stayed his ear against the ground, maybe trying to hear the voice of mother Gaia.

 _*scrut*_

 _*scrut*_

"..." (Kyle)

 _*scrut*_

 _*scrut*_

 _*SCRUT-*_

"JUMP NOW-!" (Kyle)

Before he could even finish his exclamation, Tessa already executed, as if his thoughts were transmitted to her. The ground under her feet broke apart, from which sharp looking claws erupted as well as a certain blue-monkey. The Pokemon got confused when he couldn't feel any flesh-ripping or pain-induced scream. That's until he felt a shadow cover his vision and marveled at the Kirlia that jumped a whole **ELEVEN** METERS ABOVE THE GROUND!

"That's some amazing jumping capacity!" (Chili)

"Which sides are you on, bro?!" (Cress)

"The more badass one!" (Chili)

"Got no idea how that happened but screw it! Tessa, **[Confusion]**!" (Kyle)

Purple energy coated the shell-shocked water monkey before his body quickly flew toward the Kirlia. Kyle clutched his fist hard and took a step back, Tessa mimicking his actions while in the air. Muscles bulging on both their bodies.

"Clench your teeth monkey, for WE ARE..." (Kyle)

Panpour shook his shook in _'no, nonono'_ fashion.

"GONNA..." (Kyle)

Panpour violently shook his head, snots coming out.

"EAT. THAT. HORSEEEEeeeeee!" / _"KIR-LI-HAAAAaaaa!"_

A sharp pain erupted from the monkey stomach. His vision shook an instant before realizing that the Kirlia drilled a punch perfectly on it. His body bent in a 'U' position before the Ralts added rotation using its hips, drilling the punch even further in. Panpour spat drool, curses and maybe a bit of vomit before gravity started to work and sent him back toward the ground at _punch-mach_ increased speed. It had a second of clarity before noticing a lot of leaf above the Ralts. Cress and Chili, even if they couldn't believe it, understood immediately.

"Oh, no..." (Cress)

"Oh , YES!" (Kyle)

The leaves started to glow with purple energy before sharply flying in the monkey direction. Panpour after crashing in the ground at high speed only had time to retrieve his vision, only to see sharp looking leafs rushing at him.

 _...I'm coming... grandpappy- (Panpour)_

The _hellstorm_ of leaves crashed onto him and the ground, raising in the process a ton of dirt, impeding the vision.

"What just happened? Did Kirlia use **[Magical Leaf]** after jumping in the air?" (Patricia)

Drill-girl asked Chili, who got in the tribunes after Pansear was defeated to observe the rest of the match. Chili paused an instant to think, making a sharp contrast with his happy-go-lucky common attitude. His expression giving away that what he was about to say was no-nonsense, but simple, pure educated guess born from his experience as a true Gym Leader.

"I... don't believe so. Although I don't want to admit it as I cannot understand how it's possible..." At that time his composure broke a little as some embarrassment came to his cheeks. "But I saw it multiple times in this battle already so I can only admit it. I believe that when Kirlia previously used **[Magical Leaf]** and missed because of Panpour's **[Dig]** , we only assumed that it stopped using the move, while in fact, Kirlia continued to control the leaves and dissimulated them high above the ground. Waiting to use them at the most efficient moment."

"...is that even possible?" (Patricia)

"No, it shouldn't! That's why I don't get it...!" (Chili)

At this point, the fiery tempers of Chili started to surface, as some sort of frustration also gripped him.

"While it IS theoretically possible to use those type of attacks while moving, only highly specialized and trained Pokemon can do that." (Chili)

As if losing power like a puppet with its string cut, Chili let his body sink on the seating bleacher. Looking at the Kirlia that started sky-diving and increased momentums while putting her leg upward, as if to do a hammer kick, Chili couldn't help awkwardly smile. Turning to Patricia, he confidently says.

"Ralts and Kirlia aren't included. They cannot do physically exhausting movements while using their psychic ability. Moreover, using two _moves_ of the same category at the same time, distinctively from each other is unheard of." (Chili)

"But..." (Patricia)

"Yeah... but... that's exactly what happened." Crossing his arms, the gym leader could only make speculations as to how, but he cannot prove any. His first thought was that Kyle somehow cheated by using a second, hidden Ralts... but the security staff behind the camera would have noticed and warn them. And... to be honest, if he had the ability to dissimulated a second Ralts without getting pick up by any of them... then it means he's a competent Pokemon Trainer. Specialized in cowardly means, sure, but competent nonetheless.

On the arena, Panpour wanted to grant himself a long vacation to the world of dreams but a final hammer kick attack come from above.

Wonderful.

"Panpour is now unable to battle! Which means that the victory goes to the challenger, Kyle. Congratulation on winning the Pokemon Gym Battle of Striaton City!" (Referee)

Kyle and Tessa ran in each other direction with an ecstatic expression on their faces.

"We fucking did it!"

"Kirliaaa!"

Just when they were about to jump on each other.

"We did-!"

 _*CRACK*_

 _Oh... damn it... (Kyle)_

Feeling the marble-like feeling in his guts supporting **[Link]** shatters, he couldn't help but curse. With the relief that came after the long and stressful battle situation, his focus lapsed, and now he's gonna take the full price. Both trainer and Pokemon crashed head first on the ground, their body void of sensations over the majority of their muscles, making them feel as if stringless puppets.

"Kyle!" (Patricia)

"Are you alright...?" (Cress)

"Hey, what's going on! You're not sleeping, right?!" (Chili)

Kyle continued to stare at the ground motionless, as if unaware of anything. Fortunately, he wasn't a corpse yet, as no corpse could speak.

"I'... m living' it... Tessaaaa... how ya feels buddy...?" (Kyle)

"Kiiiiiii... laaaaa..." (Tessa)

"What a fucking co _na-_ co _nica-_ coiii _ncad_... ditto..." (Kyle)

Drill-girl approached the two _Gaia's priests_ that try to feel the breath of the earth. Using the majority of her brain function, she thought of an incredibly useful and not at all evident, question to ask.

"Are you.. doing okay...?" (Patricia)

If Kyle had at least a single part of his body he could move, at the moment, he would hesitate between turning his sight and look at her like a freaking idiot... or move his hand to show her a certain finger. Unfortunately, he could only hold his bladder back... which was kinda important, right now.

"My... autonomac' nervous systam... shaaaat down all non-critical badily fucktions... I cannat move, feel... and m' bladder start ta tickle rally, rally bad..." (Kyle)

"! Alright, stay put, I'm calling a nurse quickly!" (Chili)

"...Ah." (Kyle)

"What's wrong?!" (Patricia)

An intense silence planed for a moment.

"...never mind... I'ok noooow..."

"..." (Patricia)

"..." (Chili)

"..." (Referee)

"Cross." (Cress)

"Screwww you blue hair..." (Kyle)

 **You have been exposed to high concentrations of Aur-**

"Screw you tooooo..." (Kyle)

"I didn't say anything else..." (Cress)

"Fuckang better..." (Kyle)

Cress _tch_ -ed in frustration and regret at having lost against such a barbarian.

"... good... fight, Cress..." (Kyle)

"...!" (Cress)

"...and good... nighhhht..." (Kyle)

Darkness slowly forced his mind to filter everything out.

At this point, he guessed, it just felt oddly familiar.


	18. Fate will stay Fate

****Hi!  
Speed isn't my forte as you guys know. One day I start writing a chapter and then stop for 3 to 4 day and ask myself 'What the fuck am I waiting for'? Good question, I don't know either. This is the fault of the internet, I'm sure.****

 ** **With all this content and novel waiting to be read... it taunts me, IM SURE OF IT! This disgustingly fresh and juicy content of other people around the world haunts us! Whispering word of lust in our ears like 'read me' she said, 'here another chapter for you darling' she gives.  
I'm just a pure little boy! I cannot withstand the temptation of such a delicate being...****

 ** **Well, let's let the bullcrap for now and be serious. When I traced back the chapter to give me a relook on my story feel, I notice something. The first chapter was around ~2 500 words (~5 pages) and the 17th chapter was... ~12 000 words (~20 pages)...****

 ** **What The Hell Happened?!****

 ** **Which is why I will try to make each following chapters around 6 000 word (10 pages). I think this could be a nice training.****

 ** **That's it, just some random info for the curious people, who knows.****

 ** **(Nobody even read those things anyway)****

* * *

Fate will stay Fate

"..."

 _*bip*bip*bip*_

"...definitively overestimated myself there."

 _*bip*bip*_

Even the heart monitor seemed to agree.

To be fair, who knew that synchronizing your mind to a magical creature and engaging in a physically stressful situation would push you beyond your limit. No one! Because they didn't even think it was possible in the first place? Probably!  
Because no one would even attempt to use such an experimental technique in the first place? Maybe!  
Because Kyle was a moron? Yep!

"..."

The light of the Poke-center's room reflected on a metallic, small, tri-colored badge. Green, red and blue colors were arranged on the small item. Unova, first Gym's Badge, the Trio Badge. Kyle felt a certain, particular, feeling rose the more he looked at it.

"I pushed myself and got hospitalized... for a useless piece of junk."

It was _disappointment_.

At the moment, Kyle felt very conflicted. He wanted this badge because it would prove he was a good trainer. He needed it because his goal was, like the game's purpose, winning the league of Unova and it was a necessary step. Now that he got it though... it felt like receiving your paper results after a test you put all your work into. You get the results, you're happy, then...

You don't _care_ anymore.

That's his feeling right now.

"Sigh..."

Setting the badge out of his view was Kyle's only way to stop the feels' train...

Now! On a waaaaa~yyyyyy more interesting note.

 _Status!_ Kyle thought with a lot more enthusiasm and a golden window with many, many, pop-ups he ignored until now, appeared.

 ** **You have been exposed to high concentrations of Aura from an unknown source!****

It only took him a moment to remember when this happened.

 _This happened when Tessa evolved to a Kirlia._ He said to himself, recalling the event and what he felt at that moment. _I ignored it at the time but I remember feeling a rush of heat and pain in my guts._

His speculation was that this heat is Aura, more specifically, Tessa's Aura that rushed into him because of the **[Link]** effect during her evolution. This would also mean that Aura is directly related to a Pokemon's evolution. Great, one more thing to add in the _More-Study-Required_ 's bucket or _MSR_ bucket. What's interesting too is that his power doesn't understand where this comes from, calling it ' _unknown source_ '. Which is funny as Kyle is pretty damn sure it comes from his **[Link]** technique, but it appears his power doesn't understand that or doesn't agree.

The following line of texts almost gave him a seizure.

 ** **High concentrations of unknown Aura has been detected inside the body.****

 ** **Analyzing... Completed.  
Unknown Aura Condition - Stable  
Unknown Aura Agressivity - 4%  
Unknown Aura Identity - Pokemon RALTS Specie****

 ** **All conditions stable.  
Foreign Aura will now be absorbed... Completed.****

 ** **No Aura Alignment detected.  
You may now align yourself to different types of Aura:  
{Synchronize} / {Trace} / {Telepathy}****

As if the power itself fed him the information required, Kyle understood all of those lines to a certain degree.

 _*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_

The heart monitor started to rate-up, showing bigger spikes equal to the level of mess that his mind was in. In short, it was like that... The unknow Aura that stayed in his body was that of Tessa, his Ralts. Since this Aura wasn't trying to obliterate him from inside and was actually behaving itself, the system could absorb it. Because he didn't align his Aura yet; normal since he couldn't even use it yet; the system could give him the opportunity to help him align it using the structure of the Ralts' Aura type he just absorbed. The information concerning what an Aura's alignment is was messy and requires him to unlock his Aura before even attempting to understand. In super short...

Kyle can choose a special ability between the three here or wait to align his Aura to something else.

His heartbeat spiked once more.

The three choices here are the three possible special ability a Ralts can have, with **{Telepathy}** being a hidden one. Kyle can now choose one of them or wait to maybe get another type of Aura with other special ability choices.

"..."

This was a very difficult choice, he could either favorize his current study of the **[Link]** technique and choose **{Synchronise}**...

"Gimme {Trace}!"

Or he could take this highly powerful ability that is **{Telepathy}** , which let hi-

"{Trace}!"

But he could also wait for more choi-

"{TRACE}!"

Truly, the choice is hard to-

"{T-RA-CE}, GIMME, gimme, gimme gimmegimegimegimegimeeeeeee!"

...

"HMMmMMMmmmmmmm...!"

Kyle was frenetically punching the {Trace} button on the pop-up. Of course, only him could see it so if anyone walked in, they would see a sick patient hammering the air in front of him and decide to run away warning the mental specialists. Good thing he was alone.

After trying and failing to punch the system's pop-up to Oblivion, it finally understood what Kyle wanted and blinked a moment. This was quickly followed by a flood of... something... invading him and make him choke. As if he was drowning, Kyle continued to choke more and more, trying his best to expulse the _flood_ that tries to kill him. His savior appeared in his head as the small fire he already felt several times, but more often vaguely, except when he received the massive amount of EXP during the Rocket Cave Expedition. Just like that time, the fire started to eat away at the flood that tried to drown him, as if nourishing on the thing. The heat of the flame grew more and more as the _something_ disappeared. Then, it flickered.

The fire transformation into brasier was just the time of an instant, expanding beyond his mind, before hastily receding back inside. Its form now truly perceivable to him but somehow still ethereal feeling, just like a white ghost-fire, now tinted by a flicker of purple.

It was done.

 ** **You have aligned your Aura!  
Congratulation on unlocking [Aur-_-_-_****

His smile wore off as fast as the pop-up started glitching.

 ** **Your Aura has been aligned through an unknown process.  
**** ** **[Aura (partial)] unlocked!  
Level limit 19 - 39****

 ** **Fully unlocking [Aura] is required to unleash the body's potential!****

Kyle shrugged.

 _Close enough._ Its an evolution, which is better than any regression or death by drowning. _I gained a special ability, unlocked my Aura even if partially, and removed the limit on my level to a degree._

That's a win-win.

Next... Challenge COMPLETED! **  
**

 ** **CHOICE REWARD  
10 000 EXP  
Limiter Release (partial)!****

 ** **Level up!  
ATT +1 / DEF+1 / SPE ATK +1 / SPE DEF +1 / SPD +1****

 ** **By leveling up you awakened a new power!  
Learned move [Hidden Power]****

"Yes! New move, getto daze!" His voice inadvertently escaped before red took place up his cheeks. Furtif glances around the room relieved him from embarrassment and possible questioning about his sanity. Kyle returned his attention to the last rows of pop-ups.

 ** **Limiter partially released, new function added.****

And throw him into another moment of questioning.

 ** **New function added:  
{Character Class}****

Waves of information invaded his mind, giving him a certain understanding of the function while scaring him a bit with how easily an unknown power could mess with his mind. Kyle growled as there goes another thing to add to the _MSR_ bucket. _'Just like an RPG class_ ' he thought, his mind getting heavier with the implication that could come out from it. This new function, from what he understood, let him promote to a new class based on 'certain' conditions and reap some corresponding benefits. As Kyle's researcher mindset ignited coupled with the still lingering effect of the **[Link]** backslash, his head felt like starting to bleed from thinking too much. Kyle then decided to do the wisest thing he could think of.

"Let's not think about it."

Truly.

What a wise decision. **  
**

 _Pokemon Ost: 11 - Silly Psyduck_

Kyle mind went into overdrive. What's this music? He never heard it before! Looking right and left in frantic abandon, he scried for any wild trainer to jump into his face, or maybe a mudslide that tries to claim his life, and what about a surprise attack-?!

 _*click*_

The door opened!

Kyle readied himself to use

 **[Quick Attack]** the moment the opponent appeared. Unknowingly, in his panicked state, he started tapping into his new skill and felt full of energy. Here it comes!

"Quick Attack-!" Kyle warned.

"KirLaLa~ LalaLa, KirLaLa Lalala~" An energetic and sweet voice replied.

Ready to bring hell to the intruder, he nonetheless paused when a blue-hatted Kirlia came in doing pirouettes before lifting her leg high up like a professional ballet dancer. The Pokemon jumped with elegance doing a ' _grand jeté_ ' landing on one _foot_ , turned on itself, before facing Kyle harboring the smile of a young maiden.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kyle asked observing this display.

The Kirlia's composure broke down as fast as a Korean's drama. She jumped on his bed crying the river Styx out of her eyes and soul. It took a moment to remember that ' _oh right, my Ralts evolved, didn't she'_ and tried to calm the, strangely more than ever before, emotional Pokemon. Succeeding in his mission made him aware of the second problem children in the room, a blond girl with an orange dress and sparkling amethyst eyes, girl that was currently smugging him from above with a proud expression. Her small mouth opened and Kyle quickly asked himself if he should **[Quick Attack]** her or not.

"Ho-ohohoh, I'm sure you wonder wh-"

"Good night." Saying so, Kyle fell down on his bed, focusing all his attention on forcefully shutting his nerves and sleep.

"Hey!"

Such a sharp voice from the girl who tried to grab his attention made it very hard to focus. Maybe through the iron-will he developed after dying once or just pure and extreme denial to listen to such a person, Kyle mind slowly but surely filtered out the world outside. His only desire was to sleep... to rest... to let the bitch outside and the heal

inside... yes... just let it go-

 ** **Closing yourself to rest and recuperate awakened a new power!  
Learned move [Rest]****

-And his mind jolted up.

Kyle cringed, he felt less mentally tired than before and knew he couldn't fall back asleep again. Drill-girl seemed pleased he woke up and decided to initiate the conversation... or what was more like a one-sided boast.

"You want to know what I got today?" It wasn't a question but she still asked.

"Not really no-"

"I WON THE TRIO BADGE!" She shoved an identical badge to his own, in his face, smiling like a child that just got their birthday present sooner.

Kyle was actually surprised. He asked her when did she had the time to and she did it when he was resting in the room. Honestly, he didn't think she had the experience required to win just yet, and he kind of bet on that to have the opportunity to leave her on her own while he continued his journey. After all, if she didn't have the first badge, why would she want to follow him?

"I didn't expect you could take both of them on... good job, I guess..."

"What?"

"What, what?" Hm? Something seems wrong. Drill-girl was looking at him like some sort of mysterious animal, her expression confused and a little crooked.

"I only battled one you know?" She said.

"Wait, what do you mean one...?" Kyle tilted his head on the side, not understanding what she meant.

"You know... I just challenged one of them? Since Mister Cress used water Pokemon and Snivy is my strongest Pokemon, I challenged him." She appeared really absorbed in the memory and started gesturing around to describe the, apparently, epic battle between a serpent with limbs and a river monkey. "And then Snivy used **[Leaf Tornado]** and won!"

Kyle just looked at her with cold and glazed eyes. Lying on his bed, he spoke the Truth.

"Fucking normies."

"Hey, language! And stop mocking us, Snivy was super cool, cooler than your Pokemon!" Blood started flaring up to her head, making some bratty attitude appeared on this 10-year-old girl.

Not loosing to this dick-measuring contest, Kyle unleashed some of his bratty and bitchy personality to compete back, flaring his nostrils. Grabbing his Kirlia under her armpit, he raised her high up, forcing the light in the room to cast a shadow down the heart of all who dared defy the next king!

"My, _motherfucking_ , humanoid shaped and mind-delver psychic Pokemon, fought two elemental monkeys at the same time by KICKING and PUNCHING their faces!" The Kirlia looked pumped and felt herself growing a nose just from sheer smugness. She posed in midair, flexing her noodle-like arms to assert dominance. Kyle nailed the last attack by glaring with as much arrogance as his face could contain. "She's different from your grass eating snake... thingy."

Said snake came out from its pokeball and jumped on her trainer's shoulder, trying to gain high-ground and assert stronger dominance. Snake-like growling and noises were angrily directed at Kyle but it only made him even more bratty.

"I don't give a shat about your barries!" He answered while feeling somethings off.

"W-Well, my Pokemon can create a tornado of leaves with its tail!"

"My Pokemon can send people flying with her mind!"

"Mine can use photosynthesis!"

"Mine evolved!"

"Mine...!"

And this tournament pursued itself until late in the day.

* * *

Drill-girl looked at the light cast by the fading sun from the window.

"We should stay in Striaton City a little more. At least the time you recover before heading to Nacrene City for the second Gym Badge." Drill-girl said to him, trying to show consideration to the apparently wounded Kyle, although she had no idea how he got injured or what even was this injury. Unfortunately, Kyle had other plans. He won't force her to leave but he won't bend what he wants to do just for her sake, and if she decides to leave because of this... well, that's very much okay too.

Kyle came out of the bed before quickly preparing his bag under the enlarged eyes of a frozen Patricia. Grabbing his bag on his shoulder, he decided to communicate his intentions.

"I'm going now."

And walked outside the room.

"Wha-WAIT! Waitwaitwaitwait, what are you doing?!" Patricia aka Drill-girl grabbed his shoulder from behind but was thrown off balance when she couldn't stop his avancé. Stopping just so she wouldn't fall head first on the floor, she started berating him like a small child. "Nurse Joy told you not to move and rest for two days! You and your Pokemon need to heal back to full health before adventuring out."

Her argument was solid, Nurse Joy did tell him to rest as his condition not long ago looked very dangerous. After all, full body paralysis and unconsciousness would send anyone into a panic, especially when it was the very same day. However, Kyle had a secret argument to help him out.

"I don't wanna."

Indeed! Kyle was a 13 years-old boy, going on a journey without any adult supervision, accompanied by dangerous magical creatures to defend himself. Does such a boy need the authorization of a Nurse to move as a pleased?

Heck no!

But the path to the second badge was already in jeopardy because of the numerous obstacles in front of him. Starting with a certain blonde girl that stood in front of him, blocking the hallway with her arms.

"I-I won't let you pass!" If you want to show determination, you should stop stuttering first. Kyle briefly paused in his step before looking down on her. Uffing exaggeratedly he stood still by looking straight into her eyes with cold disdain. "I-I mean... it's almost night anyways, if we go out now we n-need to camp outside and it could be dangerous!"

 _So now you want to compromise, hm._ Kyle thought, almost disappointed by this person lack of backbone. No matter, he will do what he wants to do except if the reason given to him seemed acceptable.

"Cool, I always wanted to try camping the night out to see if any rare Pokemon would come out." As such, Kyle decided the argument was done and continued straight in her direction. Her body was in the way but he still walked straight ahead, not slowly nor hastily, just steady and firm. Patricia briefly thought of stepping sideways but ultimately decided to stay put and stop him by pushing him back.

"Aghh?! G-Guh, gununuNunuNUNUNUN...!"

Except Kyle continued walking as if undisturbed by the two hands pushing him, instead, it was Patricia herself that was pushed back. While Kyle walked calmly without any sign of struggle, a certain blonde girl pushed with all her strength back on his chest to stop him. Strangely enough, it was herself who lost, her feet sliding backward from the force exerted ahead. Changing her strategy, Patricia went to his back and pulled brokenly which gave a better result, but only slowed him down for an instant before forcing her off-balance from the counterforce. Falling down because of that, Drill-girl could only accept her fate.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Just wait until I take my bag..." Saying as such, the loser walked up to her room to prepare.

On the other side, Kyle looked at his hand in wonder, slowly closing and opening it several times.

"Status." **  
**

* * *

Kyle Meen  
Level 20 [Locked (Partial)]  
Human (Normal / ? - ?)

Class: -  
Special: {Trace}

Attack - 42  
Defense - 21  
Special Attack - 20  
Special Defense - 21  
Speed - 41

Move:  
Tackle - Taunt - Quick Attack - Dizzy Punch - Glare - Hidden Power  
Rage - Rest

* * *

Smiling while contemplating the new additions to this golden window, Kyle still couldn't help but sigh.

"This is ridiculous..." If he compared his _'Attack'_ value to his physical strength, then it was truly ridiculous for the small number displayed. Even if Patricia is still 10 years old, the quantity of strength he used to outright ignore her attempt at stopping him was small. Even more so was the easiness felt during such action, it was like stopping an adult ignoring a child. This could only mean that Kyle had a strength similar to an adult man or even greater... in his small, 13 years-old, child body.

"And that's only my raw strength, what if I add my _'Speed'_? The kinetic energy would be even higher... Dangerous, dangerous..."

He has to be more careful in the future, or this could end badly against a human opponent.

Since he had some time before his night-excursion, Kyle decided to contact the Professor first then his 'mom', as to inform them on their preferred topics. Using the almighty Pokedex made such an action easy enough, especially inside a Poke-center which have a net connection. The discussion with the Professor was quick as there wasn't any interesting development in Ralts that Kyle was keen to disclose. He only talked about her tendencies to go physical first and special attacks in support, except when instructed otherwise. The old man sounded very surprised when informed Ralts evolved into a Kirlia already, Kyle could hear lots of paper flying around and violent pen shot writing something down. There was something that was on his mind so he decided to ask the old man who answered almost reflexively.

"Your Ralts jumped ten meters high? I don't think it can be a move or simple physical prowess. Did you give it a special item to increase her strength or reduces her weight, maybe?" The old man asked.

Now that he thinks about it, Tessa wore that little white peddle that he bought her about a week ago or something. An epiphany hits him like Truck-kun sending people to other worlds. From the old man's comment and his knowledge, there's only one item that can help achieve such a feat. The 'Float Stone', a hold item that reduces the weight of a Pokemon when held. As Tessa is already light and has a stronger than normal body for her species, with the help of the Float Stone, it isn't impossible for her to jump that high. She never displayed such ability before though, so maybe the stone isn't always active?

Next was his _mom_. Steeling his heart and dialing the number, Kyle almost jumped by the speed at which this woman answered. Jeez, that's a speed on part with some pink-haired girl with big dependencies issue and an unhealthy like for knives. The conversation was actually a lot calmer than with the old man, as there wasn't any question where he needed to conceal certain information, like his **[Link]** or certain leading questions that he would have trouble answering. Just before hanging up, she said something very interesting.

"Oh right! Since you obtained a badge, try looking at your account to see what the League sent you. Be careful on the road and call often! Bye, bye... _*beep**beep**beep*_ "

She obviously meant his banking account.

Kyle didn't know that the League would send a gift just for winning a badge. In insight, though, it isn't that far stretched of a story. Although in the game and anime badges were shown as some sort of pass or representation of trainers' strength, they also give you a certain degree of responsibility in protecting the region you're in, depending on the number of badges possessed. So, in a way, badges can be seen as work primes instead of diplomas, even if it should be their first function. Taking a look at his previously poor account, that made him wonder where did all the money go... Kyle had a sudden impulse to rush at all the other gyms and beat the crap out of them until they spate more money.

Look at this green virtual paper, he could almost smell it, cockfights are a really profitable business.

Feeling the presence of someone approaching from behind made him turn around, only to see a fully ready Drill-girl with a Snivy hiding behind her back. Looks like she saw him gawking at his virtual money, a light of realization shining in her mind.

"Ah right, the League does give a bonus after winning a gym. I wonder how much they gave?" Asking herself, the little girl operated her Pokedex and used the network of the Poke-center to access her account. Looking at the numbers sent by the League, the girl couldn't help but be disappointed. "That's not a lot..."

Curiously, Kyle took a quick peek at her screen with practiced discretion... and suddenly had some murderous impulse. While the League sent the same amount to both, the total assets in both their account were like comparing heaven and dog crap. The numbers of zeros in both cases was incomparable. That's not a lot of money? Of course it not! You're flooded with money, what is a drop of water inside such lake?!

Raising his hands slowly behind her back, Kyle had a desire to close in on this golden chicken that lay diamond eggs. Although he never was an overly greedy person and couldn't be controlled by money, it was still frustrating to see miss bourgeoisie spitting in the face of poor people without realizing it. Tessa, that now became a Kirlia, felt her trainer emotion and her hand glowed purple. Kyle raised his eyebrows in interest, before a surprised yelp grabbed his attention back to the blonde that fell on the ground for no reason, showing her white panty with a Pikachu face drawn on it. Some people laughed before she hastily covered it with an embarrassed, crimson, face.

"I-I will wait outside!" Her scream was then followed by a dash outdoor to escape the shame.

Kyle turned toward the blue-hatted culprit. The creature looked at him with sparkling eyes and an expression that screamed _'praise me'_!Nodding, as he felt this was fitting punishment for the disgrace he felt, he patted her head. The Pokemon made a happy, Kirlia-like, 'eheheh' before following Kyle outside.

Ignoring the still ashamed Patricia, Kyle took Vulpix out of its pokeball to follow alongside Tessa. The group of two childs and their Pokemon walked down the street to the entrance of the city only to be greeted by the scent of lush grass and humidity.

"By the way, I heard there is a ' _Day Care_ ' specially made for Pokemon on the road to Nacrene... d-do you think they would let us stay the night t-too...?" Drill-girl asked with a hesitant tone. Trying, and failing, to whistle in a cliche way to just say ' _just curious_ '.

"I know what you have in mind and my answer is no." Kyle didn't even turn around to answer. He wanted to camp outside, so he will camp outside. Even if it rains or snow, or God's judgment was happening, he would camp outside... such determination was on the level of stupidity and he knew it very well.

"Ehhhh, come onnnn..." The girl started slowly shaking his shoulder in objection. The Kirlia observed the impassive Kyle before fixing the blond with squinted eyes, jumping between them and throwing an innocent tantrum. Although the two humans couldn't understand what she said, the tone of voice and gestures gave it a meaning. Some people would translate it to something like _'Hey! Stop that and start walking, you idiot!'_ , while others may interpret it to something more like... _'Oi, you cumberworld whore! How dare you touch him with such filthy bimbo limbs, you waste of space!?'_... or so.

Kyle didn't give a damn and kept walking. Petting at the same time the reddish fox's head in his arms, making a conscient effort not to try and touch the fluffy tails. From what he knew, Vulpix creation was original from the existence of monsters fox in Japanese legends. While he doesn't know much about the direct tales associated with it, he knows that the action of touching the tails of a kitsune can mean in any anime. So, without express authorization from Vulpix itself, Kyle wouldn't dare...

...

...let's ask later.

One breath grabbed the aroma of the plants and earth, filling Kyle's body of energy, if not physically then at least in his psyche. He's not saying that the city was utterly stressful and a little annoying, but he's not 'not' saying it either. But, at the base, the forest feels more like it's a place symbolizing _'adventure'_. A change of pace, an unknown realm. Full of life, yet danger. While one may find treasures, another may encounter calamity. Not knowing what your luck may turn out to be... that's an Adventure.

The city is just the recalling of what was once the norm. Sure, now there's magical beasts roaming around and an urban adventure may be very plausible, but the memories cloud the excitement and reject such change-

"Oh, the sun is setting down." Commented a 'I-give-up' like Drill-girl.

"...I lost my train of thought..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's set camp somewhere around quickly."

"Ah, there is a river on the map close to us. There should be a nice place?" Drill-girl half asked, half commented. Her male traveling comrade just nodded and headed in that direction.

The tent was a cheap but fast-deploying one. You just need to throw them up and they would expand into full tents. Just need to use some spikes to secure it, install the sleeping bags, collect some wood and rocks and it's almost done. The last touch is the most difficult and strenuous of all... lighting the fire-

"Vulpix, use **[Ember]**."

"Vulllll~ * _PUFF*_!" The wood burned nicely as the fire-fox used magic.

...never fucking mind.

Kyle petted the fox as if to congratulate it, the back of his mind thinking about how utterly useful and bullshit those beings can be. Such capabilities would easily make humans complacent and explain the lack of widespread combat ability between humans, even in a world as potentially dangerous as this. Comfort and over dependency can lead to complacency and weakness.

Now that everything is set, they just need to wait.

Following the rules of anime, such a situation is a massive flag raiser. As this was the world of Pokemon and they specifically chose to be outside during the night, they were bound to encounter an event in relation to the darkness and forest. The most probable scenario would be a rare, night specific Pokemon, would appear at their camp and cause mild annoyance. That's what Kyle wants to happen, as this could bring a new companion in his team. If he's not interested in it, that's okay, he wouldn't lose much and it would make a little adventure.

...the worst case scenario would be some Team Rocket or Plasma stupid plan, and they get involved, which would suck. Unfortunately, since Murphy's Law is just like one powerful and very annoying kid throwing a tantrum in animes, the possibilities of this happen was pretty high. But while Kyle acknowledged the risk, he ultimately decided to ignore it. He knew he would be involved one way or another later on even if he tried t avoid it. The few weeks he passed in this world only confirmed that even if he tried to, he would still get involved by some bullshit reason, either because of physical necessity or just because of Kyle's personality. The only thing he could do was reducing the damages and numbers of possible involvement. Dodging the flags or ignoring the events, as to say.

But this was the first time Kyle decided to instigate an event himself, purposely laying out the elements necessary for Fate to start its game.

That is complete stupidity and Kyle knew it very well, it was like giving an unknown person a gun, showing off a $500 banknote, and looking forward the reaction the person would have. It was stupid but Kyle's curiosity and whimsicalness have somewhat increased these days, making him do whatever he wanted as long as he found it interesting and didn't break his moral code. This was one extremely powerful but dangerous way of life. One soul started to change, to mutate and to adapt.

What happens next would be left to Fate.

...

On a fine morning day, birds are singing, flowers are blooming.

On that day two childs slowly walked toward civilization followed close by powerful creatures, two for each.

A boy with vibrant emerald eyes was attended by a red-fox wielding the power of the flames and a... humanoid... 'thing', with a blue-hat mastering the power of the mind. A girl harboring enchanting amethyst eyes was protected by one grass eating lizard snake-thing, and a pink deer with slowly growing patches of green color that started replacing the cherry pink.

One sign stood in their way, informing.

 _[Welcome to Nacrene City!]_

The pair paused.

While the girl happily smiled and felt relief, the boy turned his face to the sky, the blazing sun shaping his form as one shadow. He smiled, a crooked smile, before taking in the fresh air of dawn. As speaking to the sky, the boy's voice ran above the heavens, transmitting his message.

"NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED!"

Fate decided to do the most bitchy and _fate-like_ thing he could do... breaking expectation.

It decided to do the only thing Kyle didn't expect for...

 _Nothing._

Today, Kyle learned a very important lesson.

Fate was a bitch.

Always.


	19. Understands the Pikachu to Hide From It!

**Ya!  
** **Just warning ya all, I'm going to a college-like school in two days so I dunno if there's gonna be an internet connection. Still gonna write on my computer but dunno if I could post them online for a while.  
** **Well, it's not like it gonna change a thing for you guys, right?!  
** **After all, aren't ya all used to my posting speed by now, right?**

 **Right!**

 **Aha-ahahahah, ha...**

 **...**

 **Fuck my life (ﾉ** **°益** **°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻**

 **BTW, I added a little omake at the end. It doesn't have anything direct to do with the main story and only describe an alternative take on a situation. Paralle universes, maybe. Why did I do that?  
** **WHY NOT!**

* * *

Understands the Pikachu to Hide From It!

Nacrene City, an old city in the eastern of Unova, if we follow the wiki.  
However, by simply scrolling around and taking note of the numbers of building and their designs, it looked nothing else but modern. Renovated buildings and new apartments for the win. Kyle knew his knowledge of the game was only applicable to very specific things and reality took upon itself to change the rest. The only things that were invaluable and stayed true were the basic system of this world, knowledge about each Pokemon, _kinda_ geography, and 'history'...which could even have some holes inside, as well. Reality, on the other hand, took upon itself to change everything related to life. Societal norms, human development, construction of new buildings... in one word, it took care of the most important aspect of life.

'Evolution'.

The biggest difference between the game and this world is that everyone here can change, grow and advance. In the game, only one person could grow... you. Only the player could advance, grows and become stronger, the other characters just followed on the trail the player left behind, they couldn't pass ahead of him. If the player refused to advance, the game wouldn't advance, the world would _stop_.

Here, however, _everyone_ is a player.

If one player stops, the world won't care.

As this weirdly constructed thought, born from just looking at a stupid building, passed through his mind... Kyle felt just a tiny bit more grown up. Not from his 13 years old body but from his adult soul.

 _Hm... guess even after dying you can still learn something._ He silently thought.

"Kyle... Kyle... KYLE!" A bug called.

"Yes, I'm Kyle." He lied... kinda.

"I heard there's _Battle Club_ here! Do you want to try it?" The blond bug asked overflowing with _excitement_...? No, is this _expectation_?

"Can't we just battle the Gym, get our badge, and go to the next?" He knew he could do that. Just need to kill some... pardon, _battles_ and _beat unconscious_ some wild magical creatures outside to practices battle and gain exp, then you're good to go. It worked well so far... huh? Wait a minute, 'Battle Club'? Wasn't that in Luxuria Town instead of Nacrene? What the hell's going on?

"Sigh..." Drill-girl sighed while doing a 'what can you do' gesture, just like you would when facing a child. Indeed, Kyle is technically a child now. Still piss him off, though. "You can't just break through badges as fast as possible, sooner or later you will meet an obstacle you won't be able to outpass. Only through experiencing various challenges on the path of your journey could you hope to become a true Pokemon Master!"

She said while clenching her fist high in righteous glory.

"...Okay, that's definitely not from you." That was a clearly well-constructed quote that couldn't come from this scrub.

"...It's from my grandma... eheheh..." She embarrassingly confessed. "B-but that's doesn't change the fact it _is_ true!"

"Well... in a way you're kinda right..." Kyle mussed with a complicated expression. "It just pisses me off when you're the one saying it."

"You're so mean! Humf." She pouted.

That's aside, Kyle didn't forget to take a mental note about the return of this famous 'grandma', the one that gave Drill-girl her family heirloom's, _definitely-plot-driving_ , stone. Following his foreshadow's instinct, he just knew this grandma gonna appear at some point... wait, maybe not?

Kyle started doubting himself. After all, he made his best to instigate an event in the last chapte-* _cough_ *, last time, but nothing came out of it. What if Fate just wanted to build things up just to blow his expectations again? No, maybe it did that before so the next one would take him by surprise?!

...Fuck.

Predicting Fate is really difficult... however... there is only one thing Kyle could rely on.

'What can go wrong, will go wrong.' If he applied this law to each time he felt some anime's event, then he could prepare for the worst and gain an advantage. If nothing came out of it... though it would be slightly disappointing, it's still alright. While the unknown can be exciting, 'anime unknows' are often _mortally_ bullshit. A second death wasn't desired, thank you very much.

"Well, in any case, we already are in front of the building." Patricia said and a shocked Kyle stopped on his track. He just followed her for like 2 minutes after entering the city, lost in thoughts. And would you look at that, he was now in front of a large building with a classic Pokemon arena's image in plain sight on it. At the entrance, a message informed _'Welcome to the Battle Club! To all trainers wanting to experience various an intensives battle COME AND JOIN!'_.

"...How convenient for it to be so close _just_ when we were talking about it." Kyle said as neutrally as he could. His Kirlia ignoring the conversation, contented in just gravitate like a moon around him, skipping her steps.

"Yes, we are lucky!" Nodded the happy blond-bug, her Snivy looking smug and nodding as well.

The automatic doors opened to a vast place with rows of big screens in the middle of the room, showing some lives of current battles with different Pokemon. Kyle noticed that the highest Pokemon's rank on all the present battles were 1st evolutions, no 2nd evolutions were present. Even though there was young and older trainer alike no one used, or possibly had, any fully evolved Pokemon. Drill-girl skipped toward the rows of consoles on the sides, operating it so it could display different trainers and their main Pokemon with some stats.

"You can use it just like that?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! If they are still here you can contact them directly and ask for a battle. Though, if they are outside you need to ask one of the people in charge to contact them..." Patricia explained you can directly ask for a battle without registering for a quick fight, but it was better to register so you can be challenged by others directly and you can gain some money too.

That was surprising.

"You get money as well? How do they make profits?" Normally, if you use the equipment or services of a company, you need to pay for it. In what kind of world would you get money for using something that isn't yours?

"Humm... I do not know exactly but from what I heard, they use the battles as material for their sites and sometimes for research purposes. So their main income should be from advertising?" Patricia wondered by tapping her lips. "Oh, they also receive help from the League, from what I heard."

Patricia seemed to have chosen her opponent, some generic brown haired dude that used a Lilipup and Minccino. He had 3 victory and 4 defeat. Pretty average, all in all. A generic message appeared with the dreaded _'Clicking {Continue} signifies you accepted the condition of utilization'_. Drillgirl was about to click it reflexively as any normal person would do.

"Wait." But Kyle stopped her, making her just stare and blink in confusion. Ignoring her, he clicked on the link and a contract of the sort appeared. Skimming through it really quick, he couldn't help but laugh out. "Aha, I see, that makes sense."

From what he understood, if you accept this contract of utilization you can use the installations but you will renounce to any kind of privacy that appears on stage. This means that the battle club can use your image and data obtained on stage to do anything they want, as long as it isn't criminal. Selling the information you showed or wrote on your profile? They can. Use your image in advertising without your consent? They can because you technically accepted to sell your image for remuneration, according to the contract that you _accepted_.

Truly, what a dreadful and sinister message it is, in this world or any others.

"You have fun battling here, I'm gonna scroll around outside for an hour or so." Patricia nodded at him and contacted the dude to have a battle. Kyle shook his head and left followed by his Kirlia, reflexively looking around for any windows or/and other exits. _Why do I feel like troubles are about to show up?_ Call it a premonition or simple paranoia but he could feel his hairs stood up.

* * *

My name is Beppo and I'm a Team Rocket grunt... on _vacation_.

I don't know if my luck is dog shit or plain shit. First, just when I finally get my first real mission from the boss as a Team Rocket's member and my team was about to finish and go home in glory... we meet a psychopathic kid that knows kung-fu and start traumatizing us before leaving us to the police. Just remembering the smile on this madman was enough to make me shudder.

Second, when the police were about to interrogate us, a break out happened and we could escape with the help of some Seniors Rocket's member. While I thought it was lucky at first, the senior told us to separate and placed us in a different city as some sort _vacation_. This was the kinder way of saying 'you suck so stay here until further order'... let's just say it sucks.

And lastly, the worst of the worst... my sister is visiting me.

"I'm just sayin' ya should go outside more and make some friends." Said the slightly tan with short chocolate hair beauty to her white as snow and average little brother.

Someone, save me.

"Sis, I have friends, don't worry about it..."

"Oh yeah~? Are they like your mysterious job, too incredible to say~?" She teased. I couldn't help but smile awkwardly. Of course I wouldn't tell you I'm working for a criminal organization, even if we don't see ourselves as one common people still see us like that. If only someone could just walk past and pretend to know him and end this conversati-

"!"

Oh no.

"Hm? What's up?" Sis saw face changes and turned to where I was looking.

How... Why, you...

"Ara, do you know this kid? Wow, I never see this Pokemon that color before! Is he a trainer?"

What the fuck is wrong with my luck. Why the hell do I even live. Why does God hate me so much. Of all the superficies of this Unova region, why did you have to come here?!

My sister looked at my complicated expression in wonders before grinning. Turning around she raised her hand and "Hey, little guy with the blue Kirlia! Want a drink with this cool big sister?"

Woman do you want my death!

The black haired kid- no, black-haired _monster_ , turned his gaze toward his sister in confusion before noticing him. My face at the moment probably looked like a Gyarados' mouth, full of terror and dread. I was doing my best to look away and whistling to myself. Maybe by ignoring the demon, it would go away.

"You know my brother I presume?" His sister asked.

"Yes, we had some... _friendly_ encounter together." I almost spat blood from sheer absurdity and dread. This crazy mad kid actually walked up to them and sat next to him with a smile, before patting his shoulder.

"How're you doing... _friend_ , how's your _work_ going for you?" Turning my head toward this monster, I couldn't help but smile- _cry_.

"Hi. It's been a while. I'm doing okay." I answered robotically.

The black-haired demon raised an eyebrow and took a look at his smiling sister, probably happy he finally made a 'friend', even if on the younger side. Understanding seemed to shine in the monster eyes before his cold breath approached his ear. Whispering words of the devil.

"Three parfaits or I spill the beans."

"Waiter, three parfaits for my friend here!"

Fuck my life.

* * *

Kyle was enjoying a delicious chocolate parfait, Tessa was also devouring a wonderful fruits parfait, and Vulpix was licking one as well. He needed to thanks this Rocket's Grunt for his generosity, right? Gazing at the slowly sweating dude just next to him and the pretty big sister in front of him, Kyle nodded. Making his best 13 years old imitation, he asked.

"Hey hey, big sister, do you know what's his job~?" The grunt turned to me with a _you-murdered-my-parents_ expression.

"Nahh, he doesn't wanna tell me~ Do you know, boy~?" She asked sweetly as if a mix between teasing her brother and teasing the 'boy' in front of her.

"Well, he likes to use Pokemon to-"

"BATTLE!" Rocket's Grunt interrupted with fake enthusiasm.

"Eh? You became a trainer?" The sister was surprised, she didn't expect her brother to be interested in training them. Kyle supported his head with his hand before gazing at this little _criminal-wanna-be_. The dude murmured to him while sweating bullets.

"Please, can you just pretend for a little while...? I bought you parfaits, didn't I..." He said while almost crying.

Kyle fall in his chair, an air of ancient acceptance arbored his features, with a solemn but melancholic expression, the truth was revealed. "Brother... friendship is not as cheap as 3 deserts-"

"Waiter, three more parfaits for my friend here!" His new best friend expressed.

"Friendly, buddy, friend, pal, chummy-chum, mate, buddyly friend, big brother. I'm really happy to see you again!" Kyle grabbed his shoulder with a big smile on his face and earnest joy. His best friend sighed in relief.

Friendship is as cheap as six parfaits.

"Ehhh, so you really have a friend~ Kind of surprising." This sister really didn't let go of any opportunity.

"Ah, sorry, we already went past the friendship stage and I see him as a big bro." Kyle said to protect his parfait distributor. "Right, James-buddy?"

"It's Beppo." Informed the parfait generator.

"We're really close... seriously, we're like, sleeping in the same bed every day." Kyle seriously said.

"Do we... now...ah, ahah..." Awkwardly smiled the parfait producer.

"Right, Jessy-friend?"

"It's Bekko."

Kyle looked at him with a weird expression before hesitantly asking.

"...Meowth?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A CAT TO YOU?!" The parfait creator asked in disbelief. Was he going to go through all possible names?

On the other way, Kyle was shocked, something inconceivable made ways in his mind. In mock fear, he asked.

"Rocket's Grunts have names-?"

"I'm sorry, my name from now on is Meowth." Affirmed the parfait king while wanting to die.

A short but happy laugh echoed in front of them, revealing a beauty with a healthy tan laughing while holding her stomach. Clearing the little tears that appeared on her face, she looked at her brother without tease.

"I'm happy you made a friend and not some _acquaintance-wannabe-friend_." She nodded to herself.

Okay, now both Kyle and Beppo started feeling a creeping smudge of guilt. This woman stood up before wearing her sunglasses and hugging her brother... then followed with Kyle. One previously silent blue Kirlia flared up to life and started cursing at her in Pokemon's tongue. The woman only took an interesting look at the Pokemon before smirking at it. Kirlia suddenly grew nostrils from sheer flaring.

"Well that was fun but I gotta go. See ya, little bro! You too...huh..." She just realized something important. "...what's your name again?"

Kyle facepalmed... then thought of something stupid while sneakily gazing at his 'friend'. Grinning to himself, he said.

"My name is Ash, Ash Ketchup. Nice to meet you, big sister." He made sure that the Rocket Grunt heard the name before thinking to himself. If this guy wants to get in trouble with him, he'll only find someone else, someone that has more plot-armor than him. If he doesn't pursue anything, then it wouldn't matter anyway. In both cases, Kyle was safe by using the main character as a shield. Preventing the raising of flags, that's the true way to survive!

When the big sister left, without giving her name now that he thinks about it, Kyle asked a simple question.

"By the way, shouldn't you be in prison now?"

"...They let me go." Parfait master said with no shame.

"I see, I see... Did a few explosives and 'help' were involved in the process?"

"...Me not idea, have, what Mister is talking about. Me just on vacation." Parfait god suddenly talked like a space green yordle.

"..."

"..."

Kyle prepared to leave before warning him.

"What a coincidence. As long as nothing disrupts my vacation, I won't disrupt yours. Equivalent exchange and stuff?"

Both shook hands.

 _If you don't screw me over, I won't screw you._ They thought.

* * *

Back at the Battle Club, the air seems more chilly than it should be.

Looking around, ones could detect an aura of dark depression coming out of a blond creature, face-kissing a table next to an opened window, alone. The other trainers tried their best to ignore such depression-inducing creature. Contenting themselves by looking at the current battles or engaging in a friendly conversation appeared more comfortable for them. Quite logical, in fact. Kyle made a straight line toward the creature. As if a hunter looking for his prey, he could spot a weakness in this animal. Brandishing the _weapon_ he had in this situation, Kyle jumped on it.

"Ohhhh, what is it little girl~ Were you perhaps defeated~ Even though you're the second rated in the academy~?" His disgusting sarcasm gritted the ears of the blond creature. Said creature only took a look up, an expression of disapproval and simple annoyance found their way toward the boy.

"Would you like a parfait~? Would you feel beeeetter if you eat a parfait~" Kyle wasn't discouraged, quite the contrary, he felt as if his plot against the creature worked. As if a hunter being happy that his prey fell for his trap. The blond creature named Patricia sighed before nodding. Since he already had his fill earlier he only ordered a donut for himself, while Patricia got a cookie parfait.

"But seriously what's up? Your aura of darkness is enough to give me chuunibyou."

"I... don't know what this word means..." She slowly ate her parfait and seems to gain some strength from it. "Sigh... well, I won the first match... pretty easily, actually."

"Hum, well I don't know how to mock that... Oh Helix, that never happened before!" Kyle exclaimed in absolute sarcasm.

"Then... lost against someone our age." She added silently.

"Ahhh, now we're talking~!" He appeared very happy when observing her expression of pure despair. "Come on, give me more details, how did you lose." He excitedly asked.

"I don't know!"

"...huh?"

What do you mean you don't know? What, was the battle so out of your league you didn't even understand how you lost. Or no, better, you lost your memories after the fight like some weird Yami Games. It's not like there is such a thing in this world so what does that mean.

"I mean, how can you beat two grass-types with a water and electric-type?" She asked herself, looking as if her world's logic slowly broke down. "But why would you even do that? I saw he had a Tepig with him, why didn't he use it, just to spite me?!" Her mind flew around with various theories, but since associating with Kyle, the most common reason she thought for most problems was that they only wanted to make fun of her.

"Bua-hahahah, y-you lost against a type-disadvantage! What's next, you're gonna say they exclaimed _'A Pokemon battle is more than just types'_ or something?" Kyle laughed at the notion, remembering a certain eternal 10-years-old at the same time.

"Errr... Yes, actually." Kyle stopped at what she said. "How do you know?"

 _No way...right...?_ His mind went into overdrive, thinking of the implications. He couldn't be here, right? After all, Kyle took his sweet time before coming here. Normally, the guy should be long gone from this city already, plus he shouldn't even frequent the Battle Club here. Heck, Kyle didn't even _know_ there was a one in the first place!

"Quick question, what was his name?" He asked, his blue Kirlia picking up a mix of chaotic emotions which she couldn't quite differentiate.

"Hummm... I don't really remember but I think it was A-All... _Allan_? I think?" She searched her memory but to no avail.

Kyle gulped, "Was it... Ash Ketchum." Then he thought of something. "Or maybe Sacha or Satochi?"

"Satochi... hmmm, no. Ash... Ash? Hmmmmmm~" Patricia put two fingers on her temples, massaging them in deep thought. "HMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." _Really_ deep thought.

Kyle was getting frustrated, "Just answer this: did he have a Pikachu or not? "

"Oh, yes! That was the first time I saw one-!" Kyle stood up. "...What are you doing?"

"Nop!" Taking out Vulpix' pokeball he decisively returned him in.

"NOP!" Grabbing his Kirlia by her arm-pits, he turned around to the closest escape road.

Which was, dashing through that one opened window, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo-p!"

"W-Wait! Where are you going?!" The blond asked in stupefaction.

"Fuck this city, I'm out. Not gonna stay where shit could hit the fan at any moment!" He rapidly walked away with his enhanced body, Patricia following close with difficulty.

"What about the Badge in Nacrene?!" She asked with confusion and haste, not understanding her friend's distress.

"That's okay, we just need to go get the next badge and come back later-"

"You can't! The badges need to be passed in order or the Gym Leaders can't accept an official challenge..." Kyle stopped suddenly, to the great joy of her lungs "Huff... huff, huff..."

"...Fuck my life." He swore.

Alright Kyle, think.

With the presence of Ash in this world, even if the story got tweaked a little bit, you can bet on the chance it'd still follow around the main storyline. What happened when Ash arrived in Nacrene in the anime? Kyle's memories were quite foggy as he could remember some events before a trouble at the museum... right, the Museum! In his memory there was some sort of spirit haunting the museum, forcing it to stay closed and so barring trainers from challenging the Gym Leader. Alright, now he just needs to situate himself on the timeline first.

"Drill-girl." Kyle called the blond.

"Yes?- Wait, no! They are not drills!" She complained.

"Whatever, tell me, is the museum of Nacrene open right now?"

"Huh? How would I know?" She responded weirdly, as if a Meowth suddenly stood on two legs and started talking to her. Crazy, right?

"Isn't your job being the walking tutorial and info-dump companion?" He added with a raised eyebrow.

"...Why does it feel like my whole existence was insulted on a cosmic level?" The blond blinked in confusion. "Well... I suppose we could ask..."

She didn't ask him why he wanted to know that as her instinct warned her he wouldn't respond. Probably even, somehow use her question as ammunition to mock her a bit more. She is a smart girl and can learn from her mistakes... especially when there's an asshole right next to her waiting for anything good enough to comment on. Back at the Battle Club, they quickly learned that the museum was actually closed due to security issues.

 _Perfect, this means Ash still didn't solve the incident._ He thought, gears starting running in his head. _That way, I'll know that when the museum reopens is the day that Ash challenge Nacrene Gym Leader._

Which means he wouldn't go the same day so to not bump into Ash and possibly turning Fate's sight in Kyle's direction. He would wait and go the next day, this way, Ash would have already been on his way. But now is the problem of how to not meet Ash before that event occurs. Kyle could leave the city, but he may meet him on the way. Not happening. There is only one solution to that.

Hide.

Kyle needs to hide in a place Ash couldn't found or wouldn't go to.

Focus, Kyle.

You need to find a place where you can live, train your Pokemon in preparation for the Gym, and gather information on the museum's opening. All of that while being out of the view of Ash motherfreaking Ketchup. What places would Ash avoids? Well, that's easy, anywhere not Pokemon related or fun. Too bad Pokemon are everywhere! Come on, where do Ash doesn't go or never go back to-

"Of course!" He screamed in realization.

"Kyaa?! W-What happened?" His blond companion squeaked in surprise at his eruption. Kyle ignored her.

 _If there is one thing that Ash, or even anime character who travels, does not do is..._ His mind flashed over all the other examples he could found before convincing himself. "Reiterating a previous episode." Right, if there is one thing Ash never does except if something significant changes, it's this.

Ash never returns to a place where an event already took place.

He always moves forward.

This signifies that if Ash solved an incident in an abandoned manor, he wouldn't return to this place anymore. That is because the episode that depicted this event was cleared and over. Same as any type of 'events' that took place and were limited in time, like a tournament. In game term, you could say Ash never 'grinds' and always finish all the 'quests' available to gain exp.

"With all that I can safely assume he wouldn't return where he already took part in an event." And this could only mean that the safest place to hide from him at the moment is... "Here. At the Battle Club."

Patricia said she fought Ash here and lost to him. This means that the event of 'Battle against the Drill-girl' was cleared and there was no need to return to this place anymore. From what he saw, the Battle Club have a toilet and shower for trainers, and while they didn't have personal room, they had a waiting area and are open 24/24. At worst, Kyle could sleep in the toilet as he had his backpack with him if they didn't want him to sleep in the hall. Finally, they had food.

"Perfect."

"What is perfect?! I don't understand what you are talking about since a while ago!" Patricia said while throwing her arms around.

Kyle turned toward her with a serious expression.

"I'll live here for now."

"..."

Patricia looked up at his face, her expression frozen in _neutrality_.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oi, just say something already." Seeing this ball of annoyance completely calm, somehow, gave off a disgusting feeling.

Drill-girl just shrugged.

"I really want to ask... but you'll just ignore me and make a joke out of it, won't you?"

"Ya got me, gal." He jokingly, though honestly, answered.

"See? So, I think I'll just ignore it and.. go with the flow, I suppose?" She thought while playing with her drill-hair. "What are going to do here, anyway?"

"Training."

Patricia sighed at the simple answer, "I see... Well, I suppose I'll go look for the Gym of Nacrene City and come back training too." She then added after quick thinking. "Though, I'm going to the Pokemon Center to sleep."

"Choose your path, young pokewan."

"Pokewha-? Sigh, you know what? Whatever." She turned around before walking slowly. "I'm going now."

"Drill, quick advice, go ask at the museum first." Kyle added before turning toward the console on the wall.

"Huh...Oooo-kay?" She hesitantly said before leaving.

Kyle started operating the computer thingy before adding some non-valuable info and leaving the Pokemon's display and stats in private. The system then asked for a description, so that other trainers can see it when they looked at his profile. Normally, you would add what type of battle you like to do and some info about yourself. However, Kyle wanted to train his Kirlia and make his Vulpix start battling. If he remembered correctly, Nacrene's Gym Leader forced Ash to fight a 2 vs 2. Sure, he could try to do a 'Tessa vs All' like before but if he could avoid using a certain incomplete special technique and not go back to the hospital, it would be best.

Therefore, Kyle thought of the best description to make challengers come at him.

Using the inner power and art of xianxia's young master douchebags, Kyle could feel his fingers naturally flow to the most optimal _truth_. After a little bit of typing and rewriting, Kyle nodded in satisfaction before posting his profile and accepting the terms of use.

{Personal description:}

Here, people could read.

{ _I gonna be the very best like no one ever was. Dewbs._ }

He nodded smugly, "Perfect."

It was so perfect, in fact, that it didn't mean anything.

Which was exactly why it was so great.

Young masters had the ability to say whatever they wanted and never be considered idiots because no one wants to offend them. Money and authority make rights. In a cultivation novel, power is the highest form of authority. In the world of Pokemon, you could say your trainer's skills and Pokemon's power is the highest type of authority. Although Kyle wasn't a young master, he could still pretend to be one using the power of words. The reason was quite simple, even if no ones want to talk back against a young master (except for plot-armored protagonists), everyone always really wanted to do one thing...

Kick their ass.

A sinister smirk made its way to the boy's face.

 _I won't search for the exp mobs, I'll just let them come to me._ He thought in pure amusement. After all, whose Pokemon Master would take on their precious time to teach an arrogant nobody their ' _place_ '? Only mobs with an inferiority complex would take such bait. Then, he could just use them as a _training bag_ for Tessa and Vulpix. Probably also should practice team battles for real this time.

Oh, right.

Taking out Vulpix from its pokeball, the boy said to this 6-tailed fox, "Since it's time for you to start battling, I guess I need to give you a _codename_."

"Kon~?" One red fox squeaked in half-excitement and half-curiosity.

Honestly, Kyle already had a name perfectly fitting.

With a cheeky face that would make any female run out screaming 'rape', he said.

"Your name shall, from now on, only be uttered by the fearful villagers of the leaf with utter shock and reverence." He made grandiose gestures toward the little fox, accidentally making the nearby trainers wondering if they should call the nurses. "For, you are, the one and only..." He pointed a closed hand to the sky (roof) and fist bumped the air.

"KURAMA!"

"Kon! Konnnn! Kon!" The fox, now nicknamed Kurama, seems affected by the contagious high-tension in its trainer's voice and started excitingly skip up and down around him.

Tessa felt jealous.

What is this? Wasn't she, his first Pokemon? How come the fox' name-giving-ceremony was so much more grandiose than hers? Tessa felt as if the heavens were unfair through her pure and unfiltered, puberty's spat. She discreetly bumped on the red fox to make it fall but felt dishearted when it only looked at her curiously and continued to skip around in a _name-frenzied-happiness_.

At some point, Kyle realized something important.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, are you a boy or a girl?" He seriously asked the fox in front of him.

Kurama just tilted his head at him like a little kid and answered with some _*konkon*_ cries.

Kyle suddenly realized how stupid he was to ask a Pokemon directly. Probably influenced by Tessa's intelligence, Kyle got the habit of her answering in a comprehensible way or him just somehow understanding instinctively. Unfortunately, the majority of Pokemon were animal-based and have more limited intelligence in the domain of communication. After all, not everyone can be a goddam Meows that can learn how to talk humans out of sheer determination.

As such, Kyle decided to found out by himself.

Grabbing the confused fox up, he took a look at its _important_ parts. Maybe sensing its privacy violated, or just refusing to be grabbed, the fox started to squirm around for him to let go. Kyle's eyes wandered lower on its body and Kurama become restless. Out of pure instinct, it opened its mouth and...

"Koooonnnnn!"

 _*Shrooooooooooooooosh*_

...spat a stream of fire at his face, burning his hair... or at least, that's what would have happened to the majority of people. Kyle wasn't the majority, he was from the few who had physical abilities high enough to predict the attack and dodging it by slightly turning the body of the fox on their hand. As if nothing happened, Kyle slowly let go of the restless fox in his hands and looked outside the window.

To a far, far away place.

A place which even he didn't know how far it could have been.

A place where it could escape the probable rage of a certain giant nine-tailed fox of the apocalypse. A fox that was probably screaming in anger and shame at been given its magnificent name... to a female.

Yep.

Vulpix was a female fox.

A female fox with the name of Kurama, the nine-tailed bijuu.

Kyle took a deep breath.

"I'm so fucking dead."

Good thing he's in the world of magical creatures instead of magical ninjas.

Yipee.

* * *

 ***OMAKE***

"By the way, shouldn't you be in prison now?"

"...They let me go." Parfait master said with no shame.

"I see, I see... Did a few explosives and 'help' were involved in the process?"

"...Me not idea, have, what Mister is talking about. Me just on vacation." Parfait god suddenly talked like a space green yordle.

"..."

"..."

Kyle prepared to leave before warning him.

"What a coincidence. As long as nothing disrupts my vacation, I won't disrupt yours. Equivalent exchange and stuff?"

Both shook hands.

 _I feel like my relationship with Rocket Grunt have grown._ Kyle thought while feeling an invisible link forming between them. The world suddenly burst to black, a single _card_ manifesting and floating between them.

 ** _ **I am Thou, thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a new vow.**_**

 ** _ **It shall become the wings of rebellion  
that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**_**

 ** _ **With the birth of the Devil Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of understanding that  
shall lead to freedom and new power...**_**

At once, colors came back, as if nothing ever happened.

One boy and one man looked at each other in disbelief. Did the world just turn black? A card appeared and floated in mid-air? Where did that voice come from? A lot of questions ran through their minds but... above all else... Team Rocket Grunt had one question for Kyle.

A very, very important question.

"Is this... Is this a JOJO's reference?" He asked.

"FUCK YOU!" Kyle punched him.


End file.
